Dark Hunter: Devil's Hunter
by juvycabuenos
Summary: Tatsumi's watched his village destroyed by the empire.He vowed to avenge them until he met the devil. Tatsumi made a deal with Lucifer until Lucifer accepted his request by turning Tatsumi into a devil. However he is also knows as the vigilante named Dark Hunter. The Devil's hunter and assassin. Can Tatsumi survived of being the devil vigilante while joining Night Raid.?
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure had drapped his jacket. He was walking on the cold mountain. The wind was stronger until it fell of his hood revealing to be Tatsumi.

He watched his village killed by Imperial Guards.

He remember when he was going to visit his friends until his parents stopped him from going. Tatsumi wondered what gotten them. Tatsumi's parents gave him a hunting knife and sword.

But somehow he ran after his father told him that Imperial Guards had burned and killed the other villagers. Soldiers had barged Tatsumi's house.

Tatsumi's mother and father were killed while trying to save him.

Tatsumi saw soldiers grabbing their sword even Tatsumi tried to grabbed his sword.

The guard swung their swords at him.

Tatsumi fought them back,until one imperial guard jumped behind him.

He gasped as he closed his eyes.

 _Clang._

Tatsumi opened his eyes and gasped. He saw a figure probably a female who was wearing black armour yet her sword was protected him.

The female's face was covered in half length mask. Tatsumi gasped as the woman looked at him and gasped.

"Tatsumi get out of here now?!."the figure growled

"But?"Tatsumi yelped

"Now?!"

Tatsumi ran towards the door and ran and ran until he reach on the cave. He saw the entire village was covered in smoak.

Tatsumi ran never setting foot back. He continue to hide until he arrived on the cave.

 _"Why did i survived? Why did they killed them?"Tatsumi wondered as he kneeled down._

He wondered.

He cried as his parents,friends were killed along with the villagers. Tatsumi know how to fight.

His father taught him some swordmaship,archery and hand to hand combat.

Somehow he missed his parents.

Days had passed.

Tatsumi trained himself. Somehow he begin to journey to avenge his village. He survived on his own. But somehow he was attacksd by Danger beast.

Tatsumi swung his sword and slashed them.

He didn't know where to go but he was going to the empire and avenge his own village.

While walking on the forest. He saw demons again.

"Why can't demons stopped killing humans?"Tatsumi muttered

He swung his blade and hit them with his bow and arrow. He hit the demons and slashed them. He was exhausted of the fight until he heard a clapping sound. He turned around seeing a person.

"I am impressed of your fighting skills."the man replied

"Who are you?"Tatsumi raised his sword.

"I am not an enemy young man. I am a friend."

"A friend of mine or an enemy of mine?"Tatsumi asked.

"Ah i noticed that face as well but would you please calm down."the person told him.

"okay"Tatsumi sighed.

" what are you here young man?"The person asked

"I was walking when i was attacked by danger beast. They seem harder to die."Tatsumi mentioned.

"That's because they not just danger were also called themselves demons."said the person.

"Demons?"Tatsumi was confused.

"Yes demons who escaped from hell. They were a demons who were good but some of are good,some of them are bad."

"Who are you?"Tatsumi asked

"My name is Lucifer. I am devil."

"Akuma?"Tatsumi asked

"Indeed i am."said Lucifer.

"Then what are you doing here?"Tatsumi asked

"I was exploring lately but i noticed that you fought with a lot of demons. I am impressed of who you are."Lucifer said

"Then what do you want from me?"Tatsumi asked

"Young man. I saw you had a huge anger on the capital lately but i was offering you a deal."

"What kind of deal.?"

"Let me explain to you first young man. Father had sent me here to look for a can possessed the blade of heaven and hell. The blade was called tetsusaiga.A sword that can burned whoever who touches it. And i can turned you into vigilant."said Lucifer

"What is the return?"Tatsumi asked

"By turning you into a devil like me? I can train you ...different kinds of training and know a lot of histories. They were a lot of worlds that can be hear. I know you want to avenge your parents and i can helped you with that."Lucifer replied

"Why me?."Tatsumi pointed

"I saw you had great potential within you ,young man. Even i can turned you into a devil like me. They were possible risk that you can morph into like this. If it is okay for you. Besides some of the other assassins went into revolutionary army. I can turned you into one of my assassins,however you can become something else."said Lucifer.

Lucifer looked at Tatsumi who was thinking until he looked at him.

"Fine i,ll accept your offer. But first can i asked?"Tatsumi asked

" What is it?"Lucifer asked

"who was the lady who protected me earlier back on the village?"Tatsumi asked

"I can't tell you that. Not this time."said Lucifer.

"Alright fine. I accept your offer."said Tatsumi.

"very well. Now take my hand if you wanted to."

Tatsumi looked on the hand.

Lucifer smiled until they were disappeared into the grounds. Back on Tatsumi's village.

The masked person looked on the dead soldiers on the ground.

She looked on the sky.

"Be careful...Tatsumi"

The masked person opened the portal and disappeared into thin air. Leaving the village into smoke. Before she disappeared.

She attacked a woman who had blue hair and blue eyes with her sword causing the woman to felt the deadly marked on her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed.

A cart filled with merchants were passing on the road.

a danger beast arrived causing the horses to fear.

Two merchants tried to stopped them until Tatsumi arrived and attacked the beast using his sword.

Once the danger beast was dead on the ground.

two merchants saw Tatsumi putting his sword into his waist.

"Kid that was amazing."

"Just stay away from the danger beast and those demons."Tatsumi warned him.

"Wait where are you going?"

"going to the capital"

"are you sure about that. The capital can be dangerous."the merchants told him.

Tatsumi left them and headed through the paths separately. Tatsumi remember of what he did back then. After Lucifer had trained him all sorts of trainings and historical.

He mastered Tetsusaiga and the bow and arrow.

However he was now a devil. He had a red star on his chest.

But somehow he became a mysterious masked men named Dark Hunter.

As Tatsumi reach through the path.

He remember that he had a target now.

A family who was offering some sanctuary was actually a family of sadist.

He looked on the picture.

Akame.

Lucifer did tell him about Akame. Sadly even still his training with Lucifer was over. Tatsumi was walking when he waited for the night to strike back.

When he reach to the bar.

He meet Leone yet she stole his money.

Tatsumi groaned as he was offered by the family. His suit was still on his pocket due to the training with Lucifer before. As the family were nice to him,he drank some water until he felt dizzines.

Tatsumi woke up on the shed. His hands were tied but his wounds healed him closed his eyes feeling his hands turned into claws yet he untied himself and returned himself.

 _Flashback_

 _Tatsumi tried to released himself from the ropes that he and Lucifer were tied. Lucifer told him to concentrate not released his anger. Tatsumi calmed down yer his hands turned into claws that untied him from the ropes._

 _"Tatsumi...concentrate to released the ropes from your back."Lucifer told him_

 _"I,m trying but this is hard."Tatsumi groaned_

 _"Concentrate Tatsumi."_

 _End of flashback._

Tatsumi opened the shed door until he noticed Akame who killed the other guards. Tatsumi saw the guards coming from her back. Tatsumi grabbed the bag on his pocket and grabbed his armour and mask.

Akame had killed the guards silently until she looked back seeing a masked men with black wings Hunter slashed the guard and grabbed Akame by flying.

They arrived on the forest near the Night Raid. Akame released herself from his grasp.

"Are you okay?"Dark Hunter asked

"I,m fine..."said Akame

"Good. There's a boy who escaped from the shed earlier. He will come back tomorrow to avenge that one."said Dark Hunter as he released his wings from his back.

"Who are you?"Akame asked

"You will find out sooner." Dark Hunter flew away.

Akame watched the stranger flew Dark Hunter arrived on the put his mask and armour back into his bag and walked to the forest. He was camping on the forest.

While he was making relaxed and felt tired of his sore muscles.

Tatsumi went back to sleep because tomorrow he got a lot of killing to do.

Next day.

Tatsumi watched the guard who was following Aria on the shop. He decided to strike her family back before the Night Raid could come. He decided to join Night Raid after what happened. Tatsumi noticed that Akame was going to find him.

Tatsumi had retrained himself on the forest. He swung Tetsusaiga up and down and practiced archery. He remember when he lifted the sword.

 _flashback_

 _Tatsumi tried to grabbed Tetsusaiga from Lucifer,but without luck. He began to charged and jumped it. He grabbed the sword but it was heavy._

 _"Heavy wasn't it?"Lucifer asked_

 _"Yeah."said Tatsumi_

 _"Its because you were thinking it the gild who protected you?"_

 _"No._

 _"Think something is a teigu but whoever it touched burns except for the owner or master."Lucifer told him._

 _Tatsumi calmed down until he lifted the sword easily. He looked on the blade along with its holder. He saw a red jewel on it._

 _"Lucifer can i asked yoy a question?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"What is it?"Lucifer asked_

 _"Since i am a devil now. Can devils die?"_

 _"Angels and Devils are both immortal Tatsumi. We may have felt the pain but we can't die. Even your wounds were both healed now."_

 _"But still we felt the pain aren't we?"_

 _"we did."_

 _End of Flashback._

Tatsumi arrived at Aria's house. Aria and the guards were gasping of what they saw. Aria giggled sounded like worried.

"Tatsumi...where were you.?"Aria's asked

"Oh so you missed your new torture toy aren't you?"Tatsumi snarled as he drew his sword from his waist.

"Lady Aria get behind me."The guard ordered but Tatsumi fired an arrow from his back and hit the guard's chest.

The guard lied down on the ground.

Aria looked at Tatsumi's eyes turned red until his hands turned into claws.

"What are you?"Aria asked

"A devil."said Tatsumi as he slashed Aria using Tetsusaiga

Aria lied on the grounf dead. Tatsumi's eyes and claws disappeared until he felt something knew it was Akame.

"You must be Tatsumi am i correct?" Akame asked

"I am. You must be Demon sword Akame handling Murasame."said Tatsumi

"You must have come back here to killed that family."Akame said until another person came out.

It was another girl but she was wearing black sailor suit. Probably Akame's sister.

"Akame i can't believe you abandoned me."said Kurome

"Sorry Kurome."Akame apologized

"So this is Tatsumi?

"um who are you?"Tatsumi asked

"My name is Kurome Akame's sister."Kurome introduced herself.

"A teigu carried called Masamune. That controlled the winds."said Tatsumi.

"His do you know our teigu was?"Akame asked

"I had a book which gave me."

"Tatsumi. Why Did you come into this family?"Akame asked

"A woman stole my money."

"A woman?"Kurome asked

"Yes a woman who had blonde hair and she was wearing cream teigu was Lionelle."

Until..

"Yo Akame,Kurome."Leone came.

"You?!"Tatsumi pointed

"Oh we met again."Leone giggled

"What have you done to my money?"Tatsumi asked

"I spend it away."Leone replied

"All of it? Already?"Tatsumi asked

"I donated back on the orphanage,then i bought some supplies."

"And sweets...you can't have any."Kurome said holding a bag of cookies.

"Tatsumi...you can't stay here. You can come with us if you wanted to."said Akame

"Okay...but how are we going to your hideout..?"Tatsumi asked

Both girl's smiled until Leona knocked Tatsumi down causing him to be carried Tatsumi on her hands until they disappeared into thin air of the night.

 _Year 2018_

A masked girl who saved Tatsumi earlier watched the streets while she arrived on the tower's balcony. She heard a familiar apparation.

"I can't believe i got that ton."said Lucifer

"You always get that part."said the masked girl

"You arrived saved your father's life lately. Aside that he was my student. You carried his mantle."said Lucifer.

"I know what Father did. Luckily i arrived there before he was killed."

"Your boyfriend made a quiet impression back then."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yet he raised you for like 2 years. I'd say he needed his help lately."

".I,ll try"

The girl released her black wings and flew down of the building and flew away. Lucifer smiled and looked back.

"See you Dark Huntress."


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsumi saw himself on the white surrondings. He had no idea where it was but then he saw the masked girl who saved him.

She smiled at him.

" _Wait..."Tatsumi reach his hand._

 _"Don't ever give up...Tatsumi...Alexander_

Tatsumi woke was on the bed. He remembered it now. Leone and the others grabbed and dragged him towards the night raid.

 _"_ Not a nightmare again."Tatsumi groaned

Tatsumi went outside of the headquarters. He kept staring on the sky for like minutes,but somehow Leone came from her back _._

 _"_ Gah don't do that."Tatsumi said

"Sorry but i like to show you to the other members of the Night Raid."Leone told him filled with excitement.

"Right i figured."

Leone dragged him on the Night raid's base. She showed him a lot of rooms until they saw Sheele.

"Hi Sheele."said Leone

"101 ways ro be apreheaded by an airhead."Tatsumi asked

"Its my favorite."Sheele said with a smile.

"Leone what is he doing here?"Mein came in.

"Oh hi Mein. He is now joining for us now."Leone told him

"Hmm...well welcome aboard."Mein giggled.

Leone dragged him outside the saw bulat who was holding a stick and create massive attacts on wind.

"Whoa awesome"said Tatsumi

"Ah you must be the new one. I did saw you back on the house."Bulat replied

"Huh? I didn't see you before?"

"Oh right sorry.I was wearing my armour. Names Bulat."

Bulat raised his arm for a handshake allowing Tatsumi to replied his handshake.

Until Leone continue.

"And yes he's gay."Leone said causinf Tatsumi to groaned

"Now now Leone don't give him the wrong ideas."Bulat blushed causing Tatsumi to sweat.

" _I can think a lot of wrong ideas."Tatsumi thought_

They went to the lake where a green haired person was hiding on the small cliff.

"Its almost foor Leone's bath. This time i can see her smoke body of hers."Lubbock said

"In that case...maybe it was time for hit you back"Leone said As Lubbock went to the ground after Leone snapped his hand.

"This is Lubbock.

"hi."

"He is stupid."Leone said

 _She_ introduced all of them but Tatsumi noticed that Akame and Kurome are not on the headquarters.

Once they walked on the river.

Tatsumi saw them.

They were eating a large bird by roasting.

"Hi Tatsumi."Kurome greeted him warmly

"Um hi Kurome."said Tatsumi

" You look dreadful lately."said Kurome

"No..no i am fine."said Tatsumi

 _"Next time i will kill Lucifer for dragging into chaos mess." Tatsumi thought_

Akame tossed the meat and looked at Tatsumi who seem so appealed of her actions,but sighed.

"So have you joined us yet?"Akame asked

 _Flashback_

 _Tatsumi was covered in sweat. He finished his trainings with Lucifer and now he became a Devil's assassins._

 _Most of all his covered act of his vigilatism. Lucifer clapped his hand._

 _"I'm impressed that you passed Tatsumi."Lucifer told him._

 _"well i was trained by you lately. Lucifer can i asked?"_

 _"sure what is it?"_

 _"What happens if one of the revolutionary army knows my identity. Can i tell them the truth?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"It depends on you Tatsumi. Having enough training from me can caused a lot of brutal things to do. Aside since i taught you a lot of martial arts."_

 _"But you taught me a lot of them?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Which i did. I can't stay long here because father made me some ruler allowed me to take a vacation to guide you to become a warrior."Lucifer told him._

 _"And which revolutionary army should i join?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Well it depends on you Tatsumi. It seem you looked on Akame fancy on her?"Lucifer teased him causing Tatsumi to blushed._

 _"What? No.?!"Tatsumi replied_

 _"Come on kid. You don't have to lied to devils and angels know how to love."Lucifer told him._

 _"No...offense but how many girls that you slept with?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"I'd say 23."_

 _"No wonder why i was trained by a devil itself"."Tatsumi muttered_

 _"Even father and i had been arguing for like still forgived me but in result i was going to spend time wherever i want to."Lucifer stood up from the rock._

 _"Lucifer.? What happens when i got hit of having a scar?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"You don't die Tatsumi. Of course devils's power were many but dangerous,but still you can prank them wherever you like it or not."said Lucifer._

 _"I got a bad idea for Tetsusaiga. He seems a bit of justy along with the bow and arrow...along with the wand."said Tatsumi_

 _"For now the revolutionary army had split into separates groups...if your asking where Akame was with Night Raid."_

 _"Night Raid.? She was there?"Tatsumi asked_

 _".Along with her sister._

 _"she had a sister?."_

 _"...be careful with the Damnation book. It has some useful spells and many teingus on that...Aside from Tetsusaiga."said Lucifer as he gave the book to Tatsumi._

 _"Lucifer. You did gave me a lot of it."_

 _"Just because I warned you a lot. But you know with you gave me reason to live again."_

 _"What changed that?"Tatsumi wondered of what his mentor said._

 _"Well figured this out Tatsumi. A girl who was born from both assassins,however the day her parents were killed when she was 8 years old."_

 _"What happened to the girl's parents?"_

 _"They were killed by unknown reason. she was trained by her parents ,but there is one bit difference."Lucifer said_

 _"What?"_

 _"She likes extreme stunts and loved nature all of the sudden."_

 _"Well that was completely where did she get inherit of nature senses?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Her mother. Her mother was an assassin but she loves going through woods."_

 _"I think i decided to join Nightraid."Tatsumi said_

 _"That's more like it."_

 _"One last thing."Tatsumi said_

 _"What?"Lucifer asked_

 _"How come i felt her when she was here?"_

 _"Don't look at me."_

 _End of Flashback_

 _Tatsumi_ looked on Akame,then Kurome back to Akame as sighed as he remembered of what he'd said.

"I am."Tatsumi said

Akame tossed him the meat causing Tatsumi to catch grabbed and ate it. He was amazed that Akame had handled a large bird.

"Is it just me or there are others who are jackback too?"Leone asked

"That's because the boss was here."said Kurome

" _The boss?"Tatsumi asked_

Leone went there only to see Najenda on the other rock holding a stick towards the fire.

"Eh Boss."Leone greeted

"Hey."Najenda said

"Did you bought me anything?"Leone asked

"Well why would i do that? Now Leone i heard that your missions had overdue."

"Aw crap."

Leone ran away but Najenda used her artificial hand and caught Leone and dragged her to back.

"When facing the enemy. You must have overcome them."said Najenda

"Alright i am sorry please let go."said Leone

"Anyway what's with the boy?"Najenda asked

"Well he will going to join us."said Leone.

 _Headquarters._

"So you were from a far village but it was destroyed by unknown enemy. That is why you come here?"Najenda asked

"Yes."said Tatsumi

"Then how do you know about teingus lately?."Bulat asked as Tatsumi opened the bag containing the book of Damnation.

"I friend of mine gave me this book before he disappeared."said Tatsumi showing each of the weapons.

"Impressive. May i look at your sword Tatsumi?"Najenda asked

Tatsumi opened the sword weilder and showed them gave the sword to Najenda. Najenda was amazed on the sword.

" sword seems to be indestructive."

While Najenda holds the sword it suddenly turned into a red aura until it began to burn.

Tatsumi grabbed it.

"Your sword seems burning."Akame asked

"I don't why it burned.

"Really? Not a single clue?"Mein asked

"...friend said that my sword can burn whoever touches it except for the owner. It did burned me once."Tatsumi replied

"I'd say your fine to join Nightraid Tatsumi. Akame,Kurome i think you both need to teach him for do you say?"Najenda asked

"That's fine boss."said Akame

"Perfect."said Kurome.

"Boss...can i asked?"Tatsumi asked

"What is it?"Najenda asked

"Back on my village. A masked girl came to my house...do you know her before?"Tatsumi asked

"A masked girl.? Never heard of her lately. I did heard from Akame that a masked winged man came to the sadist house. And it told Akame about you."said Najenda

"I don't know him lately."Tatsumi lied

" I need rest Tatsumi. Tomorrow you have training with Akame and Kurome."Najenda told him.

"Of course."

While everybody was asleep. Tatsumi opened his bag containing his armour amd his masked.

He grabbed his bow and arrows along with Tetsusaiga and opened the window.

He released his black wings while he was dressed.

He put his mask on his mask and flew away


	4. Chapter 4

_Th_ e village was burning.

Tatsumi ran to alert of his parents.

However as he ran.

He watched his parents killed.

 _"Tatsumi..wake up..."_

 _However Tatsumi noticed the black masked girl looked at him. She widen her eyes as Tatsumi realized that she can see him._

 _"Tatsumi...run."_

 _"Tatsumi...run."_

 _"Tatsumi...Dark Hunter?!."_

Tatsumi rosed on the bed. He was gasping. The nightmare was still trigger him.

The girl.

She knows that he is Dark Hunter.

Even it is still on early morning. He just finished his job as Dark Hunter,however he looked on his scar in his chest.

He remember.

Tatsumi looked on his sword. Tetsusaiga was quiet lately along with his cross tattoo on his arm.

Tatsumi is a devil.

The Devil's Assassin.

and the vigilante named Dark Hunter.

He couldn't sleep much to his dismay. True he did make less sleep during his Dark Hunter persona. As long as the whole Night Raid won't know his secret as Dark Hunter.

He position himself as he begin to meditate on the bed. Meditate can helped you relaxed or thinking something peacefull.

Even Tatsumi imagine his Devil form.

He remember when he morph into first time. He had two horns from his head. His eyes turned red and many tattoos came out of his body. Then horns came to his gauntlets and his shoes. He had a third eye on his forehead along with his black wings appeared

However it turned worse.

When Tatsumi was targeting another army from the Empire. It was a lot of army but Tatsumi flew down and slaughtered all of them.

Which is why meditate can helped.

Tatsumi felt his aura came out frim his body until he opens his eyes,revealing to be red ones. Lightning came from the sky turned worse as the lightnings turned red. Until Tatsumi calmed down. The Devil's power was many but dangerous.

Akame,Kurome and Tatsumi went to the forest. Akame explained to him that the first reason is to catched them both. They both run as Tatsumi was still running.

He used his speed and catch the two of them.

One they back to the headquarters.

Akame and Tatsumi were cooking.

"Does everyone cooked ? Or your the only cooked here?"Tatsumi asked

"Well everyone is allowed to cook but i am the thr main chef here."said Akame as she sample the food.

"Right."

Mein,Sheele,Lubbock and Bulat came and announced their mission leaving them. Tatsumi had no idea that Akame had a hard past life. When he and Akame and Kurome went to the lake.

"Tatsumi today we are going to hunt tuna for lunch."said Akame as she ans Kurome took out their clothes revealing to be a swimsuit.

"Aren't those the fish that can be stupid?"Tatsumi asked

They watched Akame swam towards the fished went out and landed on the basket.

"You need to conceal your aura,then make your attacked."said Akame

Tatsumi chukle as he took of his shirt.

"Whatever you say."

 _Later._

"Wow...so in the end our Tatsumi caught 20 fished and 2 head fish."said Najenda

"Akame said that you ripped your shirt saying i got this."said Leone

Kurome giggled as she eaten some sweets.

"This will helped."said Akame.

"Anyway Leone what have you got?"Najenda asked as Leone grabbed two pictures

"The client called them The Gamal the oil merchant and Ogre the knight. The victim said that Ogre received pay from Gamal and blamed the others. Her fiance were killed recently."said Leone as she grabbed the pouch containing a lot of gold. "Here she pays us this."

"I am amazed that she could pay all of this."Tatsumi said yet he smelled it feeling sickly

"Are you okay Tatsumi?"Kurome asked

"She looked sickly. I think she is selling her body."said Leone

"Sure she wasn't lying?"Najenda asked

"My senses were both true boss. Both men are guilty."said Leone.

"Then night raid accepted this mission."

"But first boss. They was a problem. Ogre had guards everywhere. He was only alone after he drinks behinds the palace."said Leone

"We can't send Akame. They would recognize her from that part."said Najenda

"Hello. They don't have wanted posters for me and Kurome."said Leone

"I think we should wait for the others."said Akame

"But we don't know how long would they been gone. Am i right?"Tatsumi asked causing Akame to nodded her head.

"Tatsumi can you handle Ogre..?"Najenda asked

"I could...but i need to know the capitols road first. Leone knocked me out after i escaped from the sadist family."Tatsumi said

"Then don't arrogance caused you to be more specific."said Akame as she warned him

 _Later_

Kurome and Tatsumi walked through the roads of the capital. Leone showed him the way back to maze. However Tatsumi knew it was harder to lied about his Dark Hunter identity. He remember of what Akame said earlier.

Kurome looked at him.

''Tatsumi are you thinking of what sis said earlier?'' Kurome asked him

''Was she like that?'' Tatsumi asked

''Maybe i will tell you this. When we were kids. Our parents sold us to the empire. They are other abandoned kids who went to joined the assassin's program. However Sis and i got separated through different groups. we watched as the Empire's darkness. As we reunite we could see the darkness within the empire,which is why i left the assassin where i got. At that time she was sent to kill the boss. She convince us to joined the revolutionary and side of the people. Sis and i enter through Night Raid's base.''said Kurome

''So that's why Akame was like to us a cold one?'' Tatsumi asked

''No. She only had that because she was worried for us safety. Akame was wanted but i wasn't.''said Kurome

''I get it now.''said Tatsumi

 _Later_

Ogre was walking on the crowded place where Tatsumi was behind him and tell him a private matter about Night Raid. Once they went to the dark alley. Once they comfronted each other.

Ogre sense Tatsumi pulled his sword until he slashed Ogre unexpectedly.

Ogre landed on the ground but he rosed up again.

Tatsumi avoided his attacks using his sword to blocked Ogre's sword.

''You think you can kill me boy? You can't? I am the Mighty Ogre of the Empire guards and you on the other hand are on of the night Raid's assassins''said ogre

''I may be a Night Raid but i am also the Devil's assassins...and i am Dark Hunter?!'' Tatsumi growled as his eyes turned red allowing his black wings to be appeared

Ogre gasped of what he'd saw. Until Tetsusaiga had weighten his sword down until Tatsumi smashed it into bits. Ogre's sword. ogre landed a punch on Tatsumi but the latter was gone. Ogre looked everywhere until he looked up seeing Tatsumi raised his sword and kills him. Blood was there and Ogre was dead. Tatsumi put his sword into his sword holder and flew away. But before he could flew away ,he saw Seryu walking towards her master..

Tatsumi went back to the Night Raid's base. And told them. Najenda was smiling.

"You defeated a powerful adversary.I'm impressed."said Najenda

"Hear that Akame. I did what you exactly did for and came out a scratch ."said Tatsumi.

Akame went to him and pulled his shirt off causing Tatsumi to blushed as his pants and shirt was laying on the floor.

Akame was looking everywhere.

"Thank goodness. I've seen people died based on their wound infection. I,m glad you survived."said Akame

"The only reason why Akame was so hard on you because she was worried about your safety."said Leone

"Learning to cook helped her to communicate and taught you hunted techniques. Do you not realized why we did that?"Najenda asked

"I guess i haven't. Sorry Akame i was thinking to much."said Tatsumi

"Its okay. As long you are alive Tatsumi."said Akame smiling

"Sure. As long as you can after me Akame."said Tatsumi.

"Um Tatsumi. Can i asked?"Kurome asked

"What is it?"Tatsumi asked

"You had a huge scar on your chest. It looks like a red star on it."said Kurome

"Oh shit.."Tatsumi grabbed his shirt.

"How long do you have that scar?"Leone asked

"Er...i was 10."

"It looks like you had a near painful death you overcome Tatsumi.."said Najenda

"About that.."said Tatsumi.

 _Meanwhile._

Mein,Sheele,Lubbock and Bulat were walking , when Mein felt something behind them. She turned around until she ignored it. As they kept walking. Behind the branches was the Dark Huntress.

She sighed as she used her sniper to looked at Tatsumi who was smiling at Akame. She smiled until she disappeared into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Hunter flew back ar Night Raid's base.

As he entered the window of his bedroom.

Tatsumi took of his mask and his armour and put on his bag.

Then he shrunk it.

Tatsumi sighed. He was safe. His secret was safe but others wanted to asked why he had a red star on his chest.

After his patrol days. He flew back.

He needs some rest due to his fights with the Imperial army.

He went back to his bed and fell asleep.

Due to his double identity Tatsumi knew the Devil within him wants to get stronger.

While it was 5 sun nearly sets causing Tatsumi to groaned. He hated early mornings but still he might be awaken by Akame or Kurome. Once he get out from th bed.

Akame opened the door.

"Akame what's wrong?."Tatsumi asked as he was hiding his wand behind his bag.

 _"Bad timing. I can't let Akame know about Dark Hunter."Tatsumi thought_

"Tatsumi there are other assassins coming to our hideout."said Akame

"What?!."

Both of them bolted on the door along with the others who alerted them . Tribal assassins were scattering on the woods near the hideout of Night Raid.

They were separated but somehow Tatsumi was with Bulat.

The assassins grabbed a sword but Tatsumi raised his bow and released his arrow. It hit on the assassins chest until it died. Tatsumi slashed the others with his sword.

Until he jumped on their heads and impaled them.

"Its a good thing no one figured where out hideout was."said Lubbock

"I think i can put shields here if that is okay for you guys.?"Tarsumi asked

"Shields? Can it worked without knowing the Nightraid's hideout.?"Mein asked

"It can worked."Tatsumi replied

"For how long?"Bulat asked

"It takes a long day but it will worked..what do you both says?"

"I think it will worked."said Akame

"I think so."said Leone.

"I think it can be lovely."said Kurome

"Do it Tatsumi."said Mein

Once they returned to their hideout. Tatsumi grabbed his wand under his pocket,he went outside of the hideout and put a spell on their headquarters. Akame watched him.

"Tatsumi are you okay?."Akame asked

"I am fine Akame."said Tatsumi

"You don't look like that."Akame said

"Actually you've been worried about my near death experience aren't you?"Tatsumi reminded her

"Okay find. I did. I was worried to anyone including you. Anyway Tatsumi. I was going to asked?"

" What is it?."

"The boss told us about a winged man named Dark Hunter was on our side."

"And?."

"we don't know where he was. It seems like he vanished into thin air."Akame said

"I heard about it. But what worries you Akame?."said Tatsumi

"Why didn't he come to us?"Akame asked

"Er...maybe he had unfinished business to do. Aside from joining the revolutionary army. But he will be alright."said Tatsumi.

"Okay..."said Akame as she holds Tatsumi's hand.

Tatsumi holds her hand until it showed them something. A house was burning and two bodies were on the ground.

A child more than 8 years old was crying.

Until it caused their hands to spark like electricity yet it create a massive force causing the two to throw towards the ground.

Tatsumi and Akame looked at their hands. Yet they looked at it.

"Did you feel that?."said Tatsumi

"I did.."said Akame

"Are you okay Akame?"Tatsumi sretched his hand for her allowing Akame to hold his hand.

"I'm fine Tatsumi."said Akame

Mein and Tatsumi walked to the capital. They passed through the shops and the wanted persons which contains Najenda,Bulat,Akame and Sheele.

"I noticed this part. No wonder why the economy sucks."said Tatsumi

"More than one. The economy has taken a toll off lately."said Mein.

"Kurome said that Akame was wanted on the wanted poster paste. But why Kurome wasn,t?"Tatsumi asked

"Actually when Akame left the empire. Kurome had enough,so she quit on her squad patrol and join us. It was a good thing that no one had figured it out. Otherwise Kurome would show like Akame on the poster."said Mein

While walking towards the cafe. Tatsumi guessed that Mein was planning for him during mission hours.

"We are blending are we?"Tatsumi asked

"How did you know?."Mein asked

"Lucky guess. I used to blend in on that time but i was surprised that you and the others are not wanted Mein."said Tatsumi

"Right..."said Mein.

Tatsumi stopped causing Mein to looked at him. Tatsumi could sense there was a demon who was coming. Lucifer reminded him that demons would possessed through human and wretched havoc.

"Tatsumi are you okay?"said Mein

"Huh did you say something Mein?"Tatsumi asked

"I'd say so,."said Mein

"Um i think i was checking something okay. Anyway we need to go."said Tatsumi.

 _Earlier_

 _Night Raid's Base._

Sheele was walking from the cliff when she noticed a letter on the ground of the door. She picked it up and looked at the back. It was has the name. _T.A.C._ She took the letter and gave to Najenda.

 _Later._

Najenda summon all fo them and told them a letter that Sheele found was found on the dorrstep leaving the note. T.A.C.

"Then who's letter came from Boss?"Kurome asked

"I have no idea Kurome. The letter told us to gave it to T.A.C and we don't know who it is."said Najenda

"That's strange. Who would put a strange letter here?"Lubbock asked

"No idea...eh boss looked at that."said Leone

Najenda noticed the letter was covered in a strong barrier. A red barrier had protectedly the enveloped causing everyone to stepped back.

However Tatsumi realized his sword was releasing a red force that seemingly match his sword.

Everyone gasped but Tatsumi swung Tetsusaiga from his pocket.

He raised it and smashed the barrier that protected the letter.

Everysaw the barrier disappeared but Bulat picked it up. He saw the handwriting that seemingly be left handed due to the handwriting.

"Is anybody of you are left handed during writing?"Bulat asked

"Mein,Sheele,Lubbock,Leone,Boss and you along with me are right handed during handwritings."said Kurome

"I'm left handed on writing."said Akame

"So do i."

"Tatsumi. Do you know what T.A.C means?"Najenda asked

" No, i don,t know boss."said Tatsumi as he looked down.

"Tatsumi is something wrong?"Lubbock asked

"I got a bad feeling earlier when Mein and I were walking. I felt that something was watching me but once i looked back. I didn't saw anybody."said Tatsumi

"That's why you looked back?."Mein asked

Tatsumi nodded but Akame stepped in immediately.

"What was the presence was like Tatsumi?"Akame asked

"Well it seems like an air but part of it leaves like a lightning came."said Tatsumi

"Sis noticed that why didn't i felt it before?."said Kurome

"What is happening lately?'' Sheele wondered

While Tatsumi entered his room. He wondered why his real name was on the letter. No one from the night raid knows his real name only himself. He is so dead. He wanted to tell them the truth.

That he was the vigilante named Dark Hunter who helped the revolutionary army,while he was still helping Night Raid.

However Najenda said that Dark Hunter was on their side,while he was on his missions.

Night raid didn't know who he was.

But...he was fine

Tatsumi was getting dizzy until his visions start to blurry until his scar on his chest was in pain. Tatsumi growled as his eyes turned into red ones until he opened the window of his bedroom and ran towards the forest.

Tatsumi growled as tattoos came out from his body as a third eye came from his forehead.

Horns appeared from his head until he fired a laser which caused a large cannon to be outburst.

Kurome and the other noticed that Tatsumi wasn't in his room. Both of them looked on the window.

''Has anyone of you seen Tatsumi?'' Mein asked

''No. no one had seen him lately.''said Bulat

''Maybe he needed alone time''said Lubbock

''Tatsumi wasn't in his room?'' Leone asked

"No.''

Najenda came in and alerted that a large laser had destroyed the minister's distant relative roof into two. Giving it a perfect assassination. However Najenda discovered that Tatsumi was missing.

"Where's Tatsumi?"Najenda asked

"I think we went to the woods. He said that he needed a break."said Akame.

"Akame fetch him."

"Okay."

Akame was walking to the forest. Tatsumi was never found lately. Somehow she looked on the sky. The laser made a great entry but stopped when she saw Tatsumi lying on the ground barely uncouncious.

"Tatsumi...Tatsumi are you okay?"said Akame

"I,m fine...i just passed out lately."said Tatsumi

"We got a mission. "

"Oh sorry.."

Mein and Tatsumi were outside of the house which belongs to the distant relative of the prime minister. Mein was holding pumpkin on her arms until Tatsumi noticed.

"Mein i think you should take a deep breath before firing."

"I always did that but still how come i felt nervous."said Mein

"Try concentration."

Both of them looked on the target. Mein was concentrated until she fired pumpkin amd killed the man. Both of them exit as the guards were coming for them but Night Raid had came.

"I think we should keep hidden."said Tatsumi

"You know i think i am going to tell you of what i had."said Mein

"You don't need to tell me that if it is still painful."said Tatsumi

"No I wouldn't. But i think i should . I was born one of the tribes on western border. Which mean my blood was foreign. The villagers never treated me nicely. My childhood was nightmare. But when the revolutionary army made forge an alliance with the western tribe. I knew that having a new nation can be created."said Mein

"I get it."said Tatsumi

"You do?"said Mein.

"I did experience it before. But some of them were nicely,but like you said. It is still human."

 _Flashback_

 _Tatsumi opened his eyes. He remember that Lucifer had taken him some other trainings but this time they saw buildings._

 _"Lucifer?"Tatsumi asked_

 _."Oh your awake Tatsumi . Never realized you could made it on time."Lucifer joked_

 _"Where are we?"said Tatsumi_

 _"Year 2007"said Lucifer_

 _"Wait are we time travelled? Because this looks like the.."_

 _"Pre future? Yes. This time noticed the difference."said Lucifer_

 _"They are foreigns."said Tatsumi_

 _"Exactly. Some treated them nicely but others didn't accept of who they were. Which is why like back on the empire_ _lately ."said Lucifer_

 _" So they are still formed with different groups like the Night raid?"_

 _"Probably. But still noticed Tatsumi. They are still human. Look at that girl Tatsumi."Lucifer pointed as Tatsumi watched._

 _A 7 year old girl was holding her bag and looked on the surroundings. Tatsumi used his smell techniques._

 _"Devils's Assassin wasn't she?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"She was. But she had different agenda. Like you she loves hunting and killed demons but she spared the good ones. Like you did."said Lucifer._

 _"Why are you telling me this?"said Tatsumi_

 _"Time traveling was a dangerous power to be possessed like we devils do. We used our speed,or creating portals but there are other times which you had."_

 _"What is it?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Sleeping."_

 _"Sleeping you meam I can't sleep."_

 _"Don't be ridiculous Tatsumi. Everybody deserves to be asleep. Remember that."_

 _End of flashback_

 _"So_ that,s why you felt pity earlier."Tatsumi asked Mein

"i was.l

They both reach on the pink tree.

Until they been ambushed a knight.

Mein tried firing pumpkin but he seemingly missed.

Tatsumi arrived on the knight's back and slashed his sword,but he was thrown away.

However Tatsumi smirked as he made a fire path towards the Knights.

The fire caused Mine to activated Pumpkin and fired through the knight's chest. Until it layed down dead. Tatsumi used his powers to disappear the massive fire.

"Sorry...it must burned your feet lately."said Tatsumi

"Are you kidding me? That was the coolest one that i ever scene. How on earth did you do that?"said Mein excitedly

"Er...i was trained and most of all lucky timing."said Tatsumi

Both of them reunite with each other. Somehow Tatsumi was walking back to the cliff. He stared on the stars.

Mein saw his powers filled with fire. However he knew it could take it longer as expected. He looked down.

Being the Devils assassin was hard.

Being the Dark Hunter was harder

And most of all being a devil is the most harder to comply.

Tatsumi removed his sleve revealing to be his tattoo on his chest. He did remember why he had it. Which is why it was to painfull to remember.

"I should have done something. I shouldn't let my anger worsen."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi turned around seeing Akame behind him. He wondered why Akame found him on the cliff.

"Can't sleep?"Tatsumi asked

"No. I watched you go outside of the base."said Akame

"Oh sorry. I didn't get enough sleep all the time."said Tatsumi

"Its okay. Do you mind if i sit down next to you?"Akame asked

"Sure."

Akame sat next to Tatsumi and watched the stars until they was a star on thr center. However star was red.

"Tatsumi. Can i asked?."said Akame

"Sure...what is it?."said Tatsumi

"When we saw the child crying because of her parents killed. I think i saw Tetsusaiga on her hand."

"Akame are you sure?"

"Maybe but when i saw the child's eyes. She seemed scared until her eyes turned red."said Akame

Tatsumi gasped. The girl whom he and Akame had saw was a complete mystery. However Akame was beginning to fell asleep on his shoulder.

"If it is okay if i do this Tatsumi?"Akame asked

"Akame you can do that."said Tatsumi.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tatsumi gasped as he saw himself on the white surroundings. However he knew it was a dream,but somehow. He finally stopped as he saw her._

 _"What are we doing here?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Why are you asking me?"_

 _"Because it was you who saved me back. I need to know something. How come you experience this before?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"My life was not happy after my parents were killed. I took the self imposed exile and faced a lot of challenges. I never had a chance to say goodbye to them."_

 _"But why Akame and I felt you from the wind?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"My father taught me that technique before he and my mother died. I knew it won't be a risk but i had to take it."_

 _"What does it even mean?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"I came back here and gave you the letter but Sheele got it before you do. There are list of contents back there. All of them are important...but you can't give it to the Imperial...no matter what."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because it is a risk to take. I may never saw my parents again, but i knew i had a choice. To bring what is fully right."_

 _"Who are you?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"You'll soon find enough. Wake up Tatsumi...Alexander..."_

 _"Wait how on earth did you know my real name?...Wait.?!."Tatsumi tried to grabbed her hand but it was to late as he heard Akame's voice._

 _"Tatsumi..._

 _"Tatsumi..._

Tatsumi opened his eyes seeing Akame on his bed. He rose himself from the bed causing Akame to looked at him worriedly.

"Tatsumi are you having a nightmare?"Akame asked

"Sure but it was freaky nightmare. Did i wake everybody else?"Tatsumi felt shame on himself.

"No. Everyone was asleep. But i heard you screaming on my head earlier."said Akame

"You had the nightmare like mine?"said Tatsumi

"I did. I saw the girl who was wearing an armour. She told me that her parents were killed and she took the self imposed exile when she was a kid. "Said Akame

"That was the same dream that i had. Wait what time is it?"said Tatsumi

"Nearly 2 am."Akame replied.

"The letter.."

"What letter?"

"The one that Sheele found. It was writen the name T.A.C. i think there is something else there."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi are you sure?."Akame asked

"I,m sure Akame."

Tatsumi and Bulat were training until he put down the sword into the ground. Tatsumi saw Bulat dropping his sword.

"That's enough for me bro."said Tatsumi

"Yeah maybe it is time. As you can see the difference between weight and balance of the sword."said Bulat

"Tatsumi...your supposed to help me get breakfast."said Akame.

"Ahhh...sorry."

Akame and Tatsumi went to the kitchen where Akame was chopping something. Tatsumi arrived.

"What do we have?"Tatsumi asked

"Its croquet and rice for breakfast."said Akame holding a potato.

 _"Croquet and rice for breakfast. Man... she really is a psychopath."Tatsumi thought._

Leone put down the plate and cheered while Tatsumi was holding his stomach. Kurome giggled of what she'd saw.

"Oh my poor stomach. Hang on. Are Mein and Sheele are still in bed?."Tatsumi asked

"Yeah they always did."

Akame snatched their plates and eaten their breakfast fast. Kurome,giggled while the two were shocked..

"I just witness the speed of the true assassin. No doubt."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi. Were serving tuna for lunch."said Akame until Sheele ca,e from her back

"Akame behind you."

"Huh...what happened to my breakfast?"Sheele asked

On the day. Najenda announce that they are several beheaded people where found dead. Causing the night raid to heard the news.

"Your new assignment is a serial killer. Who appears at night at decapitate at random

"Something like that. It seems to be an executioner."said Bulat.

"No doubt about that. But i am sure it is Head hunter Zanku."said Lubbock

"Zanku? The executioner."said Tatsumi

"Yes it was Tatsumi. Head hunter Zanku was in charge of the empire biggest prisoner. He decapitate over and over. Day after Day."said Mein

"Sorry i think i might not know."said Sheele

"Seriously you might have forgetted Sheele?"said Kurome

"Zanku disappeared after the revolution starts. I never realized he would take this seriously."said Bulat.

"Serial killers. Zanku...wait a minute..."

"What's wrong Tatsumi?"said Leone

"I might have heard him before. After i left the village. I heard the minister was having Zanku into streets. And most of all. He lost his other eye."said Tatsumi

"Wait how?"Akame asked

"More importantly Dark Hunter was flying on the sky when he noticed that Zanku was there trying to kill the two innocent people. However he fired his arrow that cost Zanku to lost his right eye."said Tatsumi

"Where did you get this before?"Najenda asked

"From the Red King. The Deadly Sin Wrath."said Tatsumi covering his alter ego.

They gasped of what Tatsumi said. They were heard before but Najenda and the others looked at Tatsumi.

"Where did you get that story?"Najenda asked

"From someone. But he was killed and transfer into his successor."said Tatsumi.

"So he is easily to killed?"said Kurome

"Not really. Even he lost his other eye. He can still kill them mercilessly."

"i doubt that. He can go into terrible place at one time."said Akame.

"But not just it. He had imperal arms on his forehead."

"How did you know this?"Mein asked.

"The Damnation showed me the real content of the imperial arms. Unlike Tetsusaiga whoever can touched it. Their hands are burning except for the owner. My sword was like Akame,but most of all it didn't go so well."said Tatsumi as he raised Tetsusaiga.

"Tatsumi how long have you carried Tetsusaiga?."Bulat asked

"For like 2 years.."said Tatsumi

" i think you both needs to go investigating tonight. He might have been scateering every places for now."Najenda told them.

"Roger that."said Tatsumi.

They were patrol separatedly but somehow Tatsumi had searched for the entire area. His suit was still on his pocket. Anytime now.

He could go back to being the Dark Hunter.

While walking he stopped when he felt the air was coming. He did remember of what he did to Zanku.

 _Flashback_

 _Tatsumi may have carried the Dark Hunter persona but somehow he had to take it along. He grabbed his mask and flew away towards the night. While flying he heard two innocent people screams._

 _Dark Hunter flew down and used his shield fo protect them. He came down and saw Zanku carrying a large sword._

 _"Zanku?"said Dark Hunter_

 _"I heard about you. Of course...your the rogue vigilante who killed another imperial guards."said Zanku as he lifted his sword_

 _Dark Hunter avoided his attacks by using his powers and his wings. Zanku looked up but Dark Hunter fired his arrow from his bow and shoot it._

 _Zanku tried to cover the incoming arrow on his sword. But the arrow had passed through the sword like no archers can do. It hit to Zanku's right eye._

 _Zanku scowled in pain as his eye was gone until Dark Hunter fired his lightning that sends Zanku away._

 _End of Flashback_

 _"God._ Why on earth did i let him live."said Tatsumi until he sense Akame in current danger. "Akame."

While Akame was walking on the other side of the street. She was thinking when she imagine Tatsumi shirtless.

" _Why do i get the feeling that i had feelings for Tatsumi."._

Akame jumped as Zanku had attacked her,she grabbed Murasame and made a sword fight with Zanku blocked her atracks and throws her away.

Akame landed on the ground.

Zanku throws his sword to Akame,who closed her eyes.

Another came sword blocked gasped along with Zanku.

"You?!."Zanku snarled as Dark Hunter was there.

"Miss me already?."Dark Hunter asked as he throws Zanku away.

Zanku was hit by his electricity until Dark Hunter grabbed Akame and flew away using his black wings. Akame had saw the entire surroundings until they landed on the nearbly building.

"God i really landed to hardly."said Dark Hunter

Akame was breathing hardly.

"Are you okay?"Dark Hunter asked

"I'm fine,..."Akame sakd

"Zanku was still made his own. Even i lost his other eye."said Dark Hunter as he looked back.

"How did you know where i was?."said Akame

"I was patrolling and i saw you recently. Sorry i interfere but Zanku was going to kill you even he lost his other eye."said Dark Hunter as he released his black wings until Akame stopped him.

"Wait..."

"What is it?."Dark Hunter asked

"Who are you?"Akame asked

"I'm Dark Hunter."

"I know who you are...but who are you on the mask?."Akame asked

"You'll find out soon...Akame."said Dark Hunter

"How did you?.."

"Akame?"Kurome bolted.

"Kurome..."said Akame as she embraced her.

"Zanku had attacked you but when we reach there. You were gone along with Zanku. Tatsumi was worried..."

"Where is Tatsumi?"Akame asked

"He was running towards you but when we heard it."sakd Kurome

"Akame?"Tatsumi bolted as he was breathing hardly.

"Tatsumi..."said Akame

"Wow this building seem larger."said Tatsumi

"Sis how did you got here?."Kurome asked

"Dark Hunter...he flew us here."Akame pointed

"What?! Where is he?!."said Kurome

"I don't know...he disappeared."said Akame

 _"I,m safe."Tatsumi sighed thoughtful until he was thinking at Akame._

Once they went back to the streets. Akame was looking at Tatsumi until she stopped.

"Tatsumi?."said Akame

"Yes Akame."said Tatsumi

"There a black feather on your back."said Akame as she pulled it from Tatsumi 's back.

"I saw a crow and flapping then its feather went into my back."Tatsumi lied.

The two of them were walking while patrolling the streets. While they sated on the beach and drank some drinks that they bought.

"You think Kurome will be okay?."Tatsumi asked

"I,m sure she will be fine. Kurome was strong. Its a good thing that Kurome and i didn't separate through different kinds of assassination programs."said Akame

"Well i knew you were good sister for her. Kurome said that you were overprotective towards others."said Tatsumi

"I know. Its a good thing "father" saw us sister caring each other. "Akame.

"Was it hard for you?"

"About what?"

"When your parents sold you and Kurome to the empire.?...i'm sorry i asked Akame." Tatsumi apologized

"That's okay. At first i was angry. I never realized that they would sold us for a large money. I never met them anymore."said Akame

"You had us."

"Every night raid is my family...that includes you."said Akame

At that time. Akame and Tatsumi went to the dark road until They avoided Zanku's incoming attacks. They both groaned as they stood up holding their swords on both hands.

"Finally we met again but i never expected for a newcomer like him."Zanku snarled as he pointed at Tatsumi

"Akame...there's an imperial arms on his forehead."said Tatsumi

Zanku charged them causing them to attacked him back.

Akame jumped along with Tatsumi until Zanku throws Akame to the ground.

Tatsumi shielded her.

Zanku used his imperial arms causing Tatsumi to saw the illusion. Akame screamed his name but Tatsumi saw Sayo running towards him. Tatsumi was still holding Tetsusaiga until he slashed the illusions.

"What?! How is it possible? Your supposed to seen the ones you loce?!."Zanku scowled

"I know. But Sayo and the others are dead. But i warned you a hundred time. Never to underestimated me."Tatsumi warned him

Until his eyes turned red causing Zanku to gasped of what he'd encounted .

His imperial arms saw of who he was. He was Dark Hunter ,but most importanly.

Tatsumi on his illusion had transform into a devil.

Zanku yelled causing Akame to confuse of what he'd saw on Tatsumi. Tatsumi swung his sword and slashed Zanku on the neck and released his imperial arms.

Zanku gasped as Tatsumi looked at him.

"Never let the devil to get angry."said Tatsumi as he walked away.

Once Tatsumi went back to his room. His thoughts were full of Akame. He hit himself on the pillow.

" _Why do i get the feeling that i had feelings for Akame. Wait...am i inlove with her.? God Tatsumi...why are you such an idiot."_

The door knocked causing Tatsumi to stopped his push-ups even he was wearing his boxers. He looked up seeing his arrows was hit on the walls.

"Just a minute.."said Tatsumi as he pulled out the arrows from the wall. After he keeps his arrow. He opened the door revealing to be Akame.

"Akame is something wrong?"Tatsumi asked

"No. Can i enter your room Tatsumi ?."Akame asked

"Okay."

Akame entered the bedroom. Tatsumi closed the door and looked at Akame who was infact sighed.

"Is something wrong Akame?"Tatsumi asked

."Tatsumi what am i to you?"Akame asked

"A dear friend of mine. Why?"

Akame stopped until she kissed him. Tatsumi was shocked of this but he kissed her back. They didn't stopped kissing until they pulled away.

"I fell in love with you."said Akame

"Akame i fell in love with you...too."Tatsumi said

"i was tired of rejection lately."

"Trust me. I did know that. But we can't tell this to anyone right?"

"I can tell Kurome."

"That's fine."

"Can i sleep with you?"

"Of course."

Both of them lied down on the bed. Until Tatsumi pulled the sheets. They fell asleep instantly. Outside of the Night Raid's base. Dark Huntress closed his eyes.

"Seriously that is gross. I can't believe Dad was still a kisser. Gotta go back before that ice lady will kill me.."sakd Dark Huntress as she flapped her wings and flew again.


	7. Chapter 7

Tatsumi opened his eyes. He saw Akame sleeping on his arms.

He remember that he and Akame had confessed their feelings.

Right now she was asleep peacefully on his arms.

Something that rockens them. Tatsumi whinned remembering the Damnation book. He quietly removed himself from Akame and looked on the book.

"The hell what is your problem...Dammy."said Tatsumi as he opened thr book.

The book opens revealing some words coming. Tatsumi remember's what Lucifer told him about the book.

 _Flashback._

 _"now Tatsumi...even the Damnation could be a bit of rocky sometimes but it is helpful."Lucifer told him as he holds the damnation book._

 _"Seriously why does this book contains all of the histories of creatures and towards places?."Tatsumi asked as he hold the shaken book._

 _"Nah Dammy could do that worse.."said Lucifer as Tatsumi opened the book seeing different kinds of maps,weapons and some new words from different countries._

 _"Something wrong Tatsumi?"_

 _"Um where is Tacloban city?"_

 _"Its on the visayas. Tacloban city infact part of the region tribe of leyte but according to the Philippines resources. A lot can be a whole specific."said Lucifer_

 _"So how long will i mastered this words that you taught me along with the powers that i inherit. And how come i died when you turned me into this?"Tatsumi_

 _Whack_

 _"Ow...okay fine sorry. But transforming into animals? What kind of animals would i transform?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Any kind of animals you want. But please don't change into a danger beast. Even your daughter was a gigantic lion...lately." Lucifer muttered_

 _".My what?!."Tatsumi asked_

 _" still i gave you a lot of knowlegde and most of the devils powers. I shall train you a lot of animals. Oh and careful otherwise your fantastic Akame was fond of animals."_

 _Tatsumi shivered_

 _End of Flashback_

Tatsumi smiled as he flipped the pages until words that seemingly burned came into the pages.

 _A man who made a deal with a devil._

 _That turned into a devil itself_

 _Had contained the deadly sword on his palms._

 _A sword who can burned everyone's arms except for the owner.._

 _...and suffered through its deadly power within._

 _A cross tattoo of the bow and arrow made of lightning._

 _And most of all the the sword that can combined through different kinds._

 _A girl who was once a human but change into a demon._

 _A sword that can hit one strike that contains poison._

 _A sword that had matched through the other wielder._

 _However it turned into the greatest weapon that can wipe their entire enemies._

Tatsumi looked on the damnation book until his eyes turned red causing wind to be stronger towards the night raid's base.

Fire had spreaded through the empire that destroys the dungeons.

.while earth began an earthquake.

Sheele was washing the dishes when the water was floating towards the top of the sink.

Tatsumi looked on the book until he clamed down. It suddenly stopped but Tatsumi had no idea how to control it. He did morph into a devil due to his anger,jumping through 300 ft or 100 ft but mostly angry.

He shut down the book until he remember of what happened to his family.

His father had taught him the histories of their family.

However Tatsumi's family had kept a secret even an assassin would do.

Akame woke up causing Tatsumi to hide the book. He looked at her ,who was yawning but they both smiled.

"Morning."said Akame

"Morning Akame. I hope I didn't wake you up."said Tatsumi

"No. But sleeping with you makes me comfortable."said Akame

"I noticed that."

Akame went to Tatsumi until she looked on his pentagram red star on his chest. It was a scar but it turned into a tattoo. She pressed his scar.

"Ow."said Tatsumi

"Sorry did i made it hurt."Akame ased

"No its just. It hit me like."

They both touched their hands together until their hands turned electricity causing them to see of something.

 _Fire was burning._

 _Bodies on the ground._

 _Barely alive , but blood was still on the ground._

 _Akame and Tatsumi saw the entire house looked simplier,peaceful and most of all quiet. Their background was a forest even it was walkng towards the deeper woods_ _._

 _Akame saw a girl but she gasped._

 _The girl has black hair,black eyes and most of all a miniature of Akame as a kid."_

 _"Mommy...Daddy..."the girl cried_

 _"Alex...go...go."_

 _Tatsumi saw the girl. She was like Akame but somehow she was brave. Tatsumi saw the girl's father gave her a sword. Tatsumi watched closer until he gasped._

 _It was Tetsusaiga._

 _"Tatsumi,Akame...what are you doing here? Get out of here before they could find out?"the masked girl said causing them to looked at them,_

 _"She can see us?"Akame asked_

 _Both of them went back to their reality. Tatsumi and Akame looked at each other._

 _"_ It was Tetsusaiga."said Akame

"Maybe it is just a conscience coming."

Once they were cooking. There was a meat and Akame was going to get the meat.

She stared at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi grabbed his knife as Akame grabbed her knife.

They blocked their knives each other until Tatsumi knife went to Akame's throat,while Akame's knife was on his head.

Akame and Tatsumi kissed until they parted ways as Lubbock came in.

"What's the noise coming from?"said Lubbock

"What noise?"Tatsumi asked

"Some clashing. Seems like a knife clashed through another knife."Lubbock continue

"Maybe it was Shelee. I think she was wiping extase."said Akame.

Meanwhile

Najenda was on the deeper of the forest when the revolutionary army soldier nearly dying gave Najenda the list of those who rallied. Before the man died,he said something. A family of clan who had possessed to be a devil Asaassin. A boy who survived the clan ,however he was trained by the devil itself to become the warrior who fought back.

Their are three powerful weapons that he possessed.

A sword that can burn anything ,whoever it touches,a bow and arrow that was turned into a cross tattoo on their left arm...and the wand that has similar to the sword.

Those were the dying words of the soldier,but somehow it confused Najenda.

A clan of powerful and strongest assassins was eliminated except for a boy who survived the harsh reality.

She knew something about the clan but she didn't know what their last name was.

Once Najenda went back to the base. She smiled as her groups were bonded together as brothers and sisters. However Tatsumi entered the room.

"Where were you?"said Kurome

"I was buying supplies lately and besides boss gave me some tips."said Tatsumi

Najenda smiled. Akame was there and she knew the risk. Najenda told them that they need to eliminate one of the powerful families who made illegal stuff.

"Tatsumi ...can i tell you somethings?."said Najenda

"Okay, what is it boss?."said Tatsumi

"When your village was attacked. You said a masked girl came to your aid and told you to run. Do you know who she was?"Najenda asked

"A masked girl?"said Lubbock

"You mean the same girl that Tatsumi and Akame mentioned?."said Mein

"Indeed it was. However when Tatsumi said. A masked girl came and told Tatsumi to escape. Then a general lost his other eye after encountering her."said Najenda

"The last thing i heard from that. She was there on the village ,where it was destroyed. My father and mother were killed but somehow. I managed to escaped when she come eventually. Why boss?"Tatsumi asked

"That mask girl that you mentioned. Was she wearing a dark armour like Dark Hunter?"Bulat asked

"She was. But she was a girl and most of all her outfit was to stronger the armour was."said Tatsumi

"That makes sense?."said Akame

"What is it Akame?"asked Leone

"It does. When the imperal army had entered Tatsumi 's village. The report said that a general who lost her other eye on the battle. She did said that a masked girl who caused to lose her other eye."said Kurome

"Then the masked girl had some connection to do with Dark Hunter or it came to Tatsumi or Akame...while we didn't sense it."Mein said

"Sorry but most of all I remember somethings. The letter that i found on the doorstep. It was readed as T.A.C. Is that a name or a place?"Sheele asked

"It was a name. But it was shortened so no one can identify the sender."said Najenda

"Miss Najenda...there is another name on it. When it said to T.A.C it was from the person. But from the sender i saw the name. A.J.C.R.W.C. Is that a name or a possibility Another organization.?."said Lubbock

"It is a name."said Tatsumi

"But it was longer to identify it."said Mein

"Longer names was considered through the capital as a recognizable. However they can only use to shortcut their names as well."said Bulat

"Akame when you felt the presence before. What was it like?"

"Wind. But something like.."

"Brutal."said Tatsumi

While Tatsumi and Kurome,Lubbock walked on the capital. True Lubbock was not wanted along with Kurome. But somehow they kept walking.

"You know Lubbock. I still haven't got an idea. Why you joined Night Raid lately."said Tatsumi

"Oh that. Its because i belonged into a wealthy family."

"You were..?"

" i am the son of the wealthy merchant but i decided to joined the revolutionary army instead. Because miss najenda needed an assistance."said Lubbock

"Actually he had a large crush on Najenda."said Kurome

"Kurome..."said Lubbock as he hid his blush causing the two to laughed hysterically.

"I just noticed lately. How come the imperial guards have followed the prime minister lately."said Tatsumi

"That's because The Prime minister is doing a lot of chaos jobs. He made people into assassins like Akame and I would do. However we defected immediately."said Kurome

"Geez...no wonder why people hated the capital lately."said Tatsumi

Tatsumi was practicing his archery on the training background. Some of the night raid went to mission. While he was back home.

He did make a bullseye until he trained his sword and his martial arts.

Akame was doing something on the kitchen.

Leaving the two of them alone.

"You know your movements looked lime deathly to me."said Akame

"Its because i was trained by my father. My mother did the same lately but she did shown me bits."said Tatsumi

"Your martial arts wasn't from the fist temple right?" Akame asked

"Nope. Even my martial arts did. Most of all my fights. I caused a lot of chaos using ninjutsu techniques."

"You studied Ninjutsu?"Akame exclaimed

"I did."said Tatsumi

"Cool."said Akame

"Hey Akame. I am going to asked. When Zanku hyptotize you and Kurome. Who did you see?l"Tatsumi asked

"I saw Father trying to kill me and Kurome..."

"Sorry i asked Akame."

"No its okay."Akame smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The wind was stronger causing the two to looked up. The sky was calm earlier but most of all Tatsumi closed his eyes.

"Tatsumi?"Akame asked

"Its fine. Its just a normal wind."said Tatsumi

"I am asking. How long have you've been a skilled martial artist or a skilled assassins without us?"Akame asked

"Well that would take more than you can imagine."

 _Flashback_

 _Manila,Philippines_

 _May 14,1979_

 _Tatsumi was studying. This time he studied a lot of languages and their whole population on the present town._

 _Lucifer told him that he needed to study and got a decree of what course he should take._

 _Tatsumi could hear the bus and the cars along with motorcycles coming from the street._

 _Lucifer had showed Tatsumi the other worlds including the real world and the other dimensions._

 _Despite this Tatsumi had entered through college and tournaments such as martial arts, racing cars or motorcycle along with street fights. Even he was enjoying the skateboard._

 _While Lucifer explained to him the different times on the past and back towards the other worlds._

 _Tatsumi wanted to study even Lucifer was acted like a father to him. He entered high school and college thus becoming him a valedictorian on both subjects._

 _Tatsumi had entered numerous college back on traveling using time traveling. He was a doctor, an architech, a lawyer,a businessman negotiations,an engineer, a teacher, a mechanic, and most of all an author._

 _Tatsumi still continue to hunt bad demons and bad people like he was tasked to do. He even still continue his role as Dark Hunter. Despite this Tatsumi was wealthiest now._

 _Part of him was happy,but he was sad as his parents and his village was destroyed and never to see his own dreams of coming true._

 _Tatsumi trained all the time now._

 _He had mastered a lot of martial arts filled with Deadly Techniques ._

 _He had masted some magic and runes from his wand,The archery whom he made a shot bull eyes,using different guns,swordfighting, even knight fight._

 _Even he used darts to let the person go asleep._

 _Due to his immortalities and his powers. Tatsumi had studied through every history even he traveled a lot._

 _He heard a neighbor yelling on his wife._

 _Tatsumi groaned as he couldn't finished or focused his studies. He was studying medicine but he was a doctor. He was a physician,a neurologist and a oncologist._

 _Right now he studies as a cardiologist._

 _The apartment that he and Lucifer had rented was a 34 th floor. However the apartment that they lived on was luxurious._

 _Even Tatsumi was now wealthy,he saved his money through banks and other accounts of different worlds._

 _He even made a house on his own._

 _It was a large manor but it was near the forest ,which he made some undergrounds passages that lends to town._

 _Along with several properties on the other worlds...mostly on the real world,where they live now._

 _The noises were heard loudly...even using his phone and headphones or opening some musics to be heard. It still didn't worked. He frowned._

 _He remember his neighbor._

 _A drunk, a user and most of all a beater._

 _But it worried Tatsumi when he heard a child wailed. He could hear it from a far for a devil like him. Until he heard the man's voice_

 _"Shut up you little shit?!."_

 _Tatsumi immediately exit his apartment and ran through the stairs since the elevator was broken due to malfuctions. He kicked the door opened and knocked the man out cold using his skills. He saw the boy more than 4 lying on the ground. He went to the boy while the woman was holding another child._

 _Tatsumi checked on the vitals of the boy. He felt the lung was detached._

 _He pumped and used cpr while he told the woman to call the ambulance and the police. The woman grabbed the phone and dialed through the police. Afterwards he used his powers to healed he boy up._

 _The woman felt relieved that her son was okay. She thank Tatsumi for saving his life but afterwards Tatsumi told the woman to move and get a new life without that husband of hers._

 _Then he gave her a check._

 _The woman refused that but Tatsumi convince her to make a new life._

 _Tatsumi went back to his room. He needed to study again. Even he was living on the Philippines. It won't take a while. Because he planned to go to Tacloban City._

 _End of Flashback_

Tatsumi and Bulat were doing their missions on their target. Most of it were night. Tatsumi saw Bulat turned Invisible due to the incursio movement.

This time Tatsumi fired an arrow allowing Bulat to enter the window and destroyed the evidence.

The guards were reported but Akame and the others had finished it.

Tatsumi and Bulat had fought their way even Tatsumi snapped the guards head killing him. Bulat smiled of what he'd learned

"Where'd you learned that?"Bulat asked

"A friend of mine taught me."said Tatsumi

Their mission was successful. As everyone went back to the base and rested. Najenda on the other hand couldn't sleep. The revolutionary army soldier told her about a clan. She found a scroll and read it.

 _A powerful and most cursed clan._

 _Every assassins were dangerous and most brutal._

 _Led by the King named Kenji ._

 _The King had a curse within him._

 _Every clan of him turned into Devil Assassins._

 _The Kingdom was doing it peacefull but war that came from the distant relative that was controlled by the Capitol._

 _King Kenji was the true king of the empire. However his brother decided to take the throne,while he on the other hand had made his own kingdom._

 _Both of the brothers are well beloved._

 _However it changed._

 _King Kenji was cursed to become a devil to protect the land of demons that had started the rebellion. Instead of doing what is coming. He summoned God's son. Lucifer._

 _Lucifer knew the risk of what is coming. He summoned a sword that was turned into five weapons separatedly from the main. The two were taken to safety,while the three remained._

 _However King Kenji's newborn son was the real king and hailed as the red king or called himself as Deadly Sin Wrath._

 _The village was attacked by enemy troops led by General Esdeath who was ordered by the Prime Minister. They destroyed the kingdom._

 _The Prime Minister doesn't know that King Kenji had a devil's blood or curse within him. So he transfer most of his powers to his newborn son before the village was destroyed._

 _King Kenji ,his wife and his most trusted bodyguards or Devil's assassins were being killed but the prince was nowhere to be found._

 _The prince survived the massacre of his kingdom was taken and trained by Lucifer._

 _He would come back._

 _But he was now a deadly warrior who attacked the imperial guards._

Najenda wondered the reports. A kingdom that belonged to King Kenji who was the true ruler of the empire was killed and destroyed. However the King's son survived but disappeared and turned into one of the dangerous assassins that the empire feared. Najenda looked for the King Kenji's last name until she gasped. " _Cabueños._


	8. Chapter 8

_Tatsumi.._

 _Tatsumi._

 _Tatsumi opened his eyes. He saw himself on the green grass of the meadow. He saw his village. All of them were burned. Tatsumi was fighting with the soldiers who killed his mother until his father tol him to run...but killed by a blue haired woman. The woman was going to hit a sword,but a massive red lightning appeared and protected him._

 _"Tatsumi...go?!."the woman said_

 _"But?."_

 _"NOW?!_

Tatsumi rose from the bed. It was a dream or a memory but he looked on the tip of the bed. Sheele was sleeping.

 _"What is she doing here?oh right i am going to trained with her."Tatsumi thought_

Tatsumi woke Sheele up until her glasses disappeared. Tatsumi used his powers to float Sheele's eyeglasses and gave it to her. It was a good thing that Akame wasn't there. Kurome got suspicious of her sister's disappearance .

"What are we training today Sheele?."Tatsumi asked

"Oh? We are going to trained by wearing armour while swimming."said Sheele

" _Great Lucifer is so going to kill me."Tatsumi sweat dropped_

While Tatsumi was training with Sheele. His bedroom was closed. The window suddenly opens revealing to be the masked girl.

"Seriously Dad needs to changed his decree again." The girl pulled the damnation under the bed and looked on the contents.

The door was opened causing Dark Huntress to hide under the bed along with the Damnation. She looked at the person who entered. It was Akame.

" _Oh crapped. Now i am handling my mother again."said Dark Huntress_

While Tatsumi was training with Sheele. He rose up from the river wearing an armour.

"Congratualations you already know how to swim in armour,'"

"So heavy."

"Its a requirement for how to train new assassinss. I never did back on the base."

"What why?"

"I tried to cook. But i burned the meat which made Akame a little upset. I caused Bulat a lot of trouble. Leone left me with shopping. But i bought a lot of sugar than salt. I tried laundry but i sorted Mein into it.."said Sheele

" _Must be nasty mein in there."_

 _"_ Then i was sweeping on the ground but Kurome caught the trapped instead. Then Lubbock was making barriers but i got trapped in there. I am such an airhead."said Sheele

"Nah don't worries. Everyone had to failed. Sheele why did you joined Night Raid recently?."

"Well i was born from one of the older parts of the empire. I haven't done anything as i was doing. People were laughing at me because if my clumsiness. But i had a friend who was very kind to me. We talked and enjoyed some moments. But it didn't last for long. One day i was visiting her when the door opened. It was her ex boyfriend. He was angry. He smashed things and strangle her. My idea was to save my friend. So i killed him. "

"That's worse."

"The court claimed it was self defense but I haven't heard from my friend again. One day the man's friends came. They told me they killed my parents and they are going to kill me next. Despite this i was calm. So i killed them one by one.. I was a freelance assassins when the revolutionary army scouted me out."

"I guess everybody had a rough past huh?"said Tatsumi

"It was."Sheele was smiling causing him to smile back

Once they went back to the base. Tatsumi left amd hunted demons again. However he just killed a lot of demons who was going to killed civilians. Even he flew back without everyone notices.

"Everybody i will tell you something. There was a prince who survived his kingdoms fall"said Najenda

"What happened to the prince Boss?"Leone asked

"He was hiding. Although the revolutionary army told me that he was taken and.."

" _Oh crap...now i am dead."Tatsumi thought._

"Tatsumi what's wrong?."Akame asked

"Nothing. I was thinking of er...Imperial arms that Zanku had."said Tatsumi

"Headquarters had examined it. And most of all it has no match."said Najenda

Tatsumi went to the cliff. He remember his father amd his parents along with the entire villagers. All of them were dead and no possible to go back. If he could have save them.

But now it was gone.

Even he buried all of them.

The village were he lived was destroyed.

He vowed to be alive.

He needed to survive the harsh realities

He needed to protect night raid

He needed to protect Akame.

Sheele looked at him.

"Tatsumi aren't you supposed to be on bed."said Sheele

"Its nothing Sheele. Its just i remember my parents along with my friends. Even back on the villagers was like family. Just to protect me. How can i be so stupid."said Tatsumi as he cried until Sheele embraced him.

"Its okay Tatsumi. I won't tell everyone."

"If it is okay if you do this Sheele?"Tatsumi cried

"As long as my friend needed. You can cry as you can.."Sheele smiled

"Thanks Sheele."

Once Tatsumi went back to his room. He gasped as his heart was beating. He growled as his claws came out. His red aura was spreaded out but then Tatsumi eyes turned red. He opened the window of the base and growled as his horns appeared and black wings had came. He flew away leaving dozens of feathers on the ground.

One of the powerful families had made some illegal stuff. However one of their guards were killed by strong claws. His throat was slit and most of all they've been executed. Tatsumi become a devil who leave a large laser on the palace. Until he disappeared.

Tatsumi went back as human form. He realized that he needed to drink.

Pretty soon Night Raid will be suspicious of his triple identiy.

Night Raid was now his family. He knew his past now. He couldn't tell them that he was the red king. It was not safe. His thoughts was interrupted when Akame entered the kitchen.

"Akame what are you doing?."said Tatsumi

"I couldn't sleep. So i came here and saw you."said Akame

"I was getting a glass of water."

"Can i sleep with you tonight?."Akame asked

"Akame your always allowed to sleep with me. Its fine."said Tatsumi

Both of them went to Tatsumi room. Once Tatsumi closed the door. Akame was poking on him. Until she smiled.

"Something wrong Akame?"Tatsumi asked

"Tatsumi. I need to tell you something. I know that it took me the pained away."

"What's wrong?."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi. You know that i am afraid of what will happened if both of us will die.."

"Akame...i am not going to die. Okay. Even i am cursed or not. I am not going to die no matter what. I promise you."said Tatsumi

They looked at each other yet they were blushing until they kissed before they were going to bed. Once Akame was sleeping on his chest. Tatsumi looked at his lover. He removed her bangs until he kissed her forehead.

 _"I promise to protect you no matter what happens Akame."_ said Tatsumi causing his eyes to turned red again letting the air to be stronger than a normal current.

 _"Akame...even i protect you back then. I could still protect you no matter what happens. I promise that i will not die."said Tatsumi_ until his eyes turned green again letting the air to go back to normal.

 _Flashback_

 _Past._

 _Tatsumi was living on the forest somewhere. He had returned from the present however it cost him terribly. He was now a man who had long hair._

 _There was a storm coming but Tatsumi was gathering wood from the forest._

 _He stopped when he felt the rain was coming._

 _This time Tatsumi hurried to his house._

 _Until he stopped when he saw a girl on the on the shore._

 _Tatsumi looked on the girl until he gasped. It was Akame._

 _She was still alive but barely unconscious._

 _Tatsumi carried her towards his house._


	9. Chapter 9

Kurome was awake. She was stretching her hands. She exit her room only to noticed that Akame's room was empty.

"Huh where did Sis go?"Kurome asked

She was a late sleeper like Akame used to. She walked towards Tatsumi room's. She entered and saw Tatsumi sleeping. However it puzzled her, when the sheets were not just for one but two.

Kurome looked closer and saw Akame sleeping on his chest.

" _What is Sis doing on Tatsumi's bed? Are they a couple?."Kurome wondered_

Kurome left the room. She closed the door quietly.

Flashback

 _Tasumi carried a younger Akame on his arms. He put her to bed. Yet he examined her wounds. Akame was sold by her parents along with sister. Akame opened her eyes._

 _"Ah you seems to be awake."said Tatsumi_

 _"Who are you? Where am i?."said Akame grabbing her sword_

 _"Whoa easy. I found you on the shore. You were barely uncouscious when i found you."said Tatsumi_

 _"Sorry i panicked...ow."said Akame_

 _"Don't move. Your wounds seemed to be deeper."said Tatsumi_

 _"I must have been gone...how long am I uncouscious lately?."Akame asked_

 _"2 days."said Tatsumi_

 _"What does a 20 year old like you to be living on this forest?"Akame asked_

 _"Actually i live here...alone."_

 _"What happened? Where are your parents?"_

 _"They're gone...they are both dead."_

 _"I am sorry i asked."said Akame_

 _"It's fine... What about you?."_

 _"My parents sold me and my sister to the Capital."_

 _"That's horrible."_

 _"Awful. My name is Akame by the way."said Akame_

 _"Alex. My name is Alex."_

 _End of Flashback._

Despite the early mornings. Tatsumi hated early mornings but he was getting used to. He was been trained and study the whole reasons. He watched as Akame was sleeping besides him. They were embracing.

"Akame..."

Akame opened her eyes seeing Tatsumi beside her. She smiled as she holds his bangs.

"Ow."said Tatsumi

"Sorry i was just checking."said Akame

"Probably..."

"What time is it?."said Akame

"I think it is still 7."said Tatsumi

Akame left his room. Meanwhile Tatsumi grabs his bow and arrow using his cross tattoo on his arm. He lifted the bow and hit it on the target. The target was direct hit and bull seye.

"You got talended on archery lessons lately."said Bulat holding his towel

"Eh...sorry bro. I was practicing if my archery skills.

"That's fine Tatsumi. Some of our men had used bow and arrows however. They were killed all of the suddenly."said Bulat

"Geez. I wonder why the empire was so cruel right now."Tatsumi shivered until he remember what Lucifer told him about the Night Raid.

 _Flashback_

 _Lucifer showed the papers of the entire night raid. Tatsumi saw all of them._

 _"This is Najenda. She was a former general before. However she lost her arm and her eye."said Lucifer._

 _"So she was the leader of the night raid?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Their boss. When Najenda was out. Akame can handle the others boss typed. Fancy seeing her Tatsumi aren't you?"Lucifer teased him causing Tatsumi to blushed yet he throws him a shoe causing Lucifer to be down._

 _"Ow."said Lucifer_

 _"Why are you pairing me with Akame.. Lucifer."_

 _"Because you love her?!."Lucifer mocked him._

 _"I haven't met her yet. Amd now your acting like i am going to blind date with her."_

 _"Of course you can date Tatsumi. ."_

 _"My what?!."_

 _"Forget what i said.. Here this is bulat. He is carrying the incusio sword. He is known as the 100 year old slayer."said Lucifer._

 _"Somehow your giving me creeps."said Tatsumi_

 _"Leone holds the Lionelle. Sheele was carrying extase. kurome holds Masamune sword. Lubbock is holding the infinite crosshaired wire."_

 _"Wait a minute...you gave the watch that contains the wires. And how come i used it for climbing?."said Tatsumi_

 _"What are you talking about. Oh course it is also kills. Geez why on earth are full of questionnaires."Lucifer told him._

 _"Enlightened me?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"You want me to enlightenment you fine. Your an idiot."Lucifer replied as he hits Tatsumi with a nightstick._

 _"What the hell did i do?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Your to stubborn. Mein is holding the artillery sniper named Pumpkine."_

 _"We did used sniper a hundred times along with various guns.."said Tatsumi_

 _"And lastly...your girlfriend."_

 _"She wasn't my girlfriend.?!,"Tatsumi yelled when Lucifer told him about Akame._

 _"Or your wife."_

 _"Aw come on. I haven't date her yet. I haven't met her yet."_

 _"Not unless you go back on time when she was on the Elite seven."_

 _"I thought Time traveling was dangerous."_

 _"It was. Aside using your time traveling by sleeping. You could go back and changed things."_

 _"And now your guessing me."_

 _"Akame was wielding the Murasame sword. A one cut killed sword. If it hits. Poison will arrived and made instant death."_

 _"There are no cure for Murasame?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"For you and us angels and devils. Were immune to poisons or going to comatoes."_

 _"What?!. Comatoes. How long?."_

 _"Why are you looking like me like that?."_

 _"Akame's sword was a deadly poison blade. But if it effects were still."_

 _"Of course no. Murasame was a part of Tetsusaiga blade. The only reason why i gave you three to you its because Tetsusaiga can combine the other ones."said Lucifer_

 _"And the poison. Tetsusaiga was poisoned to however if someone has poison blood on their veins."_

 _"it still effects towards the demons. Althrough the poison of murasame was like killing bad ones. We did killed bad people and bad creatures."_

 _"Have you experienced this before?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Well...on the contary...maybe."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because your daughter has poison blood on her."_

 _"My what?!."_

 _"FORGET IT."Lucifer yelled._

 _"Aw come on. You still haven't tell me who was the masked girl who saved me on the village."_

 _"If i do that. She'll kill me."said Lucifer_

 _"How come?."_

 _"Otherwise you won't love it. If you find her identity. She will knocked you out.?!."_

 _"Geez. Did she went to the assassin program.?."_

 _"Um...well that is still the same method."_

 _"Angels and devils."_

 _"Angels and devils can't die. They immortal. And most of all your getting your powers to aggressively.."said Lucifer_

 _"However?."_

 _"Fine you asked for it. Even we can't die. Like your father would. Most of all, your father transfer his entire devil powers to you . It depends when it awakes. However when you are going to attacked. You nearly caused the castle to burned."said Lucifer_

 _"Still?"_

 _"Find you asked. Tetsusaiga has 5 weapons on it. 3 was with you...while the two were taken."_

 _"If Tetsusaiga was on its true colour. How come it was separated ?."_

 _"Beats me."_

 _"I just wanted to know somethings. Lucifer the maked girl. Give me the clue of her name."_

 _"NO.!."_

 _"Seriously?."_

 _"And Tatsumi. Bulat's gay."_

 _End of flashback._

While Tatsumi was distracted. Kurome was walking on the backyards to checked. Even Tatsumi had warded the place. She needs to be double sure.

Tatsumi was flying using his wings. He kept flying to checked enemies lately. No one from the night raid knows this. Still Tatsumi continue to fly. He still used his powers like elements. Even he transform into many animals. His black wings flapped and landed on the ground.

"I hope no one can saw me. They didn't know of what i was. And what happened to Akame. God Tatsumi you are on the terrible mode."

Tatsumi saw his claws turned into normal ones. He sighed as he kept walking on the capital.

His thoughts were interrupted when he remember something.

A girl was crying.

Both parents were dead.

A father gave her the sword.

Tetsusaiga.

Even Tatsumi was back from his training and exilement. He would pay the empire down to the entire ground. To create nations. However when he and Akame would touched hands. They were electricity and shown the girl's past.

Tatsumi killed a demons from the alley. He put the knives on his pocket before the demon turned into dust.

For a devil assassins.

This time Tatsumi was walking on the capital.

He decided to buy a gift for Akame.

Yet he doesn't know what to give her.

Akame deserve a gift.

Somehow Tatsumi stopped were walking. Tatsumi turned around seeing Seryu and her dog Koro.

"Bad idea."said Tatsumi seeing the dog.

True he loved dogs along with Akame. Akame said she loved dogs except Koro. Tatsumi gulped when he saw the dog walking with Seryu.

"Now i am dead."said Tatsumi

"You there."said Seryu

"Oh hi there."said Tatsumi

"You seem lost citizens."said Seryu

"Oh no. I am just strolling around. Like a normal person."said Tatsumi

"I see. By the way. Seryu at your service."said Seryu

Tatsumi looked on the dog when Seryu introduced him to Koro. Lucifer told him that Koro was an imperial arms,however unlike any dogs. Koro looked at Tatsumi until it barked.

"sorry...he was always like that."said Seryu

"That's fine."said Tatsumi

Once Tatsumi went back to the base. He saw Akame. Akame and Tatsumi were both on the kitchen.

"Hey Akame. Was that dream still haunt you.?"Tatsumi asked

"you mean the girl's parents death?"Akame asked

"Not just that. Its just you were worried about us all of the sudden."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi i cared okay. I cared for my sister. My friends...animals...mostly you."said Akame

"Me? Was it because i was your boyfriend?."Tatsumi asked

"No. Its because you cared for both of us..."

"And what happens if i become something else. Will you still love me?."Tatsumi asked

"Of course i will. I don't care if your a monster or somethings else. But promise me."

"What is it?."

"Don't die."

"I will."

"You know Tatsumi. You remind me of someone else."said Akame

"Really? Who?."

"Just an acquaintance of mine. To be honest. My eyes are not red. They were black like Kurome's. It changed after.."

"Hey...hey...its okay...you need to take a break okay."said Tatsumi filled with doctor advise.

 _Flashback_

 _Tatsumi was on the kitchen when Akame exit the room. He looked at her._

 _"Are you okay for now?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"I'm fine. Its just i got a little source of accidents."said Akame_

 _"Here you need some tea. Tea can help calming."_

 _"Thank you. Its so kind of you for letting me staying here."said Akame_

 _"Its fine. But why did i find you on the shore?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"I was doing what father was. I was going to eliminate something but in return i caught into a deadly storm. Then i am here."_

 _"Geez well i would so sure of what your going to say. However your wounds can't be healed instantly. So i advised you to stay here until you recovered."said Tatsumi_

 _"Thanks...Alex."_

 _"Your welcome."_

 _Tatsumi was still on the verge of deppression. However despite this. He believed something._

 _End of Flashback_

 _Meanwhile_

Dark Hunter had attacked some demons and danger beast. Even it is still broad daylight. He flapped his wings and flew away. Once he landed on the window Tatsumi removed his mask and his armour along with its mask.

He looked on his hands until ice came and fire came.

"So much for being him."said Tatsumi as he shrunk his armour into his bag.

Even Tatsumi knew every language. He remember that he taught Akame some tagalog words. He is so dead. He grabbed his arrow and hit on the top.

"Am i going to tell Akame that it was me who saved her.? No...no...Tatsumi...think about it. Oh god i am so dead."said Tatsumi

He pulled Tetsusaiga from its holder. Tetsusaiga had hidden three dangerous beast. However Lucifer taught him somethings.

 _Flashback_

 _Tatsumi was holding Tetsusaiga. He had been training non stopped. Until Tetsusaiga was glowing into red. Tatsumi holds Tetsusaiga until it released a red aura showing a male lion was showing until it disappeared_

 _"What was just happened?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"That was Tetsusaiga hidden beast. Since Tetsusaiga has 5 forged weapons. 3 went to you. Tetsusaiga animal right now is a lion."said Lucifer_

 _"I thought you were going to visit Cain?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"I did. He was getting pissed of what i was doing."said Lucifer._

 _"Really? What he did you do?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"I landed on his garden. Terribly he was pissed that i landed on his beautiful garden."said Lucifer_

 _"hahahahaha..you deserve it."Tatsumi laughed_

 _"I am. So how's your exams?"_

 _"Passed."_

 _"All of them?"_

 _"Lucifer you know that. Anyway that lion reminded me before."_

 _"Tetsusaiga has three hidden beast on it. Since the other two were separated. The lion can be helpful. How's transformation into a gigantic lion or a tiger?."_

 _"Passed. But even i transform into a saber tooth tiger."said Tatsumi_

 _"Great. Remind me. I still trained you a lot. So it depends if you wanted to continue your revenge on the empire. Or dating your Akame?."_

 _"Aw come on?! Lucifer you know i still haven't done with the Kimaguire technique. Plus i was shoot by a mugger."_

 _"It hurts?"_

 _"Damn hell it hurts. But i healed."_

 _"Because you don't die Tatsumi."_

 _"What about you? Are you going to hell or making worse?"_

 _"Depends on me Tatsumi. Father had forgived me a long time ago. And if i went back to heaven. Then i am not your mentor for teaching you."_

 _"You lived for a hundred years."_

 _".So do you...mostly Cain still blame himself for killing Abel.."_

 _"Why?."_

 _"Honestly old man Cain still took the blame his own brother. At least he was safe for now. Otherwise i got a majority headacne."said Lucifer_

 _End of Flashback._

Tatsumi was walking on the dark woods. Leone had trained about somethings like hand to hand. But to Leone's surprised Tatsumi had attacked them with his hands.

For,Tatsumi he decided to be careful. Akame and Mein. along with Sheele were going to take a shortcut towards the woods. Leone was going to the base. Tatsumi was walking on the road. When he stopped. He sense something wrong with Akame,Sheele and Mein.

"Akame."said Tatsumi as he ran to the dark alley leading towards the woods and transform into a huge animal

Meanwhile

Akame,Mein and Sheele are battling Seryu and Koro. Koro transform into a huge beast but they dogde the attacks.

"Take that evil doer."said Seryu.

"Mein are you okay?"said Sheele

"I'm fine. "Mein replied as her hand was wounded.

"You evil doers deserved to die of what you did."Seryu growled as she ordered Koro to kill Akame.

"Akame...watch out."Sheele warned her

Akame evaded Koro's attacks but she was thrown away. Akame landed on the ground. She scowled as she grabbed Murasame and attacks Koro. Sheele throws extase and cut Seryu's hands. But that doesn't stopped Seryu as she still commandent Koro. Koro throws Akame to the ground.

''This is your end Night Raid."Seryu scowled

Until they heard a loud growling from the woods. Seryu and the others saw something until a large lion was shown from the forest. It was a larger lion.

"What is that?."Mein asked as Akame saw a large lion than a normal danger beast.

However the lion was infact Tatsumi. Seryu commanded to kill it. Koro lunged towards the lion. Tatsumi evaded as it raised its claws and wounded Koro. Koro couldn't healed. Koro released its fangs and hit Tatsumi's shoulder. But it healed causing everyone to gasped. Tatsumi throws Koro using his tail. He looked on the three girls.

Akame and the others looked on the lion who protected them. Eventually they left as Tatsumi told them. Tatsumi bite Koro's arm until it decapitate it. Koro growled hysterically until Tatsumi fired his lazer and disappeared.

Akame,Sheele and Mein went back to the base. They reported to Najenda of what happened. They were shocked until Leone came.

"Sorry i am late.."said Leone

"Where's Tatsumi?." Akame became fiercy

"I thought he went there. Tatsumi separatedly mfrom me when he sense Akame was in danger. So he escaped my grasp."said Leone

"Why didn't you followed him?"Mein demanded

"I could but Tatsumi was fast than me..like he was a lightning that arrived from nowhere."Leone told him

"Tatsumi will be alright sis."

Akame was still thinking. Tatsumi separatedly from Leone. She was worried that Tatsumi will be killed. Even he was a monster or not. Akame trusted him. Akame went back to the forest near the base. She was waiting for Tatsumi until she gasped.

"Tatsumi?!."Akame yelled.

Tatsumi (on a lion form) whimpered. Koro's claws had hurted him a bit. He went to the forest and transform back into a man. He holds his shoulder where it was bleeding. Even it is healing. He could still felt the pain.

"Damn that dog. If i had a dog...i will never kill it...damn it hurts."said Tatsumi

Tatsumi could felt his vision turned blurry. He fell down until he saw Akame running towards him.

"Akame..."

"Tatsumi...Tatsumi...what happened to you?."said Akame

..."...its okay..."Tatsumi told her until he fainted in her arms.

"TATSUMI?!."

Akame's screamed had reach towards the empire where Dark Huntress had defeated another group of guards. It reach towards her. Dark Huntress turned back after she killed the guard.

"Dad...Mom."said Dark Huntress as she released her wings again and flew away.


	10. Chapter 10

Tatsumi opened his eyes. He was on his room back on the base. He groaned as he remember of what he did back them. He transform into a gigantic lion to battled Koro. He save Akame. He tried to move on...but to his surprised Akame was on the other side of the bed. She was sleeping besides him. Akame seems peaceful to be asleep.

"Akame?.."said Tatsumi as he stroke her.

"Tatsumi.?..."Akame asked

"I'm here.."said Tatsumi

"Are you okay? What happened to you?.."Akame asked feeling concerned

"Akame...i think you won't understand of what i was. Or knowing of what i was.."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi what are you saying?."Akame rose from the bed.

"Akame...i want you to show you something."

Tatsumi removed himself from the bed and grabbed the bag on the pockets. Akame saw the pouch that Tatsumi had. It was a size of the wallet. However Tatsumi opened it revealing to be his suit.

The Dark Hunter.

Akame gasped yet Tatsumi pulled the Damnation book. Akame looked at him until she talked.

"Your Dark Hunter?."Akame pointed causing Tatsumi to nodded his head until he showed her his black wings.

"I am Dark Hunter. The Devil Assassins. The vigilante who helped you back.."Tatsumi looked down. "I was going to tell you that it was me from the beginning but I couldn't. I was scared of what your going to reacted."

But to Tatsumi's surprised Akame immediatelty embraced him. Tatsumi was surprised but Akame looked on his face.

"You don't need to. Because whoever you are..,your still the man that i love. Tatsumi. I knew it was you...but i couldn't figured to much."said Akame

"I am so sorry Akame. I knew i had to keep it hidden. I don't want to spread out.."

"I understand Tatsumi...but the question is. How did you become the Dark Hunter and having black wings all over the place. Are you a demon?."

"Akame. I am a devil.."

"Akuma?"

"Yes. I turned into a devil when i was a child. The scar that was clearly shown was the birthmark that i had and the devil's symbol."

"But still why didn't you tell Boss about this?"Akame asked

"Because I couldn't let anyone die. I lost my parents and my friends along with the entire villagers. I wasn't going to lose anyone. Which is why I separatedly with Leone last night. And turned into a lion."

"That was you?!."Akame was shocked

"That was me. I sense you were in danger. Which is why i turned into a lion. But the result is...i can't die."

"Tatsumi..."

"I was so selfish thst i wasn't thinking of what i was. This is why i .."

"Hey...hey...look at me...I understand of what you are now. But i need to know something. How did you become the devil?."Akame asked

"You won't like it."

"Try me."

"A kingdom was destroyed by the empire after finding out about something. All of them are dead except for the prince who inherit his devil's powers from his father. King Kenji transfered his entire devil's powers to his newborn son. Turning him into a human. The prince survived the attacked but he was taken by Lucifer.."said Tatsumi

"The God's son who turned against him.? The Morningstar.?."

"God send Lucifer to King Kenji's kingdom to helped them. The war was taken a toll off because many demons has escaped from Hell prison. Which is why God forgived Lucifer but he was tasked to trained the prince. Which is why the Prince was missing."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi. that kingdom was destroyed and the Prince survived the assault. Then why didn't he showed up?."said Akame

"Because the Prince knew the Prime Minister was controlling the child emperor. And if the Prince would showed up. The prime minister will send his assassins to eliminate him. But it was useless. The Prince couldn't die because of that devil's blood on his veins."

"What about the letter? The letter that Sheele found on the doorstep.?"Akame asked

"That was sent by the masked girl. To warned the prince of the incoming attacked."

"The Prince survived...his name was short named T.A.C means..."

"Tatsumi Alexander Cabueños. She send the letter to me."

"Your the prince...your red King. The Deadly Sin Wrath."Akame kneeled down like a guest to bowed on the prince.

"No...no ...no..Akame stop kneeling...its okay."said Tatsumi

"Your the prince..."

"I rather let the boss handled it. But Akame...you can't tell anyone that i am the prince..otherwise the imperial guards will kill us. Which is why i shielded the base."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi you would risk your life for the others along with me."

"I am a monster Akame."Tatsumi looked down

"No your not. No matter what you are...you will always be my Tatsumi. The man who saved me and the man that i love."said Akame

"Can you accept me as a devil.?."

"Even that."Akame and Tatsumi touched their noses until Tatsumi kissed her.

"I love you."said Tatsumi

"I love you two."said Akame

"I love you three."

"I love you four...forever."

"Forever."

Tatsumi watched Akame holding his feather wings. She plucked one causing Tatsumi to smiled.

"Black feather.?."

"I don't know much. Some devils had bat wings...but some had angel wings but it was black."

"I like the black more than those. If your a devil...then you had other powers like Esdeath and others."

"More thaan you can imaagine. More but daangerous. Even i was sleeping. I would go back to time."

"You were time traveling by sleeping? How?"

"Don't know. But i managed to get into sleep. If i die or making a long enough period of sleep. Then i can go time traveling. But it was risky."

"Yet you still hunt demons aren't you?"

"Yes. But i don't kill good demons nor good creatures. I killed the bad ones. Even it was me who destroyed the house of the primie minister relative house...into two."

"Even for that? Tatsumi...it doesn't matter what happened or who you are...but your the Tatsumi that i fell in love with. The man who saved me,cared me and always cared. Tatsumi Alexander Cabueños is your real name."

"I know its longer...but yours was longer than mine."

"True...i promise i won't tell anyone yet. But i want you to be honest with me from now on. Promise me you won,t die...on me...promise that you survived."

"I promise."said Tatsumi as they both embrced each other until Tatsumi wings embraced them.

"To warm."

"Sorry."Tatsumi chuckle.

"Tatsumi...who was that masked girl who saved you before? And why did we saw those images of the girl.?"

"Akame i don't know. If Lucifer would tell he would. But he coudn't because he was back on heavens now."

."Tatsumi i am not pursued you. Okay...as long as you be careful of yourself."said Akame

"I am."

"Then maybe you could shown me a lot of your powers lately."

"What? Akame...are serious?."

"Why not?"

"I got bad feeling for this. That is the problem during teleportation i crashed everywhere."

"You'll survived. Besides your an immortal."

"Even you."

"Me? Your the devil here."

"Maybe your right. I could show you maybe not now...Anyway what did you tell the others that i was uncouncious?."

"I didn't told them."

"What? Why didn't you?."

"Tatsumi i found you on the forest while the others are asleep. I told them that you had a fever and i am nursing you."

"I can't believe you lied."

"I wasn't going to let you die Tatsumi."Akame reminded him

"Okay...okay...i,m fine..."

Akame went to the kitchen. Sne was going to cooked until Kurome came in stretching her arms.

"Hey Sis."Kurome said

"Oh hi Kurome. How's sleep?"Akame asked

"Its fine...how's Bro?."Kurome asked

"Tatsumi was fine. He got sick yesterday. Right now he was feeling better."said Akame

"Hey Sis...i am going to asked you.?"

"Sure what is it?."

"What if you and Tatsumi had kids. What will you do?."

"Well if we had kids...then we had to love them. I don't want my kids to experience of what our parents did back then."

"And what happens if your child asked you to trained? What would you do?"

"Of course i would trained them. But slowly...not rushing. If we had a child. Then a boy who had green eyes and brown hair.

"Like a miniature Tatsumi?."

"Probably."

"And what if it is a girl?"Kurome asked

"If it is a girl then she had black hair and black eyes or red eyes."

"Sis originally your eyes are black but then it changed into red. "

"Kurome...it doesn't matter if my child had black eyes or red eyes. As long it is my child."

"I know you would do that sis. Which is why you were so caring of what will going to happened to us.".

''I know Kurome. Anyway i had to bring this soup to Tatsumi.'' Akame said as she carrying the tray back to Tatsumi's room

Tatsumi grabs his sword until Akame opened the door seeing his wings was still remained on his back. Until they vanished from his back. Akame bit her lip afterwards.

''How come your wings won't come back to normal?'' Akame asked

''It is. Which is why i removed them back.''said Tatsumi

''I bought you some soup. In case you were needing it.''said Akame

''Thank you Akame. sorry i caused a lot of trouble.''

''That's fine. Don't worry i won't tell anyone even Kurome.''

''Where's boss? And the others?''

''Well Mine was wounded by Koro. So she won't go to missions lately. Sheele was fine.''

''Great. So we have a lot of missions to do.''said Tatsumi

"Not until you are resting."

"And now your acting like a nurse to me Akame?."Tatsumi asked

"Well you can't die. Because your a devil. And most of all i may be wielder of murasame. I turned into a demon like that."

"On Akame...that is the reason why i had that part. Even i teleported i crashed."

"What happens if you telported us somewhere?."

"Actually. You were landed safety...while i crashed into somewhere."

"Anything else.?"

"If i turned invisible...the clothes had to be invisible as well."

"And?.

"Intelligence."

"You mean you don't need to answer some questions on the quiz?"

"I don't need to. I don't know why?"

"Anything else?"

"Why are you asking me about my powers?"Tatsumi asked

"Well i am just checking. Checking. Tatsumi."

"Alright fine. I don't die because of my devils powers. I can healed someone to. I just don't know why?"

"So there are devils out there are still bad? And some of them are good?."

"Yes. There are devils that were bad. Some of them become good but that worse.."Tatsumi looked down

"why?"Akame asked

"Even devils nor angel that fights. We died. But still it took to long to is which is why it still hurt when we hit,stabbed it some wounds but it healed instanly ."

"So when you battled a celestial being like an angel. You will die.?"

"Yes.

"Wait i am completely confused. So if you fell asleep. You go back on time. How long will it last when you time traveling during sleep?."Akame asked

"It depends. If i Sleep longer then i must have different agenda?"

"And."

"and i fell asleep while time traveling back to time. I could take a person as well.."

"Then it must have been risky."

"To risky."

"I noticed that part, which is why Zanku was scared of you.."

"Zanku must have found out during that time."said Tatsumi as he grabbed his wand.

"And what happens if you hallucinate somethings?."Akame asked but Tatsumi smiled.

"You know when i was with Lucifer. He did tested me some wines before along with beverages."

 _Flashback_

 _''Aw come on. I thought we are supposed to be training?'' Tatsumi asked_

 _''Tatsumi we trained a hundred times. Even you now mastered a lot of martial arts. Right now i am not just teaching you about some fighting styles along with college degrees. Right now we are now exampling wines.''said Lucifer_

 _''How come?''_

 _''Assassins needed to drink or making an underground or undercover. Here try this.''said Lucifer as he passed a glass wine to him back on their penthouse_

 _Tatsumi drank it. It tested great. After drinking a lot of wines. He grabbed the firewhiskey and drank it until he spit it on Lucifer. Lucifer closed his eyes as he evaded it._

 _''I told you not to drank that!?'' Lucifer growled_

 _''What the hell is that?'' Tatsumi asked_

 _''That my friend is firewhiskey from the wizarding world. I told you not to drink that.''_

 _''It tasted like ..._

 _''Absentie? Tatsumi have you drink the wine that hallucinate?''_

 _''I did.''_

 _''Great...what did you hallucinate now?''_

 _''I saw Akame waving her hand to me.''_

 _''Aw crap/...now i am forcing you to see Akame.."said Lucifer_

 _"Lucifer...,i got a bad tendency on beverages."said Tatsumi_

 _"Only because you kept fantasize Akame. Akame on your sleep.."Lucifer laughed_

 _"Screw you Lucifer."Tatsumi said_

 _"Learn to know the beverages that you drink. There are times that you kept muttering Akame's name.."_

 _"That wasn't real. Okay. I was hallucinating by that drink. God why do i have a headache at the time like this. Enlighten me Lucifer.." Tatsumi looked at him._

 _"Okay fine...you completely win."Lucifer surrenders_

 _"And what happens if you and Akame had a child?."_

 _".Wait...why are you pairing me with Akame?.._

 _"Kid somethings fishy. You like her didn't you.?"_

 _"Fine. I like her. Happy?."_

 _"Not once kid,,,,,,but i already guessed it, anyway drink water. It removed the effects of the absentie."Lucifer told him._

 _End of Flashback_

Tatsumi told Akame about his time. Until he looked down causing Akame to hold him.

"I didn't know that..."said Akame

"I know. Which is why Tetsusaiga was activating lately. It because you had the other parts of Tetsusaiga. Murasame. Lucifer knew this."

"Tatsumi...i know how it felt. I never give up. Because i wanted to protect the ones that i cared. What will happened when one of us will die?."

"I am not going to let you die. I am here Akame."

 _Meanwhile_

The northern tribe.

People were killed. The imperial guards have conquer the northern tribe. Esdeath was sitting on the chair. However Esdeath was wearing an eye patch as her right eye was gone.

"You've conquer the northern tribe General Esdeath,"said the guard

"I can't believe your the one that i offered. How very disappointed."said Esdeath as she kicked the prince to the cheek causing blood to go through her shoes.

While Esdeath was distracted. Dark Huntress entered the abandoned house and opened the window. She grabbed her bow and arrow from her back. She activated her claws and slashed her own skin letting blood to go through the arrows.

She looked on the window where a guard was guarding the area. Until the guard spilled blood unexpectedly due to thr poison of her blood.

The guard was dead. Dark Huntress raised her bow and arrow and watched Esdeath movement until she fired it. The arrow went to Esdeath. Esdeath used her ice shield but the arrow passed through the ice shield and wounded Esdeath on the shoulder.

The guards marched through the house. She gasped as she put her bow and arrow back to her back. She teleported again before the guards could get her.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Huntress was still running and hiding from Esdeath. Even she flew away using her black wings. Until she transform into a lion. Dark Huntress was running as a lion on the woods.

"I have to becareful for now. Esdeath is going back to the capital. I won't let them hurt my parents along with the entire night raid. I can't lose now. Right now i need to warned Dad and the others. Right now ...i'm sure Dad and Mom will be alright...especially Mom."

Dark Huntress had left icy world and arrived on the forest. She transform into a person again. This time she climbed on the tree and watched the base of night raid. She grabbed her telescope and watched Akame and Tatsumi sparring. She looked down seeing Kurome walking on the background.

"Oh shit i am dead.?!."Dark Hunter gritted her teeth as she watched her aunt.

"God..."

Kurome was eating cookies on her bag. However she grabs Masamune. Dark Huntress looked at it until Kurome hits the branch.

"Man what a day. I wonder what would bro and sis be?."said Kurome as she walked away.

"The next time i meet Aunt Kurome is that. I don't want to be killed even i am immortal or not. Geez...i really need to go back to my own time. However i need to warned them. Before Esdeath can made her own attacked after i lost her eye,and poisoned her with my blood."

Tatsumi and Akame were still kept,sparring using wooden swords.

Akame grabs her sword but Tatsumi lunged at her with full speed.

."Taken."said Tatsumi

"Did you just use your powers of speed to reduce my attacks?."Akame asked

"No. Since you were paying attention towards the sword. I made a double attacked."said Tatsumi until he dodge Bulat's attacks .

"Skill to you Tatsumi."said Bulat

"Thanks bro. Anyway why are you up so lately?"Tatsumi asked

"Nah just trying to test my friend some sparring time. Mine was still wounded. So she can't go to missions lately."

"Have you seen Kurome? I got a bad feeling that she went to the forest?"Akame was worried

"Akame you worried to much of your sister."said Leone as she appeared on Tatsumi 's back causing Tatsumi to whimpered...as Akame was a bit jealous."said Leone

"Hey Sis i am back. Leone don't do that to Bro."said Kurome

"Why am i getting a bad feeling for this?."Tatsumi thought

"That dog was nasty. It nearly bit Akame to pieces. Luckily a large lion appeared."said Sheele

 _"Oh great now i am dead."Tatsumi thought_

 _"_ I wonder why that Lion saved Akame and us...while it distract the beast. Damn that dog."

"Hey i love dogs."said Tatsumi

"We all love dogs...except that horrible dog that the twisted personality of the bitch came."said Mein who appeared as her arm was on a sling.

"That dog is an imperial arms. It was from the Damnation book that day.."said Tatsumi

"Well most of all we can't say anything else. Mein can't go out because she was now wanted. The only one who wasn't on the wanted list. Was Me,Leone,Lubbock and Kurome."said Tatsumi

"However we can be disguised to enter. Possible that Esdeath was back. She seems scary enough."

"Even she lost her other eye?."Kurome asked

"Most of all. Esdeath lost her eye during she invaded Tatsumi 's village. Tatsumi was able to escaped because of the masked girl."said Akame

"Still have no idea. Why on earth did she sense you both?."Leone asked

"That is the reason."

Najenda came and talked to them about the politicians were killed and passed the flyers of Night Raid.

"They were framing us."said Tatsumi

"Exactly. Tatsumi. It seems that empire was getting into its worse. Those politicians are both protected by strong bodyguards.."said Najenda

"And it will happened on the luxury ship."

"Not the titanic?."Tatsumi pleaded

"Titanic?.."saod Sheele

."What's titanic?."Bulat asked

"Its a ship. A luxurious ship that was drowned on the bottom of the atlantic ocean."

"Maybe, i want you...Bulat go to ship. Akame,Lubbock,Sheele. You three need to go back to the village. Kurome,Leone...i want you to watched Esdeath. She arrived the capital early."said Najenda.

Akame watched as Tatsumi gripped his hand due to his angerment to Esdeath. Akame went to his room.

"Here...just pressed this."said Tatsumi

"Incase of danger? Tatsumi what about you?"Akame asked

"Akame i am okay..,i still had my wand,my sword and my bow and arrow. Right now even i can blend in...before i became Dark Hunter."

"I still imagine your devil form. I didn't see it first."

"I only morph into a devil when i am angry enough.."

"And?"

"And i jumped at 100 or 300 feet."

"That's it?."

"Akame it is. Otherwise my laser will destroy something else property."

"Which you did?."Akame asked.

"a hundred times. I want you to be careful."Tatsumi told her

"You too."said Akame

While Tatsumi and Bulat looked on the ship's structure. Tatsumi studied the whole background. Using as an architect skills. He remember back.

 _Flashback_

 _Japan._

 _1980_

 _Tatsumi opened the map of the ship. His time as an architech. However he barely looked company came._

 _"Mr...Cabueños...its nice that you invented this ship lately?."said the man_

 _"Thank you. It took me the design carefully. I must impressed that you were going to buy some of my invented yacht."_

 _"If it is okay for you?"_

 _"I don't mind."_

 _"I will bought this yacht. My Grandson had a bad tendency on his father. As a present i decided to give him his own yacht."_

 _"Splendid. I am impressed that you doted on your grandson lately."said Tatsumi_

 _"Well he was. He was a kind boy but he gotten into serious relationship with his father."_

 _"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my parents when i was young but i was taken by their friend and learned to study."said Tatsumi_

 _"Lovely. Yet you were a hardworking architech that i ever met."_

 _"Thank you sir. But we all took hardships before succeeding."_

 _"Your right..."_

 _I didn't know what your name was...Mr..."said Tatsumi_

 _"Mishima. Jinpachi Mishima_ _.."said Jinpachi_

 _End of Flashback._

Tatsumi watched several guest entered the ship. He was wearing a white tuxedo yet his suit was still on his pocket. As he saw many politicians having bodyguards. He looked down until he was hit by Bulat (Incursio mode)

"Bro?"said Tatsumi

"I came here if you needed assistance Tatsumi."

"Guess I wasn't thinking. Anyway how many times do you have to hit me now?"Tatsumi asked

"Nah considered it tough love...love...love."Bulat blushed

"Do you had to be an echo? Bro can i asked why did you joined Night Raid recently?"

"That Tatsumi was the reason. I was with a former general of mine. General Liver. However he was imprisoned lately due to the new prime minister bribing. The trial didn't go as planned. So they sent us to prison."said Bulat

"Then how did you escaped?."Tatsumi asked

"I used Incursio. Incursio was found on the forest. I didn't know how it landed there. But i got incursio."said Bulat

Tetsusaiga was glowing red along with Incursio. Tatsumi looked on his sword until Incursio did the same. Tatsumi widen his eyes.

" _Incursio is a part of Tetsusaiga. No wonder why Tetsusaiga acted differently. Lucifer told me that Incursio can automatically turned into Dark Hunter...along with the devil within me..."_

Lightning blue had struck through incursio to be lower the stealth mode. Tatsumi sense something wrong. They were here.

"Bro...i think you should hide...before the incursio can fade away."said Tatsumi

"Alright...see you later Tatsumi."said Bulat.

While Bulat was hiding. Tatsumi used his powers to froze everybody like time stopped clicking. Tatsumi walked avoided the guest who are frozen due to his powers. He sense it. He stared at the three similar black uniforms. Tatsumi gasped as he saw Liver. However he released Tetsusaiga and made a hilarious moment. After he kills a witch was was trying to poison the drink. He came from behind and slashed her throat. The witch turned into dust.

Tatsumi went to the hallway. He grabbed a glass of wine. And drank it. He snapped his fingers causing everyone to moved now.

"Akame...hear me."said Tatsumi as he sends a message while he was outside of the ship.

 _Village_

Akame,Sheele and Lubbock are on the tree. They watch the soldiers from the revolutionary army gave them rice.

"Gladly that will helped."said Lubbock until Akame's stomach growled.

"I guess that i am hungry right now."Lubbock grabbed his sandwhich causing Akame to snatch it

"I wonder why those 3 soldiers attacked here recently?"Sheele asked

The wind was getting stronger causing Akame to felt the wind's embraced. She closed her eyes. This time Akame opened them seeing herself and Tatsumi .

"Tatsumi...where are we?"said Akame

"Were here on the ship. Don't worry they can't see us. We are like holographic."said Tatsumi

"How did you do that?"Akame asked

"You remember that my connection to you. It made intact. "

"It seems people didn't see us lately."said Akame.

"we can see them but they can't see us."said Tatsumi

"What's wrong?"

"Incursio was another part of Tetsusaiga.."

"What? How is that possible?"

"My sword was releasing its red aura. I connected it with Murasame when i got hold your sword. Don't worry...i didn't do anything."said Tatsumi

"I guess this will indeed helped."

"Akame i felt her earlier."Tatsumi mentioned the Dark Huntress presence

"I felt her too before we left. Tatsumi.."said Akame

"Its okay...remember what i told you."

"Okay...i love you."

"I love you too Akame."

Akame and Tatsumi opened their eyes separatedly. Tatsumi went back inside the ship. He was drinking wine. Until Tatsumi heard some musics causing everyone to be fall asleep. Tatsumi felt this. He grabbed his knife and slashed his wrist letting blood to flow. His eyes turned red until it shown him distance of the generals. Tatsumi immediately ran to the bathroom and grabbed his suit.

Dark Hunter arrived using his invisibilty mode. He saw imperial guards that was protected the three generals. Dark Hunter grabbed his bow and arrow until it shoot the guard's death. He rushed to the other side and slashed them to bits using Tetsusaiga causing everyone to be killed. Dark Hunter grabs his wand and blasted the guard into bits. All of the guards were dead. Dark Hunter throws the guards on the water.

Dark Hunter arrived on the bathroom. Tatsumi put his suit into his bag and walked away avoiding the noise. Until he reach outside.

"Noticed. You didn't affect the music."said Daidara facing Tatsumi

"like i would."Tatsumi replied "Your the fake one."

"And your the real ,.,,,,,or should Prince Tatsumi."said Daidara

"Figured it on your own."said Tatsumi as he shows his hands of claws.

Daidara lunged his axe to him. Tatsumi pulled Tetsusaiga and evaded the attacks. The axe was rotating to him. Daidara saw Tatsumi disappeared.

"Where did he go?."Daidara asked as he searched back and forth.

Tatsumi appeared on his back and slashed him throwing Daidara to the ground. Tatsumi jumped on the other side. He snapped Daidara's arms and kicked him to the ground.

"Tatsumi."said Bulat

"Bro...i thought you were dead."said Tatsumi yet he looked down seeing Bulat has wounded his knee.

"The music."

"Which is why? Tatsumi handled the other guards..."

"To late for that. They are already dead while protecting those beast."said Tatsumi

Daidara lunged towards them but Bulat used his Incursio and fought him. Tatsumi grabs Tetsusaiga and wielded a powerful sea waves...rocking the boat down.

"Bad idea..."Tatsumi muttered as he lunged at Daidara

Bulat saw Tatsumi's fights. Tatsumi was trained by someone. Daidara lunged his axe to Tatsumi. Tatsumi holds Tetsusaiga and holds down Daidara's was shocked as Tatsumi had shown his eyes turned red. Tatsumi yelled as he used Tetsusaiga to cut Daidara's hand. Daidara used his feet to kicked Tatsumi,buf Tatsumi evaded his attacks and slice him apart,

"Great job Tatsumi."said Bulat.

"Bulat...General Liver is here."said Tatsumi

"Liver? He's here? Where is he?"Bulat asked

"Well i am here Bulat."said Liver

"General Liver..."said Bulat

"Long time no see. Bulat of night raid. I figured you joined the revolutionary army on the process Bulat."said Liver

"And i figured you joined the Esdeath Army as well."said Bulat

"I didn't."

"What? Then why did you joined them?"said Tatsumi

" Liver was one of us. He took the undercover part. Which is why he is giving us information."said Bulat

"Whew...i was so close...i thought i was going to kill him."said Tatsumi

"Eventually you tried. Bulat...Esdeath has arrived on thr capital earlier. Not just happy about."said Liver

"Figures. Leone and Kurome are also watching her."said Bulat

"General Liver."

"Please call me Liver. Najenda. How is she?"

"She's fine. She was worried all of your safety along with Mein. Sheele and Mein along with Akame got ambushed by Seryu along with her nasty dog Koro."said Tatsumi

"And now Mein is now wanted?"Liver asked

"Yes."

"Look out.?!."

Both of them dogde the attacks of Nyau. Both of them went separatedly of the halls of the ship.

"I noticed. You were a traitor all along Liver.?."Nyau scowled

"I was. Both of you are both blinded of what side you are. Which is why i was spied to joined here."said Liver.

"I hope General Esdeath will statisfied of what your going to become."Nyau smiled evilly

The whistle was dropped causing to transform into a gigantic muscular beast. Bulat swung his sword to him but Nyau was stronger enough. He throws Bulat to the barrels .Liver grasped as Nyau took him out. Tatsumi looked on his two comrades. He lunged to him.

"You really think your sword can help me boy...for i can whistle for you to fell asleep?"Nyau used his whistle but Tatsumi kicked him on the other side. "That's impossible...how cam you evade my attacks?."

"told you not to mess with me."said Tatsumi as he grabbed Tetsusaiga and appeared on his back. Tatsumi evaded his attacks and snapped him by throwing him to the ground.

"Bro..Liver are you both okay?."said Tatsumi

"Were fine..."said Bulat as he coughed some blood.

"The poison due to the whistle...was the reason. "Liver said as he and Tatsumi looked on Nyau.

"Liver?!."Nyau growled

Tatsumi shielded them using his sword causing a lot of commandation of the boat. Liver looked at Tatsumi who was still holding Tetsusaiga.

"Pretty soon your friend will die from my beautiful voice."said Nyau

"I won't let you nor the empire did something else. You and the others can go to hell."said Tatsumi as he holds Tetsusaiga.

"Your sword seems indestructible lately, tell me ...who made that sword."Nyau asked

"None of your business."

Tatsumi lunged at Nyau as Liver throws his blades towards Nyau. Nyau dodges the blades but Tatsumi jumped and destroyed the whistle. Nyau saw his imperial arms destroyed.

"You broke my whistle."said Nyau as he throws Tatsumi.

Tatsumi grasped as he landed on the ground. Liver growled yet Bulat was still breathing covering in bruises. Nyau attacked Bulat and Liver,then back to Tatsumi.

"To late for you Liver. You could have joined us if you didn't think of this ."Nyau taunted him "Prepare to die."

Nyau lunged his fist but Tatsumi shielded them using his hand. Liver and Bulat were shocked as Tatsumi eyes turned red.

"Get away from them?!.".Tatsumi warned Nyau.

"Or else what? Your going to kill me Night Raid.? Well your no match for me."

Tatsumi stepped back until he yelled hystericaly causing Liver and Bulat to cover their eyes. Nyau stepped back as the screams were destroying his ears. After the scream. Nyau was taken back. Tetsusaiga released his aura until it match Incursio. Bulat and Liver gasped as both swords are both matched. .

Bulat grabs Incursio causing Tatsumi to looked at it. Nyau noticed this but Liver distracted him.

"Tatsumi...use Incursio right now..."said Bulat

"Bro,...no...i am not going to do it."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi...you need Incursio...Tetsusaiga is his part."said Liver

"If i do that... bro will die."

"Tatsumi...you need to do it...you can't handle Nyau...Incursio is a part of your sword...you need it more than i do."said Bulat.

"But?.."

"Tatsumi...do it now.!?"said Liver

Tatsumi grabs Tetsusaiga and Incursio. It released its aura into strong red aura. Nyau gasped as wind was stronger. Tatsumi saw two swords turned one. Tetsusaiga has turned into a large blade.

"Do it Tatsumi?!."Liver and Bulat yelled

"INCURSIO?!."Tatsumi yelled

Tatsumi yelled and pressed it. A large armour appeared on the back. The head was turned into a dragon. The three gasped as they saw Incursio into its true nature. Nyau stepped back. Tatsumi transform into Dark Hunter.

Nyau stepped back as strong forces throws him.

"What the?."Nyau looked at the force.

"You hurt my friends...and i will kill you."

The force revealed as Tatsumi had transform into Dark Hunter.

Nyau was going to lunged at Tatsumi. However Tatsumi dodge the attacked and snapped Nyau hands from nowhere. Nyau grabs his sword but it burned him. Tatsumi throws him down.

"So strong."said Liver

"That's Tatsumi for you."said Bulat

Nyau screamed as Tatsumi slashed his back. Tatsumi flew using his wings and fired his bow with an arrow. Nyau caught it but exploded it. Tatsumi punch Nyau in the center a hundred times until Tatsumi said."

"Lightning strikes."Tatsumi said as his fist was covered in red lighting and kills Nyau.

The lightning turned red causing the whole people to saw this. Akame saw this. She feared this.

"Tatsumi."said Akame

On the other side. Esdeath watched the sky released red lightning yet she gritted her teeth. On the other side of the forest. Dark Huntress saw the sky.

"Dad.."said Dark Huntress

Nyau was killed as Tatsumi was exhausted. He was breathing hardly until his dark hunter armour disappeared again.

"Tatsumi...are you okay?"said Bulat

"I am okay...god..it hurts like a missiles."said Tatsumi

"You did it kid. You did it."said Liver

"God...i just hope Akame was alright."said Tatsumi"

 _Night Raid Base._

Liver was welcomed back to the base. Mein jumped on him and gave him a tight hugged.

"Mein you hug him to much."said Lubbock

"I still miss him."said Mein

"Was she always missed him."Tatsumi asked

"She always was.. Pretty sure that Liver has returned back to Night Raid."said Leone

"And prepare beer Leone..said Liver

"How did it go?"said Akame

"Fine..."said Tatsumi

"Well we did missed you now Liver."said Sheele

"Its good to see you too Sheele."said Liver as he grabbed Tatsumi and Bulat on the ear

"We miss you to...grandpa."said Kurome

"Don't call me Grandpa."Liver scowled

"Liver...thank goodness your alright as well."said Najenda

"Najenda...its been a long time."

Liver was going to embraced Najenda but Najenda kicked him back causing everyone to sweat dropped.

"What was that for?"Liver scowled

".For doing some dangerous without knowing us?!."

"I didn't do anything else."said

"Well at least your back Liver."

Tatsumi was concentrating on his room. Most of the team are both enjoyed that Liver went back. This time he heard knockings on his door. He opened it. Akame embraced him.

"What was that for?."Tatsumi asked

"I was worried sick. When we were talking on that time. I thought i was going to lose you."said Akame

"Akame your worried to much. I know you were scared that i am going to die...but i won't. "Tatsumi reassure her.

"I know..."

"Hey come here."

Akame went to Tatsumi's warm embraced. Even their relationship was secret. Akame was worried about Tatsumi's safety. Even Tatsumi was a devil. He learned how to love no matter.

"I want you to come with you."said Akame

"okay.."

Tatsumi transform himself into Dark Hunter. Akame watched him until his wings carried Akame and flew away towards the night.

 _Somewhere._

Inside the cave covered by strong winds. Dark Huntress put out the fire. The cold caused her to shiver. This was no other cold.

"Esdeath...i won't let you hurt my parents along with the entire night raid...even your precious army can't helped...Dad ...Mom... I'm sorry that i didn't tell you the truth why i came here. But i had to...event the devil within me is getting stronger as usual."said Dark Huntress


	12. Chapter 12

On the darkest night. Akame was hiding on the trees until she heard a sound of a wolf. She recognize it until a large black wolf appeared from the woods. She looked down as the wolf came towards the tree. Once the wolf reach into the tree. It transform into Tatsumi. Akame went down as well.

''Well?'' Akame asked

''an informant told me that Esdeath was going to make an organization. The Jaegers. you won't like it Akame.''said Tatsumi

''Well we going to tell this to boss then?''said Akame

''Figures. Akame...we had to be careful. Esdeath was poisoned and i don't know how last her poison can be.. Tatsumi warned her

''Don't worry...well tell them.''said Akame

Tatsumi transform into a lion again. Akame was curious why Tatsumi turned into a lion. However she figured it. She ride on Tatsumi. While position. Tatsumi put his pawn and run through the forest allowing Akame to saw the entire forest. When they arrived on the night. Akame looked atTatsumi.

''well you could have transform into a wolf instead.''said Akame

''not funny.''Tatsumi replied

 _Next day._

"Morning Tatsumi."said Liver

"Morning General."said Tatsumi

"Oh Tatsumi...you can always call me Liver. Anyway it seems to me that you had been doing some precious time."said Liver as he grabs some coffee

"About what?"Tatsumi asked

"About your relationship with Akame...your majesty."said Liver

"What? How did you know? God i am so dead?!."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi...its fine you and Akame have a relationship. I can see clearly but your majesty."said Liver

"Do you think you can keep this a secret Liver? Its just no one from the entire team knows that i am the prince and Akame's boyfriend."said Tatsumi

"You know i could keep that. Besides its nothing to hide for. You and Akame are look great."said Liver.

Kurome enters the room. She was yawning along with Mein who was fully healed. Sheele came in as well.

"Morning Gramps."said Leone

"Stop calling me gramps."said Liver

"Morning Tatsumi...morning Liver."said Sheele

"Anyway morning Liver."said Mein

"And here is Mein again doing some chaotic mode."said Tatsumi

"More than you can imagine."said Liver

Mein ran to the base when she saw the others doing push-ups while the girls are on the top. Akame and Tatsumi. Sheele was with Bulat. Leone was with Liver. Kurome was with Lubbock.

"Hi Mein...how are you ?"said Tatsumi

"What are you guys doing?"said Mein

"Well Mein we are having push-ups for now for all men "said Bulat as Sheele opened the book.

"Its a surprise to see you Lubbock. I never saw you here all the time."Mein told Lubbock

"Well i am good as well...besides we need the manliness came."said Lubbock

"You can talk the talk. Unlike Tatsumi who did a lot of push ups lately."said Leone

"But it was not his fault. There is a considered weight difference between me and Leone."said Akame

Both of them gasped as Leone hits Akame on the head. Liver looked at Bulat who nudges Sheele.

At that time Tatsumi was with Akame on the kitchen. Akame looked at her boyfriend all of the suddenl

"What wrong?."said Akame

"Liver knows."said Tatsumi

"And?"

"He accepts its. Not to mentioned that Kurome call him gramps.."

"Whew...i was relieved. Anyway okay i am ready."

Tatsumi and Akame's hand touched causing electricity until they saw themselves on the girl's past. Akame watched he entire surrondings. The house was a two storrey but near of it was a forest.

"This house seems great."

"Its because i build that house."said Tatsumi

From the woods a girl came in. She was like a miniature Akame but still her eyes are black like her normal ones.

"She's cute."Akame cooed

"She's beautiful."said Tatsumi

"I can't believe her parents died when we watched them die. That girl deserved a loving care of parents."said Akame

"She was..."

The girl smiled like Akame and Tatsumi. Until her name was called. Tatsumi could felt the voice familiar.

"Alex...come on."

"Coming daddy."

Both of them went back to their reality. Akame was sweating ,while,Tatsumi looked on his hand.

"Alex was her name?."said Akame

"I don't know. But i figured her name was longer than usual. "Tatsumi said

"She seems like a miniature me but she had sense of justice like you."said Akame

While Tatsumi went to the capital. He and Kurome reach through the bookstore ,where Lubbock owned.

"A bookstore?."said Tatsumi

Lubbock pressed the books leading a large stairs leading them. Both of them saw Leone on the couch.

"Welcome to the other hide out of Night Raid."said Leone

"Did you just barged in?"Tatsumi asked

"No. I just arrived at that time. "Leone giggled

"Mein is now wanted along with Liver."said Lubbock as he grabbed two posters containing their names.

"Mein looks nasty in there."said Kurome

"You have no idea. Most of all Liver was still wanted."said Tatsumi

"When we followed Esdeath. She seems to be scared of something."said Leone

"Like what?."

"Like her presence was fading away. "

"Esdeath was the one who destroyed the village of yours Tatsumi ,right?."said Leone

"She was."

"You won't like this. Esdeath is sponsoring a martial arts competition. There was a prize money in there."

"Okay but what i am going to do with the money.?"

"Maybe you could saved it."

"I have lots."

"I think we should meeting the boss eventually."said Kurome

Kurome was going to buy someing for Tatsumi. Even Tatsumi was with Akame. She still considered her as a bro thing. While she was walking. She bumped into someone dropping her sweets.

"My sweets."said Kurome

"Sorry...i didn,t mean to."

"that's fine..."

"You want a hand?"

Kurome accept the hand gradually. She saw the boy similar like Tatsumi but his hair was blue and on the back was a sack of fish.

"I'm Wave by the way."said Wave.

"I'm Karen."said Kurome using her disguised name

"Nice to meet you Karen."

"Are you from thr army.?.

"Yes i am. I am joining the jaegers that lend by Esdeath."said Wave

"And your the representative of the jaegers on this competition?"Kurome asked

"Yes i am. Nice meeting you Karen."

"Nice meeting you Wave."

They were doing a meeting now. Akame and the others heard that Esdeath is sponsoring a martial arts tournament.

"Could ot possible be that Esdeath was luring one of the night raid's out?"Sheele asked

"I think it is possible Sheele."said Liver

"Although Tatsumi was going to joined but with Esdeah there. Akame was going there to disguised herself."said Bulat

"What could she possibly thinking? What was Esdeath going to do?"Mein asked

"I don't know...but after Esdeath destroyed my village. She lost her eye by that masked girl. Who saved me and Akame from nowhere.."said Tatsumi

"Even Esdeath lost her eye. She can still fight. Not to mentioned the empire's cruelty. The prime minister had ordered a lot."said Bulat

"But still what was her real story why she was sadictic lately?"Tatsumi asked

"Esdeath and i were both generals. She was my friend but after the empire sent us to eliminate the southern of them are both slauthered. Which is why i defected on that time."said Najenda

"Somehow it reminded me somehow."said Liver

"Why?"

"When Esdeath came to the prison. She offered me to joined her but i didn't. Even i took the spying now."

"Boss...Esdeath was clearly acted strangely. She had hired a lot of imperial users to make a form named Jaegers. Not to mentioned there is a whole timing."said Leone.

"We can handle them. Right now we need to be careful."

Inside the cave.

Dark Huntress opened her eyes as she received the nightmare of her parents death. She stood up and looked on her watch. Tatsumi was going to enter the competition along with Akame. She put our her mask and her suit into her bag.

"Dad...Mom...i hope you can survived this.."

During the tournament. Akame was in disguised looks at Tatsumi. Once Tatsumi had joined the tournament. He was battling a large bull. However their plan was to get the files from Esdeath office.

"Akame he wil be alright."said Leone

"I always knows that. Tatsumi can be clumsy at the time."said Akame

"We know of what bro is capable is sis."Kurome reassure her

While Tatsumi was battling the bull. Until Akame and Tatsumi sense Dark Huntress from nowhere. Tatsumi finished the bull down. Esdeath was amazed of his skill. Until she went down.

"That's impressive for you."said Esdeath

 _"Now she was flirting with Dad. Lagot na to. Ano kaya yung reaction ni Mom." Dark Huntress thought as she faced them "If Esdeath got Dad...then i am so doomed."_

"Thank you my girlfriend is pleased."said Tatsumi

"Girlfriend...wow she must be a lucky woman. What's her name?"Esdeath asked

 _"yan na. Naku Dad wag mo naman ako ig grounded kahit bumalik ako."Dark Huntress said._

Flashback

 _Tatsumi watched Akame making her disguised . Tatsumi saw Akame. Both of them are going to the stadium._

 _"Akame what name are you going to use now?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Well the board says i am wanted. I decided to use my other name."_

 _"Which is?"_

 _"Rose._

 _"Rose? Why Rose?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Because my real name is Akame Rose Carina Wayne."said Akame_

 _"Okay.._

 _End flashback_

"Her name is Rose."said Tatsumi

"Rose...what a lovely name for . as a reward. I would like you and your girlfriend to explore the castle. What do you say?"Esdeath offered causing Tatsumi to nod in replied

"Okay...that will be fine."said Tatsumi

The tournament ended. Akame went to Tatsumi side. Kurome Leone and Lubbock told them. This time they walked on the castle as Esdeath promised.

 _"_ This is the entire jaegers."said Esdeath

Tatsumi and Akame (Rose) saw .Wave. Ran,Dr Stylist on the jaegers will be unite during meetings. Then Tatsumi saw Koro. It barked on the two.

"Sorry...he is like that."sais Seryu

"That's alright. We understand."said Akame

"Rose...how long did you and Tatsumi became a couple?"Esdeath asked

"2 months."said Akame

"How lovely."

Esdeath had turned and showed them the base. After that they passed Esdeath office. Akame tugged Tatsumi hand.

"Its her office."said Akame

"Got it."

While the two walked and exit the castle. Akame and Tatsumi sighed as they saw the office. However once they reach the base. Liver saw them.

"How did it go."said Bulat

"Esdeath was going to flirt with Tatsumi."said Akame

"Oh dear"said Kurome

"Worse..."said Liver

"The office that Esdeath had was locked except when Esdeath was with meetings. Tatsumi told them them that Seryu was one of the jaegers.

"That bitch is a complete nutter"said Mein

"Easy for that Mein. Anyway i have to go back to the headquarters. Akame your in charge here."Najenda said

"Okay."

"Anyway Najenda do you need helped."said Liver.

"No I will be okay. Just continue your patrol and of course take a break for you both"said Najenda.

"Boss what are you going to the base lately?."Tatsumi asked feeling urged to tell them the truth.

"Well i am going to ask the headquarters about the prince's hideout?."

Akame and Liver looked at Tatsumi who shivered but Liver told Najenda nothing to worry about.

"Man i nearly got caught. I was going to tell her that it was me. I don't care about the kingdom."said Tatsumi as he looked at Akame and Liver.

"Well you said it yourself. Daidara noticed that your majesty."said Liver

"Liver. I noticed. Esdeath office was completely locked and she won't get out of the office unless they got a meeting."said Akame

"I think i know. Esdeath only took meetings with the jaegers. So there is a possibility that you both can entered back there."said Liver

"Tatsumi...since yoy can turned invisible...can you enter?"

"Not a chance but there is a dog that nearly kills us on the first place."said Tatsumi

"You got a point. "

"I can turned invisible as long as i can. However ii will distract the mutt instead. Unless."

"Unless what?."Akame asked

"Unless we have the files. Then we need to enter the castle."

 _Night_

Bulat was on the other and Liver went to the other hallways. Lubbock made a barriers. Leone and Kurome watched Seryu and the others. Akame and Tatsumi flew towards the opened window. Once they reach to the window. Tatsumi released his wings and turned invisible causing Akame to watch Tatsumi entering the meeting room. Their was a key on Esdeath Tatsumi used his powers to freeze everyone.

He immediately grabbed Esdeath's key on her pocket and exit. Until he unfroze them. He locked the door using his wand. He muttered a spell on the door so the others can't get out. Akame saw that.

"Your feeling nervous."said Tatsumi

"A bit."said Akame

Akame and Tatsumi opened the office. They searched the files until Akame found them. She put it on the bag. They heard Koro rummaging through the door.

"We gotta go."said Tatsumi

Both of them turned invisible as they exit the office. Koro barked causing everyone to noticed that. Until the door opens.

"Night Raid?!."Esdeath yelled.

Both of them prepared. Akame was running causing Seryu and Koro to follow her. Wave was going to attacked Bulat but Liver knocked him out along with the other guards. As they disappeared.

"Where's Sis and Tatsumi?"Kurome asked

"They'll be okay...we need to get out of here. They know we ambushed them."said Bulat as Sheel used extase and swung the other guards.

Akame face Seryu and commanded to kill Akame but Akame jumped and attacked Seryu. Seryu scowled and taunted Akame . Koro turned into a monster,

"Wait and see for you to die Akame you evil doer."said Seryu as she commanded Koro to kill her but Akame smiled. "Why are you still smiling ?."

"Because you are mistaken. I am not alone."

A growling sound was heard from nowhere. Koro stepped back along with Seryu seeing the Tatsumi (in a lion form) lion came out from the darkness.

"that beast again?!.."Seryu growled

Tatsumi and Koro had attacked each other. However Tatsumi had attacked Koro using his tail to go to the ground. Koro groaned as the tail hit its chest, then Tatsumi throws Koro to the ground. Seryu attacked Akame but Akame throws her using her kicks.

"You evil doer.?!."Seryu growled but Akame punch her to uncouncious. Wave arrived using Grand chariot.

"A lion?."said Wave.

Tatsumi ran towards Akame and grabbed her by letting her ride on his back. Akame hold tightly as Tatsumi ran back towards the darkness. However Bols fire his flamethrower to blocked the path.

"Tatsumi?!."Akame yelled seeing fires all over again.

Tatsumi continue to ran towards the woods. Fire was spreaded. However Tatsumi continue to run and jumped the fires allowing them to get passed. Until they disappeared.

"What kind of lion just we have encountered?"Wave asked

Night Raid Base.

The other reunite based on Tatsumi's barrier. Kurome and the others worried about Akame and Tatsumi's incoming. Until a large lion appeared on the barrier and landed on the ground.

"A lion ?!."said Lubbock

"What's a lion doing here?"Sheele wondered

"Sis."said Kurome as Akame went down on the lion's back.

"That was close one."said Akame

"Um why does a lion entered our base."Mein asked

The lion transform into Tatsumi. They gasped as Tatsumi released a few of dust on that time.

"Tatsumi?!."They yelled

"What the hell are you the lion who went there at that time."said Sheele

"I think you should listened to what i was going to say.."

Both of them are listened of what Tatsumi was going to say. Back on the empire. Esdeath growled as her wound was tearing her opened. Dr Stylish told her that poisoned have spreaded her body and there is no cure for it.

Esdeath was holding a card on her hand until an arrow hit the card that leads towards the wall. Esdeath saw outside. She scowled as she saw Dark Huntress smiling evilly using her bow and arrow. Until she disappeared into the blink of an eye.


	13. Chapter 13

Tatsumi.

The lost prince of the empire.

An assassin.

And most of all a devil.

 _Tatsumi was walking. He hafd time traveled again during sleep again. He saw himself on the school._

 _"You Tatsumi wait up."said Lee_

 _"Aw come on Lee. Your always to be late for that."said Tatsumi_

 _"Just want to thank you about giving me advice of the robot. You know it gave me a bright idea."said Lee_

 _"Your welcome anyway i gotta Lee."said Tatsumi as he saw his car on the parking garage._

 _"Wait Tatsumi...how about we have a party tonight. At the bar.? What do yoy say..?."Lee asked_

 _"Sure why not.? I am just going to talked with Dad lately."said Tatsumi as he entered the car and drove away._

 _Once Tatsumi entered the house. He opened the door seeing Lucifer making tasty of wines._

 _"Now your testing that i am not falling into a drinking hallucinations wine?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"How's school?"Lucifer asked_

 _"More than you can imagine. Lee had thanked me for a lot. Anyway what are doing up lately?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"Trying to make some amends at that time..."_

 _"You could say that. Anyway Lee offered me to take a party tonight. Am i allowed,to go there?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"Well of course your allowed Tatsumi. Who,said you weren't allowed to attend. I would roll myself out that time."said Lucifer._

Tatsumi opened his eyes. He was now on his room. Today was Christmas. He was going to buy something for Akame. He was going downstairs.

"Morning Liver."said Tatsumi

"Morning Tatsumi. You look energetic lately."said Liver

"I know it's Christmas. But i decided to give Akame a present. Can you give me advice?."said Tatsumi

"Well maybe a simple present for Akame lately. And besides Akame deserved a better present...not just she is a glutton. But she was caring towards her comrades. Hang on did you asked Bulat about this?."Liver asked

"Bro said that Akame deserved a simple gift. I really need to buy Akame a present."

"Maybe you should buy a memorable gift."

"Memorable?."Tatsumi wondered

"A memorable gift like a picture...don't worry. I asked Leone to buy a lot of beers so we can drunk."Liver asked

"Okay...fine..."

When Tatsumi told everyone that he was Dark Hunter and most of all the prince of the empire. They were surprised as the prince was Tatsumi. Which is why Akame and Liver knows his hidden agenda again. However they accept him.

"Hi Mein."said Tatsumi

"Oh hi Tatsumi...what are you doing?"Mein asked

"I was going to buy some present for Akame. But i couldn't get something. "

"Do you asked Bulat and Liver?"

"I did. They said i should give Akame a simple but memorable gift. And i know Akame had a rough childhood with Kurome. Along with yours."

"Hmmmm...well Akame was infact a glutton. I think she needs some memorable gift..like a scarf or a picture."

"Picture?"

"That's right. I meant to say Akame deserved a picture which was memorable. Althrough i am going to asked. Tatsumi."

"What is it?."Tatsumi asked

"It was Akame whom you loved. Am i right?."

"Oh god you and Lucifer are the same."Tatsumi groaned but Mein laughed

"But honestly you and Akame changed each other. She trusted you and we trust you Tatsumi."said Mein.

"I don't need the throne anymore. Even i am the red king or something. I don't want to take the empire."said Tatsumi

"Well...maybe you should tell Akame."Mein giggled.

"Thanks Mein. Both of you accepted me even i kept it a secret."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi...were a family. Even we are not related. Besides even you are a devil or not. We still believed of who we are."said Mein

"I was thinking. Should Akame and i needed a date?"

"Maybe you should. I mean just the two of you. That leaves privacy as always."said Mein

 _Later._

Akame was shivering. The cold winter has affected her. Tatsumi survived the cold. But she somehow she felt it enjoyable . She waited for Tatsumi even she was on the top of the tree.

A howl from the forest was heard. Akame recognized it. She stood up and watched. A black wolf came from the forest. It was Tatsumi. Once Tatsumi passed on the tree. He transformed into a man again.

"Why do you always changed into a wolf?."Akame asked

"Well since the Jaegers knows they are targeting a large lion. I could transform into a wolf safety."said Tatsumi

"And what have you heard?"said Akame

"Apparently someone else attacked Esdeath. It was indeed her. The masked girl. She attacked Esdeath and disappeard."said Tatsumi

"Well that is tricky. Wherever she was. I must be wondered."

"I don't know,who she was Akame."said Tatsumi

"Neither do i. But why did we felt her when she arrived? Why didn't the others didn't sense this."Akame asked

"What do you fell when she was near?l"Tatsumi asked

"I felt her like she was there. But something else told me. I think my heart soften when i saw her."

"She said something. When her parents where killed. She took the self imposed exile and she came here like.."

"Tatsumi..,are you thinking something?"

"Its impossible."

"What was on your mind?."Akame asked

"I don't know."

 _Jaegers headquarters_

Dr Stylish studied Esdeath. Esdeath was attacked viciously by the unknown vigilante who lost her eye. And now she was poisoned by her blood.

"Dr Stylish. What have you found?"Esdeath asked

"General as you can see your body was covered by powerful blood poison. I don't know what the cure is."said Dr Stylish

"And what does happened?"Seryu asked

"Esdeath was suffered from blood poisoning. I don't know what kind of blood or creature of it. But i am guessing this was caused by Murasame."

"Akame."Esdeath scowled

"However when we examined it. We saw it worse. The poisoned was going to kill you instantly."

"But it wasn't Akame who attacked me. It was something that the vigilante did. She took my eye. And now she poisoned me. Is there no cure for it?"

"I will think of it."

Both of them left the room. Stylish put the notes on the table. Dark Huntress entered the room. She checked the vitals. Dr Stylish put a temporary antidote for Esdeath poison. Dark Huntress dropped the liquid to the sink.

Then she slashed her wrist again letting blood to appeared. She poured the blood into the container where Esdeath was going to drink. The door was going to opened.

Dr Stylish arrived back. He saw the container. He grabbed it for Esdeath. He looked at the window. It was completely locked. He left. Dark Huntress stepped from darkness.

"Sorry Esdeath. But i won't let you hurt my parents along with the entire night raid."said Dark Huntress as she made a ninjutsu techniques. "Suritsu"

Tatsumi looked down on the cliff. After telling the team of who he was. He looked down. Akame ,Kurome and Liver along with the others.

"Tatsumi...are you okay?"Bulat asked

"Oh hi bro. Nothing i was just thinking of what i was. I'm sorry i didn't tell you the truth that i was the Dark Hunter."

"Tatsumi...we already know that. But why are you still sad?"Bulat asked

"Its just i lost a lot of family and it reminded me a and Akame were in a relationship. And i don't want to upset Akame."said Tatsumi

"Well your not upsetting her. She believes you and she trusted you. True Akame and Kurome were sold to the empire. I hate to say this Tatsumi. But not everyone is always good. Like you did. You killed bad demons and bad people just what the law said."said Bulat.

"I just hope so Bro. If i had a chance to. I could returned Incursio back to you."

"Tatsumi you don't need to. Besides i have a new imperial arms. "Bulat cheered him

"Bro i need your advice. I know Akame had a rough time history of her parents. But what happens to them?"Tatsumi asked

"Sadly. Akame and Kurome never forgive them. Kurome said that she saw her father making some business. It didn't go so well."said Bulat.

"I wonder as well."

 _Later._

 _"_ You sure your ready Akame? You know you took the whole training back ground."said Tatsumi

"Wait so your saying wherever Akame and you hold your hands. It was electricity?"Mein asked

"It was. Which is why Tatsumi and I tried to save a lot of energy. Who knows of what is coming..."said Akame

"Somehow. There is still a linked. If Esdeath was poisoned by the masked girl during her northern tribe. There is a possibility that Esdeath will be quicker to die."said Liver

"So much for assassinating her using Pumpkin."said Mein

"According to the damnation book. The contents of that will caused for like 30 minutes. Although you both survived. You need to know the identity of the masked girl or why you both felt her while we didn't."said Lubbock holding the damnation book

"Here i am going to pressed this time. If it reaches through 30 minutes. Both of you should be awake."said Kurome

"How many times did you do this?"Leone asked

"i think we did have a lot. The first time Akame and I touch our hands is that we saw the girl's parents killed. Her father gave her the sword which is Tetsusaiga."said Tatsumi

"How old was the girl?"

"She said. When her parents died when she was 8 years old. She took the self imposed exile amd no one could find her...not even some of their parents friends."said Tatsumi

"Okay here it goes."

Both of them hold their hands until it was electricity causing everyone to saw it. Both of them closed their eyes until they opened them.

"Were here again."said Akame

"Not for long. We still have 30 minutes left."said Tatsumi

The window was closed along with the door. Tatsumi used his powers to unlocked the door. He and Akame opened the door.

"I can't believe a couple bought some designs that belongs to me."said Tatsumi

"Architec? You mean you studied Architech all over again."said Akame

"Well i studied a lot of colleges Akame. Most of all i am valectorian and cum laude on that time."said Tatsumi

Both of them opened the drawers. Tatsumi knocked something. It was a long sketchbook. Tatsumi and Akame opened it seeing a lot of drawings of houses along with other stuff.

"Seems to be the girl was interested on drawings."said Akame

"Not to mentioned this castle."said Tatsumi

"Hey there is a gun under her desk."sakd Akame

Tatsumi looked in the desk. It was gun. It was 9mm gun. However Tatsumi sense Tetsusaiga on the other room.

"I wonder why this girl was so talented."said Akame

"Akame we have 10 minutes left. What now?"

"Wait a minute,,,,,,...Tatsumi?.

"What is it?"Tatsumi asked

"Look."

the girl was spotted outside of her backyard. However their was a lion coming. They both gasped as the girl petted the lion amd took care of her

"I guess she loves lions."said Tatsumi.

"She really did. I wonder what would happened to her?."Akame asked

30 minutes was up causing them to go back to their own time. They both covered in grasp.

"How did it go?."Leone asked

"Nothing much. She was playing on their backyard."said Tatsumi

"How about we enjoy our christmas for now."

Both of them joined their Christmas together. Leone,Liver and Bulat had cheered the drinks until they became drunk went outsdie lately.

"Tatsumi...what are you doing here?"Akame asked

"I was going to give you a present."said Tatsumi

"What is this?"Akame asked

"Opened it."

Akame blushed as she opened the box. It was a a golden but silver locket on that. She gasped of seeing this.

"Tatsumi it's beautiful."said Akame

"Here let me help you."

Tatsumi went to her back and put the neclace on her neck. Akame opened the locket revealing to be their picture.

"You know i am going to give you something."said Akame

"I don't need it Akame."said Tatsumi

"No you need it."

Akame gave Tatsumi a present. Tatsumi opened it. It was a jacket. Tatsumi smiled.

"Thank you Akame."said Tatsumi

"I love you."

"I love you two.

"I love you three."

"I love you four."

"Forever..."they said it completely until they kissed.

Back on the empire.

Esdeath was trying to find the antidote. Stylish was going to locate Night Raid however. When she drink the vial. She felt the poison was urging her up. She froze some of it from her body. But the poison will stuck for them.

"Someday i will get you...Dark Huntress and the prince of the kingdom."Esdeath growled.

Seryu and her dog are walking on the dark streets. Every one deserves their Christmas however she wasn't. She gritted in order to find Night Raid. However Dark Huntress appeared from nowhere.

"This is bad...Dad and the others are in complete danger. Why would i was focusing on Esdeath not my parents...god...what was i thinking."said Dark Huntress as she flew away.


	14. Chapter 14

The devil within me is getting stronger.

I don't know how long i was going to keep it forever.

Everyone had joined their Christmas night.

Leone,Liver and Bulat are both drunk.

Mein,Sheele and Lubbock had passed out due to their funny moments

Kurome fell asleep in the table.

Leaving Akame and Tatsumi.

"I guess everybody had enjoyed their christmas nowadays."said Tatsumi as he holds the beers.

"Are you checking the title of the beer.?"Akame asked

"I had to be sure. Otherwise they are going to drink absinthe."said Tatsumi until he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"They found us. The creepy Doctor and his men are here."

"What about the others?"Akame asked

"Well they are all completely passed out. So i suggest we handled those."said Tatsumi

"I got a bad feelingg for this. I think we should wake them up."

"You got a point.. We need to secured the base. I did ward the base."

"Guys wake up.."said Akame

"Geez...not now...i had an imagination."said Leone

"Dr Stylish and the others found our bases...and now your all asleep?!."said Tatsumi

Both of them rushed out from their drinks. Kurome and the others saw Dr Stylish and his minions have traced it. Lubbock was running when a lot of zombies followed him.

"He is an idiot."said Mein as she fired pumpkin.

Liver throws his blades to them. While Bulat used his axe to eliminate them. Kurome used Masamune wind to make a cyclone sending the other minions until she kills them. Leone turned into Lionelle until she claws them out. Sheele used extase and wield it. Akame used Murasame and kills them. Tatsumi grabbed his bow and arrow and hit the zombie behind Akame.

More Zombies came. Tatsumi gritted his teeth causing his claws to came out. He swung Tetsusaiga.

"Akame? Behind you?!."Tatsumi yelled as Akame turned around. She slashed them.

The entire night raid reunite until they were cornerned by a thousands of zombies. Tatsumi used Tetsusaiga and put it on the ground releasing a powerful force that turned the zombies into dust.

"i am impressed that your sword was skilled enough."stylish said while clapping his hands.

Tatsumi holds Tetsusaiga on his hand tightly. Stylish and his men wondered why that sword seems powerful than imperial arms.

"That sword..,where did you get it?.."Stylish asked sensing a powerful aura on it.

"None of your business."Tatsumi scowled

The others were down including Akame due to their tiredness that Stylish invented. Except Tatsumi who was unaffected.

"Akame...guys,'said Tatsumi

"How on earth? Your supposed to affect that drug that i put."Stylish gasped.

Stylish attacked Tatsumi but the latter was quick enough to blocked his attacks. Tatsumi appeared from the sky and used a double kicked to Stylish. Stylish growled as Tatsumi activated his sword.

"Thinking you might be a doctor for the experimental. But a doctor like me can be very crucial."said Tatsumi as his eyes turned red instead of green ones.

"What the hell are you?."Stylish asked

"Something that wondered you empire did. The village where i live was infact a kingdom that belonged to King Kenji. The real king of the empire."said Tatsumi as he swing his sword."

"That story...that was like years ago?"Stylish gasped

"infact it was. However i won't let you hurt my family ever again."Tatsumi hissed like a lion and a dragon that was possessing him.

Lightnings have emerged through the sky. The thunder was booming until it shoned its light. Dr Stylish gasped as Tatsumi's shadow from the back was a winged figure with horns. It was a deadly creature.

"Your the prince..,,,,your the Assassin."

"Infacf i was. I am Tatsumi Alexander Cabueños. The Red Star. The Red king .The Deadly Sin Wrath. Dark Hunter,And Devil Tatsumi...Also...King Kenji's son who survived from his fallen kingdom."said Tatsumi

"The Prince. Your the prince.."

"And i am going to hurt you all once you touched my friends?!."Tatsumi warned him

"Tatsumi..."Akame said

Tatsumi released Tetsusaiga from the ground and faced it to Dr Stylish who transformed into a large beast. Tatsumi smiled until he growled as his heart was beating again. He growled until black wings have appeared from his back and two spike horns came out.

Tatsumi's gauntlests was still red until it released horns on it. Tattoos were spreading on his body. Then chains on his arm. His waist appeared. His outfit changed into red and black. Until a third eye came out from his forehead.

The smoke that was covering Tatsumi causing the others to gasped until the smoke faded. Tatsumi had turned into a Devil Tatsumi.

"The one who possessed a powerful being who was trained by the morning star itself."

"So this is Tatsumi's devil. I never knew he would turn up this."Akame said as she watched her lover turned into a devil.

"Wow he was fast."said Mein as she watched Tatsumi appeared from nowhere.

"The Devil's assassins."said Liver.

Stylish saw Tetsusaiga glowing in red along with Murasame. He noticed until Devil Tatsumi used his powers and throws Stylish to the ground.

"You won,t get away from me?!."Stylish growled but Devil Tatsumi teleport behind him and slashed him.

They swordfight however when Stylish grabs Tetsusaiga. It burned his hand filled with electricity and fire. Akame looked at Murasame. With a little bit of strength left. She grabbed Murasame.

"Tatsumi...here.?!."

Devil Tatsumi saw Akame throwing Murasame towards him. He flew down and grabbed Murasame along withh Tetsusaiga. Stylish gasped as Devil Tatsumi released a huge massive power.

"Killer Lightnings."Devil Tatsumi said as he released a red force

Dr Stylish saw the force until the force turned into three animals. A dragon,a lion and a snake. Until it hit its cannon. Akame and the others had returned their energy.

"This is bad...the boy...he was a powerful one...i need to kill each of them...especially Akame."

Dr Stylish ran towards Akame but Devil Tatsumi flew and swung Tetsusaiga. Dr Stylish grasped as his wound from the back was indeed hit.

"You...imbecile?!."said Dr Stylish

"Try me."said Devil Tatsumi

Until Tatsumi slashed Dr Stylish on his back allowing the doctor to turned into dust in return. Devil Tatsumi was breathing hardly until he put down Tetsusaiga on the ground. Until he turned back into a normal man.

"Man that was nasty."sald Tatsumi

"Tatsumi.."

Akame was running towards him until he landed on her arms. The others came.

"You scared me?"said Akame

"Are you okay Tatsumi?."Lubbock asked while Tatsumi's tattoos disappeared

"I'm fine...that was a nasty one."said Tatsumi

"Eventually all of them are dead. We killed a lot of Stylish men along with his hencemen."said Liver

"That doctor was an idiot. If he used his trump card to much. The beast within is getting him...which is why i had to eliminate him."Tatsumi said until Akame grab his arm.

"I guess you waste your strength from using Devil."said Bulat

"Probably...Bro was exhausting of doing that."said Kurome as she holds Tatsumi's back

"I,ll be fine...The devil was out of control that caused me to berserk...but i only managed to do that when i am angry enough."said Tatsumi

"Much less than losing your strength. I think your strength was going back to normal else."said Leone

"Probably. Using Devil was worse. I only turned when i was angry to much...and jumped on 100 or another hundred feet."said Tatsumi

"Then that's why you used your fire powers to killed the guard back then."said Mein

"I did."

Najenda arrived along with Sussano. Both of them saw the base completely safe and sound.

"What happened here?"Najenda asked

"Let's just say...Stylish had attacked us recently. Both of us fought all of them."said Sheele

"What happened to Stylish? And why is Tatsumi holding his sword.?"Najenda pointed

"Unfortunately Najenda...Tatsumi...is infact the Prince."said Lubbock

"And he and Akame had a relationship."said Bulat

"BRO.!?."Tatsumi yelled.

"i see..."Najenda closed her eyes until she opened them. "WHAT!?"

One of Stylish hencement escaped death. He was getting the information to Esdeath. While runing. He fell down.

"What the?...AHHHHH!"

"You know i really hate infromers from the bad side."said Dark Huntress as she raised Tetsusaiga from her waist. Then she kill him turning the man into a dust.

"I won't let you hurt the entire night raid Esdeath."said Dark Huntress.


	15. Chapter 15

_Tatsumi saw of what happened. All of the night raid base were burned. All of them were dead. He was running looking Akame._

 _"Akame..."_

 _"akame me?!" Tatsumi yelled_

 _Tatsumi continue to run and run however he gasped of what he'd saw. All of the villages were burned to the ground._

 _"Akame?!."Tatsumi yelled._

 _"What is happening...,what is going on?...Akame?..."_

 _"Tatsumi..._

 _"Akame?!,"_

 _"Wake up..."_

Tatsumi gasped of the bed. Akame was there wearing her nightgown. Tatsumi hold his forehead.

"Bad dream?"said Akame

"Nightmare.."Tatsumi said until he noticed the ceiling of his room was turned into ice. Tatsumi used his powers to return to normal.

"Sorry I disturd your sleep Akame...i didn't know it was still hunting you."Tatsumi apologized

 _"_ I woke when you were screaming my name. What happened?"

".I saw burning. I saw all of them dead...i tried to find you but I couldn't . I avoided just to find you...and then you called my name. I followed it until you woke me up."said Tatsumi

"How long does your nightmares continue to hunt you?."

"I don't know..."

"Don't force it Tatsumi. You know that i am here for you. I would follow your voice..even you went back in time during sleeping. I could always find you...i will follow your voice."said Akame

"I know you would...sorry i woke you the others up."

"Normally they didn't."

"What did you do?"Tatsumi asked

"Well you were screaming. I woke up and saw the ceiling turned fire...which is why i ran to your room amd used your wand."said Akame

"You used my wand?.!."Tatsumi yelled

"It was only seconds besides i was carefull."Akame replied

"Okay fine... ."Tatsumi sighhed

 _Early mornings._

 _"_ I was a middle of asking. I went to the revolutionary army in case of finding the prince. And in return i found out that Tatsumi was the prince."said Najenda

"And here we go again."Liver muttered

"You could have said that earlier. Najenda had a shocken revelation."said Bulat

"Sis was the one who told top. Then Liver already knows that."said Kurome

"No wonder why the kitchen had a door escaped for animals."Najenda reminded that.

"Sorry boss but Tatsumi was still guilty of his past. Which is why he won't tell."said Sheele

"Come to think of it. I understand that Bro had a horrible childhood "said Kurome

"Come to think of it. How long did Akame and Tatsumi had a relationship?.Najenda asked

"I think it was before...but i couldn't remember it."said Leone

"Close one."said Lubbock

"I noticed. Tatsumi deserved some love and family. Night raid is a family even our blood is not related. "Sussano said

"Your right Sussano."said Najenda

"How long will will they be back?"Mein demanded

"Actually Tatsumi could transform into any animals he can. Even he was doing some undercover. Yet his vigilatism as Dark Hunter was mysteriously deathly. I know Lucifer had taught him thr basic ways."said Liver

"But still Tatsumi was still feel guilty. Over the years that Lucifer had trained him. He gained respect."said Chelsea sucking a lollipop

"Heard this story before Chelsea?."Sheel asked

"Normally i heard it from legend and rumors but that was it. Years ago before i joined the revolutionary army. God had 4 sons. Michael,Rafael,Gabriel and God's favorite son Lucifer. Over the years there were created the Death Sins. Like Tatsumi is the Deadly sin Wrath..."said Chelsea

"The Red King,The red star and the king who encountered others."said Lubbock

"Normally it didn't last long. That time Lucifer become a fallen angel,turning himself i to a devil. When god forgive him. lucifer stayed on earth...only to find out that Tatsumi's kingdom was destroyed by the empire."said Chelsea

"That's why Tatsumi become a hunter...then...a Devil Assassin."

"Only thing is. There are other sins were hidden. But Like Tatsumi who was the Deadly Sin Wrath. He was still him. The others were chosen or worse killed by no reason."

"For what?"Liver asked

"Jealously. The other kings had banned a deathly sin from causing trouble towards the peace. Over the years...Heaven and Hell decided that the good creatures will be spared...while the bad ones will be eliminated."said Chelsea

"Tatsumi had a rough childhood. His parents and his kingdom was destroyed by the empire."said Bulat

A growling loud of the lion was heard outside Night Raid's base. The others knows who it was until the large lion pass on the window. Seconds later the door opens revealing to be Akame.

"Sis."Kurome ran towards her

"Hey Kurome."said Akame as she embraced each other.

"Where's Bro?"said Kurome

Before Kurome could entered. Tatsumi (on the lion form ) appeared on the door. He groaned at Akame before licking her hand.

"That tickles."said Akame as they both watch Tatsumi turned back into a man.

"You started it not me."said Tatsumi

"What happened to you both?"Leone asked

"Tell me that Akame is not allergic to tea.?. Tatsumi whispered to Liver.

"Nope."said Liver

"Anything else that you discover Tatsumi?."Leone asked

"Not just that. There was a ball coming tonight. The only problem is that our target was infact surrounded by the Jaegers."said Tatsumi

"A ball? Then that means you and Akame were there?."Mein asked

"Indeed. Esdeath doesn't recognize me as Rose. Boss what to do you say?."

"Night Raid accepted this job. However they are still a lot of guards surrounded. The only wanted here is me,Sheele,Akame,Liver,Bulat and Mein. Both of you must go and get the documents from that time."said Najenda

"The office was heavily guarded. Unlike Tatsumi who froze everyone at that time...plus the jaegers could do any specific."said Akame.

"I'd say i had an ultimatum."

 _Later._

Kurome was walking passed on each shops. She whistle,as she remembered that Akame had a fiercy protective of her. She stopped when she saw Wave.

"Hi Karen."said Wave.

"Hi Wave...how's the jaegers?."said Kurome

"Bols was scary at that time. But he was okay. We lost Dr Stylish from those damn night raids alon with his henchmen."said Wave

"Have you figured it out who was the members of night raid?."Kurome asked

"Well 6 was there. I don't know the rest. Hey Karen are you free tonight?."Wave asked

"Why?"

"Well one of the councils have sponsored a ball. Esdeath was inviting Tatsumi and Rose...,so what about you?."Wave asked

"Sure...i'll be there."

"oh i forget...here this is for you."

Wave gave Kurome a blue flower. Kurome blushed at the sight of it. She holds the flower and smiled.

"Thank yoy Wave."said Kurome

"Nah don't mentioned it."said Wave.

Mein was getting frustrated at Chelsea cheeky attitude. Causing Lubbock and Sheele to laughed so loud. Bulat and Liver along with Leone entertaining with Sussanno. Najenda smiled even she chuckled of what team she had. Sussanno was cooking allowing them to eat.

"Here Mein. I bought this in case you need it."said Kurome gaving Mein another dress.

'Oh thank you Kurome. I couldn't do it without you."said Mein as she grabbed a piece if cake,

"Boss how did you find Sussanno?"Leone asked

"I found Sussanno during my journeys. Then he felt my presence."said Najenda

"That's good boss."said Akame

"Of course it is. My feminine charm was indeed worked as well."said Najenda

"Actually Najenda was like my former master."said Sussanno

"That makes sense."said Leone

"If she was like me. She must be a wonderful person."said Najenda lighten the cigar.

"Right. Not only that...but he was a good man."said Sussanno

"A man?!."Najenda was shocked.

Leone,Liver were laughing so hard. While Tatsumi and Akame along with the others bit their lip to stop laughing. Until Najenda hits Leone and Liver. Bulat couldn't stop laughing as well. Until a cat came from the door. Tatsumi sense it.

"Where did a cat came from?"said Sheele as the cat purred on Mein's cake.

"Its comfortable to have humans to have animals."said Lubbock

"Hey...no i don't want to share a piece of you."said Mein until the cat showed its pretty eyes causing Mein to felt its cuteness.

Before Mein could slice the cake. Tatsumi throws his knives at the cat who avoided the collision until smoke came out revealing to be Chelsea.

"Noticed."said Tatsumi as he pulled the knives from the table.

"How did you know that it was me?"Chelsea asked

"Your teigu is called Geae Foundation. It uses on living things...which i herebly used it."said Tatsumi as he put the knives on his pocket.

"It was from the Damnation wasn't it?"Mein asked

"It was."

"May i speak lady Najenda?"Sussanno asked

"Sure."said Najenda

"Tatsumi...where did Lucifer took you after your kingdom was destroyed?"Sussanno asked

"Your right. We haven't heard of it since you came to the rosewood family."said Bulat

"I met Lucifer when i was battling myself with demons. All of them are both tricky to get killed. But i managed to kill them. Lucifer took me to the present time. Here and everywhere along with the other worlds."said Tatsumi

"So there is another worlds including one?"Lubbock asked

"There was. Even i was there with Lucifer. I studied so that i can learn even going back to time."

"On second thought. How many courses did you take?."Liver asked

"I'd say all of them."

"You did what?.."

"Even i took different courses at that time, it was still cheating."Tatsumi sighed

"Aw cheer up Tatsumi. You'll passed the whole."Leone cheered

"On second thought ...i really don't need a throne room. I rather be a simple man who would still doing of what i was."said Tatsumi

"Besides Tatsumi had already suked Incursio. So that means there is another sword that it was originally from Tetsusaiga...and it was Akame's sword Murasame."said Najenda

"It was."said Akame

"Then Tatsumi..you will have to used your final battle with that true sword. However there is another reason. Before i found Sussanno. I noticed that the masked girl was there and poisoned Esdeath."

"So there is 50/50 chance of living Esdeath.?"Kurome asked

"Probably."said Najenda

Lubbock went back to the bookstore. Kurome was with Leone. Sheele was reading a book. Mine was polishing Pumpkin. While Bulat and Liver had trained. Tatsumi went to the cliff.

He looked on the sky.

It still haunted him of what happened to his past. Lucifer had told him a hundred times.

 _Flashback_

 _"Akame is a glutton...so was Kurome."said Tatsumi as he showed the pictures_

 _"Indeed it was right, mostly it was Akame who was the most gluttony. I am amazed that she wasn't fat.'said Lucifer_

 _"Please don't call her fat Lucifer. Otherwise she will throw you to the cliff."Tatsumi imagined that_

 _"Alright fine you asked for it. Anyway since you done all of your exams of courses...and you are now wealthy enough. What still was needed?"Lucifer asked_

 _"Didn't we trained a lot of martial arts and powers along with the histories based on Damnation books.?"Tatsumi reminded him._

 _"We did. Also since you begin your hunting and most of all doing your vigilante apprentice well done. I am amazed that you barely mastered all of the techniques."said Lucifer_

 _"Then how come your still here?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"Oh Tatsumi..,,you might as well remembered that i am still Dark Hunter here, on the contrary. I was allowed to go back to heaven wherever i want to...but sadly Father wants me to stay and finished the mission."said Lucifer while drinking wine on their apartment._

 _"And?"_

 _"Well since i showed you the entire basics of your training. You did completely did if,.,even your cooking skills were great."said Lucifer_

 _"Last time you call me...worse."_

 _"Only because you sucked at cooking at that time. Anyway the herbs that we traveled can helped injured persons...so was your powers of healing...oh don,t get me wrong Tatsumi. Your stress can still bit uncontrollaby chaos. The first time your devil you nearly destroyed the gates of Heaven. Which is why St Peter finds out that hi s other half of his hair was cutted by a large beam laser."said Lucifer causing Tatsumi to groaned._

 _"i was mad okay, i was mad at Kazuya for fighting Lee. Honestly what is happening to them? Don't they get along?."Tatsumi masked_

 _"Well first Lee seems to be enjoyed of Kazuya. What did Kazuya called him?."Lucifer asked_

 _"He called Lee a faggot."Tatsumi said_

 _Lucifer laughed so hard causing Tatsumi to throw his show at him. Lucifer landed on the ground._

 _"No wonder why your daughter inherit your skills."Lucifer mutted_

 _"My what?!."Tatsumi yelled_

 _"Um nothing..,on the topic. Both of them are rival. Don,t worry Tatsumi. Kazuya will be fine at that time cost. Remember of what i told you."_

 _"We have this recitation for a hundred time."Tatsumi reminded him._

 _"We did. I am reminding you that Assassins can eat eggs...but not any..otherwise they will be a bad luck."said Lucifer_

 _"Last time you told me that. Is that i was hunted a serial killer from nowhere after he was holdinfg a chainsaw."Tatsumi sweat dropped._

 _"Reminded you. Oh maybe you should give Akame a nice locket."_

 _"A locket? How many cursed antiques did we just found from the middle of nowhere?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"What are you talking about? It was not a curse.."_

 _Lucifer went to his room. He grabbed two locket filled with an hourglass that was circle. Tatsumi wondered of what his mentor was holding._

 _"Here this is a time turner locket."said Lucifer_

 _"Why does it looked like an hourglass?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"Well on the contary. Hour glass neclace was destroyed by the ancient times. However i found two match during journeys, which is why it is helpful. If your going to sing. They will both shined brightly,like it was nearer or the voice of the other locket where."_

 _"Like signals?"_

 _"Exactly. However these lockets can able to do something.?"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Like time traveling of course. Even you have time traveling during sleep or speed. Or entering the portal. You can always used this rookie here."said Lucifer_

 _"Wow...something tells me that it was from the wizarding world."_

 _"The others were...but this... that i find was tricky to let it go. Like Tetsusaiga it also burns whoever who touches it...except for the owner. I think you should give it to Akame if you had your anniversary or present time."_

 _"Aw come on."_

 _End of flashback._

Black wings appeared from his back. Tatsumi flew away only to explore the landscape of the entire empire. Flying was something that can clear your head. Until he went down back to the cliff.

"Tatsumi?" Akame asked

"Akame,,,what are you doing here?"said Tatsumi

"I was thinking that you flew around."said Akame

"I just wanted to clear my head. My past was triggering me like it come from nowhere. Which is why i needed to fly away. Sorry that i kept worried you a lot."Tatsumi looked down

"Its okay.I understand. You know that. Well for deserved to kept quiet."said Akame

"Actually Akame.,,you and the night raid are both my family now. I don't care if i taken the throne but i am not. Even i am a prince. I was also a simple person."said Tatsumi

"I know. But i love you more often. Losing you would caused me a great deppression.."

"Me too. But i won't die. I am here for you as well. "Tatsumi said as they both embraced

While they were embracing. Lubbock and the others saw them. Thry were both eating popcorn.

"They look romantic."said Leone

"What are you kids doing here watching at those two?!..Liver asked while holdingg Lubbock 's ears.

"Just watching their romantic scene Gramps."said Lubbock

"Don't call me gramps."said Liver

"Easy there Liver."said Bulat

"You know they are a good couple aren't they?"Chelsea asked while sucking a lollipop

".Since when did you get here all of the sudden ?"Mein asked

"Not a minute ago. Besides i saw themselves as a happy couple."Chelsea giggled

"You know Sis was happy for this. Not to mentioned of our childhood times. "Kurome said as she eaten the biscuits.

"Tatsumi was still sad but Akame and us are all here for him."said Sheele

"Agree."said Najenda causing everyone to looked at her.

"Boss?!." They yelled

"I am sure those two needed a day off during missions. You know maybe a simple date would be lovely as well."said Najenda

"Whoa since when did you know how to date?"Leone asked

".Do you think i would never date because i lost my eye?. Najenda asked

"I really think she needed a date more than staying here."Liver said to Sussanno

"I agree with you Liver."

"I heard that.?!."said Najenda

Bulat and Sheele continued to laughed as Liver and Najenda were arguing like husband and wife. Sussanno along with Mein had joined the laughed but then Najenda hits Liver on his head.

"Najenda...i swear i didn't do anything wrong?"said Liver

"Forget it Liver."said Najenda as she walked away.

 _"_ I never realized that Najenda and Liver could do that?."Chelsea asked

"That's because Najenda was worried not just for us...but for Liver as well."said Leone

"I wonder why they can't date?"Kurome asked

"DATE!? Najenda and Liver?! "Lubbock yelled

"Before anything we can talked to. Where's the two?"Leone mentioned Tatsumi and Akame.

"I think those two are doing some worse things."said Mein

"Like what?."Sussanno asked

"That Tatsumi transform into animals he wanted. Akame was there for him. I am guessing that Tatsumi transform into a lion again."said Sheele

"Well who said that we don't date...we do."said Leone

".I got a bad feeling for this."said Bulat.

 _Later._

 _Night_

The guest of the ball arrived. Mein,Liver,Bulat,Sheele escaped the box and went into hiding place that can also sabotage the whole scenario. Lubbock,Leone,Chelsea and Susanno had entered the abandoned room.

Akame waiting for Kurome for her signal had arrived with Wave. Tatsumi looked at Akame who was wearing a red gown.

"It matches isn't it?"Akame asked

"Akame your not fat...remember that."said Tatsumi

"Sorry but it reminded me a lot of times during this. Entering the castle as one of the imfamous assassin."

"No one can recognize you Akame okay. Trust me."

"I trust you to much Tatsumi."said Akame.

During that time. Tatsumi and Akame (Rose identiy) were walking. The imperial guards saw them but the main hall of the ballroom.

"Tatsumi,Rose...i can,t believe that you were both here."said Esdeath

"Sorry we are late Esdeath. Our carriage was infact taken a toll of."

"That's fine...the othe memberd of the council were a bit late through. Do you want some drinks.?"Esdeath offered

"Well find the venue."said Akame.

Both of them went to the table where they saw their target on the top. Kurome came.

"You okay Sis?"Akame asked

"I am okay but wearing this reminded me of what happened to us here."said Kurome

.Hey both of you relaxs okay."said Tatsumi

"Karen you made it."

"Oh Wave...sorry...Wave this is my sister Rose. And you met Tatsumi again didn,t you?"Kurome asked

"We sure did. Anyway how are you Tatsumi ?"Wave asked

 _"_ Oh were fine. Rose and I had spend some quality time for ourselves."said Tatsumi

The Prime minister along with the emperor came to the front. Tatsumi watched as the prime minister along with the emperor. His cousin. Who was blinded of what Honest did.

"Makoto.."said Tatsumi as he watches his cousin

Honest went down and greeted everybody. Until he passed on the table where Tatsumi was.

"And here i am not properly introduced myself. My name is Minister Honest."said Honest

"Tatsumi."said Tatsumi

"Wow you had a firm handshake. Must be tough of you young man."said Honest

"Not much."said Tatsumi as his eyes are both cold,

"Please enjoy the party that we are hosting."said Honest

Honest was walking. The music turned into ballroom dance. The other people went to dance. Kurome and Wave began to dance as well.

"Want to dance milady?"Tatsumi asked causing Akame to chuckle before she accept her boyfriend's proposal

They both joined with the other guest. Until they begin to dance. Tatsumi saw how gracefully Akame was. As their hand touched Tatsumi didn't stopped dancing with Akame until he carried her (like a swan lake move) then they were down.

The other guest made an unbelievable gasp. Akame was turning around until Tatsumi reunite her. Their hands touched again causing electricity again. the music stopped causing everyone to be applauded of what they done.

"That was awesome."said Wave

"Way to go Sis."said Kurome

"Um Wave...we are going to the bathroom. Do you know where it was?. Tatsumi lied

"Um go to the second floor,then turn right. see the bathroom."said Wave.

Both of them went to the bathroom. Once they suited up. Tatsumi grabbed his cape and his mask.

"Tatsumi...we had to do it now...before they could noticed."said Akame

Tatsumi used his powers to freeze everybody. Night Raid had eliminated the guards causing them to go to their task. Dark Hunter and Akame entered the prime minister office. They pulled the documents hidden on his desk. Then escaped the scenario. Once people went back to normal. The guards were killed causing people to screamed. The entire jaegers police force searches for night raid but no one was seen.

Night Raid had evaded while no one noticed. Esdeath groaned as she tried to slammed her fist until she coughed up blood. Blood was on the tissues.

The entire Night Raid went separatedly. As Akame and Kurome rode on Tatsumi (who shifted into a lion again). Kurome felt enjoyable riding the lion so was Akame. However Tatsumi was fast than Koro. Once they went back to the base. Najenda told them to rest.

While Tatsumi went to his room. He opened the damnation book. Until he heard the knocks of the door. He opened it seeing Akame.

"Hi."said Akame

"Hi. Can't sleep?"Tatsumi asked

"Nope. I was wondering if i could sleep on your room."

Tatsumi chuckle.

"What?"sakd Akame who was smiling

"You know that your always welcome to sleep on my room."said Tatsumi

Akame entered his room. Until a knife was seen. They both hold each other knives. They smiled.

"I already saw that part."said Tatsumi

"Guessed you could."said Akame

"And that is?"said Tatsumi until Akame pulled two food shopping bags.

"I guessed that we can do a midnight snack if yoy want to?"

"Or watch a movie."

"A movie?..."

"What do you say?"

"Sure."

They looked each other until they kissed each other. Their hands touched causing electricity again but they ignored it.


	16. Chapter 16

Tatsumi was training. He was practiced everything. His powers. His fighting style along with the weapons. It was still early morning but Tatsumi was doing his double life as Dark Hunter. He continue to train until his hand was covered in wrapped bandages ,while he was wearing gauntlests. He drank his water bottle and sighed.

"Tatsumi?"said Mein

.Mein..,why are you awake at this hour?"Tatsumi asked

"I was going to get a glass of water...only to saw you on the training ground."said Mein

"Right sorry Mein."said Tatsumi

"That's okay Tatsumi ...don't stay long."said Mein

Mein left causing Tatsumi to sighed. He looked on the moon. It was still early and he wasn't sleepy. He went to the woods. While,walking in the woods. He stopped when he reach to the cliff.

Tatsumi stared on the sky where a red star was bright. He sighed as he released his black wings. He flew towards the dark sky. Even he finished his Dark Hunter duties. He felt something is wrong. Even he flew towards the darkest sky. He still remember him. Tatsumi went back to the base.

The next morning.

Tatsumi wasn't eating breakfast . Everyone noticed this so was Akame. Tatsumi looked on the table.

"Tatsumi are you okay? You look like you've been avoiding?"Najenda asked

"I am fine..its just i got less sleep."said Tatsumi .I think your anemic Tatsumi."said Bulat

"I have to agree with Bulat. I mean you took the shield again and used your powers. I think you needed rest,"said Liver

"I did rest earlier...but i am fine.."Tatsumi reasure them as he excused himself.

"What's wrong with Tatsumi ,Akame?."Lubbock asked

"This was the day his kingdom was destroyed."said Akame

"Oh no wonder he was sad lately."said Sheele

"You could say that...otherwise Tatsumi did suffered the hardshipped."said Mein

"Say what was Tatsumi doing this hour?"said Chelsea

"Oh Chelsea don't steal Tatsumi. "Leone told her

"What of course not. Tatsumi was Akame's boyfriend. Besides maybe he was remembered a lot."said Chelsea

"Poor bro.."said Kurome

"I noticed that devil was so sad of losing his parents and friends."said Sussanno

"I agree."said Najenda

Akame went ourside. She walked on the forest till she reached on the cliff. Tatsumi was embracing his knees. Akame sat besides him.

"Sorry."Akame apologized

"No its not your fault Akame. I guess this day was the worst. I still remember of what happened. I wanted to go back but there is nothing there anymore."Tatsumi looked down

"Then why didn't you?"

"I tried...,,,but I couldn't do it. What did i do?"Tatsumi cried

"I am here...no matter what.."said Akame as she embraced him

Lubbock saw them. Until Leone and Chelsea interrupted and dragged him away. Akame and Tatsumi hold their hands until it shown them something.

 _A girl who was writing some story. Akame and Tatsumi saw her drawings. She smiled as she made her drawing. Akame looked at her smiling._

 _"_ I just wished mt eyes had returned."said Akame

"You missed your eyes to much."said Tatsumi

"I akways did, but somehow it doesn't matter if it doesn't return."

Both of them went back to the reality. However they have missions do to. Tatsumi was walking to Lubbock's book store.

"Man you really need to clean this place."said Tatsumi

"I did twice...but some costumers would come here."said Lubbock

Akame was on her room. She sighed as she was holding Tatsumi's locket. She smiled as she remembered that she could sing. She sighed until she sang causing her locket to shine. Somewhere Dark Huntress walked on the woods. Until her locket shoned.

"Mom." Dark Huntress until she sighed as she began to sing.

Akame:

And, when I hold you in my arms I promise you  
You're gonna feel a love that's beautiful and new  
This time I'll love you even better  
Than I ever did before  
And you'll be in my heart forever more

We we're just too young to know  
We fell in love and let it go  
So easy to say the words goodbye  
So hard to let the feelings die.

Dark Huntress :

I know how much I need you now  
The time is turning back somehow  
As soon as our hearts and souls unite  
I know for sure we'll get the feeling right

Together:

And now we're starting over again  
It's not the easiest thing to do  
I'm feeling inside again  
Cause everytime I look at you  
I know we're starting over again  
This time we'll love all the pain away  
Welcome home my lover and friend  
We are starting over, over again

If we never lived alone

Akame:

And then we might have never known  
All of the time we spent apart  
All we did was break each other's hearts

Dark Huntress:

And, when I hold you in my arms I promise you  
You're gonna feel a love that's beautiful and new  
This time I'll love you even better  
Than I ever did before  
And you'll be in my heart forever more

Together:

And now we're starting over again

It's not the easiest thing to do  
I'm feeling inside again  
Cause everytime I look at you  
I know we're starting over again  
This time we'll love all the pain away  
Welcome home my lover and friend  
We are starting over, over again  
Welcome home my lover and friend  
We are starting over, over again  
We are starting over, over again

Afterwards Lubbock and Tatsumi went back home. Sussanno was digging more traps with the helped of Sheele. Liver was polishing his blades. Bulat was training. Kurome was eating her sweets. Mein was polishing pumpkin.

"The Jaegers we're going to ambushed on the eastern tribe. Most of all they would try to do worwe than that."said Tatsumi showng the map.

"Well that is worse...the eastern tribe had a strong guards but the jaegers are on that day."said Kurome

"Especially Seryu was there along with her dog."said Leone

"Both of the eastern tribe can be easily be dispatched."said Bulat

"However it is going to far away. The east will do."said Sheele

"Not to mentioned since Dr Stylist was dead. Bols will be there using his imperial arms."said Liver

"Tatsumi since your powers had all. How long will you removed the fire? Chelsea asked

"Depends...why?" Tatsumi asked

"i noticed. If the Jaegers are going to attacked today. Then there is a chance that they will lure us out. Civilians were trapped their as well."said Bulat

"Why did Makoto followed the Prime minister lately?."said Tatsumi

"I'd say your cousing had acted a puppet lately."said Mein

"Seriously?"said Kurome

"Anywau what worse is that as long as Esdeath and Prime Minister Honest are alive. They would,start a lot of war."said Najenda

"Before i could say this...who knows,how to appeared from the middle of nowhere.?"Lubbock asked

They are silent until they looked at Tatsumi. Tatsumi looked at them. Until it hit him.

"Oh hell no.?!."said Tatsumi

 _Meanwhile_

 _"_ I really need to stop crashing...but seriously Dad has rubicon again so sweet of him...even i used Rubicon."said Dark Huntress

"I should have at least seen Mom and Dad along with the others...but seriously...what was I thinking?!."said Dark Huntress as she grabbed her sniper rifle as she watched the jaegers alongmwith Esdeath.

"This is bad."Dark Huntress jumped from he tree

Tatsumi was walking to the bookstore. He basically stepped outside of the base..,during missions and shopping with Mein. He entered the bookstore. Once he checked the books he stopped as he recognized the title and his name.

"Hey Tatsumi."Lubbock waved

"Lubbock where did you order some of your books?"Tatsumi asked

"Why?"said Lubbock

"Bakit na sayo yung book ko?"Tatsumi asked

"Huh?"

"Why does my book was in your possession?"Tatsumi asked as he looked on Lubbock

"Wait...your the author of thr book called Twilight Memories.?"said Lubbock

"I did...why?.

"Are you kidding me? Tatsumi your book was one of the best sellers that bought the whole capitals."said Lubbock

"I guess i had one thing.."Tatsumi looked down

"I know you had a problem."Lubbock crossed his shoulder

"Infact i was. I just didn't want Akame to worry about my problems."

"You know i ak here for you."said Lubbock

Tatsumi looked down on his arms until it transform ninto claws. Lubbock stared at it until Tatsumi looked down.

"It ran out of control didn't it?"said Lubbock

"It was."said Tatsumi

"For long?"Lubbock asked as he sat on the couch where Tatsumi was.

"Don't know. I am afraid at that time. "

"Tatsumi your a human as well. That doesn't mean you could do anything. It because you believe yourself. Not forcing to do."said Lubbock

"On the contary...Akame was the only person that i loved. And i would protect her no matter what cost...even i remained a devil. My love for her was eternal.."said Tatsumi

"That's right. You know your lucky that Akame choose you. I on the other hand was none."said Lubbock

"You could try Chelsea."said Tatsumi

"Oh hell no...wait are you acting like a cupid?"

"Cupid? Hell no. I got bad tendecy on cupids."

"Can you describe me a cupid? They saw they looked like younger childs?"

"Actually there are men and woman acting like Cupid. Besides Lucifer got pissed at Cupid."said Tatsumi

"What happened?"said Lubbock asked

"Infact Cupids are both carried heart shaped arrows. And dressed diapers."

"What?! What about the woman?"

"Oh hell no...i got tired of fighting a lot of cupid womans."Tatsumi shiversd

"Why?"

"Because they seduced everyone. Not to mentioned they try to seduce Lucifer but Lucifer got pissed. He told Gabriel not to send cupid woman."

"Gabriel...the trickster?"

"He was a trickster."

 _Later_

Sheele was reading the book. Chelsea was still on the mission lately but she will be back.

"God i am so toast."said Sheele

"What's wrong Sheele?"Mein asked

"Nothing Mein. I was wondering why i got this thing. Otherwise i had a clumsy head."

"Clumsy but a friend."

"When i used Extase trump card. It causes me to see brightly."said Sheele

"Well maybe you ask Tatsumi to heal your eyes."said Akame

"That would worked."said Mein

"But i don't want to burnden Tatsumi. I mean he was a devil and the prince."said Sheele

"Well Tatsumi helped the others heal during the battles. Besides he said it was okay for him to heal anyone except Esdeath."Akame said

"Still that dumb generalwas still alive?"Mein asked

"I got one reason. Esdeath was poisoned by some sort of blood. And most of all she has 50/50 chance."

"The poison was killing her slowly. But according to Leone. When she sense her. She has poison blood similar to ...

"Murasame."said Akame

"That's right. That's not all. Esdeath thinks it,was Akame who attacked her...but now it makes sense."said Kurome

"It was her."said Akame

"The masked girl who helped Tatsumi and you?""said Sheele

"The same. I don't understand...how,come she appeared when we are in danger?"said Mein

"I don't know."

"Anyway Sheele you seem to be closer with Bulat."said Kurome causing Sheele,to blushed

"What...no...Bulat and i are friends..,you guys told me that he is gay.."said Sheele

"You seem closer to him."Leone nudges her

"Its just friends...besides what is wrong doing that?."Sheele groaned

Bookstore.

"Man you really had a box of delivery."Tatsumi groaned as he carried the box into the bookstrore.

"Can't you use your wand to lift these?"Lubbock asked

"If i do that. More people think that i am a wizard..."said Tatsumi putting the box down

"Hmm maybe your right."

"Anyway Tatsumi seems you know a lot of passages...can you shown me some locations?.

"Why not?"

Tatsumi and Lubbock walked away. Esdeath was walking with Ran towards the shops. Many people had passed but somehow some are terrified of her.

"You seem calm General Esdeath."said Ran

"Um nothing. I was thinking."said Esdeath

A girl who was wearing her headphones passed by. She walked towards the people but underneath was her knife covered in blood. This was Dark Huntress who took off her mask. She saw Esdeath and Ran coming. Until she walked silently,once she passed Esdeath. She slashed her back with her dagger letting the poison to go inside her.

Esdeath saw back. But she only see was 6 people walking behind her. Ran noticed that her back was slashed and blood was there."

Back on the base.

"Tatsumi,,,you and Aka pme should paired with this target. He was a noble family who made illegal drugs lately."said Najenda

Both of them nodded their heads. Tatsumi released Tetsusaiga from his sheath causing Akame to watched him.

"INCURSIO!?"Tatsumi yelled

Tatsumi transform into Dark Hunter until he put his sword into his shealth. His black wigs appeared.

"You do realized that you used Incursio during your transformation."Bulat reminded him

"I didn't. There are other tyoes why i only used Dark Hunter morphing. One is i am using my ninjutsu techniques.2 i changed into Dark Hunter.3 this."said Tatsumi carrying Akame on (bridal style)

"More or less you two will be careful."said Najenda

Tatsumi fly away causing them to looked on the grounds of the capital. When they reach to the top of the building. Thry stopped as Tatsumi pulls his bow and arrow.

"I think they are paired for us."said Akame

"You could say that."said Tatsumi

While they looked for their target. Akame stopped when she saw something. A man was walking towards the tent. She recognized him.

"Who's that Akame?"said Tatsumi as they were on the top of the building.

"That Tatsumi is my father."said Akame

"You mean who sold you and Kurome?."Tatsumi tighten his fist.

"The same. If I remember correctly. Mother and Father sold us to the empire with a large sums of money. I don't get it why did they want to do this? If i ak a mother. I will never sold my child. I rather trained her and gave her love and protection."said Akame

"Don't worry...Akame. You will never be those bastards. If i am a father myself. I will trained and love my child. I would die to protect her. A childs needs love."said Tatsumi

"Maybe your right. Kurome was mad as she was going to killed thise two."said Akame

"I,ll ne sure for that...come on."

They fly towards the tent. Where they reach throught the top of it. They hide on the top.p and listened. But Akame watched her father talking. Tatsumi mass her angerness.

"Here use this."said Tatsumi passing his bow and arrow

Akame didn't hesitate myet she grabbed the bow and arrow from her boyfriend. She faced the arrow on the target's head. Then she released it and hit it on the head. People screamed but they escaped.

"I saw your face."said Tatsumi

"I wanted to kill them."Akame said

"And you didn't...Akame i know you had anger towards your parents...but you said it to me that every night raid is yoyr family...that includes me."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi take me away."

Tatsumi carried Akame and flew away on the building. Akame felt the warm on him. Tatsumi and Akame didn't went to Night Raid base. They kept flying and explore the whole surroundings.


	17. Chapter 17

Tatsumi .

The real prince of the empire. A Devil Assassins, A vigilante named Dark Hunter. A Devil. Tatsumi was writing something on his room on the middle of the night. The others are sleeping due to their missions. But he was awake. He was writing a piece of paper on his room.

 _Dear Dad..._

 _...i guess it is hard for me to explained the facts about what Makoto did. Even i joined Night Raid who was a family that defines me of what i was. All my life when i know everything of what happened ...i guess everything can be changed at the cost. I am more worried of Akame and Kurome's parents. I wondered why they were sold to the empire...but i guess it didn't make sense at all. I saw Akame's face full of hatred of her father. I guess...i have to asked..._

Tatsumi stopped writing as his heart was beaten. He grasped of his shirt of what is happening until he stopped. This was Devil who was turning him all over again. He refused to get Devil involved again. But this is worse.

 _If your stopped letting Devil to control you...Akame knows it._

 _''_ Why do i need to wake her? Akame needed rest...''said Tatsumi as tattoos came out from his bodies.

Tatsumi gasped as hands turned claws but gritted his teeth all over again.

''Aka...me...Akame... Akam...e...Akame... AKAME?!"'

Without any hesitations left. Akame opened the door wearing her pajamas and dashed to Tatsumi embracing him tightly. Tatsumi's eyes turned red but Akame held him tightly letting him to go back to normal.

''Akame...punch me.'' Tatsumi told her

Akame was going to protest but she punch him on the stomach causing Tatsumi to regained his normal form. Akame looked at her boyfriend until Tatsumi coughed.

''Thanks.''said Tatsumi

''Are you okay Tatsumi?'' Akame asked

''I'm okay...i just lost control.''said Tatsumi until he noticed something. '' Why aren't you asleep?''

''I was reading...a book.''said Akame

''A book?''

"Yep...a book called The memories of twilight."said Akame

" _Great now she was reading the book that i wrote."Tatsumi thought_

"Sorry that i punch you...you almost transform."said Akame

"That's fine i deserve it. I should be the one who said sorry Akame."said Tatsumi

"What for?"Akame asked while blushing.

"Nothing...for disturbing you."

"Its fine,,,you didn't do anything Tatsumi."

Morning.

Kurome looked at her sister who was helping with Susanno cooked for breakfast. She looked at Tatsumi.

"Bro...can I asked?"Kurome asked

"What is it?"Tatsumi asked

"Why Sis looked so gloomy this days.?"Kurome asked

"Actually..,when we are doing our assassination...,Akame saw her father. Your real father."said Tatsumi

"Did Sis kill him?"Kurome gasped

"No...she wanted to kill him but i stopped her."Tatsumi said

"Sis was harder at our father lately. She never forgive him along with Mom. If you And Sis..,had kids...please don't sell her."said Kurome

"First of all i would never do that. Plus..,Akame would never be that. She will love the child no matter what."Tatsumi told her

No matter how Akame smile was. Tatsumi saw on her eyes. She hurt and most of all betrayed by her own parents for selling her and Kurome to the capital. Tatsumi gripped his fist. He did swore to protect Akame no matter what cost.

"Hey Kurome was Akame had terrible decision towards killing your father?."Tatsumi asked

"Unfortunately yes...but Sis know how the handle that part."sakd Kurome

"Don't worry Kurome i will handled it."said Tatsumi

"On and Bro...can you heal Sheele's eyes?"Kurome reminded

"Kurome no..."said Sheele

''Huh?'' Tatsumi asked

''Well Sheele has a problem seeing into other people. I was wondering if you could heal Sheele eyes?'' Kurome asked

''no...no... Tatsumi please don't do that.''said Sheele

Tatsumi was doing his work as well. Gathering information was taken a toll off. But still he did killed a demon from the alleys and walked away. Hunting demons was great for him.

''Tatsumi.''said Wave

''Oh hi Wave. What your up to?''said Wave

''I was patrolling when i saw you walking. Have you seen Karen lately?'' Wave asked

''No. I think she and Rose went to shopping you know some food and clothes.''said Tatsumi

''I get it...by the way...how are you lately?''

''I'm fine...its just i have the great time.''

''You seem problematic this days?'' Wave asked

''No...no...anyway why are you asking about Karen?''

''I like her okay...''

''You like Karen?''Tatsumi was surprised

''I do...but i don't think she can return my feelings.''said Wave

''I'm sure she will.''

Tatsumi went to the lake. His thoughts was interrupted until he decided to remained quiet. Tatsumi closed his eyes as he remembered something. His past where Lucifer had trained him,mentored him. However he remembered being alone. Alone where he was gone.

''Tatsumi?''said Akame

''akame? How did you know where i was?''Tatsumi asked

''Leone told me that you were here all the time.''said Akame

''Sorry i was thinking of what happened that day Akame.'' Tatsumi apologized

''About i saw our father?''

''No...no...about that...god..i am so dead.'' Tatsumi looked down but Akame chuckle

''Tatsumi we talked that for a long time. Maybe we can checked into something new.'' Akame layed down on his shoulder

''You feel comfortable that?'' Tatsumi pointed

''Your so hot Tatsumi...even it is cold and warmth was there.'' Akame said as she lied down on her boyfriend's lap causing Tatsumi to smiled.

While those two are distracted. The others are watching hiding on the bushes watching the couple. Lubbock bought a popcorn and watched the couple. The others are awed seeing them.

''I am so jealous of those.''said Chelsea

''Uh your making it uncomfortable.''said Mein

''Hey Leone leave your foot from me?''said Liver

''Sure thing gramps.''

''Don't call me Gramps!''said Liver

Lubbock and the others saw a knife that Tatsumi thrown,while he wasn't looking. The others looked at it until it releases lightning that hits them. Kurome,Bulat,Sheele,Sussanno and Najenda laughed so hard while they were on the window.

''I told them to be careful of Tatsumi's knife.'' Kurome told them

''Kids this days.''said Bulat

''Not to mentioned Gramps was there.''said Sheele

 _Night_

Night Raid had a mission to do was to assassinate another member before the Jeagers could interfere. Dark Hunter along with Lubbock. A guard was guarding but Dark Hunter knocked the guard using cholkhold allowing Lubbock to continue. Dark Hunter was there and stabbed the target using Tetsusaiga

"Great job Tatsumi."said Lubbock

"Oh great trouble."said Tatsumi as he looked down seeing Wave.

"Got a better idea?.

"I have."said Tatsumi as he holds Lubbock

Wave and Seryu entered the room but Tatsumi used his speed and dragged Lubbock out of the target's house.

"Are you still going out Tatsumi?."Liver asked

"Guess so. I doubt the Jeagers will noticed that Dark Hunter will go there again."said Tatsumi as he grabbed his mask,

"You know you need rest you know that."said Bulat

"I know..i know...which is why i will be home lately earlier ...but where's Akame?"Tatsumi asked

"Sis left."said Kurome as she ate the biscuits

"SHE LEFT?!'"Tatsumi yelled causing the windows to be cracked

"I,ll fix that later."Tatsumi flew away from the base.

"Was he always like that while flying?"Sheele asked

"Not to mentioned that he had terrible if landing. The last time that he teleported Sis and I...we landed safety...but he landed on the broom closet."Kurome reminded him

"That would hurt."said Leone

"Terrible hurt."said Mein

"I swear Tatsumi had a fiercy protection to Akame along with you Kurome."said Chelsea

"Bro thinks me as a little sister. But to Sis. He was over protective its like they knowns each other for years which I don't remember much,"said Kurome

"What happened when Akame was missing during her assassination?"Mein asked

"Sis did not told me much...but I remember. When Sis was tasked to kill the noble who was on the ship. There was a storm coming,but sis successsfully killed the target but in the end she was gotten lost. She landed on the island and found by a stranger."said Kurome as she bit another cookie

"A stranger found her? What was his name?"Najenda asked

"Sis told me that..his name was Alex. Alex. But when Sis returned home. Her eyes are now red. Her real eyes were completely black like mine...but still she said...she doesn't care if her eyes will come back or not."said Kurome

"Well that is terrible."said Lubbock

"Not to mentioned a lot of tragedy."said Liver

"See even Gramps started to cry."said Leone

"I told you not to call me gramps.!?"said Liver

"Come on gramps your older than us."said Kurome

"Gramps."said Chelsea

"Oh dear..."said Bulat as he covered his ears.

"Best of all do not call Liver to much gramps."said Najenda.

 _Later._

Akame saw her father. Her real father. She gripped Murasame tighter. As she followed him. Her father noticed that that he was been followed. He turned away..only to find out that no one was there. On the other side of the alley. Akame's mouth was covered by Dark Hunter 's hand.

"Tatsumi?!..said Akame

"Before you could interfere..,me...you are going to get into trouble."said Tatsumi

"I just want to kill him."said Akame

"That is no excuse Akame,..you want to kill your father and would Kurome would say.? Will she still forgived yoy after you killed them.?"Tatsumi asked

"I don't know."Akame looked down

"Come here,"Tatsumi opened his arms for an embraced letting Akame to embraced him back yet he could felt the tears. "Its okay..its...okay."

"Damn him."said Akame

"We could watch him. Here grabbed my hand."said Tatsumi

Akame grabbed Tatsumi hand turning them into invisible. Akame was surprised that she was invisible with her clothes on. Both of them walked towards their old home.

Akame gasped as their old house didn't changed at all. She remembered that her home was filled with smiles but not to imagine that they were sold to the damn empire.

"This is why Kurome and I hated it."said Akame

"Akame...i know your feeling."said Tatsumi causing Akame to looked at him as well. "But this isn't right. I know you had a bad relationship with him...you know that."

"Okay fine your right."said Akame

Both of them saw them. They were happy despite their luxurious time. Akame gripped Murasame tighter. Both of them stepped out from the house. The jaegers were no where to be found.

"Tatsumi are you okay?"Akame asked as Akame was breathing hardly.

"Yeah i am."said Tatsumi

 _"Actually i am not."Tatsumi thought_

Seryu amd Koro were guarding on the street. Tatsumi grabbed Akame as they watched Seryu. Koro was barking on the alley where they were. Seryu looked at that spot as she went closer. Until a gun shot was fired causing her and Koro to go where the shot was.

"Phew that was close,"said Tatsumi

"Too close."said Akame

"We need to get out of here, you know that Esdeath will noticed that we are making a lot of mess here."said Tatsumi as he released his black wings. When they reach back to the base. They saw Mein and the others.

"Hey Mein thanks for distracting Seryu."said Akame causing everyone to puzzled.

"Akame what are you talking about?"said Mein

"Didn't you shoot Seryu?"Tatsumi asked

"that wasn't me. I was here after the mission."said Mein

"Wait...if that was not Mein...but who was that person who distract Seryu?"Akame asked causing everyone to be puzzled.

Back on the capital. Seryu followed where the shooter was placed. She stopped as she saw a letter on the ground. Koro sniffled it until it barked. Seryu pick the letter on the ground

 _Tell Esdeath that i am coming for her next._

Dark Huntress watched Seryu picked the letter on the ground. She used her sniper and watched them. She sighed as she looked at that time.

"Even i had time to changed it. But i can't reverse anything. Mom and Dad along with the others had to be careful. I won't lose them anymore."said Dark Huntress as she jumped on the alley.

 _Night Raid Base_

Tatsumi was outside. He couldn't fell asleep. He was thinking a lot. The shooting who distract Seryu. Tatsumi guessed that it was indeed her. But he can't be sure.

"Tatsumi?"Tatsumi looked back seeing Akame

"Akame...couldn't sleep?"Tatsumi asked

"No. I saw you outside of your window. I thought you were busy...but i realized that it was not."

"I was thinking earlier."said Tatsumi as Akame sit next to him.

Both of them looked each other ungil they hold their hands together. It sparked like electricity .It showed them the memories of the girl.

 _She was running happily towards her father's arms. Her mother was smiling as she joined their smiles. Akame saw them. The child was like a miniature of herself. But she has Tatsumi's sense of right and wrong._

 _"She's cute."said Tatsumi as she faced Akame_

 _"Was it because she was like me?"Akame teased_

 _"No. Because she seems caring and enjoy her surroundings. "_

 _The girl stopped drawing until she looked up facing them. Tatsumi and Akame gasped as the girl smiled as she waved them._

 _"She can see us."said Akame_

 _"That's fine. "_

Both of them went back to their own time. It was exhausting as ever but Akame lied on his lap causing Tatsumi to looked at her with a blush.

"You know what Akame?"Tatsumi asked

"Hmmm.."

"Your a great mom."said Tatsumi

"Even i love it. But you will be a great dad as well."Akame said

"I promised that i will never leave yoyr side no matter whar happens."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi..are you proposing?"

"What?! No. I am saying this. In case when i was out of control. You were there for me. You bought me back. I heard your voice when i battled Zanku. And i would never leave you no matter what."Tatsumi vowed

"Well i promise you. That i will follow your voice and bought back even you control the devil within you no matter what. I follow your voice even you were trapped."

"I love you."said Tatsumi.

"I love you too."said Akame

"I love you three."said Tatsumi

"I love you four."said Akame

"Forever."they said together.

They smiled each other until they kissed. Tatsumi's tattoo on his chest was shining along with their lockets. They didn't stopped until they touched their noses.

"I will protect you no matter what happens Akame."Tatsumi told her as Akame snuggle into his warm embraced.

Both of them saw the stars until they saw the Red Star on the sky. Tatsumi 's scar was a red star on his chest. Yet Akame didn't cared as long the love of her man was safe and sound. His wings came out from his back and protected her warmly.


	18. Chapter 18

_Tatsumi saw himself hanging with Lee. He had time travel again using sleep. However he went to the other side of the road. He remember that time traveling was dangerous but he was highly trained by Lucifer at that time._

 _"He stopped coming out lately. I wonder why Kazuya was thinking to much..."said Tatsumi_

 _Tatsumi was still walking until he remember where the girl lives. He followed the steps only to realized that he teleported to Philippines._

 _"So this is why i build a house on the forest."Tatsumi wondered_

 _"You could say that."_

 _Tatsumi looked back seeing Lucifer smiling. His mentor whom he haven't seen a long time._

 _"Lucifer."said Tatsumi_

 _"Long time no see Tatsumi...or should,i say the real Tatsumi."Lucifer smirked_

 _"I guessed that you saw me ."Tatsumi asked_

 _"Quite contary kiddo. I saw you seeing your other one. You were going to hanged at Lee but i guessed this was a good time."said Lucifer_

 _"How come?"_

 _"How come what?"Lucifer asked_

 _"How come i saw myself. I tried to control myself before i go berserk. The thing is i can't control devil within me."Tatsumi asked_

 _"The answer is your going to fight the answer Tatsumi...like you followed Akame's voice."Lucifer told him_

 _"Akame...you were right. I was so stupid. I vowed to protect her at all cost."_

 _"Which you did Tatsumi."_

 _"How? When she found Murasame and i was gone."said Tatsumi_

 _"No. Akame knew that part. But she was trusted you any time you want."_

 _"It was me who told her to leave the empire. Now she was my girlfriend."said Tatsumi_

 _"Told you. You were getting her. Because you loved each other. She loved you Tatsumi. If Devil still controlled you. You need to fight back to regained control."said Lucifer_

 _"How?"_

 _"Fight Tatsumi...believe yourself."_

 _Tatsumi closed his eyes until all of the surroundings were faded. He remember why._

Tatsumi opened his eyes. He was on his room. He saw Akame feeling asleep. He smiled as he watched his lover feeling asleep peacefully. He used his fingertips to hold her cheeks. Akame whimpered until she opened her eyes.

"Hey."said Tatsumi

"Hey."said Akame

"Did you asleep peacefully?"Tatsumi asked

"Well your worried to much."said Akame.

"Maybe...but i am more worried to you as well."said Tatsumi

"You know i can take care of myself."Akame reminded him

"I know. I am not judgement your plans Akame. I know that part."

Tatsumi and Akame trained in differnet kinds of hand to hand combat. Bulat and Liver watched afar. However Tatsumi disappeared using his ninjutsu technique.

"Where did he go?"said Mein

"What kind if martial arts did Tatsumi take?"Chelsea asked

"Well he was trained by the devil itself. And he was alone when we found him. I'd say 45 martial arts that he mastered."said Lubbock

"Not to mentioned Ninjutsu. The imperial fist temple contains only Karate and Aikido but Tatsumi seems to mastered it all."said Kurome

"Did he trained you all?"Sussanno asked

"He did."said Leone

"Well that is nice. Tatsumi was a great lad...not to mentioned that he bought the supplies here on the base."said Liver

"Seems to be the royal bloodline like Tatsumi was spending everything?"Chelsea giggled

"No. Tatsumi may be the red king and the Deadly Sin Wrath. But he rather be a simple than taking the throne. He may be the real prince if the empire. But Tatsumi was different."said Bulat

"How so Bulat?"Sheele asked

"I remembered when Tatsumi was fighting Nyau. He said he may be the real prince of the empire but he rather enjoy of,what he wants now."said Bulat

"That's rights."said Liver

"Aw gramps was getting retired ."said Kurome

"Stop calling me gramps."Liver scowled

"But most of all Tatsumi taught us different languages from other countries. And hunting skills. Towards demons and barriers based on the damnation book."said Lubbock

"I'd say Tatsumi was great without taking the empire."said Sussanno

"He rather found his own path."said Najenda.

Akame tried to look at Tatsumi who disappeared musing his ninjutsu technique. Until he appeared behind her and bend her down.

"Always mind their surroundings Akame."said Tatsumi

"You taught us to much."said Akame

As they were going inside the base. The wind was stronger causing the two to stopped.

"What's wrong?".said Chelsea

"Its her."said Akame

"Who?"Sussanno was asking.

"Before Tatsumi entered Night Raid. His kingdom was destroyed that killed King Kenji and the others. A masked girl was there and saved Tatsumi."said Mein

"You mean the masked girl that caused Esdeath to lose her eye and poisoned her by a powerful blood poison.?"Chelsea asked

"The same one. That,s why Esdeath was furious."said Bulat

"But how come Akame and Tatsumi sense it not,from us?"Sussanno asked

"We don't know yet. Tatsumi was going to get her. But she disappeared into thin air. Not just that. Her blood was like Murasame."said Kurome

"What was her presence like?."Chelsea asked

"Wind."

"Brutal."

"Like Tatsumi."said Akame

"So was Akame."said Tatsumi

Tatsumi went to hunting. He killed demons again until he was encounted by bandits. Tatsumi transform into Dark Hunter.

"Its Bulat from Night Raid."said one of the bandits

"Kill him."

Both of them tried to attacked Dark Hunter but he fought them off skillfully. He used his bow and arrow and hit the bandits chest. Then slashed the others. They are dead.

"Makoto...you didn't listened to your people."said Dark Hunter until he disappeared as Seryu and Koro were there.

Koro growled which angers Seryu. The bandits are both dead. Dark Hunter watched until his teeth turned fangs as well.

"Don't worry Koro. We will catched that entire night raid."Seryu promised her dog which is why Koro ate them.

" _Its a good thing that Sheele didn't die. If she did. All of us will be deppressed."Dark Hunter thought._

Tatsumi flew back to the base. Once he landed on the ground. He sighed as he took of his mask.

"You look problematic Tatsumi."said Liver while he and Sheele are playing chess.

"Nah just encountered by bandits while i was hunting. Unfortunately Seryu and her dog were there."said Tatsumi

"Too scary."said Mein

"You could say that. If i had a dog...i would trained it not like that.'Tatsumi pointed

"Did you have a dog before Tatsumi?"said Bulat

"Not a dog...but a friend of mine had a bear."

 _Flashback_

 _"Sorry for the inconvenient Tatsumi. I know working on the project will do crazy."said Lee_

 _"Nah don't worry Lee. Besides i still have my thesis finished...what the?"Tatsumi scowled as he saw the bear._

 _"Seriously..you haven't seen Kuma?"Lee joked_

 _"I thought it was a dog."Tatsumi pointed as the bear went down to the ground._

 _"No it was not a dog. It was bear. Father found a bear and took it with him..naming it Kuma."said Lee_

 _"Kazuya hates the bear?"_

 _"More than you can imagine." Lee sighed._

 _End of Flashback_

 _"_ Whoa your saying that Heihachi had a bear...was it legal?"Mein asked

"Probably."said Liver.

"What else do you possessed Tatsumi?"Sheele asked.

"All of them even Esdeath ability to turned ice."

"What about the fire like Bols does?."Liver asked

"Worse. Unlike Bols flame thrower. I can still blocked the path like what we and Akame did."said Tatsumi

"You looked upset lately?."said Sussanno

"Huh?. I wasn't. I was just thinking why Makoto was still listening to the damn thing."said Tatsumi

"You could said that. The prime minister was to nasty."said Mein

"Then what was the Damnation told you."Bulat asked

"Nothing much. But still Tetsusaiga can't sucked Murasame."

"Aw cheer up Tatsumi. Its not like Tetsusaiga came to annoy you."said Sheele

"I agree with her."Bulat noted.

"Although Tetsusaiga can do different types of powers. Like turning into ice blades."said Tatsumi

"Then Esdeath will have to fight it."said Mein

Tatsumi dodges the attacks being thrown by Akame. To everyone amusement. However he grabbed his bow and shoit the knife.

"Akame seriously?"said Tatsumi

"Just testing your theory."said Akame

"Bakit pa yung girlfriend lo ay naging assassin."Tatsumi sighed

"Narinig ko yon."said Akame

Meanwhile

Chelsea and Lubbock have been busy due to the costumers buying some books. Most of all twilight memories have been bought a lot.

"I envy Tatsumi."said Lubbock

"Just because he was the author of the books.?"Chelsea reminded him

"Not like that. I mean he was lucky to hsve Akame by his side. I still haven't got in ."said Lubbock

"Maybe your going to find someone."Chelsea said

"Maybe your right..i find it easier. Yet it still trouble why the masked girl attacked Esdeath than joining us?"said Lubbock

"And Esdeath will find her?"

"If Esdeath was going to find her. Tatsumi and Akame will be alarmed."

"To true...but i am thinking. Why did Akame and Tatsumi sense her..while we can't?"Chelsea asked

"Beats me. I'd say she was mysteriously appeared but i think she seems to be closer to Akame and Tatsumi "said Lubbock

"Closer...like a friend?"Chelsea asked

"No...much else..."Lubbock was thinking

"Closer than a bestfriend?.

"Yes."

"Daughter."

"What?"Lubbock asked

"Their daughter. The masked girl that saved Tatsumi on his kingdom. The masked girl who helped all of us. And the masked girl that Akame amd Tatsumi sense and hold their hands seeing the memories. And the one who handle Tatsumi 's mantle.

"Tatsumi is the Dark Hunter...then that means that masked girl was infacf..."

"DARK HUNTRESS?!"

"Oh shit...,Esdeath is targeting their daughter?!."said Lubbock

"Were doomed."said Chelsea

"Okay...if she was Tatsumi and Akame's daughter...and the one who carried her father's mantle. Then she must have traveled from the future."said Lubbock

"Maybe your right. Tatsumi can time traveled back while sleeping, or using the hourglass locket they had...or speed that can go back to time."

"We better tell this to them. We better told them that Esdeath is targeting their daughter."

"But Akame wasn't pregnant."Chelsea said

"She might not. But we need to tell them the right time."said Lubbock.

 _Base_

"Bakit?"said Tatsumi

"Sinasabi mo yan."said Akame while playing chess.

"No your not."

Both of them are playing chess. Tatsumi caused Akame to smiled but she looked for a puzzle.

"Tatsumi,Akame.?!,"said Lubbock

"What happened to you?"said Tatsumi as Akame saw them

The others gathered as they watched Lubbock and Chelsea panted. Kurome didn,t know this information.

"What's wrong?" Akame asked

"We know...we know who the masked girl is."said Lubbock

"What?! How do you know?"Tatsumi asked

"The connection...between you and Akame. The memories that you seen. It was indeed her."said Lubbock

"What is happening here?"Najenda asked

"Lubbock and Chelsea found out who the identity of the masked girl."said Mein

"Then who was she?"

"We don't know her name."said Lubbock

"What? Then why did you told us about her identity?"Bulat asked

"Because Tatsumi is the Dark Hunter...and the girl who was wearing the similar marmour like him. Is Dark Huntress."said Lubbock

"Dark Huntress."said Chelsea

"But that still doesn't understand. Why did we felt her...why the others couldn't?"Akame asked

"I agree with her. If Dark Huntress was the one that attacked Esdeath. And her blood was poisoned."Tatsumi said

"God which is why we already know. You two felt her ,while we didn't. Then you saw her parents killed ,she was holding Tetsusaiga..."

"Your saying that Dark Huntress was closer relationship to the two?."Liver asked

"Yes and that is why we found out why?"said Lubbock

"Why?"said Kurome

"Because Dark Huntress was your daughter Akame,Tatsumi.."said Chelsea causing everyone to gasped.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone was frozen. They are both frozen. Dark Huntress appeared on time. She grabbed her wand and erased their memories of what happened. Then she snapped her fingers and returned to normal.

"We found information."said Lubbock

"What else did you find?"Najenda asked

"Their was an imperial arms that your cousin has."said Chelsea

"Of course. Shikoutazer."Tatsumi said

"Heard of this before?"Liver asked

"Father told me. That imperial arms that was stored underground of the palace was highly destructive."Tatsumi said as he opened the damnation book.

"Is there any weakness they stored there?"Mein demanded

"Take a chill pill will you."Kurome said as Tatsumi flipped the pages.

"There is. The ultimatums of the powerful sword."Tatsumi said showing the picture.

"What kind of teigu is that?"Bulat asked

"I haven't seen that thing before."said Liver

"Neither the both of us were."said Akame and the others.

"I haven,t seen that Teigu even the revolutionary army doesn't know all of this."said Najenda

"And never heard that before."said Sussanno

"I did."Tatsumi said

"Where did you saw it last?"Lubbock asked

"When the masked girl was there. She was holding with Tetsusaiga back on the village."said Tatsumi

"What?! You mean she has it all along?"Leone asked

"I don't get it either. Esdeath and the jaegers called her Dark Huntress."said Lubbock

"She was using my mantle?"Tatsumi asked

"I don't t know Tatsumi...but either something with that imperial arms that your cousin possesed."Najenda told him.

While the others doing their routines. Tatsumi had trained in the training yard. He punch the punching back and kicked it. Letting sweat to covered watched him afar along with Bulat.

"I noticed why he look so glommy that day..,but right now he seems happier."said Bulat

"If it weren't for Akame and us. He was going into jeopardy."said Liver

"To true"said Bulat

They both watched as Akame came in. They looked at Lubbock who was hiding from the,. until Tatsumi and Akame hold their hands.

"How are your feeling?"Tatsumi asked

"I,m quite fine. I was worried for you lately."Akame said

"We all are."Tatsumi replied causing Akame to chukle.

"We all are."said Akame

"You seem distracted."

"Sorry,..i looked at your scar or birthmark." Akame told him

"You don't need to apologize Akame."Tatsumi reassure her.

"Somehow Tatsumi . I was wondering if you could you know flying."

Tatsumi released his black wings until he carried Akame and flew away from the base. Lubbock snapped his fingers.

"An missed."said Lubbock

"Lubbock?!."said Liver

"Oh hi Liver...what the plan?.Lubbock was sweating until Bulat and Liver looked at each other until Lubbock flying away. Akame touched the water when Tatsumi hold her arms. She felt free all of the sudden. They reach into the cliff near the bases.

"I know you seem problematic lately."Akame said

"Its nothing."said Tatsumi l

"How sure?"Akame tried to cheer him up.

"Ran may have angel wings. That was his teigu. Although I understand of what i was. I accept of who i am.."Tatsumi said

"Are you thinking that somehing might happened to me?"Akame asked

"Maybe,.,but no."

 _"Actually i did. I a, so sorry Akame."Tatsumi thought_

Akame looked at him until they kissed. The wind was blowing so hard but they remain kissing gentle. Until Tatsumi kissed her forehead.

"Tatsumi?"Akame asked

"Hmmm..."said Tatsumi

"I love you."Akame said

"I love you too Akame."said Tatsumi

They embraced each other until they watched the sun turned into sun setting. The others watched them.

"I think we should do it later. They seem relaxed."said Mein

"I agree with Mein."said Sheele

Najenda smiled as she saw her comrades. Once the war was over. They will get peace all over again.

2018

 _Cabueños Manor._

The skies were turning into rain of the night. Dark Huntress walked into the gravestones. She barely saw two tombstones.

 _Here lies:_

 _Tatsumi Alexander Cabueños and Akame Rose Carina Wayne -Cabueños_

 _For our hearts. A loving par_ ents ,friend and mentors.

Dark Huntress was sitting on the ground near the tombstones. She took off her mask and put it on the ground. She put flowers on it.

"Hi Mom...Hi Dad. I'm sorry i didn't save you both. You died while protecting me...and I couldn't stopped grieving you both."said Dark Huntress

"I am sorry that i cried. But i have a right to cry for. I miss you both. Even i watched you back. You were both sweet with each other...till now your together. Sometimes mi wanted to embraced you both...i wish i could stay at Mom's warming hug..i did remember when i was 4. I was scared of sleeping on my room on the dim night..i would go into your room. I remember that mom was reading me a bed time story, and you Dad told me to remained on your bed..."

"...,but i am scared now Dad. What i am going to do.? Without you and Mom besides me. I had no idea it was to hard to let it go. I watched you both died. I was so stupid. Even i went back in time to save you from Esdeath armies...why can't i let it go.?"Dark Huntress cried

"...i miss you both. You two were my best parents i ever had. Mom. I remember when we sang on our lockets . You were caring not just by yourself...but to the others as well. It still hurts Mom. But how? I wish to embraced you and Dad before i go back."

"...Even i carried your mantle Dad. I am still afraid. No matter what i did. I tried. I did saved you before from the empire. Now i am getting messed up. Not just Devil, The Dark Huntress...but as Alexandra Juvy Carina Rose Wayne Cabueños. I promised Dad. I will never gave up no matter what happens. You and Mom are here with me. Even i can't see you,but i felt you both nearer. I love you both no matter."

"...i'll never give up. I will fight back. I will never hurt anyone whom i ever encountered."said Juvy as she looked on her watch "Time for me to go. Goodbye Mom...Goodbye Dad."

Dark Huntress aka Juvy Cabueños walked into the garage. She pressed the remote opening the gate seeing the car. She recognized this as rubicon. Tatsumi's car. She opened the portal using her teleportation pens.

"Dad and Mom along with the others needed my helped. I will never let Esdeath hurt anyone else."said Dark Huntress as she drove rubicon towards the portal and arrived on her parents time.

 _Later_

Tatsumi hunts demons all over again with the helped of Lubbock. These demons have caused a lot of wreckage.

"Man does all your weapons are blessed enough?."said Lubbock

"Why it burned your hands? "Tatsumi asked

"Actually yes. But since i used my barriers lately. It still helped. You know how to use this barriers stringd aren't you?"Lubbock asked

"Yep. It was my watch. Lucifer taught me how to climb,kill use this."said Tatsumi as demons turned into dust while snapping their necks.

"For a devil like it. I find it easier as well."

"True. Some devils are bad,some are good ones but doing into rebellion things. Worse was mine, i inherit from father."

"You know Tatsumi...if Akame finds out about your dreaming or receiving nightmares?"

"I just can't."

"Why? I mean Akame told us that she had a friend before...named Alex. Until he was killed or something."

"Actually Alex didn't die."

"How did you know?"

"Maybe i was..."Tatsumi looked at Lubbock "yes...i am Alex. I am the one who told Akame to joined the revolutionary army."

"Figures...but why didn't you tell her?"Lubbock asked

"Lubbock...i can't tell her that Alex and I are the same person. When i met Akame when she was on the elite seven. I time traveled okay. If i do that."Tatsumi looked down

"What?"

"I shouldn' i had no choice. I saw Akame. Ran took her."

"WHAT.!? Tatsumi when does it happened?"Lubbock asked

"2 days ago. I was sleeping then i time traveled. I saw Ran holding Akame and he throws her to death."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Right now. I will protect Akame at all cost. The jaegers didn't know that Dark Hunter,or the prince or Deadly Sin Wrath,.,or the red king. But as Tatsumi. I will protect her because i love her."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi...you know of what will happened?"

"I don't know if it is true or not. But i have to be ready. If that dream will happened. I will never forgive myself if Akame dies."

"She won't."

"She won't without me. I can't live without her."Tatsumi said

"Then maybe you should tell me. What did you remember when Ran took Akame?"Lubbock asked

"Okay...there are bits. An unknown cathedral with a point on the top. The calender was shown was Febuary 5. Then the prime minister imperial arms was destroyed."

"Destroyed. His imperial arms can destroy any imperial arms. Including Leone."said Lubbock

"Lubbock,...do you know how to drive a car?"

"A what?"

"A car? Or a motorcycle?"

"Um maybe a little...but maybe you would hit me after i hit your car."Lubbock said

"My car was indestructible. It can't be destroyed."Tatsumi scowled

"What was your car's name by the way?"Lubbock asked

"I named it Rubicon."

"Rubicon? What kind of car that you named that?"

"I did not named my car. It was my collegue."

 _Flashbsck_

 _Tatsumi arrived on the place where Lee was waiting. Lee had two cars. One was the silver. While one was black._

 _"what are you doing releasing your car recently?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Did you remember when i said that i will give you something for your graduation."said Lee_

 _"Lee you didn't have to give me all of the stuff you wanted. Besides i can handle the other rest."Tatsumi considered_

 _"Oh hell no Tatsumi. Which is whg i am giving you this black car. Rubicon."said Lee tossing the keys to Tatsumi_

 _"Seriously?"said Tatsumi_

 _"You seem amazed that you've seen it recently."said Lee_

 _"No. But why on earth did you gave me Rubicon. You know that it was your car from the first place."Tatsumi said_

 _"Well i did bought this car...but technically it was you who design it back. If I remember correctly you were the one who took me to the junk shop."_

 _"Lee that car was dead. But i had to fixed ."_

 _"Now i will describef you Rubicon. This car can make into stealth mode. It also had a strong shield to be protected. Even you shot it. It will gone hack to normal."said Lee_

 _"i still can't believe your giving your car to me."Tatsumi said_

 _"As a token of gratitude."Lee bowed down_

 _"Oh Lee...if our going to start a business on your own...i think you should call it Violet Systems."_

 _"Violet Systems? Cool Thanks Tatsumi."said Lee_

 _End of flashback._

Both of them went back to the base. Najenda was still waiting for Leone who was spying with the other jeagers along with the prime minister. However Leone came in with an arrow on her arm

"Leone why are you carrying that?"said Kurome

"You won't believe of what is happening."said Leone

"Leone please calm down."Sheele said

"Okay explained."said Najenda.

"Earlier o was tasked to watched the jaegers and the prime minister as well. While i was watching on the other edge of the roof. I saw an arrow from nowhere. I was surprised that am arrow that reach to 30 distances but when i watched it. It destroyed Honest imperial arms. His gun."said Leone

"Can i checked the arrows?"Tatsumi asked as Leone gave him the arrow of whom she was holding.

"30 distances based by 30acres. This arrows was same was mine."said Tatsumi as he grabbed his bow and arrow.

"It is a complete match."said Mein

"But Tatsumi can't be there. He was hunting with me."Lubbock offered.

"True...but.."

"It can't be. Akame can you throw that ball to the chimney?"Tatsumi asked

Akame grabbed a softball from his bag. Once she threw it on the air. Tatsumi released the arrow from his bow and shot the ball hitting on the chimney. Another thing Akame throws another ball causing Tatsumi to released his own arrow from his bow. It hit the the target.

"They're that same."said Akame

"That makes sense. It was indeed her."said Tatsumi

"Who?"Sheele asked

"The Dark Huntress. The masked girl who was nearly causing Esdeath to do crazy things. I think she was the one."said Tatsumi

"But snipers can reached through different distances."said Mein

"True but Arrows made accurancy. This is the same arrow that poisoned Esdeath days ago. Which is why she was sending us."

"A what?"Kurome asked

"A code."said Liver

"It said...

 _Honest imperial arms will destoryed its different teigu._

"Then if she was indeed been targeted by Esdeath? Why didn't she comes to us?.Chelsea asked.

"Leone what did you remember next?"Najenda asked

 _Flashback_

 _Earlier_

 _It was indeed night and Leone wanted to do her job as well. She needs to watched the jaegers. Honest. While she was on the rooftops. She looked on the window. Then an arrow came in. It hit straight to the targets. The Prime Ministers's imperial arms that destroyed other imperial arms._

 _"What on earth?"Leone gasped as the gun shattered into bits yet she picked the arrow from the gun._

 _End of Flashback._

 _"_ It is her all this time."said Akame

"The only problem is that. She was highly trained like Tatsumi was."said Bulat

"But how can we find her?."Chelsea asked

"We can't. Like Tatsumi she only appeared on nights. Most of all the imperial army wants her dead...including the entire night raid."said Kurome

"Except no one knows who the other members of the night raid was. The only one who showed on the posters was Akame,Liver,Bulat,Sheele,Mein and Najenda."said Sussanno

"After her parents were killed. She took the self imposed exile on her own."Tatsumi mentioned

"How old was she? When her parents are both killed?"Najenda asked

"She was 8 years old."Akame replied

"8. Well that is still a child. Doesn't she have relatives or other friends to take care of her.?."Sheele asked.

"She wasn't."Tatsumi replied

"But i am thinking that if she was here. Then Tatsumi and i know something that we didn't know."said Akame

 _Later._

Esdeath coughed in blood. The poison was still on her veins and it is beginning to kill her. slowly. She went to the Minister's house where Honest told her that his imperial arms was destroyed. Esdeath looked down on the ground seeing the ashes. Then she looked on the window. Dark Huntress was there. Esdeath looked back seeing Dark Huntress disappeared into thin air again.

"You goddamn brat."Esdeath scowled.


	20. Chapter 20

_No._

 _No._

 _Tatsumi saw that dream a hundred time. He saw Ran killing Akame and throws her to death. Tatsumi screamed but he heard Dark Huntress voice._

 _"Wake up..."Dark Huntress told him as she slapped her._

Tatsumi rose from the bed. It was a dream again. He shook his head seeing that dream that killed Akame.

"I will never let you both killing Akame."said Tatsumi

"That was clearly slapped."said Tatsumi as he opened his bag containing his suit then he opened the damnation book. "What else does it happened?"

"Akame...i will never let them kill you...I promise."Tatsumi said

The door was knocking. Tatsumi closed the damnation book as he opened the door revealing to be Akame.

"Akame?"Tatsumi asked

"Are you okay?"Akame asked

"Yes i am fine."Tatsumi replied as he exit his room.

"I can't sleep."

"Neither do i."

"Tatsumi...are you hiding something from me?"Akame asked

"What makes you say that?"Tatsumi asked

"Nothing. Not because i am your girlfriend...or partner...buti was worried."

"To tell you the truth. Yes i am worried about you Akame. I was worried that i can't survive without you. I can't fell in love other else. And i am so scared that losing you will be the worst happened."Tatsumi said

"You. Have right to be worried. But i am not going to die Tatsumi. Like you said. We are both worried of what is happening. But we had faith within."said Akame.

"I love you."

I love you too."

Later.

Tatsumi was still doing his roles. Vigilante at night with the night raid. Hunting. And of course doing some underground worked. Right now his mind seems interrupted.

"Are you going to propose?"Lubbock asked

Tatsumi throws his knives at Lubbock who dogdes it. Until Lubbock surrenders causing Tatsumi to close his knives down.

"Hey Chill out."said Lubbock

"What? No. I was thinking."Tatsumi replied

"Of marriage.?"Lubbock butted in

"What no?. Why are you asking about marriage lately.?"said Tatsumi

"Then why are you panicking like a ghost?"Lubbock pointed

"I am not, besides i am doing of what i was. Anyway why are we asking marriages? We are in the middle of the war and your asking for marriage..?"Tatsumi reminded him

"In case you want some marriage secretly."

"No."

"You want to marry Akame right?" Lubbock asked

"I am...but not at the time like this. If we got married what happens when the jaegers knows this."Tatsumi said

"Nah..,don't mind them. They may be stupid of doing their jobs."

"Stupid eh? Well we did stupid things. Besides I think Akame is not ready for marriage even we are facing the war here."Tatsumi pointed

"True but what if all night raid was present on your wedding secretly?"Lubbock asked

"Lubbock your giving me creeps. Of course i wanted to marry Akame but we are in the middle of war. Your suggesting us to get married already?."Tatsumi slapped his forehead.

"Have you attended marriage ceremonies on your travels?"Lubbock asked

"I did. And it worse."

"What happened ?.".Lubbock asked

"It didn't wait for one second. The bride died recently because of her illness."

"Seems romantic."

"No it's not..."Tatsumi shivered

"Okay fine. I am not going to asked.."said Lubbock causing the books on his shelves fo go there..

"First i wrote those novels and now i am getting an edge."said Tatsumi

"But your not just the famous author."said Lubbock

"Figures. And no more marriage advice.."Tatsumi shivered.

"Yet your going to marry Akame or not?."Lubbock asked while he dance like waltz which annoys Tatsumi.

".The hell?!."Tatsumi yelled as he throws his knife at him until his eyes turned into red causing Lubbock to be stepped back.

"Oh oh."Lubbock downed

Tatsumi beat Lubbock into hand to hand all over again. Liver saw Lubbock on the mid crisis. He laughed.

"What were you thinking?"Leone laughed

"I wasn't. I was asking or teasing him about marriage..then he beat me to death."said Lubbock holding an ice pack.

"You know that Tatsumi was trained by Lucifer and Cain. Seriously Lubbock?"said Mein

" i didn't know that it was upsetting him about proposals. Right now he was doing his hunting with Akame."said Lubbock

"Never mess a devil from nowhere."Sheele told them.

"Agree."they said.

"I didn't know that his eyes turned red all of the suddenly. Then he beat me with his ninjutsu techniques along with his hand to hand combat."Lubbock shivered

"You deserve it you jerk."said Chelsea

"Not to mentioned that his martial arts seems brutal and deadly. I didn't know that he was going to shoot in 30 minutes."

"Well Tatsumi was studying a lot. But i didn't know what happened? Tatsumi was allowed to teleport along with Akame."said Bulat.

"Not to mentioned that he broke my ribs."said Lubbock

" you deserve it after teasing him...about marriage."Kurome pouted

"And what if they were wed in secretly?."Lubbock asked

"You know,he is going to devour you no matter what."Leone reminded him

"Don't worry kid. We're going to bury you."said Liver

"Goddamn it gramps."Lubbock scowled causing them to gasped as they cover their ears.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME GRAMPS!?'"Liver yelled

"Oh no."said Sussanno

25 minutes later.

"Ok I surrender."Lubbock gived up.

 _Somewhere._

Tatsumi taught Akame to other basics of ninjutsu. Even Akame was an assassin. She needed to learn more things. She mastered archery,marksmanship,and used darts to knocked the opponent dead. Right now she watched Tatsumi was on the water. He was standing.

"You know i can't do that."Akame said

"Yes you can. It's just practice,''said Tatsumi

"And if i fell?"Akame asked

"We have to try again...and again."Tatsumi replied

Tatsumi watched Akame looked down on the water, Tatsumi was standing and he was waiting. Akame was relaxed until she put her feet to the ground. She opened her eyes. She was standing on the water like Tatsumi did.

"Akame don't look down."Tatsumi reminded her

Akame continue to walked towards Tatsumi. She was quiet until she saw a large fish under the water. It broke her concentration. She fell down but Tatsumi ran to her and grabbed her hand causing electricity before they fell down on the water.

 _They saw water everywhere but Tatsumi and Akame watched as Dark Huntress was going to hit something. She was going to break the barrier that there was a person who was trapped._

 _Akame and Tatsumi watched closer as Dark Huntress turned around telling that Tetsusaiga was going to turned into ice. Tatsumi focused on the barrier where a person was trapped. He gasped it was Akame._

They gasped as they reached through the surface. Akame coughed so hard but Tatsumi carried her back to the shore. He grabbed a towel and put it on her.

"Here."said Tatsumi

"Thanks...what about you?"Akame was concerned of her boyfriend.

"I'll warm anytime i want."said Tatsumi

"She was hitting a barrier...she saw a person who was trapped in there."said Akame

"I know. But inside the trapped barriers. I saw it she was so close to her. She saw us saying Tetsusaiga can released ice...but I didn't know how."Tatsumi said as he shiveredd

"Tatsumi. You know you can share with me ,right?"Akame asked

"Right sorry."

Tatsumi went to Akame as they boh covered themselves with a towel. Then Tatsumi started the fire.

"No using powers?"Akame asked

"No. I felt like it was cheating to do that." Tatsumi replied as he was blushing

"Why are you blushing?"Akame asked

"What? No.?! I was thinking."Tatsumi asked

"About what?"Akame asked

"Um Lubbock was teasing me.."

"About marriage?"Akame asked

"No. About my worked as a author."Tatsumi lied.

 _"actually it is."Tatsumi thought_

 _"_ Your going to trained me about this aren't you?"Akame asked

"You know that recently. Don't worry Akame well stopped if you don't want to."Tatsumi said

"Maybe your right. I still don't get it. Why would we saw Dark Huntress appeared recently?"Akame asked

"Don't know."

 _Esdeath private room_

Esdeath was away but Dark Huntress entered her private room. Even it was still day as well. She looked something. A book. She flipped the pages until she gasped. Esdeathw as drinking Demon extrant. This allows her to become sadist. Yet she poisoned her with her blood. Her blood was more poisoned than that. However Esdesth thinks she can still fight and destroyed Night Raid.

"This is worse."Dark Huntress shut the book hardly until it cracked the walls and the windows.

"Crap...better record this...before that bitch of a woman is still after me...god what was i thinking."Dark Huntress opened her phone and pictured it before the door opens.

Esdeath and Ran arrived from the meeting. Esdeath tapped her heels on the desk. She noticed her walls and the windows are completely smashed.

"What the hell happened here?"said Esdeath

"Whoa it seems that it was destroyed by a strong shut."said Ran.

"General we have received news. According to the prisoners. The prince on the capital that you destroyed was still alive."said Seryu

"Shit."Dark Huntress said as she kicked the chair while she was hiding under the table.

"How is that possible?!."Esdeath asked

"We don't know General. However we found out that he was on the revolutionary army."

"So that prince was still alive?! Next time i will see him. I will kill him."said Esdeath

" _Naku...dedma na to. Lagot ako kay Dad and Mom. Ngayon Delikado na yung buhay ni Dad...ano ba to."Dark Huntress thought_

Koro entered the room causing Dark Huntress to scowled. She froze them using her time frozen powers and exit the room. She snapped her fingers returning back to normal.

 _Later._

"Were back."said Tatsumi as he carried a large fish.

"Whoa that's a neat fish you got."said Bulat as he grabbed a beer,

"Actually it was. However Akame used my fishing pole to caught it,"Tatsumi sighed

"Since when did you know how to fish?"Mein asked

"I know how. Besides i never used my arrow or my gun."Tatsumi replied

"Neat.."said Lubbock seeing his face was covered in bruises,

"What on earth happened to you?"Akame asked

"Liver punished him Sis."said Kurome

"He deserved it."said Liver

"Where's Chelsea.? I haven't seen her lately?"Akame asked

"She was on the mission with Leone. Apparently Esdeath 's room was destoryed."

"That's it .That girl is so busted."Tatsumi said

"Cheer up Tatsumi. If the Dark Huntress is a silent ally to us. She could have send a messages to you both."said Sheele

"Not to mentioned proposed."

Tatsumi looked at Lubbock until his eyes turned red again causing the brawl again. Lubbock was defeated again.

"I give up.."said Lubbock

"You should be...otherwise...i had bad tendency coming for you."Tatsumi said while holding Tetsusaiga.

"Even still i hate to say this...but how come Tetsusaiga was a different than the rest?"Sussanno asked

"That is worse...Tetsusaiga is not a teigu. It was a sword that the heaven and hell had possessed. Which is why it easily burned wherever someone touches it."said Tatsumi

"Still it sucked Incursio within."said Liver

"It did."Tatsumi sighed

"What else does Tetsusaiga did..aside from the force or using elements.?"Kurome asked

"Like it turned into ice.."Tatsumi said

"Beat we had an assassin to assassinate with Esdeath."said Liver

"Not just that. Esdeafh was now poisoned by someone else blood. It was so powerful than her demon extrant."said Najenda

"I guess so boss. Otherwise i got a bad feeling when that person who was there...is Esdeath one enemy at that time."

"When are you going to propose?."Lubbock asked causing Tatsumi to hit him a nightstick.

"Where did you get that nightstick before?."Sheele asked

"I was carrying it."said Akame

"Aw so sweet...get married already.?!."Lubbock cheered

Tatsumi froze Lubbock on the ice. They gasped as Tatsumi glared at him recently. Tetsusaiga was glowing into red.

"Forget what he'd say."Tatsumi said

"Moments."said Liver causing Najenda to hit with a spoon. "Ow."

 _Meanwhile_

While Dark Huntress knows of what she was doing. She looked on each hallways. She groaned to much.

"Bad timing, why on earth did i landed on the first place. I just a got a bad tendency on the jaegers except Wave...oh god Dad is so going to kill me. Definitely he will kill me."Dark Huntress said

"What now?."Dark Huntress asked as she saw Ran "Oh shit."

She was trapped. She had no choice now until she screamed. The screamed causing everyone to be heard until it shatters the windows and the glasses. It hurts their ears before she disappeared.

 _Base._

 _"_ Why on earth did she screamed hystericaly?"Tatsumi asked

"What's wrong Tatsumi?"said Bulat causing Tatsumi to plucked out his headphones.

"That screamed caused the windows to be shattered."Tatsumi yelped.

"You did screamed back on the boat."Bulat reminded him

"I didn't mean to screamed. That Nyau was using her bloody whistle no offense "Tatsumi replied

"I wonder what would happened? Why didn't you proposed to Akame."Lubbock barged in.

Tatsumi grabs his knives and throws it to him. Lubbock avoided the collision again. He looked at him.

"No proposing amd most of all..if you do that again. I am going to send you to hospital for a week or a month."Tatsumi reminded him

"Aw come on. Its not that bad right?"Lubbock asked

"Now where's my shotgun..?"Tatsumi asked while pulling the pouch from the bag pulling out a shotgun.

"Run Lubbock?!"Bulat warned him

As Lubbock run away from Tatsumi who was carrying a shotgun. The others looked at them

"Never mess a devil from nowhere."said Akame

"Agree..''they said

After chasing Lubbock. Tatsumi came back and sighed. More importantly Akame was smiling on her lover.

"What he was going to say.?"Akame asked

"He was asking some idiot questions about some woman in his life."Tatsumi lied

"I didn't know. This would happen."Akame said

"About what?."Tatsumi asked

"About dating recently."

"Hmmm maybe we could."

They smiled until Akame kissed him causing them to kiss each other. They both smiled until Lubbock pictured them with his camera.

"Lubbock...you know that i am going to send you to coma right?"Tatsumi scowled as he carrying Tetsusaiga

Lubbock was running carrying thr camera. Tatsumi growled his breath as his eyes turned red.

"Go get him?!."Akame yelled

"Always."said Tatsumi as he sprouted his black wings from his back.


	21. Chapter 21

_Akame opened her eyes, she was on the white surroundings. She gasped of what she'd saw. It was Dark Huntress._

 _"You.?."_

 _"First it was Tatsumi...and now it was you?"Dark Huntress asked_

 _"Where are we?"Akame asked_

 _"I came here to warned. This is where we talked privately."said Dark Huntress_

 _"Your the girl that we saw."said Akame_

 _"Yes. It was me. I was 8 years old at that time. Figured it out.."_

 _"Then why didn't the others felt you only the two of us?"Akame asked_

 _"I was closer to you both than them. This is why i only communicate the two of you."said Dark Huntress_

 _"What was the reason? Why did you carried Tatsumi 's mantle?."Akame asked_

 _"I know what i had to do. But it changed."_

 _"Why? We saw your parents killed. Your father gave you Tetsusaiga."_

 _"I inherit that from father that day. When they died...i took the self imposed exile and faced a lot of challenges.."said Dark Huntress_

 _"Why? Its like you had the same time that Tatsumi's parents are killed."_

 _"So was yours."_

 _"Alex was your name?"Akame asked_

 _"My parents named me after their names. But my mother favored her only name that she wanted. My name was longer than you can imagined."said Dark Huntress_

 _"wait...your parents named you after their names and your mother decided to name you from her favorite name.?"Akame asked_

 _"This is getting me nerves."Dark Huntress thought._

 _"But if she named you..then she?"Akame asked_

 _"No. I was trained in combat since i was 4 slowly...but mastered. But after they died. I went somewhere to know of what is coming. "Dark Huntress said_

 _"Then why didn't you showed at night raid?."Akame asked_

 _"If i do that...my parents are in great danger. Even i watched them or not. I was so close to them along with their friends."Dark Huntress said_

 _" Tell me something..."said Akame_

 _"What is it?"Dark Huntress asked_

 _" Was that you who poisoned Esdeath with your blood?"said Akame_

 _"It was me. Wake up Akame.."_

Akame woke up. It was indeed a dream or warning. She saw Tarsumi sleeping on their bed. Quietly she opened the damnation book. She saw many histories and teigu information.

"Morning."said Tatsumi

"Morning,"said Akame

"Why are you reading the damnation book?"said Tatsumi

"I was checking some information. Then i noticed that Murasame was here."Akame replied

"I see..your allowed to use the damnation book."

"Do you chant these spells this book before?"Akame asked

"I did. It was helpful."Tatsumi replied

"Might if i try?"Akame pleaded

"Okay fine.."said Tatsumi

"hmm lets see pryo nifica.."said Akame

Lubbock screamed as his back was on fire. They looked on the window until Lubbock jumped into the lake.

"At least he was alive."Tatsumi said

"The damnation contains some spells,history and other demons...why there is a vampire here?"Akame pointed

"Um i got encounted once but i used the curtain to turned him into a dust."Tatsumi replied as he was going to get out of the bed.

"Here let me help you."

Both of them fell on the bed. Akame was down but Tatsumi was in top of her. Their faces are closer. Akame didn't hesitate as she kissed Tatsumi all over again earning him a smirked.

"Good morning to you."said Tatsumi as they both kissed.

While Akame was doing some breakfast. Tatsumi was walking on the capital. He was doing his collected information. Once he returned back on the bookstore.

"God i had no idea what i was doing."Lubbock said

"What happened?."Tatsumi asked

"You won't like it. Apparently news came that the prince was alive."

"What? How did they know?"Tatsumi feared his identity was blown.

"Apparently Seryu captured one of the revolutionary army unit. Until he died. He spread it."Lubbock said

".Oh shit...no bad idea. Now Esdeah knows that the prince of the kingdom was still alive. I doubt it would worked "said Lubbock until he noticed something shinny on his pocket. "I knew it."

"What?."Tatsumi was confused

"Finally the Red King was going to propose to Akame."Lubbock cheered

"What?! No of course not. God what has gotten into you.?!"Tatsumi said

"Don't worry...I'll sealed my lips."Lubbock sweared but Tatsumi's aura was turning red. "Aw come on."

 _Outside._

 _"_ Geez Dad really need to calmed down his aura."said Dark Huntress as she looked on the bookstore after she sense her father's aura.

"God what i was thinking? Instead of protecting my parents ...i focused Esdeath...screw."

The portal opened causing Dark Huntress to looked at it. Until a shoe hit her face. She recognized it.

"Damn you idiot?!."Dark Huntress as she throws back the shoe with a letter until the portal closed. "Warn the others before the jaegers can encountered them." Dark Huntress took off her mask.

"Need to warned mom along with the others."

Tatsumi was walking in the capital. This time he looked on the posters. Akame was there.

"Tell me something can change this."Tatsumi pleaded.

People stopped walking causing Tatsumi to noticed this. They were both frozen until Tatsumi gasped.

"We meet again."said Dark Huntress

"We did...again."said Tatsumi

"I know you wanted to asked questions about me...but ignored it...otherwise Esdesth will know of what is happening."said Dark Huntress

"you warned us,,,,but why not joining us?"Tatsumi asked

"If i could...my parents are in terrible dangers. They may never know that i existed or why i came here without telling them."Dark Huntress said to her father.

"Hindi alam nila ito?"Tatsumi asked using filipino language.

"Hindi."Dark Huntress replied

"Wait...before you go...why did Akame and i felt you while the others can't?"Tatsumi asked

"You'll find out sooner."said Dark Huntress as she snapped the fingers until she disappeared.

People went back to normal state. However Tatsumi sighed. He clenced his fist and looked down. He can't lose anymore. This time he walked back to the base.

Akame was on the kitchen when she heard a howl of a wolf. Everyone saw a large black wolf appeared until it transform into Tatsumi.

"Don't asked."said Tatsumi towards Lubbock.

"What have you heard?"Najenda asked

"Not good. They know that i am alive."Tatsumi said

"Great. Now they are looking for the real king."Mein was irritated

"Even so. The empire didn't know that Tatsumi was the prince. Even he was now the red king. Most importantly is that we had eliminated the other jaegers,'said Kurome.

"But not just that. Honest was not stupid. Even Esdeath was still targeting the Dark Huntress along with the entire night raid."said Liver

"Tatsumi are you okay?."Sheele asked

" No. Honestly she told me."

"She told you ? When did this happened?"Bulat asked

"Earlier. She told me that Esdeath was going to hunt us down. But still the main target of Esdeath was her."Tatsumi said

"She did told me as well.."said Akame

"When?"Chelsea asked

"On my sleep. She was there. She told me that even her parents can,t see her. She can see them."Akame asked

"And her parents didn't know yet. Because she wasn't existed at that time like this."Tatsumi said.

"If she was one who protected us both especially you two. Why didn't she joined night raid from the start?"said Sheele

"Darn true."said Leone

"Because her parents protected her and right she was the one who protected them. She may have caused a lot of terrible acts to Esdeath."said Tatsumi

"Her name was Alex. Her parents named her after their names but her mother named her ,because her mother always wanted to name her ."said Akame

"But that worries a lot. Or that girl was like carrier like Tetsusaiga. I suggested that we might know of what is happening."said Sussanno

"It is not easy for to catch. Like me. She was a devil assassin. Most assassins like devils and angels are both fast learner."Tatsumi flipped the pages of the Damnation book.

"But first how old was she?"said Najenda

"Seems like she 18 or some like 17."Tatsumi replied

"Does Devil Assassins are immortal right?"Lubbock asked

"Yes why?"Tatsumi asked

"That explained it. Immortals watched the world turned into new era. That is why Tatsumi had lived enoughed."

"Only is...i am not the only one who is immortal. They are hundreds of them outside."said Tatsumi

"You got a point."said Lubbock

 _Later._

Akame was awake, instead of going to bed. She went outside of the base. She looked on the dark skies surrounded by stars yet she smiled until she sang causing her locket to glowed. From nowhere Dark Huntress felt her locket was glowing until she heard Akame's singing. She smiled. Her mother would love tagalog sings so .was english.

Akame:

Isang bagong mundo  
Isang bagong daigdig  
Ano'ng maghihintay  
Sa isang katulad ko  
Makita na kaya  
Makita pa kaya  
Ang ina na kay tagal  
Na 'di nakasama

Dark Huntress

Ako kaya'y tanggapin  
At mahalin  
Maging karapatdapat kaya  
Ako sa kanyang piling  
Maging maligaya kaya si ina  
Sa aking pagdating

Together.

Sa pangarap lang makakamtan ang inaasam  
Sa pangarap lang malalasap  
Ang saya nitong aking buhay  
Sa pangarap lang maghihintay  
Sa pangarap aking mahal  
Doon ako'y maghihintay  
Aking mahal

Akame and Dark Huntress

Ako kaya'y tanggapin  
At mahalin  
Maging karapatdapat kaya  
Ako sa kanyang piling  
Maging maligaya kaya si ina  
Sa aking pagdating...

Akame stopped singing causing to looked back. She saw Tatsumi (in a lion form). Tatsumi would go back patrol that time. Even he was transforming into other types in animals. Tatsumi walked to Akame and purred his head into her shoulders. Akame giggled. Yet she felt the warmness within.

"You know Tatsumi your warmer."said Akame towards the lion

Tatsumi(still in a lion form) slumped on the ground. Allowing Akame to saw her lover curling. Once Tatsumi positioned himself. Akame lied down on his warm furr. It was warm.

"Goodnight Tatsumi."said Akame as she lied down next to him.

While they were both asleep. Dark Huntress watched her parents outside of the base. She smiled sadly as her parents are safe and sound.

"I,m sorry Dad...Mom."said Dark Huntress as she transform into a lion and left again.

Akame woke up seeing herself on the ground. Tatsumi was besides her. He was still sleeping due his worked. She smiled as she touched his forehead.

"Hey."said Tatsumi

"Hi."Akame said

"You were asleep when i came back here."Tatsumi replied

"That's fine..,your to warm during your warm fur."Akame relaxed on his arms

"Your insulting me Akame."Tatsumi teased her

"No i am not."Akame pouted

"You know i don't care if your eyes went back to normal or not. Besides i know what it looks like."said Tatsumi

"You might be secretive to me lately."said Akame

"No i am not."said Tatsumi

"What time is it?"Akame asked

"Its still make me."said Tatsumi

Both of them stood up from the ground. They looked on the dark skies. Tatsumi sighed.

"Akame?"Tatsumi asked

"What is it Tatsumi?"Akame asked

"I know this is to early if you know this. But i don't care if we have challenges that we haven't meet. But i know it is to much...So."

"Tatsumi what are you saying?"Akame asked worriedly

Tatsumi kneeled one half knee causing Akame to gasped. Tatsumi pulled a black box from his pocket revealing to be a ring.

"Tatsumi.."

"Akame Rose Carina Wayne. I know this is to early even our love was still fighting of what is right. But will you make me the happiest men alive?"Tatsumi asked.

 **Oh my god. Tatsumi was proposing to Akame even they were in the middle of the war. This better be good.**


	22. Chapter 22

Akame was speechless. Tatsumi was proposing. She covered her mouth until she cried. Tatsumi panicked as she closed the lid of the box.

"I,m so sorry Akame...i didn't know you would panicked like this? God what was i thinking?"Tatsumi said while he was looking at her. "did i hurt you to much...god sorry Akame...was i a jerk for keeping a secret at you?"

.Yes."said Akame

"Was it because i couldn't control the devil within me...god i am so going to practice." Tatsumi's words interrupted when Akame kissed him.

Tatsumi was surprised all of the suddeny. He was panicking. He just proposed to Akame and this is what happened?.

"Tatsumi...Yes...i will marry you. I will marry you Tatsumi Cabueños. I do...i do."Akame cried happily

Tatsumi smiled as he put the ring on her finger. Akame smiled at him until they embraced each other. Until it was interrupted by Lubbock and the rest.

"I knew it. He proposed i win."said Lubbock

"Wait a minute...how long have you been watching us?"Tatsumi glared at the entire night raid."

"Like 4 minutes ago."said Kurome

"I thought you hate math Kurome."said Akame

"i'm not."Kurome replied

"Finally 5 bucks for me."Lubbock cheered

Tatsumi's aura was released causing everyone to stepped back. Lubbock ran as Tatsumi transform into a lion chasing him. Akame smiled.

"Finally she said yes."said Mein who was cheering.

"I never thought he proposed lately."said Akame

"Were here for you Akame."said Sheele

"So when is the wedding?."Leone asked

"After the war."said Akame as Lubbock screamed as Tatsumi was chasing him.

"How come?"Lubbock yelled hystericaly

"don't worry Akame,,,,there are things that can be do. During weddings."said Chelsea

"No wedding for today. We still have an incoming war."

 _Later._

Esdeath was on the other forest. However she turned around seeing Dark Huntress.

"You again?!."Esdeath spat

"Aw miss me again. Not to mentioned that losing your eye would be better"said Dark Huntress

"Your the one who let the prince go away."

"About what? Doing of what happened 8 years ago...no offense."said Dark Huntress

"Offense.? You saved the prince. I destroyed the kingdom that he lived in. He deserved to die."Esdeath scowled

"I realized why i took your eye that day. Assassinations on the kingdom ,where he live...won't change it. That's why i fought you and i lost your eye."said Dark Huntress.

"You goddamn brat."

Esdeath grabs her rapier but Dark Huntress grabbed Tetsusaiga. They battled again. Esdeath throws ice to her but she dodges it and kicked her towards the cheek. Esdeath growled as she punch her. Dark Huntress took the it ,but she appeared on the back and throws Esdeath to the ground. Esdeath used her ice to her but Dark Huntress made a frozen lance to slide it(like a skateboard).

She throws Esdeath to the ground. Esdeath blocked her attacks and kicked her sending her to the tree. Dark Huntress grasped as she hit her back. She opened her eyes seeing Esdeath,but she avoided the attacks and snapped her arms and throws her to the ground. She made double kicked and hit Esdeath.

"General."said Seryu

"Oh crapped."said Dark Huntress

"Koro strike her?!"Seryu commanded Koro.

Koro,turned berserker but Dark Huntress jumped and turned into a lion again (similar to Tatsumi). She attacked Koro using her tail. Koro was thrown back. Seryu hands turned into a sword but Dark Huntress morphed back into a human fought her. She swung Tetsusaiga and hit her mechanical arm. Seryu gasped but Dark Huntress eyes turned red.

"Your a demon?"Seryu said but Dark Huntress punch her sending her away,

Esdeath came back. She used rapier but Tetsusaiga blocked her attacks releasing red barriers.

"I will not let you hurt Deadly Sin Wrath."Dark Huntress yelled as her fist was covered in red lightnings causing Esdeath to gasped. "Lightning strikes."

She punched Esdeath causing red lightnings to emerged from the sky. Esdeath was thrown away. Dark Huntress was breathing as the entire jaegers arrived. She used her speed and left the scene.

Dark Huntress landed on the other side of the forest. She was wounded by the fight. Even she could healed,she still felt the pain. She grasped as her wound on her shoulder releasing her blood. She reached through the tree.

"Nasty one...i don't think..,..i can handle it. Dad and the others needed me no matter what...i,m sorry Mom...but i had to let it go of the memories that we spent."said Dark Huntress as she closed her eyes

 _Later_

 _"_ Why would she used lightnings?"Tatsumi asked

"Somehing bothering you Tatsumi?"said Liver

"I don't get it. She used lightning strikes similar to mine...i didn't know of what she was doing?"Tatsumi guessed

"Let me guess you and Akame felt her. But why didn't we felt her?"Bulat asked

"That's the main reason. I know i have a doubt...but she reminded to much of Akame. Except why did she carried my mantle?"Tatsumi asked

"Uh oh. Tatsumi you think someone might know who she was ..while guessing you both."said Liver

"That would be...she would exist."

 _Akame was asleep on her room when she was dragged back at the misty world. She saw herself on the white surrondings. She saw images floating. She gasped as she saw Dark Huntress uncounsciously on the edge of the tree..near the cave. Akame stared at it until she let her hand to go to the mask. It was indeed Tatsumi's mask._

 _"It is Tatsumi's mask...but does my heart felt soft seeing her?"Akame asked_

 _"Honey..."_

 _Akame looked at the pictures seeing the images. She saw the girl running towards her mother who embraced her warmly._

 _Akame had no idea until she felt her hand was holding._

 _"Are you okay?.."Dark Huntress asked_

 _"How did you?"_

 _"Esdeath...tell Tatsumi...that...Esdeath was going to find him...along with you both.."_

 _"Wait...why are you saying?"Akame asked_

 _"I,ll give you a clue of what my name was. A mother who named me from her favorite name whom she ever said. That was my missing name...everybody calls me that..."_

 _"Your mother? What was she like?"_

 _"She's tough..kind...compassion to others and most of all she was strong.._

 _"...your bleeding.."said Akame_

 _"I,ll be fine...its worth it.."said Dark Huntress..."_

 _"Don't move."said Akame_

 _"Listen...Don,t abandoned Tatsumi..l,he needs you..."_

 _"How did you?"_

 _"You,ll have to find out of what i was from the start."_

Akame opened her eyes. She was on her room. She remembered that was engaged to Tatsumi. She smiled happily. However a life with a devil was protecting you was safe and dangerous. But she know of what she was doing. Akame went to the kitchen to prepared with breakfast but to her surprised. Tatsumi already cooked.

"Couldn't sleep?."Tatsumi asked

"I did but it was great. I thought you were asleep."Akame said

"I did. Um...you know...that we could married at the end of the war..if it is alright for you?"Tatsumi asked but Akame was grinning like a chesire cat. "What?"

"you know that...we could married tomorrow or any other day...i don't care if it is last."Akame said

"You know that i am the luckiest guy that i found a woman that i love whoever i was."Tatsumi said causing Akame to kissed each other.

"Am I interrupted something?"Sheele asked

"No your not."said Akame

While they eaten breakfast. They made funny moments causing them to laughed. Najenda was happy that Tatsumi and Akame are engaged.

" When does the wedding?"Najenda asked

"We don't know yet."said Akame

"I want to see you both wed before i die."said Mein

"No your not going to die Mein."said Tatsumi

"Besides it was just all of us. All Nightraid..what else could go wrong?"Kurome asked while eating cookies

"She's right."said Chelsea

"Mhmmm when the time comes."said Akame

"Okay..."they cherred

 _Capital._

Tatsumi was walking on the grounds. He was waiting for the informer who gave him information. He reached through the alleys.A hooded person arrived.

"What happened?"Tatsumi asked

"Esdeath was attacked but Dark Huntress came there."said the hooded person

"And?.

"She was still alive. I gave you some information before you could go out tonight. Oerwise they are a lot of problems."

"It sucks for you to do the double crossing?"

"I'll get used to it. You'r highness."

"be sure that you'd be . Other wise they entire Jaegers would would discovered that you were spying with us."Tatsumi told him as the hooded person removed his hood revealing to be Wave.

"No they didn't noticed. I,m sure Kurome and i needed to take a break otherwise Esdeath will stay mad after all Dark Huntress made a move."said Wave.

Tatsumi transform back into Dark Hunter and doing his routines. Hunting demons and a lot of bandits. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and electricks them. However he turned invisible and watched Makoto talking to Honest. Dark Hunter passed through the rooms before the jaegers would interfere.

Once he went back to the base. He heard a woman singing. He recognized it yet he walked to the cliff. It was Akame.

"Are you singing Akame?"Tatsumi asked

"How do you know?"Akame asked

"My locket. I heard your voice."said Tatsumi

"Sorry...i just wanted to have some time alone."Akame replied

"You know you have a beautiful voice."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi stop teasing me."Akame told him

"I'm not...besides i am telling you the truth. Sometimes people sang their favorite songs filled with enchanted or mysterical songs."Tatsumi told her

"And mine was enchanted?."Akame asked

"Yep."Tatsumi said causing Akame to pinch his nose. "Ow."

"Sometimes you're teasing me."said Akame

Kurome and Wave had hanged on the capital. Both of them enjoyed their moments. Kurome enjoyed with Wave. Esdesth came.

"Wave."said Esdeath

"General...um...i want you to met Karen."said Wave

"Yours Wave's girlfriend?."Esdeath asked

"He/She is not my boyfriend/girlfriend."they both said together.

Esdeath left them causing them to sighed relaxed. However they looked at each other.

"Esdeath noticed that. However we can keep it. She doesn't know that you were joining Night Raid recently."said Kurome

"Its better Kurome. I realized why. Therefore i can't stay long at the jaegers for to long."said Wave

"Don't worry...we got your back."said Kurome

"So when's the wedding?"Wave asked

"Sis never said that. She needed to time...even it was us."said Kurome

"I doubt it. If i remember correctly Tatsumi you and he others took me out."said Wave.

 _Flashback_

 _Wave and the other jaegers was going to invade the Southern tribe. However when the others screamed their names. Night Raid came afterwards and fought the entire jaegers. The imperial guards fought them but Wave hesitate. He was going to save people not this. However he saw Kurome fight the other imperial guards._

 _"Karen? What are you doing here?."Wave asked_

 _"Wave this is the empire's darkness. They are innocnet civilations."said Kurome_

 _"That's impossible... I thought the empire was going to save them."said Wave_

 _"No its not."said Dark Hunter._

 _"You?!."_

 _"No...no wave."Tatsumi pulled off his mask._

 _"TATSUMI.!.?!"_

 _"Tatsumi there is another civilians trapped on the other edge."said Liver_

 _Tatsumi transform into a lion and fought Koro. Sheele and Bulat distract Seryu ,while Lubbock told the civilians to go to the portal for safety._

 _What the hell is going here?."Wave asked_

 _We are Night Raid. We are part of the revolutionary army...that was trying to save people from the corrupt empire. Honest was manipulating my cousin to destroy the other kingdoms."said Tatsumi_

 _"Your cousin is the emperor? How is it possible?."said Wave_

 _"My name is Tatsumi Alexander Cabueños. King Kenji's son who survived the war. I,m Deadly Sin Wrath and the Red King."said Tatsumi removing his sleve revealing to be the red star on his chest._

 _Wave gasped as he kneeled down but Tatsumi and the others distract the others. Akame used Tatsumi's wand to shield Bols attacks._

 _"We don't have enough time here."Akame yelled_

 _"Wave...i know we could talked to this...but we need to go."said Kurome_

 _Wave nodded his head allowing them to escaped the others parts. After their missions Wave met with Tatsumi and Kurome and explained it._

 _"So that's why you suffered a lot."said Wave_

 _"It was but i know already know. Wave i am not going to caused you trouble if you switched sides. However there is a war coming.'said Tatsumi_

 _"But why didn't you strike back?.Wave asked_

 _"If i did i would but not the right time. Esdeath was attacked by a masked girl similar to me. This is why Esdeath was poisoned and her demon extrant cannot hold it easily."said Tatsumi_

 _"That is why she was coughing upblood on that day."Wave said_

 _"Not doubt that. If Esdeath found out that the prince was alive. And joined the night raid. She would be personally strike Tatsumi."said Lubbock_

 _"But how come no one else told me that kingdom was destroyed?"Wave asked_

 _"No reason was to confirmed. Esdeath was going to find the masked girl to lure Tatsumi out. If Tatsumi was out. Then Esdeath would make a whole commission."said Leone_

 _"I,ll joined Night Raid but i'll give you information before the jaegers found out."said Wave._

 _End of flashback_

Ever since then Wave become the Night Raid's informer. However he can'tstay any longer on the empire. Najenda told him that there is time to wait.

"You seem worried Kurome."said Wave

"I noticed. But this is not why it happened."said Kurome

"Your worried that i will die?"Wave asked

"Yes. Akame and i lost a lot of friends of that time. Which we defected from the empire. It was not easy. Akame was wanted but i wasn't."said Kurome

"Don't worry...i am not going to die."Wave tod her.

"Wave...its not just simple. I know Bro was the Red King. But still what happens if he and Sis were killed?Kurome asked

"Don't say that. We will win this war no matter what. No one from the jaegers that i am a member of the Night Raid."said Wave

" Wave...when are you planning to deflect?"Kurome asked

"Even now i would...but i think anytime i want."said Wave.

 _Later._

Dark Huntress opened her eyes. She groaned as her wound was healed. She sense something was wrong.

"Mom...Dad.!?"Dark Huntress said as she flew away.

Tatsumi and Akame were scouting on the hills. The others did the rest. Tatsumi pulled his wand and placed shields over the territories of night raid

"You know that i could use the damnation book rather than relaxing you."Akame said

"I would. But i still needed time to thinked. Otherwise i didn't use my devils powers to worse."

"Did your nightmares came back to you?"Akame asked

"Infact it was. It was creepy indeed. But i am not scared Akame. I barely morphed into a devil during my angerness but somehow i lose control of it."said Tatsumi

"Since when?"Akame was concerned

"It was acting strangely but i found out. If i used my devil form and fully controlled me. I can't stopped until you came there."

"Me? You mean there is something within me?"Akame asked

"Yes. I don't know what with you...but i realized that. Your carried Demon sword Murasame. That's the logic."said Tatsumi

"infact is. It is impossible to clean murasame. Which is why i used my gauntlests to clean it."Akame said

"More importantly. I guess which is why. When i touched Tetsusaiga. It did burned me but i didn't give up. I let my emotions to control me until i mastered Tetsusaiga."

"Tatsumi...Dark Huntress was carrying Tetsusaiga. But Tetsusaiga was different. It looked larger that fiytted Makoto's imperial arms."said Akame

Tatsumi stopped. Akame was looking at him until Tatsumi released his wings amd avoided the incoming attacks from Ran.

"Ran.?!."said Tatsumi

"Figured it out that your an night raid."

Ran flew down but Tatsumi grabbed Akame and flew away. Ran used his feathers to hit them but Tatsumi avoided them. Ran released his feathers. Akame grabbed Tatsumi's bow amd arrow. She fired it on the feathers.

Ran grabbed his sword but Tatsumi drew Tetsusaiga and clashed their swords. They clashed their swords together causing rift. Akame felt the ground was shaken,but she saw mamy danger beast coming.

"Aw come on."said Akame as she drew Murasame and made several attacks towards danger beast and demons.

Demons attacked Akame while Tatsumi distracts Ran. Akame used her hand to hand. She snapped their arms and give them a double kicked.

"I noticed why. You have black wings ..you must be someone else."Ran taunted him

"Like i Care if you do."Tatsumi spat as he used triple kick to Ran.

Ran was thrown towards the hills. Tatsumi lunged at him causing Ran to grabbed his sword but Tatsumi managed to evade their attacks. Akame fought with Ran but Ran throws her to Tatsumi. Tatsumi caught her at one time.

"Are you okay Akame?"Tatsumi asked

"I,m fine.""said Akame

They evaded Run attacks. However blocks his attacks. Tatsumi used his smokes allowing Akame to distract him. Ran evaded her attacks but Akame tossed him to Tatsumi who prepare his lightning strikes. Tatsumi knocked Ran but Ran released his wings and soared to Akame.

"Akame look out?!."Tatsumi warned her

Akame jumped as she grabbed Murasame. She swung at Ran but Ran throws his feather blades. Akame evaded as Tatsumi grabbed her and soared through the skies. Ran was still chasing them.

"You won't get away.!?"Ran yelled

"Why does the empire turned cruel this days?!."Tatsumi cursed as they both evaded his attacks.

One of the Ran's feathers caused explosions. Akame grabbed Tetsusaiga from Tatsumi. Tatsumi was surprised as Akame used red lightnings. Ran was electrocuted.

Ran throws his feather explosives causing them to landed on the ground. Both of them coughed but Tatsumi looked at Akame. Ran was inches away towards Akame.

"Akame..."Tatsumi stretch his hand on her. Akame looked at his hand yet she slowly reached her hand to him.

Ran was running to them yet their hands touched causing to make electricity but Tatsumi's eyes turned red. Ran raised his sword to Akame but Tatsumi shielded her. They clashed their swords together. They battled again. Ran saw Tatsumi's eyes. It was red yet his aura turned red releasing his tattoos from nowhere. Horns came out. Chains came out.

"Your a devil?"Ran asked as Tatsumi transform into Devil Tatsumi.

"Your right.l.i am a devil. I am Deadly Sin Wrath."Devil Tatsumi replied.

Ran was shocken as Tatsumi transform into a devil then he throws Ran to the ground real hard. Ran prepared a punch for him ,but Devil Tatsumi blocked his attacks and double kicked,then he grabs Ran's leg and throws him to the ground.

Akame prepared Murasame as Ran tried to flee. Devil Tatsumi released his red strings from his claws trapping Ran into it. The strings were tight and caused Ran to electrocuted. Devil Tatsumi released Tetsusaiga who releases red strong aura along with Akame.

Devil Tatsumi throws Ran causing Akame to jumped on his back and slashed Ran letting Murasame poison into him. Then Devil Tatsumi released Tetsusaiga until he and Akame pierched their sword to Ran.

Ran spluttering blood causing Akame and Tatsumi to put the massive grenade. It counted causing them to ledt from the explosions. Ran saw them until he smiled sadly...causing to explode himself. The large boomed caused the entire night Raid to looked at it. The barriers made by Lubbock and Tatsumi was strong enough but it felt like it was throwing them.

"What the hell was that?!."Mein asked while grabbing pumpkin

"Looks like an explosion."said Bulat.

"More than an explosion. Look."Liver pointed.

The other side of the hill was releasing its massive smoke. Until it explode. Leone and the others came out.

".This must be Tatsumi's grenade attacked."said Lubbock

''Grenade attacked?'' Chelsea asked

''I thought it was banned from the empire?'' Leone asked while scratching her head

''It was. However it is also caused a lot of damages. That's why the empire tried to shut things down.''said Najenda

''Where are they?'' Kurome asked with Wave with them.

''The noise. it reached through the capital earlier.''said Wave

''Tatsumi...Akame...''said Liver

''Where are they?!''

They gasped as Dark Huntress came from nowhere causing the entire Night Raid to surprised. Sussanno was shielding them but Mein stopped along with Lubbock. Upon realizing her wings are black like Tatsumi along with the suit,cape and mask.

''Your the one who handled Esdeath?'' Najenda asked

''Where are Akame and Tatsumi?'' Dark Huntress asked while her black wings was still on her back.

''Um...we don't know...we just heard the explosion.''said Liver

''Damn it. He did use the Ultimate Strike.'' Dark Huntress hissed

''Whoa whoa...wait a sec...that's the girl that Tatsumi and Akame felt? And the one who caused Esdeath to lose her eye?'' Wave asked

''She did.''said Sheele

''Wait why are you doing here? How come you passed the wards that Tatsumi and i build?'' Lubbock asked

''That wards that was onlt allowed devils to enter...which is why i entered because i was a devil when i was a child.''Dark Huntress said

''How come you never came here from the start?'' Bulat asked

''Your scent...it seems like mixed up like Akame and Tatsumi.''said Leone

''I can't answer all of your questions but i am doing this otherwise there is something that Esdeath wanted.''said Dark Huntress

''You poisoned her? How did you poisoned her on that time?'' Najenda asked

''A mother could have done something for her child during the battlefield. She used a deadly blade when she was carrying me on her womb. That's what happened to me.''said Dark Huntress

''Wait...''Kurome protested

''What is it?'' Dark Huntress asked

''You seem closer to us...but you were closer to them recently...why?'' Kurome asked as Dark Huntress looked at her

''Tell Dad and Mom...they know where to find me.''Dark Huntress flew away causing wind to be stronger.

''What?''Mein asked

''Did she just say Dad and Mom?'' Sheele asked

''Oh no...''said Liver

''Lubbock what does a person appeared from the middle of nowhere?'' Bulat asked

''Time Traveling...then that means..''Lubbock was going to say something until

''SHE'S THEIR DAUGHER!'' They yelled


	23. Chapter 23

Akame opened her eyes. She groaned as her wound from the explosion was massively dangerous. However she realized that she was on the water.

"Tatsumi..."Akame looked,around of the waters but no signed of Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi?!."Akame yelled

She spotted blood on the other side of the water. She swam there seeing Tatsumi. She doved there and took Tatsumi out from the boulder. They both landed on the surface.

"Tatsumi? Tatsumi's...wake up..."Akame holds him

"Akame..."Tatsumi opened his eyes.

"Tatsumi."Akem cried

"Your okay?"Tatsumi asked

"I'm fine." Akame said

Tatsumi moaned as he holds his head. He was still on his devil outfit. However the chains and the others were gone.

"God...it hurts."said Tatsumi holding his head.

"Damn right it is. Your bleeding."Akame reassure him

"I'll healed."Tatsumi said until he looked around until he saw Akame bleeding. "Your to much worse. Let me heal you."

Akame looked at Tatsumi who was healing her wound. Until it disappeared. She sighed as Tatsumi noticed the forest.

"Ran must have noticed that we barged in afterwards."Akame said as she stood up

"Its a good thing. That he's dead. However we still have to go back to the base and warned the others."said Tatsumi

"I think so. Can you fly?"

Tatsumi released his wings and grabbed Akame on his arms and flew away that headed through the night raid base. The others were worried until they came.

"Its them."said Kurome as they landed on the ground.

"What happened?."Najenda asked while Liver looked at Tatsumi bruises.

"Apparently after we got patrol. Ran ambushed us along with the demons, not to mentioned that part. But Akame and I used the grenade to kill him."said Tatsumi

"You look hurt Tatsumi."said Liver

"I'll be fine. Two jaegers are gone."Tatsumi sighed

"Well your not going to believe while you were gone. Dark Huntress was here?!."Mein said

"What?! What was she doing?"Tatsumi asked

"Apparently she must have been heard the explosion. So she came in."said Leone

"Why didn't you let her stay?"Akame asked

"That not all Sis. We learned who she was."Kurome said.

"Then who was she?"Tatsumi asked

"Your daughter.!? Dark Huntress is your daughter from the future!?"said Bulat

"WHAT!?

Najenda explained to them of what happeend. However Tatsumi and Akame looked at each other recently.

"All this time. It was your daughter who fought Esdeath and saved your lives so was the others."said Najenda

"What was she thinking? Didn't she know that time traveling was dangerous."said Tatsumi

"Maybe so. But on the contrary. She left."said Chelsea

"All this time...it was our daughter who came here. No wonder why we felt her from nowhere."said Akame

"That's not all. She did told us where you two found here. Eventually she didn't told us what her name was."said Liver

"Because her name was longer. I named her after Tatsumi and i."Akame said

"Except?"Leone asked

"Except. She has a middle name whom everyone calls her. I don't get . Why didn't she came to us from nowhere?"Akame asked

"Maybe she was planning to protect us from the jaegers. I mean Ran was dead and most of all Esdeath was fully pissed and wanted her head off."said Wave

"Its not easy Wave. There are times that soldiers would go and blended or knowing some information. If she was doing her job. Then Esdeath was going to find her...which means she is indeed."Bulat said

"In danger. Shit she was in danger all this time...and i never know this would happened to her."said Tatsumi

"Sis...i know your upset."Kurome said

"No i am not. I am just happy that we are safe...but i am sad that...it was my daughter who went there. Esdeath must be manhunt her. What happens if she die?"Akame panicked

"Akame she won't. Don't worry we will do anything."said Sheele

"Not to mentioned now. Esdeath was still poisoned and most of all. If she was find all of the suddenly. They can't."said Mein

"I agree with Mein. What we need to do now. Is where is she? Before she could caught recently."said Najenda.

"that's the problem. If she time traveling back? Why didn't she came to us sooner as expected?"Tatsumi demanded

"Tatsumi are you worried thst your daughter was going to make another exception?"Lubbock asked

"More than you can imagine."Tatsumi replied

"We will do anything...right now you two need rest. Wave go back to the jaegers and tell Esdeath that Ran was dead."

"Understood."Wave looked down and left.

"Sis.?"

"Kurome i am fine."

"I know your worried about all of us. But right now you seem to worried of your daughter. We all worried about her,when she came in."Kurome reaasure her.

"Akame what else did you remember during the dream?"Leone asked

"I saw myself walking on the forest. Then i saw her. She was bleeding like bite marks like Koro."Akame described

"Nobody destroyed her daughter. I will kill that beast."Mein fired up pumpkin.

"Mein calm down."said Bulat

"What else?"Sheele asked

"She was nearly dying. I offered her help but in return. She refused. When i touched her mask. I knew it was the same mask that Tatsumi wear. Tatsumi i should have told you earlier. I shouldn't have keept this from you."said Akame

"No...no Akame its okay,,,stop blaming yourself. It was not your fault."Tatsumi said

"Tatsumi are you mad that your daughter came here?"Sussanno asked

"No. I was shocked all of the sudden. All this time...she was my daughter. She was the one who saved me ,saved us all and now she was gone. What kind of father am i?."Tatsumi asked

"Tatsumi none of this was your fault. The moment your daughter would appeared. She was scared."

"Scared? What do you mean she was scared?"Akame asked

."She was scared okay. She was scared that all of us died. But she didn't. Most of all she was worried about you two."said Liver

"No doubt about it. A child like you two had seem overprotective at all cost."said Lubbock

"The problem is...her name."said Leone

"Her name was Alexandra. But she had a middle name where everyone calls her."said Akame

"Boss do you think she is welcomed here?"Tatsumi asked

"She is. Right now we had to wait."Najenda reassure him

Akame went to Tatsumi room. Tatsumi was reading the damnation book at all cost. Tatsumi looked at her.

"Can i talked to you?"Akame asked

"Okay."said Tatsumi

Akame entered his room. Tatsumi closed the door and used a spell to locked it. Akame was sitting on the bed.

"Are you worried about her?"Tatsumi asked

"What about you?"Akame asked

"Yes."

"Yes. I didn't know this would happened. I realized that she was our daughter. Tatsumi what did we do wrong?"Akame asked

"Hey...hey...hey...look at me. We didn't do anything wrong. We did what we had to do. Akame i won't let them hurt you or our daughter at all cost."Tatsumi told her

"You seem protective of her. As a father."

"Actually even. I will protect you both. I love you Akame."

"I love you too Tatsumi."

" **Warning this is a smut chapter. If younger readers reads this. You'll skipped to this part.**

They kiss gently until it turned passionate. Akame wanted to try something new so she swipe her tongue on Tatsumi's lips and she moaned in pleasure as Tatsumi opened his mouth and both their tounges dance together. Tatsumi lifted Akame off the ground and carried her to the bed so that they can continue their session.

Akame became disappointed when Tatsumi stopped kissing her but gasp when Tatsumi started to suck the skin on her neck. Tatsumi's hands went to Akame's red tie and easily discarded onto the ground and then wondered over to her shirt and started to lift it. Taking the hint, Akame's own hands reach down and fully took it off. Akame began to blush shyly at being almost being topless but Tatsumi smiled reassuringly. Akame began to take off Tatsumi's sweater and shirt and when they are discarded onto the ground, Akame started to kiss Tatsumi passionately again. Akame's hands started to wonder over Tatsumi's body, feeling the sculptured muscles that have been develop during the time Tatsumi has been in Night Raid.

Akame's hands finally reach the top of Tatsumi's trousers and started to unbuckle the belt slowly. Tatsumi, feeling the painful intensity of it, started to suck on Akame's neck again which made her moan as she finally discarded the belt on to the ground. Tatsumi took off the trousers himself, leaving him in is boxers. Wanting to keep things going, Akame took off her skirt, leaving her only in her underwear. Tatsumi and Akame both observe each other, drinking in their almost naked forms.

"There's still time if you want to stop." Tatsumi said whilst smirking.

"When I'm eating or on a mission I see it to the end, so there's no stopping me Tatsumi." Akame said also with a smirk before both she and Tatsumi continue To kiss.

They kissed again causing Akame to hold the bedsheets tightly,while Tatsumi's hand went to the headboard until it broke much to his devil strength..

"Tatsumi..."Akame moaned as Tatsumi kissed her neck again.

"Akame.."said Tatsumi as they touched their noses to each other

They kissed together until they fell asleep. Akame snuggled into his tight but warm embraced. Tatsumi pulled the bedsheets together and covered them. They both fell asleep on the quiet night.

 _Next morning._

Akame opened her eyes. She saw Tatsumi asleep. however she smiled as she and Tatsumi have consummate . However she looked at her lover smiling. Tatsumi had protected her from Zank,the other guards from the Rosewoods house,Koro's attacks and most of all Ran. If Tatsumi didn't came to her life. Then Akame would become the same one. Even he was a devil. He was still a caring part. Red eyes meet the green eyes.

''Morning Tatsumi.''said Akame

''Morning Akame.''said Tatsumi.

''You know that were naked.'' Akame reminded him

''I know.''

''Your still the Tatsumi that i love from the start.''said Akame

"You know that. "Tatsumi said

"You think she was out there?"Akame asked worriedly

"She's not stupid Akame. She was worried all of our safety. Nothing is going to happened to her no matter what."said Tatsumi

"I supposed so. I want to go hack to sleep. It was still 2:00 am."Akame yawned

"Maybe your right."said Tatsumi as he and Akame went back to sleep

 _Later_

Both of them went to kitchen where they ate breakfast. Thhey were chatting happily as Lubbock and Leone made some jokes. Sussanno was cooking. Bulat and Liver are training ,yet they reached back to the kitchen. A howl was heard causing everybody to looked. Tatsumi (in a wolf form) came along wih Wave. They passed on the tree causing Tatsumi to turned back into human.

"What happened?"Najenda asked

"Your not going to like it. Ran's death caused the entire jaegers to mourned. Esdesth was furious. First was stylish and now was Ran. Don't know,the rest."said Wave.

"You did what you have to do."said Najenda.

"Most of the time. 2 members of the jaegers are currently out of the list."said Tatsumi

"And what else have you find?"Liver asked

"Normally it was not used fro a duration. The path of peace made like a little move."

"But still we need to know Bolic motives? For a priest would remarkedly be there with guards. No one doubts that part."said Lubbock

"Only one to find out."

"What is it Tatsumi? You got a better idea?"said Mein

"Yeah but it was worse."

Tatsumi grabbed his pen and make a rune on the ground. He used it until the ground shattered and opened a portal to hell. They saw fire pit causing everyone to screamed until a person came out.

"Alistair."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi...my old...friend..p

 _Clang._

 _"_ "Yo what was that for?!."Alistair moaned as Tatsumi was holding a shovel.

"Since when did you become aggressive at the time like this?."Tatsumi asked while holding the shovel

"Never to realized that Tatsumi was going a hell's torturer with a shovel?"said Bulat

"Trust me he was."said Sheele

"What kind of help you want old friend...ahh i see you and Akame made a couple recently...when's the wedding?."Alistair asked causing Akame to frowned

"No weddings. How many souls that we sent there to hell?"Tatsumi asked

"I did tortured a doctor named Stylish but it seems that the Ran person went to heaven."Alistsir announce

"You mean that bird went to heaven?!."Leone scowled

"Bird? You called him a bird? What a pain."

 _Clang_

"Okay okay...geez stop hiting me a shovel Tatsumi. The last time you said it twice. I was laughing so hard when you kicked the executioner face...after trying to martyr those three priest back on the Philippines." Alistair said causing Tatsumi to groaned

"WHAT!?"they said

"fine. Three priest were sentenced to death for no good reason. Eventually i was there and fought with the executioner.."said Tatsumi

"That makes sense. Wait the three priest back on the Philippines? That was you?!."Najenda asked

"It was..

"Hahahahahahahahahahah Tatsumi make a worse appearnce that day.."said Alistair

"Do you want me to hit you Alistair?"Tatsumi growled while holding a nightstick.

"Fine...what do you want to talked about? Assassinated the damn priest who was going to be the empire's council because of the food poisoned or drugging the food prep..."

"How did he know?"kurome asked

"My dear girl. I am heaven and hells torturer. I torture a lot of demons and bad people whom you ever killed. You know Tatsumi that Aria girl is worse...even i hit her back there. Was worse."

"Why are we talking about this again?"Tatsumi groaned causing everyone to sweat dropped

"My guess. hell was waiting for that damn priest to get killed. And be careful there is a crazy girl with a dog guarding."Alistair mentioned about Seryu

"Why does that dog exist on the first place?".Sheele asked

"Hey everybody loves dogs."Alistair said

"Except that dog with that bitch was carrying."Mein said despite Wave and Kurome trying to calmed her down.

"No wonder why your daughter was making a sense to it.

"WHAT!?"Akame and Tatsumi yelled

"Uh oh."said Chelsea

"Forget what i said. On the courtesy. You should have. Bolic was wanted due to his bad attitude times. No worries Tatsumi. He is wanted in hell at all cost."said Tatsumi

"That doesn't explained why he was drugging his food with a complement."said Liver

"I for one thing. Karma. Oh Liver i torture those two back then, if you and Bulat would like to drink here."

."Gradually..."said Liver

"Oh hell you won't."Tatsumi grabs his ear causing Alistair to screamed hystericaly allowing the others to laughed.

"Wait so your saying that your assassination is bolic that damn priest. "Alistair said

".Yes."said Wave

"Oh and Date the two of you."Alistair said causing the two to blushed,

"Alistair you know that i could kill you right now."Tatsumi warned

''Right...sorry like you asked. That damn priest has been there on the empire for like 6 years. Hell and heaven along with demons tried to assassinate that damn priest but eventually they were pissing off recently.''said Alistair

''There are times that i am going to kill you at that time like this.'' Tatsumi grew tick marks

''Oh oh..''said Lubbock as they grabbed sunglasses

30 minutes later.

''Okay fine...i did send her to kill that damn priest. The priest was having a bad conference tonight...which is why she went there...alone.'' Alistair said

''This is why you send our daughter there?!'' Akame yelled

''Bruts was having an anemic like Her father was... but apparently she was glutton like you and Kurome.''Alistair cackled as Tatsumi trapped him using his judo techniques

''This is why Tatsumi taught us Judo during training day.'' Mein reminded them

''Which ppart?'' Wave asked

''Apparently all of us failed but we managed.''said Bulat

''Except Lubbock was making Tatsumi and Akame to propose.'' Leone snickered

''That part.''said Chelsea

''Ow...ow okay i give up.''

''wait...Bruts? You called our daughter Bruts?''Akame scowled

''I don't remember naming the child Bruts.''said Sheele

''Nor we didn't know.''said Najenda

''There is no mane for the dictionary named bruts.''said Wave as he was holding the dictionary

''Of course not. Because that was the meaning of her name...geez...i shorten her name into Bruts.''

''Still?'' Liver said

''Hey Gramps how many beers do we drank tonight?'' Leone teased

''DON'T CALL ME GRAMPS!'' Liver scowled

''Alistair...why do you call Alex Bruts?'' Tatsumi asked

''I was the one who called her Bruts but in reality her true meaning of her name was Brutality.''said Alistair

Everyone was silent mentioning the name Brutality. Kurome and the others were sweating in fear. Wave looked scared as he hid behind Sussanno. Leone felt her tail wagging. Mein dropped pumpkin

''Brutality.''said Najenda

''Yes. Like Tatsumi and Akame's killing spree. She was brutal to fight,killed and hunting. Even still she was pissed when she was 3.'' Alistair said

''Why is that?'' Tatsumi asked

''Because you didn't trained with her. She locked her room for 3 days''.

''That's it? That's why she was here on the first place?'' Bulat asked

''No. All of the time she was protecting you both. I mean for a child to protect her parents friends was valuable than her own life. Especially when she was on the hunting spree.''

''Where is she?'' Akame asked

''Don't know. Like i said she was strolling around like a normal person she was. Carrying her headsets with some musics and her phone...oh she did bring your car.''Alistair reminded him

''She didn't.'' Tatsumi warned

''She did. She bought rubicon here.''

''WHAT ON EARTH WAS SHE THINKING?!''

''Don't look at me Tatsumi. First of allshe wanted to reunite you both. Even you two passed when she was 8. She struggle the hardships of being an assassin. Quite contary. She was worried all of your safety. Especially when Tatsumi became the Dark Hunter.''said Alistair

''Even i was patrolling. She was watching me?'' Tatsumi asked

''She did...not just you both you Night Raid as well. She even thank you that you let her dad to be part of this organization. Because here in night raid was a family than soldiers.''

''She's right. We are welcoming her.''said Najenda

''I'll wait for her.''said Mein excitedly

''Me too. ''said Sheele

''Same goes for me...i think she can needed assistance as well.''said Leone

''I don't mind as long as she is welcome.''said Liver ,

''My general said so.''said Bulat

''I'm welcoming her as an aunt.''said Kurome

''We are going to wait for her no matter what.''said Akame

''Tatsumi, Akame...i think i should tell you something about why she was here.''

''What is it?'' Tatsumi asked

''This is about your daughter.''

 _Later_

Dark Huntress flew down on the ground roughly. She grasped as she reached to the village. The village. Her father's kingdom. Tatsumi's village. She entered the cottage and landed on the ground. Her hand was shown to be fading away.

''Dad...Mom...i need time...time... to be spend with you...''Dark Huntress fell down on the ground


	24. Chapter 24

Tatsumi saw Akame on the cliff seeing the stars. He smiled as he embraced her surprisingly causing Akame to blushed until she kissed him. Tatsumi replied the kiss.

''How'd you know it was me?'' Tatsumi guessed

''Hmm maybe i was knowing the clone one or Chelsea disguised? I learned it from you.''said Akame

''Too much. I just got out from patrol. I came back here earlier as usual only to find you here...seemingly upset.''said Tatsumi

'' Tatsumi?''

''Hmm?''

''When Alistair told you about what happened. Did you regret of what is happening?'' Akame mentioned of what happened.

''I was. Akame...we will stopped this war anytime we want. I won't let them kill anyone within me...not you not our daughter...i will protect you at all cost.'' Tatsumi vowed as Akame and him embraced.

The wind was blowing allowing Tatsumi and Akame to hold their hands. It was electricity again seeing the images. All of their images. The entire night raid wedding,the birth of their daughter all of it. Her memories was still intact.

''I don't care if we married simple or not.''said Akame

''You could say that . I just needed more time to spend time with her..''

''Maybe we could. She needs us.''

''We don't know where she is?''

''We will...because were her parents.''

 _Next day_

While everyone was having a meeting. Tatsumi wasn't paying attention. They are going to assassinate Bolic with Wave's help. However he focused something else. Akame seems quiet recently and she still have her new appetite. Still she was a glutton.

''Your highness. Are you listening?'' Najenda asked

''I am...please no more your highness method. Even i am the red king. i could named a single person.''said Tatsumi

''The moment the jaegers are planning. They would emerged through the ground.''said Mein

''Most of all Bolic was guarded heavy by guards.''said Liver

''Not unless it is underground. But most of all if i could transform there into Dark Hunter i could invisible there.''said Tatsumi

''Not just that. They are guards secretly there. It is most of all made somethings.''

''Demons.''said Akame

''So demons were guarding the priest?'' Kurome asked

''Apparently yes. Some demons there are been possessed by humans. Otherwise they would regrain their strength. Rebellions between hell and heaven was to eliminate the bad ones...while the good ones will be spared.''said Tatsumi

''Tatsumi? Are they other sins out there?'' Liver asked

''Possible but yeah but when Chelsea said about the jealousy. There are possibles.''said Tatsumi

''I heard something about it. Three kings were battling due to the peaceful moment. However two got corrupted by their own power. Why is that?'' Lubbock asked but Tatsumi looked down

''Apparently it was. I was fighting with the two. Kazuya and his father. Heihachi Mishima.''

''Mishima? You mean the one who owned the Zaibatsu?'' Bulat asked

''The only one. I didn't stay for to long because i had to go back here. But it makes worse.''said Tatsumi

''Then why didn't they could come?''

''They didn't know that i was from the past. Apparently Lucifer told me about time traveling. It could take worse towards the others worlds that was currently changing but don't get me wrong.''said Tatsumi

''That doesn't explain why your car was here?'' Chelsea asked

''FORGET ABOUT MY CAR!'' Tatsumi growled

While they are planning to assassinate Bolic. Akame was training with Kurome and with Chelsea. Both of them were covered in sweat. Kurome looked at her sister...whose weight was different

''Hey Sis you look like you've been changed?'' Kurome asked

''What do you mean?'' Akame asked

''Sure your still glutton for meat and sweets..but you looked different?'' Chelsea said

''I didn't maybe i was exercise with Tatsumi or trained with him.''said Akame

''Sis you know that.'' Kurome snickkered

Tatsumi was on the waterfall. He was meditating. However it still haunted him back on the past. His past where Lucifer was with him. His friends were there for him. Yet he looked down causing wind to be blown away.

 _''Tatsumi...''_

 _Tatsumi opened his eyes seeing himself on his past life. All of the house was destroyed by debris and fires. However Raphael was there to haunt Lucifer down. Raphael had destroyed everything. His brothers,his fathers and rules of heaven and hell._

 _''Tatsumi...''_

 _''Lucifer.?'' Tatsumi knelt down seeing his mentor was killed by his own brother._

 _''I'm sorry for not...remained for your teacher for to long...it was fun''said Lucifer_

 _''Don't say that...Lucifer you needed to live..''_

 _''Why i am here again?'' Tatsumi asked seeing his past self and Lucifer until he hide on the debris_

 _''Tatsumi...your not just my student...but your my son as well...i've spent time with you was very lucky for me.'' Lucifer cackled_

 _''No...Lucifer...Lucifer...''_

 _''Tatsumi.''_

 _''Akame?''_

Tatsumi opened his eyes seeing himself on the waterfall again. Akame was there causing him to jumped on the waters. Akame panicked but Tatsumi rose there.

''Akame...''

''Tatsumi are you okay?'' Akame asked

''I'm good.''said Tatsumi

''I didn't disturb you aren't i?''

''No...no...no. I am good.''said Tatsumi

'' God your wet.''

''I'll changed later. Are you okay Akame?'' Tatsumi asked

''I am. I was going to cook something until i saw you. Mind if i join you?'' Akame asked

''Sure.''

Lubbock,Chelsea, Kurome,Wave, Leone were watching on the bushes. They were watching Akame and Tatsumi doing their sweet talking. Until Tatsumi throws a knife on their direction until they got electrocuted.

''Why does he had a knife that electrics?'' Wave asked as he was burn to crisp

''Never mess with a devil.''said Liver

 _Later_

 _''_ How come Akame was wanted all of the sudden not Kurome?'' Wave asked Tatsumi as they walked on the capital doing some shoppings for the base.

''Beats me. I am just glad Kurome decided to joined as well. If she joined the jeagers she will die by Akame's hands.''said Tatsumi

''Have you noticed that Akame was changed?''

''Changed like what?''

''Her weight. Her appetite.''said Wave

''I should have bought her dynamite.''said Tatsumi

''What?! Dynamite.?!''said Wave

''Not a bomb but a mint that has chocolate on it. That's dynamite.''said Tatsumi

''Why does people had to name their sweets into thier names and things.''

''No reason. Geez why not Leone can do this things?'' Tatsumi groaned

''She has work remember?''

''Right... but what about you Wave. your already member of the Night Raid and most of all spying on the Jeagers as well. Have you noticed?''

''I don't care if i was caught or pasted on the walls. As long as this is over...Peace will be

''Figures. Seryu was here.''said Tatsumi

''Shit.''

''go?!'' Tatsumi told him as Wave disappeared

Tatsumi released his wings and flew away using Dark hunter. Dark Hunter had collected information and killed a lot of demons and humans. He throws his knives and electrics the guards in one strike. then he flew away. Once Tatsumi reached Akame. The wind was blowing so hardly causing them to looked at it.

''Its her.''said Akame

''No doubt it.''said Tatsumi as he took of his mask

''What's wrong?'' Akame asked as she watched her boyfriend

Tatsumi used kimaguire technique. It reached through the destination where cottage and houses were destroyed. On the other side of the house was Dark Huntress was bleeding when an arrow trapped her.

''Akame...she's in danger.''said Tatsumi

''Were going there?''said Akame

''Akame?''

''We need to tell this to Najenda.''said Akame

''Akame, Tatsumi are you sure she was there?'' Najenda asked

''Its true she was there. There is no mistake. She was hit by an arrow on herself.''said Akame

''Going there is surrounded by danger beast. Can you handle them?'' Liver asked

''we would. Mein,Sheele there is a weakness on koro. I need you both to eliminate them.''said Tatsumi as he grabbed a vital.

''Is that an antidote?'' Bulat asked

''It is. I snuck into the labs belonged to Dr Stylish. Then i got the notes from the damnation. it showed them the real reason why it was made. Then i made it.''said Tatsumi

''It effects from every weapons?''Lubbock asked

''It is.''

''Very well your majesty. Be careful for you and Akame.''said Najenda

''Tatsumi take care.''said Leone

Tatsumi released his wings. He grabs Akame and flew away. The entire night raid looked while they flew. However Mein and Sheele looked at Liver who nodded his head along with Bulat. While they were flying. Akame looked down seeing the forest,water and lands.

''It makes sense right. She was on your village.''said Akame

''She was. She wasn't stupid.''said Tatsumi

 _Meanwhile_

Liver was on the bushes watching Seryu and Koro. Mein and Sheele found a place to eliminate her. However while doing that. Lubbock fired his strings causing liver to be shown.

''Seryu.''said Liver

''Traitor.'' Seryu hissed

''Come and catch me.''said Liver as he run causing Seryu and Koro to followed Liver

 _Meanwhile_

Akame and Tatsumi reach to the kingdom where Tatsumi was born. It was still destruct from the war. However it was still covered in mist and cold.

''This is it.''said Akame

''Yes my old kingdom.''said Tatsumi

''You haven't stepped here haven't you?'' Akame asked

''Not a years later. I did here to visit but now its not.''

Both of them entered the gates. Akame looked on the stalls. Shops,caffe, schools and churches were there. Houses were on the other side. Tatsumi grabs a flashlight as they passed.

''This town could be used to opened?' Akame asked

''It was but it was long ago. This is where my kingdom was burned. Along with the other soldiershere. This kingdom was full of smiles. When they had problems ,they could solve them easily. This is why the empire strike them unexpectedly.''said Tatsumi

''Do you think she was here.?''Akame asked

''where else would she go?'' Tatsumi asked

They passed the entire town till they reach into the houses. Akame bump something on the way. Tatsumi rushed towards her on the road. Until he recognize it.

''Rubicon.''said Tatsumi removing the stealth mode revealing to be his car.

''Your car.''said Akame

''she's here...the gass on my car was still full. I bet she didn't use this.''said Tatsumi as he opened the car. '' It still the same.''

''Where did you get this car?'' Akame asked as she opened the other car door

''Lee gave it to me on graduation. He said as a reward for helping his robot. He gave me Rubicon.''said Tatsumi

Akame opened the flashlight seeing the car has more seat on it. As she reached through the front. She saw the car lid. She opened it revealing pictures to be fallen. Akame looked on the ground along with Tatsumi.

''Its us.''said Tatsumi showing them

''Its me on the mountain.''said Akame as she moved to much pictures

''Wow she stored them here.''said Tatsumi

''She's beautiful.''said Akame as she smiled

"If Rubicon was here. She must be nearer."said Tatsumi

"I wonder why Mein and Sheel had different types on the dog."

"More than once but twice."

"Worse, anyway we got to find our daughter. Before she can pass out."said Tatsumi

"Pass out from her wounds."

''We devils felt the pain but we don't die and murasame doesn't have effect on me.''said Tatsumi

They looked on the entire houses and towns where she was left. Rubicon was remained still but Tatsumi remembered his childhood place. He saw Sayo and Iaesyu running as children. till they reach on the hill. Akame and Tatsumi stopped.

''This is where i live Akame.''said Tatsumi

''This was your house.''said Akame

''It was. This house gave me happy memories about my parents. Friends we had and most of all. We learned the simplest things. The guards are both wise and bright like assassins. However it changed when it destroyed.''said Tatsumi as he climbed on the fences but Akame jumped as well.

''Was your house heavily guarded?'' Akame asked seeing the fences have barbed wires.

''Heavily guarded. Father put a lot of dangerous traps like landmines underneath the ground. Like Sussanno did. ''said Tatsumi

''Since when did your father trained you to become a warrior?'' Akame asked

''Father trained me since was 4. I learned swordmanship at that time along with hand to hand combat. Mother would always said that its time and stop training.''said Tatsumi

''Your mother must be a kind woman.''said Akame

''She was. But your kind as well.'' Tatsumi told her causing Akame to pinch his nose. '' Okay you win.''

''Your father's name was Kenji Alexander wasn't it?'' Akame asked

''Yeah. Which is why my name is Tatsumi Alexander. It must be horrid for you.''

''No. Its nice. But to think of it. Father told us about the story of the kingdom where peace was there. King Kenji accepted the people from other tribes and treated as their own. Your parents must be the kindest person to be the ruler.''said Akame

''Father and Mother accepted from other countries. Several times i interrupted their meeting because i got a highest grade on test. Father along with the council agree the speech that i made for them. Then Honest came.''said Tatsumi

''You didn't like him did you?'' Akame asked

''Not in a million years to surprised me. Honest doesn't know that father was a devil...so was i. Immediately after a brief meeting. Mother took me out of the court.''said Tatsumi

''What was your mother's name?'' Akame asked

''Kyline.''said Tatsumi

''Kyline? That's odd. Father told me about his former collegues. Like Father was. He and the other children were sold to the empire to make assassin programs. Then he mentioned the Kyline.''

''Gozuki was right. Akame. My mother was part of the Elite seven years ago before you and Kurome did.''said Tatsumi

''She was ranked number 7 like me. Why didn't Father told us?''said Akame

''Mother didn't want to talked about her past. She was terrified of knowing the entire truth. However she didn't gave up. She told me that her parents are both farmers. The empire went there and use an amount of money. So they sold her for no reason. Mother passed the test and ranked into elite seven. She and Gozuki were both ranked 6 and 7,''said Tatsumi facing the door.

''That's harsh for her. Father told us that Kyline was good at bow and sword.''

''She was. Mom was hand to hand combatan. Gozuki said that she was a caring person like you did and Kurome was. However when she defected. Gozuki was the one who let her escaped.''

''Father must been gentle that day. He told the soldiers not to separate me and Kurome. He understand it. Even he was a caring for both of us. I never had a nice father but Gozuki was a fatherly figure to both of us.''said Akame

''He was. Despite training you into assassination. He still cared like a father. He accepted you both.''

''We even made Father laugh during drinking. Even we tell him to stopped. He still smile like us.''said Akame

The door opens seeing the house things destroyed. Akame looked on the pictures then she picked the photograph seeing them as a happy family. Then Tatsumi stopped seeing his father incident when he died.

''This is where she arrived?''said Akame

''She was. She came here unexpectedly. Which is why i exit the back door.''said Tatsumi

 _Thud_

Akame and Tatsumi looked on the other floor of the top. They rushed through the stairs till they reach into another living room. Tatsumi and Akame looked on each rooms.

''Tatsumi where is she?'' Akame asked

''I don't know where she is. Akame stay with me.''said Tatsumi

Akame and Tatsumi looked each rooms until they decided to split up. Tatsumi went into his parents room,while Akame was looking on the other rooms. Tatsumi looked into the bed. He opened the closet seeing all of his parents dresses are both worn out.

''Father...Mother.''said Tatsumi as he picked the photo.

''Tatsumi!''

Tatsumi dashed through the room where Akame was. He gasped as Dark Huntress was there. There was an arrow on her chest as Akame struggle to remove it from her.

''Alex...''said Tatsumi as he pulled her mask

''Tatsumi i can't remove the arrow from her.''said Akame causing Tatsumi to hold the arrow where Akame was.

''Alex...stay with us.''said Tatsumi as he holds the arrow '' Akame go to her side now!''

Akame left her position causing Tatsumi's eyes to turned red. However it still wasn't enough. Akame went to his side causing their hand to be electricity. Akame's eyes turned to red as well until the arrow was removed causing them to be thrown by a strong force. They landed on the floor. Their eyes went back to normal.

''Barrier...she was using a barrier.''said Tatsumi

''Alex...''said Akame as Tatsumi went to her

''Alex...''said Tatsumi

''Why isn't she responding?'' Akame asked

''I don't know...Alex...wake up...its us.''said Tatsumi but Akame remembered something.

 _You name me from Dad and yours but you picked your favorite name that everyone calls me now._

 _Bruts can be a brutal at that time, but she was not a giving up person._

''Juvy...Juvy...open your eyes...Juvy.''said Akame causing Tatsumi to gasped of what she'd said

Dark Huntress coughed hardly. Tatsumi and Akame are relief as they hold each other. Dark Huntress coughed so hard but Tatsumi and Akame hold her back.

''Alex are you okay?'' Tatsumi asked

''Nasty fading. ...,it nearly fade me to death at that time but thank you Mom.''said Dark Huntress

''You told me that. That was my favorite name.''said Akame

''Juvy what happened to you?'' Tatsumi asked

''Esdeath...she saw me when i was protecting Aunt Kurome. She was nearly suspicious which is why she wanted to attacked her but i came in. We fought then i realized my arrows to hit. It did hit her but i was hit back. i distracted her using my force before i flew away.''

''Esdeath knows that Kurome was a night raid? How?''said Akame

''Dr Stylish. Before Dad killed him. i sneak into his labs. I figured that he was suspicious about Uncle Lubbock's hideout...along with Leone. That's why i poisoned Esdeath using my blood. then i burned the Documents.''said

''Don't force it Juvy.''said Tatsumi

''I should have warned you earlier but i was to late.''

''It was not your fault...you didn't do anything Honey.''said Akame

''Dad...Mom.''

''Your going to be okay.''

''Were here for you.''

Mein,Sheele and Liver arrived back on the base. All of them covered in bruise but alright.

"We did it."said Mein

"We killed Seryu and his dog."said Liver

"Thanks to Tatsumi's antidote for the dog. We essentially put our weapons on it. It wasn't easy but we killed that damn dog for good.."said Sheele

"They haven't returned yet."said Liver

"Not yet. They should have been here earlier as usual."said Najenda

A sound was heard casg them to saw the back of the dark. Akame stepped,out allowing Kurome to embraced her.

"Akame where is Tatsumi?"Bulat asked

Within a few minutes later. Tatsumi came out but they their surprised. Dark Huntress was on his arms. They gasped of what they saw. Until Tatsumi and Akame looked at each other.


	25. Chapter 25

Time.

I need time.

Juvy groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head was covered in bandaged due to the worked. However she noticed that she was in someone else room.

"Where am i?"Juy asked as she removed the covers of the bed

"I am still here on my parents past.? Damn right.."said Juvy

Lubbock was playing knives. Which annoys Liver,Bulat,Mein,and Kurome. Lubbock decided to throw the knives. Chelsea evaded the attacks. Until Lubbock decided to throw the knife on Juvy's room.

"Lubbock if you throw that knife to that door. Tatsumi and Akame will kill you."said Chelsea

"She's asleep right. I mean it. Besides not to mentioned that Dark Huntress was their daughter from the future. I mean it."said Lubbock

"Sis will kill you."said Kurome as she arrived on the back door.

"Well they can't know yet."

Lubbock throws the knife to the door. The door opens revealing to be Juvy. Everybody screamed but Juvy ducked and grabbed the knife. She throws the knife at Lubbock. Lubbock close his eyes. Until he opened his eyes. Tatsumi was holding the knife.

"Lubbock...why are you throwing a knife at my daughter?"Tatsumi demanded

"I was going to hit the door."said Lubbock but Akame hit his head

"You know she is resting because she was wounded when we arrived here."said Akame

"Um...sorry i messed things up...but how long was i gone?"Juvy asked

"That will be 3 days."said Mein

" Do you have to count? What happened to your shoulder aunt mein."said Juvy

"Did you just call me aunt..?"Mein asked

"Uhmm..,you said that you all night raid are my uncles and aunties.."

"Hen what did you call Liver back there?"Sheele asked

"I didn't called him old man or gramps. I called him Uncle Liver."said Juvy

"Finally.."Liver relaxed as he drank the beer.

"Not to mentioned that he can have a high blood pressure."

"What?!.."Liver growled

"Finally you regained conscious now Juvy. Otherwise you will be thrown by knives by Lubbock."said Tatsumi

"I was going outside when i saw the knife."said Juvy

"Knife throwing recently. Besides you and Mom throws knives on the kitchen."said Juvy

"You were there weren't you?"Akame asked

"I was 6."said Juvy but Leone arrived on her bag and squeeze her to hard.

"Leone."said Tatsumi

"So this is your daughter...how cute...she is like the miniature Akame."said Leone

"Too cute."said Kurome

"Leone please let go at Juvy at this once."Akame pleaded

"Sorry. she's to cute.''Leone cooed

''Mom...can't breath..''

''Sorry Kid...but you seem to be a little miniature of Akame and Tatsumi.''said Leone

''Except for the eyes.''said Chelsea

Tatsumi watched Juvy who was suffocating by Leone. Until her eyes turned red causing her to grabbed Leone and thrown her down instantly. They dropped their jaws but Tatsumi, Mein, Akame, Liver and Bulat smiled.

''okay kid you win.''said Leone

''Throwing backwards Jutsu. A ninjutsu mixed with judo. Figured that i taught you that before.''said Tatsumi

''You taught me this when i was 4. Slow but mastered ow...''said Juvy

''You not fully okay lately.'' Sheele said with a smiled

'' _Man i miss Auntie sheele so much.''Juvy thought_

 _''_ Sorry...i was out of my room when Lubbock throws a knife on the door.''said Juvy

''Are you okay?'' Kurome asked feeling concerned

''I'm fine but a nasty hit made me do...wait i was gone for 3 days?''

''You did.''said Mein

'' I'm fine.''

''Do you want some Tea or coffee?'' Sheele asked

''I like coffee.''said Juvy

Juvy was on the table feeling awkward reuniting the old members of the night raid as usually. Chelsea was still making fun with Mein lately causing her to get irritated. But she smiled feeling the entire night raid to be complete again.

''I see you smile all of the sudden.''said Kurome as she was eating her sweets.

''Sorry if i got uncomfortable with you.''said Juvy

''No...i mean your my niece. But you look like Sis. Calmer and compassionate but like Tatsumi. You seem mysterious and danger. I like that.''said Kurome

''but there is a competite within you. You lseem like a challenger towards Tournaments?'' Liver asked

''Would you please asked her slowly.''said Bulat

''Sorry..but i asked first. Hi i'm mein. since you called me aunty mein. I don't mind.''said Mein

''Likely, But i appreciate it thank you.''said Juvy

''You know you can open to us.''said Leone

''I know...i heard all about you.''said Juvy

''That's good news then. when you recovered i will take you to town and explore there.''said Leone

''Leone you know Juvy is not really okay.''said Tatsumi

''Juvy.? I thought Alex was your name.''said Leone

''My real name is Alexandra Juvy Carina Rose Wayne Cabuenos. They named me from their names but Mom favored the name Juvy because.''

''Because it was the only name that i have known from the start and also my favorite."said Akame who came in.

"That's right Sis mentioned at that time. She said thst if she had a child. She,ll named her Juvy."said Kurome

".Which brighten my spirits if Mon didn't named me monica..."

"No i hate that name.."said Akame

"Figures. Anyway. How are you holding up?."Tatsumi asked his daughter.

"Lously but I'll managed."said Juvy

"Just like those two."said Bulat

"More you can imagine...hey want beers?.Liver asked

"You know thst you could have high blood on that."said Mein

"Not to. Mentioned your daughter at the time like this."said Lubbock

"Ah i see that you have been awake."said Najenda

"Nice ti meet you Captain Najenda."Juvy bowed down

"Ha. I haven't heard that name for a long time. No...nice to meet you to your majesty."said Najenda

"Please don't kneel. I don't want to make it suspicious."said Juvy

"Like Tatsumi did during greeting. No wonder why she has mixed combination on you both."said Bulat

"Guys you make Juvy uncomfortable."said Tatsumi as he slapped his forehead.

"Sorry Tatsumi but she seems cuter..hmmmblack hair...black eyes like you mother and your aunt but you seems mysterious like Tatsumi and Akame was."said Chelsea causing Akame to snatched her daughter away

"Watch it. You best keep your hands away from my daughter."said Akame fiercy

"Was Mom like this? Before?"

"She was."they said

"I realized you seem okay all of the sudden Dark Huntress."said Tatsumi causing Juvy to looked at her father.

"Let me guess Alistair told you about me?"Juvy asked

"He did even i hit him."

"I guess you need answers why i came that time."

"Juvy don't force it. I mean your still hurt when an arrow shoot you. Not to mentioned Esdeath knows how to hit."said Akame

"Not to mentioned when we three killed Seryu and her dog. That dog nearly killed Sheele and I at that time before i got wanted. God i wish i wanted to go outside...exploring the shops.."said Mein

"Even you both needed an errand?"Juvy asked

"Well Leone,Your father,Lubbock and most of all Wave and Kurome along with you allowed to go out recently. I mean it."said Mein

"Alex what are you doing?"Akame asked while removed the bandages on her head.

"Removing this. I just can't seen this day ...since i wore this for the last three days."

"Hmm maybe your right."said Tatsumi holding the keys of rubicon.

"If this is about Rubicon...i didn't sell it...okay i fixed it."said Juvy

"I wasn't asking about Rubicon. But ignore the fact. Since you found us...no offense Alexandra...because...your."

"Grounded.."said Juvy

"Grounded? You didn't do anything wrong.? Aside that Esdeath wants you dead terribly. So i suggest you stayed here. And your allowed to go out."said Tatsumi

"Mom was Dad being this all the time?"Juvy asked as Akame shook her head.

"Why you girls got my idea,"said Tatsumi

"Your father made it worse."

."I didn't."

"And now he's being persuaded recently."said Lubbock

"Well we had missions to do. So Juvy you stay with Akame."said Tatsumi

"Aw come on. Why on earth are you going to the missions that that Mom was here."said Juvy as she removed the bandages of her head.

"She still got Akame's tantrum."said Leone

"Well since you need rest. You are welcome here. And helped us during missions."said Akame

"Before you left."

."I was fading. My time was going to run out recently. And most of all horrible thesis."said Juvy

"That's fine. Your welcome to Night Raid."

."No test.?"

".Test?."Bulat asked

"I really like that girl."said Liver

"Test that Dad had when he first came here.? You know?"

"Well you don't need to. Since you helped us again for a hundred time."said Akame

"Fine. Thank you."

"But can i asked?."Lubbock asked

"What?."Juvy asked

"Do you hunt demons? Because your father got tired during huntings.."Lubbock said causing everyone to laugh.

"I did."said Juvy

"Right now i think you need rest."said Akame

"But Mom i am not tired."said Juvy

"And she did inherit Akame's sleeping habbits."said Chelsea

"Too cute."said Leone

"I mean to say i like her."said Mein

"Me too."said Kurome

Akame and Tatsumi watched their daughter who had their similar traits. Despite she was like a miniature Akame. Wave came back.

"You look tired."said Kurome

"You could say that. I got crapped by that news."said Wave

"Was this Uncle Wave doing his routines during patrol?"Juvy asked Sheele

"Um maybe..but i don't remember."said Sheele.

"Hey Akame i bought the ones that was on the list.."said Wave dropping the bag to Juvy causing her to land down.

"Oh my god Juvy are you okay?"Mein asked while looking down

"I,m good."said Juvy causing Chelsea to hit Wave.

"Ow what was that for?"said Wave

"For hitting our daughter."said Akame

"Your daughter?!"Wave asked

Night Raid was a family. Even it was not blood related but herebly they are family. However Juvy groaned as she was crumbled another paper.

"Bad idea."said Juvy as she throws the paper to the trash.

"Hey Juvy."said Leone as she came in.

"Oh hi Aunt Leone."said Juvy

"Uhh your to cute..you know that you could call me Leone. And besides you seem busier."said Leone

Um...sorry but where's Dad?."

"Well he and the others were.."

 _Later._

Tatsumi,Liver and Bulat were eliminating the demons while Akame and the others were eliminated the other assassins that has found again the hideout. Tatsumi used Dark Hunter again until.

"God can't these demons gave us a minute."said Mein who fired pumpkin

"Can't say that a minute."said Sheele as she throws Extase towards the assassins who were killed

Kurome used masamune creating a wind cyclone and made the others to killed. Akame used Murasame as she slashed the others. Lubbock trapped the demons into thr forest.

"Its a good thing Leone is distracting Juvy."said Tatsumi

"Otherwise. She'll be pissed."said Liver

Both of them eliminate the other demons and assassins. Tatsumi grabs his bow and arrow and hit the other demons cornering Akame.

"Tatsumi."said Akams as Dark Hunter took off his mask.

"Akame are you okay?"Tatsumi asked as they both embraced.

"I,m okay"sakd Akame

A demon came out but it was gigantic. Tatsumi released his wings and flew Akame. They grabbed their swords and slashed the other demons. Tatsumi used his powers allowing Akame to skate towards the rink and pierched Murasame.

"We got it."said Akame

Once they regroup. The others were tired from doing that. However after they received information. They were sent by Esdeath. However the barrier that Tatsumi and Lubbock did was strong enough that cannot be attacked.

"This seems be rotten."sald Mein

"Wait there are 20 of them where are the others.?"said Liver.

One man was killed by Leone. She was transformed into Lionelle. Akame looked ar her.

"Chelsea and Lubbock was going to make a lot of strings to prevent. Sussanno was making tunnels. However they are two people escaping. I chased the other one."said Leone

"What about he other one?"said Bulat

"Well that is...the problem."said Leone

"Look out?!.."Kurome pointed

A man came out from the bushes. He grabbed a sword towards Sheele. Sheele and Mein began to close to eyes until an arrow hit him causing him to be landed on the ground. The others gasped as they looked on the tree branch seeing Dark Huntress who took off her mask.

"Mind your surroundings."said Juvy holding her bow as she stepped down from the branch.

 _Later_

 _."_ So your starting to fade away recently. That seems diabolical."said Juvy

"Can't say i was great. I served from the empire then they arrested me and Bulat. Then i became a spy on the revolutionary army that times."said Liver

"Even now."said Juvy

"Oh Juvy ignore gramps lately."said Leone

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO CALL YOU NOT TO CALL ME GRAMPS.!?"Liver asked

"Geez that destroyed my ears."said Lubbock

"That's liver for you. Apparently it was been good at all times."said Bulat

"Juvy it seems to be that your awake from your sleep?"said Najenda

"Sorry Boss. Leone came to my room. Until i saw two people on that time."said Juvy until Chelsea grabbed her tightly her

"So cute...seems to be that you have."said Chelsea

"Chelsea let go of her."said Kurome as she and Mein grabbed Juvy.

"But she's to cute."Chelsea said

"She's not a stuffed toy..."Mein said

The others looked at the two groups. However a howl arrived causing them to looked on the back door seeing Tatsumi. Once Tatsumi came to the door.

"Why are you pulling my daughter?!."Tatsumi yelled causing glass to cracked

"That's for 23 times."said Lubbock writing the book.

"Would you please let go of her. She is not a stuffed toy."said Tatsumi

"Too cute."said Chelsea

"they seem to get along finely."said Sheele

"Not to mentioned that Dark Huntress was here."said Sussanno

"Besides she wasn't wanted."said Leone

"Well that was quick...anyway have you seen Akame?"Tatsumi asked

"Mom was on my room. She said she was going to grabbed the photograph."said Juvy

"Why? Was she always carrying that much?"Kurome asked

"All of,you did. Which is why she was seeing that part."said Juvy covering the blush.

"Why are you blushing for?"Kurome asked

"Well Mom was having a bit of..."

".Juvy don't say it."said Tatsumi

"l wasn't"said Juvy

"Come on. I just want to see those cute pictures of yours."said Leone

"So could i. I mean what could go possible go wrong?"said Mein

"I think we should see it."said Wave

"Bad idea."

"What? Why?"

"Because today...Mom...is."Juvy was going to say something when Akame came out from her room. "Mom?!..

"Juvy ?! Is something wrong?"Akame asked

"No.?! Not really."said Juvy

"Akame. Chelsea and the others were snatching Juvy on that time."Tatsumi noted

"Dad..."

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A STUFF TOY TO BE BROKEN OF.!?'"

 _"Can't believe she called me stuff toy."Juvy thought._

 _"_ Well Juvy as you can see. Thank you for helping us. Since your now a night raid. You can do that part...but you can still hunting."said Najenda

"Not until that ice bitch wants to kill me."Juvy said referring Esdeath.

"You really hated her from the beginning."Bulat chuckle

"She was not my type."said Juvy

"Which cause her to lose her eye. Seriously Juvy!"said Tatsumi

"Aw come on. She was going to kill you. She saw you exit at the back door and i took her eye out."said Juvy

"You got a point there."said Chelsea sucking a lollipop. "Want one.?."

"No thanks i have dynamites."said Juvy

"its a candy. A mint chocolate candy."said Lubbock

"Well since Juvy was here. I would like you to welcome here. However Juvy you do realized that Esdeath was targeting you from the beginning."said Najenda

"That matters. She still think she can catch the prince and all of you."

"But she didn't know her personally. Especially she was now a night raid."said Leone

"Esdeath was not stupid. She could clearly thinks that she can kill her easily."said Akame

"Not to mentioned that. Esdeath's targets was Tatsumi,Akame and Juvy. But since Juvy came out from that time."

The meeting ended causing Juvy to enter her room. Everyone welcomed Juvy to nightraid. But after that party. They went back to their rooms. Akame and Tatsumi came in. Juvy saw her

"Mom...Dad..I didn't know you would come here."said Juvy

"We are just watching you. I mean before you go to sleep."said Akame

"Right..lsorry."

"Juvy?"said Tatsumi

"Yes Dad?"said Juvy dropping her suit but to her surprised Tatsumi and Akame embraced her.

"Thank you."said Tatsumi

"For what?"said Juvy

"For saving us. You took the life that you never had."said Akame

"Mostly Mom. You should thank Dad."

"Me? For what?."Tatsumi asked

"If it weren't for you Dad. None of this would happened. I got lost when i was stumble and i barely remember that you saved Mom and the others."

"I should be the one who should say Thank you. But i supposed your right. You know that we are here for you. No matter what."said Akame

"I know. And i am sorry for not telling you sooner. I have reasons not to tell you for now. If it is okay."said Juvy

"We understand. If you had problems . We are here no matter what."Tatsumi told her.

Akame and Tatsumi went back to their rooms. Tatsumi closed the door causing Akame to looked at him. Until she kissed him.

"what was that for?"Tatsumi asked

"For saving me...a hundred times."sald Akame

"You know that i could protect you."Tatsumi reminded him

"I noticed but with you and the entire night raid here is safe. I am here for you no matter what."said Akame

"I love you Akame."Tatsumi declared

"I love you more than you can ever imagine."said Akame

They kissed again and smiled. Their noses were touching sweetly before they go to bed. At that time Tatsumi was glad that henhad a family. Night Raid.


	26. Chapter 26

Akame wasn't feeling well lately. It was already 3 weeks since she and Tatsumi had done. Even their daughter from the future was here to aid them. During that day Akame began to choose her weight. Still she was a glutton like Kurome said. Even Sussanno cooked the meal. This time she was on the kitchen. Until she dashed to the bathroom. Tatsumi looked on the door seeing Akame vomitting on the toilet.

."Akame?"Tatsumi asked

"Don't come any closer."said Akame

Sadly Tatsumi entered the bathroom. Akame flushed the toilet and sat on the toilet seat. Tatsumi holds her hand.

"Are you okay?"Tatsumi asked

"Must be the chicken."Akame said causing Tatsumi to chuckle

".Could you grabbed my bag?".Akame asked

Tatsumi grabbed her bag on the bathroom. Akame opened her bag seeing her things until she stopped.

"How many days since we got consummate?."Akame asked

"14 why?" Tatsumi siad causing Akame to gasped "Do you know what's going on?"

"I'm late...my period's late."said Akame as she reach into the mirror until her stomach changed " Its impossible.. Tatsumi.?"

Tatsumi looked at her until he let his hand to go to her stomach. Tatsumi hold it until there was a heartbeat.

"Akame."said Tatsumi

"Am I pregnant?"Akame asked feeling overjoyed.

"There's a heartbeat in your stomach. Yes your pregnant."said Tatsumi

"That means?"Akame asked

The door opens revealing to be Juvy. She was yawning meaning she had a good less sleep aside from patroling.

"Hey Mom...Hey Dad..."said Juvy

"Morning everyone."said Leone

"Morning."

They both ate their breakfast while Najenda explaining to them about her life on the empire along with the assassination of Bolic.

"More or less that twice."said Juvy

"Seems you know that from your time."said Mein

"More or less. During assassination the priest...no offense Dad. Because the three priest that you did was horrific."said Juvy

"I was doing the right thing."

"Great. Like Nightraid there are thousands of groups that turned into assassination coverts. Like satanic cult. The league of assassins. A lot."

"Satanic cult? Like people sacrifice to the devil?."Sheele asked

"The same."said Tatsumi

"Familiar with this before Tatsumi?"Liver asked

"Experience it lots. When other cults kidnapped or murdered the childs parents. He/She will be sacrificed towards the devil whom they summoned. It didn't go so well."said Tatsumi

"What happened?."Bulat asked

"Their ritual was failed attempt. Because i stopped them from summoning someone."Tatsumi sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Who they did summoned?"Najenda asked

"They summoned Belial to do things but it didn't go as planned."

"What happed to that occult?"Lubbock asked

"I came there because i was ordered by Lucifer to stopped those cults from summoning belial. Which i did."

"So each child was abducted from one place to another?"Chelsea asked

".It did...Lucifer sends me to london alone after that disappeance. He quickly suspected that some of the demons of hell were doing this by following the others."said Tatsumi

"But still Devils fights with Angels can kill you. So your going to live all your life forever?"said Leone

"It depends. Esdeath attacks still not affect the devils nor angels. Which is why she was on the persuade role."said Juvy

"How much did you know about this?."Sussano asked

"More than you can imagine. Like Dad and you both. I was hunting the same case like Dad was."said Juvy

"Seems grossive to you."said Kurome

"Worse."

"Aside from that. Esdeath along with the other guards are guarding Bolic. So it is harder for is to enter there to assassinate him."said Najenda

"Not unless we do that part. Wave said that there was a mass ceremony later. If Bolic was there along with the jaegers."Akame said

"That's a bright idea. We got to separate groups. Akame,Lubbock,Sheele. Go to the other of the castle to distract the jaegers. Tatsumi,Liver, Bulat you go to the other corridors of the palace. Chelsea,Kurome,Leone you should watched General Budo and Esdeath. I don't think you three are wanted. Mein,Juvy. You two. You are going to assassinate Bolic. Sussanno will be disguised there as a civilians."said Najenda

"We got it."they said

".Spread out.."

Tatsumi and Juvy grabbed the two Tetsusaiga's from their waist. Then they yelled

repeatedly.

"INCURSIO!?"they yelled.

Two incursio was out causing them to transform into Dark Hunter and Dark Huntress. Akame amd the others looked at them.

"Don't worry about us. Well be fine."said Tatsumi

"I know you ...and Alex try not to be crashing sometimes."said Akame

."Mom."

"I,m kidding...just go and be careful."

The three groups were separatedly. Dark Huntress flew with Mein. Mein looked down amazingly. Until they arrived on the top of the building.

"Guess a mass conference was not in a good mood to assassinate."said Dark Huntress

"You got a point there. Otherwise if we landed on the top of the castle. The ministry or the guards will be suspected thst we arrived."said Mein

"I just hope the others are okay...wait...Did Dad helped you killing Seryu and Koro.?"

"Yeah why?"Mein questioned her

"Hmmm makes sense. Well the entire jaegers minus Wave...knows that Seryu went to vacation because of her over reacting. They didn't know she was dead. Am i right?"Dark Huntress asked

"Your right. That makes sense. But i think Chelsea got a good idea of sneaking in without being noticed by the jaegers."said Mein

"Not if we go to them. But bad idea. Bolic has a personal bodyguard named Suzuka."said Dark Huntress

"I heard that woman before. What was her teigu?.Mein asked

"Apparently she was trained by the iron fist temple. Her body was manipulating like extending her nails at high speed to pierce her foes. Even Dad and i could catch her. She would act like it."said Dark Huntress

"Yikes for that."

"Horrible for that. During my time. Several martial arts dojo was made all over the country."said Dark Huntress as Mein.

"Still we got to go there."Mein was irritated

"We got an idea. "Dark Huntress grabbed Mein and flew towards the tower.

The guards were there but Dark Huntress snapped their necks silently causing Mein to looked down.

"That went well."said Mein as Dark Huntress opened the hatch.

"The place was underground. Not until were invisible."said Dark Huntress as she and Mein turned invisible.

 _Meanwhile_

Tatsumi,Liver and Bulat were making traps on the grounds. Lubbock made some bombs that caused the trigger. However Tatsumi noticed when Alistair said to him.

" _She suffered a lot . After her best friend was killed by one of the jaegers. She took the pain off to kill her."_

 _"_ Tatsumi are you okay?"Bulat asked

"I'm fine. I remember what Alistair said."Tatsumi replied

"About what?"Liver asked

"Juvy had a friend. Her best friend. She was killed by one of the jaegers however. She was made by a puppet."said Tatsumi

"Yatsufusa. A sword that can bring people back to life...but it is also a zombie character."said Bulat.

"Your right Bulat. Yatsufusa was dangerous to handled. Not even to worked as perfect . It can also kill a person by turning them into corpse puppets."said Liver

"I hope Juvy and Akame are alright."said Tatsumi

"They will be alright. They are strong enough."said Bulat.

 _Other side._

Lubbock was making barriers while Sussano watched the crowd. Both of them looked at it until they sense a demon coming. Sheele went there and eliminate it.

"Akame...is so something bothering you?."Sheele asked while Akame used an invisible shield rune

"What do you mean?"said Akame

"That something matters. I mean your worried for both of us lately."said Lubbock

"I was. Besides i always was."said Akame

"Wave told us to be careful. There are other guards and demons were guarding the damn priest."said Lubbock

"I hope so. Kurome and the others should be alright."said Akame

 _Meanwhile_

Dark Huntress and Mein entered Bolic,s room. Mein looked disgusted as she was going to fired pumpkin. However they heard noises causing the two to hide under the bed. Bolic came but afterwards Suzuka was there.

"Suzuka. You seem to be a little distressed lately."said Bolic

"Not at all my lord. That girl who attacked General Esdeath will be killed anytime now."

"Hmph i realized that the prince was sending his own loyal assassin to kill me. Have you found the identity of the prince!"Bolic asked

"Nope. Not on my coverage. However i am getting closer and closer of finding him."said Suzuka

Mein saw Juvy's eyes turning red allowing her hands to turned claws. She was going to strike her down. Mein realized something. Suzuka was holding a sword called Yatsufusa.

"Calm down,"Mein told her

"I can't. She needs to pay.."said Juvy until Suzuka burned her hand accidentally.

".Suzuka...are you okay?".Bolic asked

"Yes...i,m sorry my lord. But i am going to grab some alcohol on the med bay."said Suzuka as she left.

While Suzuka left the room leaving Bolic on the state of his discussuon. They could hear the priest discussing something.

"Once i'm become one of he councils of the court. I could cease the empire for myself."..Bolic manically laugh.

"You know i hate priest who was after some power."said Dark Huntress

"You could said that."said Mein who was holding pumpkin

"Night Raid."

 _Slash._

 _Bang._

Bolic layed down dead. His blood was on the floor. Mein and Dark Huntress looked on the door

"Coast is clear here."said Mein

"Noticed this."

Mein and Dark Huntress left the room. They hide on the other door containing some experiments.

"Great where here at Dr Stlish labs."said Dark Huntress

"At least your father killed him."said Mein

"Got to point. However i killed one of his men who escaped your attacks...no offense i don't want to talked."said Dark Huntress

"You seem distracted seeing Suzuka. Don,t tell me she is your number 2 death list."Mein said as she looked on the flask.

"Number 2 list. Esdeath was my number 1. Which is why i lost her eye."said Dark Huntress

"But it seems like it. Esdeath was going to pissed seeing you."

"Not if i kill her first."

"Somehow you inherit your father and your mother's adventures amd curiousity."Mein said with a giggled.

"Maybe but there is a reason why Dad and Mom along with the night raid are important to me as family."said Dark Huntress looking for an escaped pod

''What are we looking for here?'' Mein asked as she was holding the flask

''Some of this contains Stylish research if you don't mind.''

''Not at all.'' Mein said as she opened the drawers containing some documents. ''You know for a doctor like him was to be specific. Are you a doctor too like Tatsumi?'' Mein asked

''I guess Dad became a doctor at the entire night raid.''said Dark Huntress

''He was not just that. He said that he studied to cardiologist and neurologist.''said Mein

''More than a therapist.''

''What about you?''said Mein

''I got a degree of Neurologist and most of all physician.''said Dark Huntress as she opened the escaped pod

The screams were heard causing the two to shiver in fear. They panicked as the guards were surrounding the entire palace. Mein looked at Dark Huntress looked for something.

''What are we going to do?'' Mein asked as Dark Huntress opened the bag.

''Mein hold on tight.''said Dark Huntress

After the announcement of Bolic's death Tatsumi, Liver and Bulat exit the castle using the passages and went to the car, were Akame was on the front seat. Both of them entered the car.

''Where's Mein and Juvy?'' Akame asked

''They weren't here yet.''said Tatsumi

''Nope.''said Sheele

''What if Esdeath got them?''said Lubbock causing Kurome to hit him

''I don't think Juvy is not going to like that.''said Leone

The gunshoots were heard causing the entire night raid to looked at the door unil two figures arrived on the car. Mein landed safety near Sheele's seat. Akame and Tatsumi looked at Mein.

''Mein.''said Bulat

''where's Juvy?''said Chelsea

 _Crash_

They screamed as Dark Huntress landed on the outside of the car. Tatsumi and Akame went outside of the car seeing their daughter landed on the ground. Lubbock and the others gaped.

''Was it just me or Juvy just teleport like Tatsumi ?''Sussanno asked

''The same.''said Mein

''Alex are you okay?''said Tatsumi

''I'm fine...mom just drive.''said Dark Huntress as they both entered the car.

Leone began to laughed hysterically causing Juvy to groaned. Akame looked at her daughter carefully before Juvy would say that she's alright. Akame was driving. Once they arrived back on the base. They reach to their seats on the dining table.

''You really crashed like Tatsumi.'' Leone was laughing

''Aw come on...can't she stopped laughing.''said Juvy

''I got an idea... _Silencia.''_ said Tatsumi causing Leone's mouth to be disappeared

''Finally. You okay Juvy?''said Kurome

''I'm fine. But that second number 2 isn't.''said Juvy

''Second number 2? What is that?'' Bulat asked

''Her death list.''said Mein

''Hmm that makes Esdeath is her number one. I am glad that Bolic was dead as well.''said Najenda holding a towel

''You known her for a long time Boss?'' Tatsumi asked

''Yes. I've known her for a long time.''said Najenda

''Esdeath, Najenda and i were doing some missions from the empire that day. Both of us were sent to kill the southeast tribe that day.''said Liver

''i heard about that tribe. That tribe was going to eliminate by the empire.''said Sheele

''It was. However Liver and i were disgusted about this.''said Najenda

''Where does she came from? and why is so sadistic mode?'' Juvy asked

''You see Juvy. Aside from your father's kingdom. Esdeath was infact a Partas Clan.''said Bulat

''Partas Clan?'' Juvy asked

''You might not to hear this Juvy but i suppose you have right to be. Partas clan were both living on the south west tribe on the mountains. Naturally those people live there contains the chieftain. Esdeath Father.''said Akame

''But why does she acted like sadistic lately Mom?'' Juvy asked while eating an apple

''The partas clan was been infiltrated by danger beast. Originally Esdeath caught one and killed it. Then afterwards her father and the others were killed by someone working on the empire. However it didn't go as well. Esdeath survived the massacre.''

''No wonder why she would said punish the weak method.''said Juvy

''Indeed. She was going to flirt with Tatsumi. Its a good thing that Tatsumi said that he has a relationship with Akame.''

''"I saw that.''

''You were here?''

''I thought you two sense me here before. ? So yes i watched Dad and Mom.''said Juvy

''That makes sense. No wonder why Tatsumi and Akame felt your presence before?''said Lubbock

''By the way how old are you Boss?"Juvy asked causing everyone to gasped

"Esdeath is elderly than me..so i am still in mid 20's."said Najenda

"No way your only in mid twenties. I thought you were being 45."said Juvy causing Najenda to gained tickmarks

until she slapped her hard. Juvy landed on the ground as Akame was kneeling on her while Tatsumi crossed his arms.

"Juvy you know your father and i didn't taught you ask of the woman's how old she is. Its rude."said Akame

"Yeah but how come you said Auntie Leone fat. And why didn't your face was smashed."Juvy pointed

"Alex what are you talking about?"Tatsumi asked

"Food's ready everybody."said Sussanno as he arrived from the kitchen.

"I think I should..."Juvy left until a knife was thrown to her. She holds it and looked at Lubock.

"I don't like that look."said Leone as they grabbed their shades.

 _25 minutes later._

Lubbock was downed as Juvy crossed her arms. Akame and the others laughed so hard.

"Akame,Tatsumi...please don't tell me that your daughter knows Ninjutsu?"Lubbock asked

"To late for to do that. She already did.."said Akame

"Mom,Dad...i think i need rest if it id okay.?"

"Okay fine..."said Tatsumi

Juvy went to her room. She looked on her hand until it was nearly fading. But it went back to normal. The door was knocking causing her to opened it. It was Akame and Tatsumi.

"Mom. Dad."said Juvy

"Hi Juvy. Are you okay?."Akame asked filled with mortherly tone.

"I'm okay. Its just i was tired all of the sudden."said Juvy

"Well you landed on the car recently." Tatsumi reminded her

Juvy chuckle.

"I am fine. Thanks for caring Dad and Mom.

"Well you know that i am your mother. I was worried all of the sudden."said Akame but Juvy embraced her

"I know you do. You have right to be worried for me, Dad and the others. But you need to calmed down Mom. Because you were carring me."said Juvy

"How did you know?"Akame asked

"Because i am closer to you both."said Juvy

"Figures."said Tatsumi

"Are you worried,that something might happened to me?"Juvy asked

" Your father was worried about you."

"And you as well.

Both of them embraced each other warmly. As they went to Tatsumi's room. Akame kissed him causing him to kissed her back.

"What was that for? "Tatsumi asked happily

"For being a happy father and the man who loved me back."said Akame

"I told you i would protect you and our baby. We are going to survive this no matter what."said Tatsumi

"I know you do. Because no matter what or who you are. Your still the man that i ever love."said Akame.

 _Meanwhile_

 _While_ everybody was still asleep. Juvy was wide awake. She was writing on a piece of paper. While she was writing. She stopped as she remembered something.

 _Flashback_

 _Dark Huntress saw that Esdeath was taken by her troops. Dark Huntress was relieved that her faher was safe and sound. But his parents were killed. This time she screamed._

 _"Nanami.? Nami?!."_

 _Dark Huntress gasped as Suzuka stabbed Nanami with Yatsufusa. Suzuka licked her lips until Dark Huntress uses her force sending her to uncouscious state. She flew them away from the farther forest._

 _"Nanami...Nanami?!."said Dark Huntress_

 _End of Flashback_

Memories had triggered her. The death of Nanami by Suzuka and Yatsufusa. She looked down.

"I'm sorry...Nanami.."said Juvy as she looked on the dark sky


	27. Chapter 27

Demons screamed as Tatsumi,Leone,Liver ,Bulat had killed. They slashed the other demons who poses as danger beast.

"I think that is all of them."said Leone seeing the demons being killed

"Most of the time being. Demons are to harder to die except for blessed ones and imperial arms."said Liver

"Demons and other creatures are might be scary but it is also inhabit or possessed other people."said Tatsumi taking off his mask.

"For that fact as well."said Bulat who thumbs up.

There was a noise causing the four to looked at them. It was just a rabbit but Tatsumi recognised it.

"Chelsea."said Tatsumi

"Aw come on not fair."said Chelsea

"But wait if your here then Lubbock was..."Liver stopped

"Eventually i was with Lubbock until i came here. For a lot of demons here and then. Not to mentioned with a lot of dead specific."said Chelsea

"Welcome to the world filled with demons."said Tatsumi until a shoot was heard.

"Guess Mein and Sheele were doing some danger beast mode."said Leone as her tail was wagging.

 _Cave._

"I hate this..Mein complained as she blasted a giant spider on the cave.

"You could say that."said Sheele as she cut the spiders legs using Extase.

"I wonder what does three are doing?"said Mein

"I'd say they were doing fishing."said Sheele

"Maybe your right. Besides what is wants. Hey Sheele did you notice that Juvy was still awake on midnights?"Mein asked

"I noticed but she seems sad. I think i remember when Alistair said a friend of hers dies by thr hands of Suzuka."said Sheele

"You got that point. When we were going to assassinate Bolic. She was mad seeing that woman."Mein sighed

"Like what mad?"Sheele wondered

"Like Tatsumi. She was nearly turning into a devil that time but i told her to calm down."said Mein

"But she indeed helped us."Sheele said as she remembered that Juvy helped her doing laundry

"She was."said Mein

 _River_

Sussanno and Akame were fishing on the river. Akame was eating a rick ball to satisfy her appetite. They been trying to get a giant fish for dinner.

"You know Sussanno. I kept wondering what happens?"Akame asked

"Like what Akame?"said Sussanno

"Like doing this ."

"Doing this errand makes me delighted."said Sussanno

Sussanno smiled as Akame fishpole was signalling her causing her to pull and took out a giant fish.

"Great we have a large dinner tonight."said Akame

 _Bang_

"I guess this two makes some groups."Akame mentioned as Kurome and Juvy were doing this time.

 _Cliff._

Kurome and Dark Huntress had battled a lot of larger demons on the cliff. Swords were heard however. Kurome nearly fall causing Dark Huntress to grabbed her and remove herself from the cliff edge.

"Aunt Kurome duck."said Dark Huntress as she fired up Tetsusaiga

Kurome dodges the demons attacked . Until Dark Huntress hits Tetsusaiga causing to released a large lightning force.

"Lightning Strikes.!?"

Lightning on the ground have emerged through the ground had helped to eliminate the demons. Kurome was glad.

.Are you okay Juvy?Kurome asked her niece

"I am okay.. How about you?"Juvy asked

"I,m fine,"Kurome smiled as demons began to turned into dust.

"Somehow i hate watching the grudge."said Juvy

"The grudge? What is that..?."Kurome wondered

"Just a movie."said Juvy

Once the entire night raid went back to their base. Lubbock came in with Wave this time.

"The assassination of bolic and Seryu's death was genius. But i suspected Esdeath will find out tricky for that."said Wave

"Not just tricky. Esdeath may think that i could possible lure her away. She was so sadistic while i was patrolling everynight."said Juvy

"You went out last night?!."Mein asked

"I couldn't sleep so i went out. Dad was tired all of the sudden."said Juvy.

"Figures. That still make sense. We still have Bols and the others."said Akame

"The Prime Minister son named Surya was leading a group called Wild Hunt. I immediately ran back here all of the sudden."said Wave

"That makes it sense. The empire was doing to create massive destruction and most of all it dreaded marks,"said Najenda

"Speaking of that Esdeath was so consumed by Demon Extrant. I guess she was having a less life now even i poisoned her."said Juvy

"When did you first poisoned Esdeath?."Liver asked

"Well i did took her eye out from Dad's kingdom then i slashed her back causing poison to enter her.".

"That will be 1 "said Bulat

"Next?."Liver asked

"I hit her an arrow back on the northern tribe."said Juvy

"You were there?!."Tatsumi asked

"I was. Sorry Dad but she was pissing me off.."Juvy looked at her father.

"You got a point.."

"You hit her an arrow on her shoulder am i right?"said Kurome

"I did."

"That makes sense. When Esdeath arrived back home. I smell dangerous poison."said Leone

"Next?"said Kurome

"I slashed her back. She was with Ran and i went there as a civilian walking. Then i slashed her again."said Juvy

"Next?."said Mein as she holding a notepad.

"Where the hell did you get that notepad?."Juvy asked

"You gave it to me remember yesterday?."Mein reminded her

"Right moving on. Then I poisoned her on her drink."

"Stylish was going to make a temporary antidote that day but instead...you poisoned Esdeath on her drink."said Wave

"Well Stylish finds out where the hide out was. So i switched it."said Juvy

"So she is in nearly fifty fity..?"said Chelsea asked

"No. She is already on 75 stage."said Akame

"Indeed. She was."Juvy said

"So that means if you reaches her to 100%. The demons extrant that was possessing Esdeath will be remove within her allowing us or to kill her."said Kurome

"Possible."said Juvy

"However Esdeath is not just our targets. Honest as well. He was the main source of this problem all over again."said Najenda

"As long the revolutionary army can come back from corruption."said Tatsumi

"Your right Tatsumi. Thanks to your helped. We can stopped the empire once and for all."said Najenda smiling

"All thanks to the red king."said Bulat

Both of them kneeled down on Tatsumi. Despite Tatsumi's objections. He accepted it and looked at Akame who smiled.

"Even i am the Red King. And Deadly Sin Wrath. I don't need the throne room."

"Understood your majesty.."they said

"But on the contary when is the wedding?"Chelsea asked while eating a lollipop .

"You know she is going to be a diabetic am i right?."Juvy asked gaining a sweat drop.

"What about we can have a wedding tomorrow?"Liver asked

"Are you kidding me?!."Akame and Tatsumi yelled causing window to cracked.

."Aw come on. I fixed that for 26 times."Lubbock said

"Its just a window. We can fixed it."said Juvy holding her wand

"Is that my wand?. Tatsumi asked

".It is. It was stuck by Tetsusaiga when you gave it but i released it. Besides you and Mom should get married anytime now."said Juvy

"Your being nostalgic."said Tatsumi causing Juvy to gained tickmarks.

"Oh look who's talking. I am being nostalgic...how about you?"Juvy pointed at Tatsumi.

"Sis no wonder why your daughter and Tatsumi had inherit your tantrum."Kurome whispered on her ear

"They can easily be on the time like this."Akame sighed as she was struggle the pregnancy.

"Seems like it."said Sheele as they laugh at Tatsumi and Juvy's antics until Akame sighed and looked on the two.

"Alex."said Akame causing the two to looked at her.

"Which Alex?.they questioned

"Wow. Even Tatsumi 's middle name is Alexander and Juvy's first name was Alexandra was indeed romantic."said Leone

"More you can imagine."Liver laughed

"I bet Tatsumi realized his daughter was such a cheer up during patrol days and hunting."said Bulat

"Both of you enough. You know i am carrying a child here."Akame said causing the two to remind her.

"Alright fine. We get it. "Tatsumi said

"Juvy."said Akame

"You win Mom."said Juvy

"I kept wondering when's the wedding day with you both?"Najenda said

"Well think of it. "Tatsumi said until he looked at Juvy.

"I think i should go out. Buying some supplies."said Juvy

"Don't use bills."Tatsumi told her.

"I didn't."said Juvy as she went out of the base.

"Man having a kid was having a happy life."said Lubbock

"Are you pining at me?"Chelsea asked

."Lubbock i think you should go with her.."said Akame

"What?! Aw come on. She nearly killed me twice."said Lubbock

"More than a million. You tried to kill her when she opened the door."Mein reminded him

"Aw come on."Lubbock groaned

"Don't worry kid. We will prepared for a coffin next time."said Liver

"See."said Bulat

"And i'll call a priest for a ceremony."said Wave.

"Aw come on. Fine i,ll go with her. I just hope she can't just go shopping."said Lubbock

"Actually Alex is not a type of shopping aside from sweets."Tatsumi sighed

"Yet i told her to buy me and sis some rare candy on the candy store."said Kurome

"No wonder why your daughter was so glutton."said Sussanno

"I had no idea."said Tatsumi

"Okay fine...i,ll go. Besides i still have to do with the shopping spree."

"Oh right. That reminds me. Tatsumi aren't you supposed to help Akame doing her education."said Bulat

"Right i forget. Akame prepared for a paper for an essay."said Tatsumi

"What is Akame going to picked for? Since Tatsumi had graduated for a lot of colleges for?"Chelsea wondered

"Sis wanted to be an architech while being an assassins."said Kurome

"An architect? That sounds interesting."said Najenda

"Not to mentioned that Akame loves writing stories."Tatsumi sighed

"Well you taught her as well. Besides it was good. You being a famous author. Besides Liver has cried that you write a story of a lost long love."said Lubbock which gaining Livef a tick marks causing everyone to grabbed their sunglasses.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Juvy before she go towards Esdeath?"Akame said filled with over protective mode.

"Right gotta go."Lubbock left.

"Such a stupid time."said Liver

"Well you did read the novel gramps."said Leone

"HOW MANY TIMES DO. I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME GRAMPS!?"Liver growled

"Here we go again."said Kurome.

"Espescially Akame. Your title of your story was beautiful. Memories of twilight."said Bulat

"It was so good reading it."said Najenda

"See Sis. Even you were going to be a great author at that time being."said Kurome

Akame and Tatsumi went to the kitchen to make lunch. Tatsumi was chopping the vegetables until he blocked Akame's attacks.

"You know that i was watching you."Tatsumi said

"I noticed."

Their hands were touching causing them to went back. It was on the village. Tatsumi's kingdom. Both of them watched the entire were screaming. Blood was on the ground. Civilians were on the ground dead.

" _Tatsumi?"said Akame_

 _"I don't get it. Why are we here?"Tatsumi asked_

 _Suzuka and Esdeath came in and slaughtered the guards of the house. Esdesth go while Suzuka killed the other guards. Dark Huntress came in but she was with someone else._

 _"Shit were to late."said Dark Huntress_

 _Suzuka killed the other guards but Nanami grabbed her sword and blocked her attacks. Dark Huntress had killed the imperial guards._

 _"Nanami?!."said Dark Huntress as she watched her friend fighting Suzuka_

 _"Don't worry about me...just go."said Nanami_

 _"Nanami?"_

 _"Juvy go?!."Nanami yelled_

 _Tatsumi and Akame watched as Dark Huntress reculantly leave her friend but she went to the house where Tatsumi lived. Akame and Tatsumi watched the two fight. Suzuka was carrying Yatsufusa and clashed their sword together._

 _Tatsumi and Akame heard Dark Huntress arrived on time to save her father. They heard her voice._

 _"Tatsumi go?!"Dark Huntress said_

 _"But?!."Tatsumi said_

 _"Go?!."Dark Huntress watched her father left the house using the back door._

 _Dark Huntress killed the soldier. Until she was battling Esdeath. Esdeath grinned evilly causing Akame to be frightened._

 _"You should be aware that you can't stand me.?!."Esdeath taunted causing Dark Huntress to frowned until she kicked Esdeath back._

 _"So this is what happened?."Akame asked_

 _"No wonder why it took them to fight long enough."said Tatsumi._

 _Esdeath and Dark Huntress continue to fight using their swords and hand to hand to combat. Esdesth was impressed by her martial arts skill. Yet she watched Dark Huntress used her arrows from Tetsusaiga. Esdeath caught the arrow._

 _"Missed."Esdeath said_

 _"Not really."said Dark Huntress_

 _The arrow that Esdeath was holding exploded causing her to be be blacken out. However she used her powers of the demon extrant. She send a a large force of ice to Dark Huntress released her red force from her hand. Both forces had met until Esdeath scowled as she lunged at Dark Huntress._

 _Dark Huntress avoided her attacked as she used her punches to her. Esdeath evaded the attacks. As they fought Hand to hand combat. Dark Huntress blocked her attacks causing red lightnings to be came out. Tatsumi and Akame watched as Dark Huntress was going to transform into a Devil._

 _Esdeath watched her until she throws her to the ground. Tatsumi and Akame gasped as they watched their daughter splutter some blood causing Esdeath to screamed as her nose was bleeding._

 _"I won't let you hurt anyone else."said Dark Huntress as red aura surrounded her._

 _The adults saw Tetsusaiga turned red allowing Dark Huntress to hold Tetsusaiga tightly. Until her eyes turned red. Esdeath used her powers at her ,but Dark Huntress evaded as she throws her knives on her._

 _Akame and Tatsumi saw her as she and Esdeath had clashed their swords. Until Dark Huntress grasped as she was downed._

 _"Juvy."said Akame_

 _".Akame.. Let,s go"_

 _Akame and Tatsumi went to Dark Huntress. Dark Huntress gasped as she saw her parents holding their hands with her. The hand was electricity causing Esdeath to gasped of seeing this. She saw Dark Huntress only but there was someone helping her._

 _"Mom...Dad.."said Dark Huntress_

 _"Juvy...listened to me...We got this as a family...you hear me."said Tatsumi_

 _"I can't."said Juvy_

 _"Yes you can. I believed in you Juvy."said Tatsumi_

 _"Juvy we're here for you."said Akame_

 _Dark Huntress looked at her parents until she understands them causing to activated Tetsusaiga filled with bright light. Esdeath gasped until the bright light exploded causing Esdeath's barrier to broken._

 _Esdeath growled as Dark Huntress was clashing their swords together. Tatsumi and Akame are both invisible to Esdeath. Esdeath saw only Dark Huntress holding Tetsusaiga tightly._

 _"I won't let you hurt my parents no matter what?!."Dark Huntress used her flash steps and clashed their swords together._

 _Dark Huntress looked at Esdeath who was still using her rapier until she looked into her eyes. Both of them , are blue all of the sudden yet she used her ninjutsu technique . Dark Huntress used her fingers and poke Esdeath eye. Esdeath screamed hysterically until Tetsusaiga transform into ice sword._

 _"This is the end for you Esdeath."Dark Huntress said as she raised Tetsusaiga " Grand ice blades."_

 _Tetsusaiga released thousands of blades at Esdeath until it hit her eye. The shard hit her eye causing Dark Huntress to dashed towards her until she slashed her back. Esdeath yelled as she received a wound._

 _Tatsumi and Akame looked at Dark Huntress who was holding Tetsusaiga until her black wings appeared on her back. Esdeath was uncouscious but barely alive._

 _"Dad...Mom.."said Dark Huntress facing them._

 _"Juvy...Nanami."said Akame_

 _"Juvy go."said Tatsumi causing Dark Huntress to left the house_

 _Tatsumi and Akame looking the entire surroundings of the house. Until they were pulled back to their own time._

Akame and Tatsumi landed on the floor. They groan as they hit on the floor. Tatsumi holds his head,while Akame was holding her arm.

"Are you both okay?"they both said together

"I'm okay."they said it again.

"It was us. We helped Juvy defeating Esdeath."said Akame

"Indeed it was. It was us all along."said Tatsumi as he holds her stomach.

"Is she okay?"Akame asked

"She is."said Tatsumi

"Hey guys...is lunch ready?."Mein asked

"Yes its ready."said Akame.

Once they arrived on the lunch. They discussed their plans for incoming terms. However Akame and Tatsumi noticed that Juvy and Lubbock haven't arrived.

"They're not back?"said Tatsumi

"Not yet Bro."said Kurome

"I wonder what happens.?"said Tatsumi

"I'd say you have right to be worried Tatsumi. Being a father and a king who was reminding someone else."said Liver

"Did you have kids Liver? It seems you seem fond of them?"Tatsumi asked as Liver looked at Najenda.

"I don't. But i love having kids."said Liver

"Was he always said this?"Tatsumi looked at Bulat.

"He was."Bulat said while Sheele blushed

"Sheele why are you blushing for?"Mein asked

"Uhm nothing."sakd Sheele

"Anyway i hope those two are getting into the rights errands."Leone cheered

"Don't asked. Alex is not a typical shopper. Instead she picked fights."said Tatsumi

"How'd you know?"Kurome asked

"Because i grabbed her her photo album. She just picked fights on different martial arts not to mentioned the King of Iron fist tournament."Tatsumi slapped his head

"You did joined that tournament aren't you?"Liver asked

"I did. It was full of crowds and other people from different countries joined."said Tatsumi

"How much tthe reward was?"Chelsea sucked am lollipop so did Kurome

"20 billion."said Tatsumi

"WHAT!? How come? When you entered The tournament that Esdeath hosted?"said Mein

"Well it wasn't my first experience . I did entered a lot of underground fights. Don,t get me wrong. But i had noting else to do."said Tatsumi

"I'd say maybe your right. You taught us a lot of martial arts that improved our skills."said Bulat.

"I agree with Bulat."said Sheele.

"Me too. Thanks to your training to us Tatsumi. We have improved our skills."said Najenda

"Time was flexible."said Leone

"I wonder what does two are doing?"said Sheele

 _Later._

Juvy helped Lubbock on his store. Lubbock was glad that she offered to helped. While writing on the desk with some papers.

"I hate this."said Juvy as she slumped down on the table.

"I guess this is something wrong on your story.?"Lubbock asked

"Yes. I didn't know what else i was going to wake."

"I mean how long are you going to write that.? It looks like you have been written if for 2 weeks."said Lubbock as he looked on the papers.

"Which i nearly did. It was the last thing i wanted to do with Mom."said Juvy

"Last thing?"Lubbock asked

"Um memorial. Something like a. Momento."

"Well if your father and mother isn't here during missions. You can talk to me wherever you have problems."said Lubbock

"I will. Thank you Uncle Lubbock."said Juvh as Lubbock smiled

"Your welcome."said Lubbock

The entire night raid has mission to do. To assassinate a captain named Rojin. One of the corrupt councils. They looked on the guards.

"Looks like the targets are very guarded?."said Leone

"Most like it."said Tatsumi as he was holding the telescope while hiding on the bushes with Liver.

"Two guards from the top. Two on the other top. 5 on the ground."said Liver

"Tatsumi."said Bulat signalling him

"Got it."Dark Hunter climbed on the tree and hold the arrow tightly along with the bow.

He released the arrow and hit the guard on the top silently. Then it was a string that allows them to go . Akame sliced the man in the throat.

"Well i hope those bastards are great liason."said Mein

"Will do."said Kurome

They killed the guards that left the target. Dark Hunter and Akame ran to the room where he was. Dark Hunter turned invisible,so was Akame until they opened the door. Rojin screamed as Dark Hunter killed him using Tetsusaiga.

One guard grabs his gun aiming to them. But he was hit by an arrow. Dark Hunter and Akame watched the man lay down dead revealing to be Dark Huntress.

"Juvy."said Tatsumi

"Before you could said anything. Esdeath is here."said Dark Huntress

"We need to get out of here."Akame warned them

".Lubbock had opened the portal with Wave's help. However she was downstairs and i arrived on time.."said Dark Huntress

"Juvy go with the others."

"But what about you two?"

"Well catch up.."

Dark Hunter transform into a lion letting Akame to rode it. Dark Huntress looked at her father.

"Seriously Dad?"Dark Huntress asked but Tatsumi shook his head.

."Fine you win."

Tatsumi and Akame exit the tower. And reached to the roads. The imperial guards saw them but Akame uses Tatsumi's bow creating a protective shield to them. While they were doing on the forest. Esdeath fired her ice spear on them but it was blocked by Dark Huntress.

"Miss me already?"Dark Huntress taunted as she and Esdeath clashed

"You wish."

Esdeath and Dark Huntress fought all over again. Dark Huntress swung Tetsusaiga causing Esdeath to be thrown by her double kicked. Esdeath throws a punch at her,which she took it but she throws Esdeath to the tree. Esdeath kicks her sending her on the ground.

"You think that you will kill me Dark Huntress?."sakd Esdeath

"Oh wait.? I forgot. I don't care if i die. Not until i kill first you first you ice bitch."said Dark Huntress

They throw their forces on each other but Dark Huntress evaded her punches and kicked her on the stomach. Esdeath snapped her arms but she broke free.

"I should have killed you."said Esdeath

"Well you try but you can't. Let hell will wait for you no matter what."said Dark Huntress

Esdeath lunged at her bit Dark Huntress made an cartwheel and kicked Esdeath to the ground. Then she punch Esdeath to uncouscious.

"Your just wasting your time Esdeath. You will never kill my parents no matter what."Dark Huntress flew away leaving Esdeath to the ground.

The entire night raid reached back to the base. Wave and Kurome embraced while Mein looked at Lubbock. Tatsumi (lion form) and Akame reach the base.

"We made it."said Akame

"Finally you did make it."said Bulat

"Where's Juvy?"Kurome asked

".Shit Alex."Tatsumi said

They looked on the entrance until a large lion appeared causing them to gasped but calmed as it transform into Juvy.

"Sorry Esdeath was going to shoot you down. So I distracted her."said Juvy taking off her mask.

"Well you did well. I am surprised that your all okay."said Najenda

Akame went to Juvy and embraced her along with the others. Tatsumi looked at Juvy until they both embraced each other.

"God we thought you lost you."said Tatsumi

"Well not really. I got distracted while covering you up."said Juvy

 _Night_

Juvu was still on her Dark Huntress suit. However her mask was still on the desk. Tatsumi had returned from patrolling while everyone was asleep. Tatsumi was on the door.

"Thinking a lot?"Tatsumi guessed

"Not much. I didn't know you came home."said Juvy

"Just checking. Juvy can i say something to you?"said Tatsumi

"Sure. What is it Dad?"Juvy asked

"I know as a father. But i know that i have right to advise you. Lubbock told me that you have problems with your story. However you look like you need someone to talked to.I'm here."Tatsumi said

"I know. Which is why i have been closure of what you and Mom did. Dad?"

."Yeah?."

"When you controlled the devil. Have you been out of control without telling Mom?"Juvy asked

"I did. When i am angry enough. Or something might happened to your mother or the others...including you. I turned worse. Sometimes i heard your mother reaching me when i was trapped in a devil form."said Tatsumi

"What changed?"Juvy asked

"I realized that i had to let it out before it controls me."Tatsumi said

"Don't ever give up Mom.."

"I won't let anybody hurt your mother including you."said Tatsumi as they embraced each other. "Hey be careful out there.."

"Mind your surroundings."said Juvy

"Mind your surroundings."said Tatsumi

Dark Huntress flew away causing Tatsumi to smiled. He reach to the fireplace. Akame was reading on the sofa.

"Still can't sleep?."Tatsumi asked

"Not yet. Juvy was waking me up."said Akame

"Well she told you to get rest."said Tatsumi as Akame pinch his nose.

"Sometimes your a teaser boyfriend that i ever had?"Akame said

"I know...i think you should go to bed."

"What about you?."Akame asked

"I'll catch up."

Akame left him on the fireplace. Tatsumi kneeled down on the fireplace. The fires reminded him before.

The destructions.

The brothers rebellion.

The death of Lucifer.

Making Tatsumi alone all of the sudden.

 _"I watched people dead on my eyes. The ones closets to me and i will never let it happened. I will never lose everyone else. Not my friends, Not Akame not Juvy. I will protect them. No matter what."_ Tatsumi thought

Facing the fires. Tatsumi's eyes turned red allowing tattoos to come to his head and horns.

 _Meanwhile_

Dark Huntress was outside of Esdeath place. Esdeath was feeling weaker and usual. The wind was blewing causing Esdeath to close the windows. She gasped as Dark Huntress was holding her bow and arrow and aimed at her. However the arrow reaches to her wall. Esdeath looked back seeing Dark Huntress disappeared.

"Somehow i will kill you?!.".Esdeath cursed

Dark Huntress arrived back to the base. She removed her suit and her gauntless. Until her arm was shining into light red.

"Shit...not now."said Juvy until her arm was back to normal.

"I need time. Time. I need to spend my parents a little more."said Juvy seeing the red star on the sky.


	28. Chapter 28

Tatsumi.

 _Tatsumi saw his devil self. Both of them are standing each other. They faced but Devil Tatsumi was smiling._

 _"Why are you smiling?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"I have right to smile for. You avoided me lately."said Devil Tatsumi_

 _"Like what? Your going to control me. That's not happening."said Tatsumi_

 _"Well it will happened."said Devil Tatsumi_

 _"Then how? How can i control you?."_

 _"Not now. But Akame knows how to control me."said Devil Tatsumi_

 _"Wait what?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Tatsumi one of your closets ones on night raid will die while you were trapped by using this. This will outrage you. Letting the devil me to control you."said Devil Tatsumi_

 _"I will control you no matter what."Tatsumi said_

Tatsumi opened his eyes. It was a dream. He was holding his forehead. However he was worried for what is coming. He can control the devil no matter what. Once this is over. Peace will come back.

He opened his eyes. He saw himself on the bed. He looked on his hand until it turned claws. He calmed down instanly. However he remembered of what happened.

"Stupid memories."said Tatsumi until the damnation was shaking causing him to opened it.

 _A devil._

 _The prince of the kingdom._

 _The Deadly Sin Wrath_

 _Will consume into a devil within._

 _Filled with rage and regret._

 _Trapped within his own problems._

 _A woman who was a human became a demon_

 _Due to the possessed of the other half of the devils sword._

 _The prince and the woman will stopped the war._

 _However one of his teammates whom he ever closes to will vanished._

 _Will die towards vanished after saving its life from one another_

Tatsumi gasped. One of them will die. He didn't know who it was. No he won't let it happened. He can't lose someone. He made a promise.

 _Protect...your...team...your wife...your daughter.._

Tatsumi eyes turned red causing wind to be blown heavily. The sea was causing to make tidals. Fires were burning with rage.

"I won't let them die no matter what."said Tatsumi until he calmed down.

Once he went down. He was surprise Akame was the only one who was cooking. Tatsumi looked at her.

"Where are the others?"said Tatsumi

"Well they went to training. I know its early."said Akame.

"Hey you didn't do anything wrong."said Tatsumi

"Sorry. Must be panicked."Akame apologized

"No need to apologized. Besides i don't want you and our baby to be tiredless despite you wanted to fight back."said Tatsumi

"Somehow even i am pregnant. I can still fight. No matter what."Akame promised him.

"I know you do. And i trust you Akame. "Tatsumi smiled until they kissed.

"You know you,two need to get married?"Kurome asked

"Not now."said Akame

The others went to their seat. Lubbock was playing a prank on them especially Juvy fears. Tatsumi and Akame sweat dropped of that.

"Spiders?".Lubbock asked

"No."said Juvy

"What are you two doing?."said Sheele

"And kept pestering since early."said Mein

"Lubbock was going to know what Juvy's fears was."said Chelsea

"Isn't it privacy to interfere?"Kurome asked

"I doubt that."said Leone

"I tried to tell her some fears. Snakes won't even helped."said Lubbock

"No. I woll not tell you what i was fear was. You have to guess it."said Juvy

"Planes?"Tatsumi asked

"No."said Juvy

"Darkness?"said Akame

"No. Seriously.?"

"Okay fine. Juvy it is normal to have fears. What could possible go wrong?"Akame said

"How anout bats?"Liver asked

."Nope.."

"Cats?"Bulat asked

"No."

"Dogs?"said Sussanno

"I love dogs."said Juvy

"Ghost?"said Chelsea

"No."

"Demons?"said Mein

".No.."

"Ocean?"said Sheele

"Seriously Sheele an ocean?"Mein slapped her forehead

"Bad idea. Vampires?"said Lubbock

"No."said Juvy

."Werewolves?"Kurome asked

"Nope."

"Hellhounds?"Tatsumi asked

"Better but no."

"That's on our list left? What possible thst scares you?"Lubbock marked them

"I can't belive you record it Lubbock."said Liver as he was drinking tea.

"I think you both need to calmed down. We don't know what Juvy fears was."said Akame

"Finally."Juvy relaxed

"Let me guess you were hunting somethings earlier weren't you?"said Tatsumi

"I did. How about some werewolves that had mortal enemies with vampires for no reason. I hate that."said Juvy

"Aside that we are hunting demons. I should be the one who warned you."said Tatsumi who crossed his arms.

"And here we go again."said Kurome

"Back i got a shapeshifter who turned into you and Mom. That was terrible for me."said Juvy

"Don't tell me you killed it?"Tatsumi asked

"I did."

Tatsumi slapped his forehead causing everyone to laugh. Juvy groaned even Tatsumi lectured her a hundred time.

"I'd see you are both awake."said Najenda

"Lubbock was going to make some pranks to scare me off."said Juvy

"What is your fear anywhere?"Najenda asked

"No. I won't tell."

"Alright fine. However got news for the revolutionary. Some kids had disappeared all of the sudden. Some time. They were found dead on the ground."said Najenda

"All kids die for no reason? That explains it."said Kurome

"Kids were doing there laughing part. Some of them are naught or taunting how rich they were."said Leone

"I don't think it would a current managed to do that. If children were being kihlled by one reason. Then it is possible that they were tempted into something."said Tatsumi

"No doubt about it. It must be from the empire."said Bulat

"The empire had done a lot of secret police since we eliminated a lot of jaegers."said Liver

"Except there are 3 left members of the jaegers."said Mein

"Esdeath will managed to haunt me down. Along with Suzuka. Bolic's bodyguard."

"Holimaca was there as well. Not to mentioned that Bols was there even we damaged his teigu."said Akame

"I destroyed Bols weapon using Lubbock's wires."said Kurome

"Pretty sure Esdeath and Suzuka will haunt me down until they both get the information of Dad's whereabouts. The empire doesn't know that Dad was the lost prince and the red king along with Deadly Sin Wrath."said Juvy

"More importantly they didn't know yet."said Kurome

"Not to mentioned that. Where does the place were taken?".Chelsea asked

"On the capital. Near the execution site."said Najenda

"Tell me that is where Jesis were killed who was nailed by the cross?"said Juvy

"I thought you hate religion?"Sheele asked

"I didn't."

"I wonder what the revolutionary army does makes sense of this part."said Mein

Since it was daylight. Juvy,Lubbock Kurome on the other side of the crowd. While Tatsumi, Chelsea and Leone walked to the market where a lot of children were killed.

"So this is the place? No wonder why the capital road was clearly helpful."said Tatsumi

"This is where i grew up here Tatsumi.."Leone said clearly

"I usually love markets."said Chelsea

"This is not the time for halloween."said Tatsumi

While on the cafe. Juvy and Kurome looked at Lubbock wheremhe was inform about the child's disappearances.

"It didn,t go as well wasn't it?"Juvy asked

"Not a single clue. All of the information said that children were disappeared at night and arrived mon their house. Dead."said Lubbock

"Must be teigu users. Not to mentioned those users."Juvy shivered.

"I'm just glad that you possessed Tetsusaiga ."said Lubbock as he hold Tetsusaiga

"I always carried it even i went to school or the bathroom."said Juvy

".What for?."

"Incase of emergency."said Juvy

"Juvy can i asked?"Lubbock asked

"Sure what is it?."Juvy asked

"When Akame and Tatsumi died. Where did you afterwards?"Lubbock asked

"Actually i didn't tell Mom and Dad while thry died. I went to the other worlds."

"You didn't came to us?."Kurome was concerned

"I did but i didn't stay for a while. I needed to fight back. To trained my fights,my powers and the controlling of being a devil. So i went to somewhere."said Juvy.

"So whhat happened?."Lubbock asked

"When i arrived on the other world. I stopped the old man from shooting his grandson."said Juvy

"Wait. His grandson? His grandfather shot his own grandson? How did he survived?"Kurome asked

"He survived. Becuase he was like me and Dad."

"A devil? You stayed with him?"

"He was been betrayed by his grandfather. And most of all he and i were friends. Even i stayed on his house."said Juvy

"Well that is unexpected. So you and him were hiding where?.

"on Australia. We stayed on Australia for 2 years that makes me 10."said Juvy sipping some coffee

"Was he a good man?"Lubbock asked

"He was. He was a kind ,calm but great man. He used to call me Assie."

"Assie? He called you Assie."said Kurome

."For his shortcut name. Then he trained me again. Then i trained him back."

"So you taught him assassin moves?"Lubbock asked

"Yes why?.."

"Nothing much. But you seem closer to him. Was he like a father figure to you?"

"Nope. He was like a brother that i never had."Juvy replied

"How awful. I can't believe. You took the hardship and went with him. Seems romantic."said Kurome

"Somehow he said he wanted to end his life. But i prevent him from doing so."said Juvy

."By doing what?"

"By saying that people who still cared for him and believed in him. I told him not to die because i didn't want to lose him."

"And he believed you?"

."He did."

"Did he knows that you went back here?."Kurome asked

"Not a single clue. I didn't tell him. When i came back here. I wrote him letters thst i am okay and kept my promises to him."

"Why? What is he going to do?"Lubbock asked

".He was going to start a world war 3 . But i told him not to make wars. Because i didn't want him to die...or jump on the abandoned desert."said Juvy

"Abandoned in the desert? You meam the desert filled with sand.?"

"The only one."

After their investigation. Children were running to them until they got the balloons. From the stranger which confuses the three.

"What's going in there?"Juvy asked

"There was a carnival coming this day."said Lubbock

While they saw children grabbed their balloons. The children seems happy. But it suspects them.

"Hey miss do you want a balloon?"A clown came in holding a ballone causing Juvy the jumped on Lubbock s grasp. "Oh my i didn't scare you didn't i?"

"Nope. Not really."said Juvy

"What just happened?"Kurome asked as Juvy was shaken.

"Sorry do you want a ballone.?"

Lubbock grabbed one and walked away. Kurome was going to laugh that Juvy was on the back on Lubbock.

"Guess Tatsumi and the others are going to lecture me."Lubbock said

Once they were done investigations. Tatsumi and the others were drinking tea. Juy calmed down.

"So how was your investigation?"Leone cheered asked

"Still the same. More dead children were killed and it reaches through the dead end."said Kurome

"Akame,Tatsumi...i think you should tell your daughter to calmed down. She was having a panic attacked earlier."said Lubbock

"Panic attacked? Alex what happened?"Akame asked

"I hate those.."

.Those what?"said Tatsumi

Bulat and the others came back from the training ground. However Mein looked at Juvy like she was scared of something.

"Let me guess you hsve a fear on something aren,t you?.Mein asked

Juvy nodded.

"Alex it is okay to have fears. "said Akame

"On second thought what was she afraid of earlier?"said Bulat

"Well children were having balloon on their hands. Then they offered us a balloon. Then Juvy just jumped on Lubbock's back."said Kurome

Leone was laughing so hard as she fell on the floor. Akame and Tatsumi raised an eyebrow while the others puzzled.

"Your afraid of balloons?"Liver asked

."No.."said Juvy

"Then why did you have a panic attacked recently?"said Sheele

"It was there. And i got scared of it."said Juvy

"Honey that is nothing to be afraid of."said Akame

"More importantly what is your fear anyway?"Tatsumi asked as Juvy sighned but Chelsea came in with a new make up.

"Hey guys i made a new make up."said Chelsea

Juvy looked at Chelsea who was having a clown make up. She smiled sweetly until Juvy yelled and went to the top of the wall of the base. The others looked at her while she was on the top of the wall using her claws.

"Did i do something wrong?"Chelsea wondered

"No Chelsea you didn't."said Sheele

"What the?. First Chelsea was having a make up and you went there?!."Mein said

"I don't want to go down."said Juvy

"Wait a minute...Juvy don't tell me you are afraid of clowns?."said Tatsumi

"I am."said Juvy

"Bingo we did it. We find out what her fear was?."said Lubbock cheered until he stopped when they looked dark faces at him.

"Wait. A clown?."said Akame

"Seriously why are you scared of clowns lately?"Kurome asked

"Juvy don,t tell me that they are demons who are possessing a clwon that turned into killer clowns?."Tatsumi guessed

"It is."said Juvy

"I didn't know she was scared of this."said Chelsea

"I hate clowns."said Juvy

"On second thought. Would you at least came back here."said Akame.

"I will go down there if there is no clown there."said Juvy

After Chelsea removed her make up from clown went down and down towards the wall.

"Is it gone...because i hate clowns."

"What makes you scare of clowns of all thr sudden?"Sheele asked

"Some clowns are killing children. By giving them what they want. Which is why i hate it."

"No wonder why she got scared of clowns all of the sudden."Bulat muttered

"Most of all panic attacked all of the sudden."said Liver

Wave came in from the jaegers. He was sighing hardly. Obviously there a re a lot of things to do.

"You look exhausted."said Kurome.

"I was. But a lot of happened. Surya had recquited a former criminals. To make wildhunt."said Wave

"That figures. That primie minister is one hell of a worse."said Leone

"Wave have you figured it out who killed the missing kids?"Najenda asked

"Not a single clue."

While they were resting before going to missions. Tatsumi saw Akame humming the song.

"Was that the Grand Cross song?"Tatsumi asked

"How did you know?."Akame asked while smiling

"I heard you singing it before."Tatsumi said

"The grand cross song makes people to feel the understanding of itd feelings than swords."said Akame,

"I get it that it was Juvy's lullaby."said Tatsumi

"Well she needs some time to handled that clown."said Akame

 _Night._

The entire night raid were patrolling the entire night raid. Dark Hunter and Akame looked on the other streets. Dark Huntress and Kurome arrived on the west street way.

"Any signs of Esdeath?"said Mein

"Not a second clue."said Liver

"The children were doing their enjoyment towards ballones."said Leone

"But there is something that lures them. It seems like hypnotized."said Bulat

"However how are we going to find that attacker?"said Mein

Dark Hunter and Dark Huntress looked on each buildings to buildings until Akame looked on the children being played by balloon. Until there are six orbs floating towards them. Dark Hunter sense it . He grabbed bow amd arrow and hit it on the orbs. It was explosives.

"Everyone...its..the orbs. Its his teigu. Avoid all of it."said Dark Hunter.

The entire night raid avoided the orbs as they fired them using heir teigu. However Sheele landed on the ground after being hit with amd Dark Huntress went to her.

"Sheele are you okay?"Kurome asked

"I,m fine."

The movements were fast as well. Dark Huntress,Kurome and Sheele looked at each on the alley. However the movements were fast. However Dark Huntress used her shield from the explosives.

"Ace Solution: Die Leaguer."said Kurome

"Figures. It was the clown who started this."said Dark Huntress while shielding Sheele

"Oh poor adults you wouldn't be so sad."said Chapp appearing from nowhere.

Dark Huntress,Kurome and Sheele looked at the clown who was giggled so harshly. The suit was clown type but there was blood on it.

"Your the one who murdered those kids."said Sheele

"I am. Those nasty kids deserve to die after humiliation me. Both of them deserve to die."said Chapp

"I really hate clowns since day 1 . Amd i got an idea to murder them one by one."said said Dark Huntress

Chapp throws his orbs to them. Kurome uses Masamune to removed the fire balls from exploding. Sheele swung Extase from making snow. Dark Huntress avoided the other balls using her cartwheels and swung Tetsusaiga from the balls creating the lightnings.

"Your the one who protected the prince."said Chapp

" Not my really type."said Dark Huntress

Chapp uses the balls to hit her. But Dark Huntress made Tetsusaiga turned flame. That match however Chapp grabbed his weapon until they fought him. Sheele and Kurome joine fthe fight however Champ kicks Sheele away, Dark Huntress fought him of. Kurome protected Sheele as she used Masamune and throws a punch.

Chapp scowled but Dark Huntress snapped his arms until Chapp scremaed. Dark Huntress slashed him on the shoulder.

Chapp throws her a ball of explosives balls that send them away. The three dodges the attacks ,however Chapp disappeard . Sheele and Kurome recovered from the attacked.

"Juvy are you okay?."Sheele asked the alley seems covered in fire.

"I'm okay."said Dark Huntress

"God what a nasty clown."said Kurome

Both of them looked on the ground. The clown disappeared but the three looked on their surroundings. Sheele looked on the floor seeing blood.

"Kurome is that your blood?."Sheele asked.

"No its not mine."said Kurome

"Its mine."

Both of them looked ar Juvy whose head was bleeding. Sheele and Kurome rushed to Juvy who lied down on the ground.

"Juvy..."said Kurome

"I'm fine.."said Juvy

However Juvy's eyes were blacken out until Akame and Tatsumi arrived causing her eyes to turned dizzines.


	29. Chapter 29

_Your to late._

 _late._

 _Your running out of time._

 _Esdeath._

 _years ago._

 _Esdeath had heard a lot of stories from the empire. However this time they had captured one of the empire's enemies. (Means Tatsumi's kingdom)._

 _"For now a traitor for an empire will served you to death."said Esdeath._

 _"Your the one who was mistaken of what you were thinking."the old man said_

 _"Give me a fact that i won't kill you to your precious corpse."Esdeath said_

 _"You will never touch the ones whom you encounted. You and the empire will be destroyed by a prince. A prince who was the real heir to the throne and met your defiled fate Esdeath..the man spulltered_

 _"What are you talking about?"Esdeath asked_

 _"Your death. You and your empire Honest will die by the hands of the prince. A prince who was inherit by incredible power that was give to him by King Kenji Alexander Cabueños. A boy who will inherit a beast . A powerful being that destroys you and the empire."_

 _"King Kenji."said Honest_

 _"A girl who was sold by the empire. Who became an assassin that she was. Will kill you both by the other parts of the sword that was given by the Red King. Deadly Sin Wrath. A girl who accepted him and most of all a dangerous assassin for the pair of them._

 _And lastly...their child. A child born by them...who had the most poisonous blood on the entire kingdom will strike you back down...for your own good."said the man._

 _A sword. A deadliest sword that no one can touches can destroy or pierched you through your chest. All of you will die by the hands of the Red Kings . The Deadly Sin Wraths._

 _Esdeath killed the man using her rapier. Then the man destroyed by ice._

 _"Prime Minister?"said Esdeath_

 _"King Kenji's son. Alexander. Esdeath eliminate the kingdom of King Kenji's all of them. Man,woman and children. Kill all of them."Honest ordered her_

 _"Yes sir."Esdeath bowed down._

Esdesth had reminded her of what happened. The curse was still affected. King Kenji,s son was alive. She failed to assassinate the prince. Now she was poisoned by Dark Huntress by her own blood.

"I will find you both."Esdeath cursed

 _Night Raid Base_

Juvy opened her eyes. Her head was covered in bandaged of what happened. The clown was nasty to hit. She saw Akame and Tatsumi sleeping on the bed.

"Mom...Dad."said Juvy

"Juvy. Oh god your awake."sakd Akame

"Ow sorry...Mom."said Juvy

"How are you feeling?"Tatsumi asked

."Sore. How long was I out?"Juvu asked

"2 hours and Kurome survived the attacked and you've been hit on the head."Tatsumi said as he holds the water.

"Honey you kept worrying us."said Akame

"Mom...don,t be stressed enough. You already carried me."said Juvy but Akame kissed her forehead. " Your okay no matter what."

Once the three went to the breakfast. Kurome and Sheele told them that Chapp was the reason why the kids were murdered for humiliating him.

"I see no wonder why you three went there."said Najenda

"It seems Wild Hunt was making a larger appearance. They are called themselves as the Empire's secret police."said Tatsumi

"First Esdeath makes a career named Jaegers. They are hunters from the empire and a lot of teigu users. However we killed the other ones."said Lubbock

"Can't say she was being consumed by the demon extrant . She was being so not helping type."said Mein

"Demon Extrant is like demonic possession. However once it consumers to its full potential. The person will have an uncontrollable rage within her."said Bulat while Tatsumi opened the book of damnation

"It was. Several of it was full of blood lust within. However it was recently not a good idea."

"So there are many ones outside who controls the demon extrant.?."Mein asked

"There is.."said Juvy

"What?."Liver asked

"The Lazarus Pit."said Juvy

"Exactly."said Tatsumi

"How did you know it was on the league of assassins?"said Akame

"More importantly those pits were dangerous. Not to mentioned myths."said Chelsea

"Because i used to go to the League of Assassins. In return Ra's al ghul gave me the map of the others. Some of the other pits are filled with no bloodlust. While the other was filled with bloodlust."said Tatsumi

"It was back on the house.""said Juvy

"So if people sucked into the Lazarus Pit. They will got healed but contains some bloodlust or addicted to someone?"said Kurome

"It was.."said Juvy

"Then it is similar to the Demon Extrant. No wonder why it consumes Esdeath."

"The missing children was killed by Chapp. A criminal that was posed as a clown. Using the orbs. He can kill the children instantly."said Liver

"We need to find that clown before it strikes back again."said Tatsumi

"How are we going to find it?."said Kurome.

"There is. I slashed his. I think it is still appeared on the carnival event."

"The carnival event.. That is tonight."said Mein.

"I really need and inhaler."Juvy sighed

While they were planning. Tatsumi sighed as he knocked on the door. Juvy was holding an inhaler.

"Your not allergic to clowns you know that?.."Tatsumi reminded her

"I know. Are you going to lecture me Dad?."

"I wasn't but i will."

"about the clown issues?."

"Actually... About fear you have."

"Dad i just wanted to get away from the clown. I was afraid."

"i know your scared. But we all scared to. We have fears that we can overcome. Your mother and i were always here for you."said Tatsumi

"Thanks you Dad."

They both embraced as Akame smiled seeing her boyfriend and future daughter embracing.

"Mom...how long have you've been here?."Juvy asked

"A while. Chapp was striking on the abandoned circus."said Akame.

"Orbs. They are able to captured children and sucked them."said Juvy

The entire night raid was separatedly going to the circus. However they went separate. Lubbock was with Juvy. Chelsea and Leone were missing earlier during investigations.

"Earlier Chelsea was going to buy somethings until she was missing."said Lubbock

".So was aunt Leone."said Dark Huntress holding her sword.

"wait where's Mom and Dad?"

"Shit."

They both ran away from the other jaegers. However orbs were floating causing ran but Dark Huntress grabs her guns and fired them. The orbs destroyed one by one. Until it destroys causing them to arrived on the other door.

"Nasty lightnings."said Lubbock

"God...next time i will send that clown to hellhound."said Juvy

Dark Hunter and Akame found them. Along with the others. However Kurome looked on the other guards.

"We got another problem."said Kurome.

"Have you found Chelsea and Leone."said Lubbock

"None."said Mein.

The orbs were floating causing the, to avoid the collision. The orbs were following them. Tatsumi hits Tetsusaiga causing them to explode. Dark Huntress immediately fired Tetsusaiga. The balls were cracked releasing Leone.

."Leone."said Akame

"Geez that clown was stuffing me completely."said Leone

"The balls? They were the one who sucked us in."said Chelsea

"Aw you both avoid my balls of orbs."said Chapp

Dark Huntress and the others grabbed their swords. However Chapp attacks them causing them to avoid his teigu and the orbs.

"Can't you just give me a freaking break?!."Tatsumi growled

".You kids deserve to die."said Chapp

"This is why i hate clowns."said Juvy

"Where do you think your going you stupid clown."said Akame as she hit Murasame

"Akame look out the orbs are destructive?!."Chelsea said but Tatsumi flew at her and made a fuss.

"The orbs were same as elemental. Which worried our elements ."said Kurome

"you handled the orns while i'll handled the clown."said Juvy

".What? But your fear?"said Bulat

"Fear or not. Clown may be my fear.."

Chapp was laughing manically while the others distracting the orbs. Chapp had changed his past causing Akame and Tatsumi to difficult to answer due to the magnetic ball.

"You two will not a stand against me."said Chapp

Tatsumi and Akame growled at the electricity causing Chapp to clapped his hands joyfully.

"The Prime Minister wants your head Prince."said Chapp

"I rather die than letting into your precious time."Dark Hunter spat.

"Not untill i killed you.."

"Get away from my father.!?.Dark Huntress jumped at him kicking him away releasing the balls where they were trapped.

"Why you little brat?!."Chapp scowled as he tried to attacked Dark Huntress

Dark Huntress evaded his attacks until she kicked him sending him to the debris. Chapp scowled as he ordered his orbs to attacked Dark Huntress. However she evaded it ,until she slammed him to the ground.

"I may be have fear of clowns. But i got somethings fear for you."said Dark Huntress as her eyes turned red causing the clown to screamed until she activated Tetsusaiga. "Lightning Strikes."

Tetsusaiga was glowing red filled with lightnings until she killed Chapp. The orbs was destroyed while everybody was finished with the orbs. Tatsumi and Akame saw Dark Huntress arms turned into tattoo similar to Tatsumi.

"I will never forgive you Esdeath...Suzuka..."Juvy growled.

"Juvy calm down.?!."Tatsumi said

Juvy went back to normal causing the tattoos to disappeared. The others came back only to saw Chapp dead.

"Chapp knows."said Akame

"He knows what?."sakd Bulat

"That i was the prince."said Tatsumi

 _Back on the base._

Leone and Chelsea told them that Chapp figured it out that Tatsumi was King Kenji's son who survived the attacked .

"None of the others knows. Chapp must have figured it out that Tatsumi was the prince based on the research. Najenda send Chelsea and i sent to investigate of the wild hunt. It didn't go so well."said Chelsea

"How?"Lubbock asked

"We followed Chapp of what he was discovered. However it was revealed that he knows that Tatsumi was the prince of the kingdom that Esdeath destroyed along with the empire."said Leone

".How did he find out that Tatsumi was the prince?."Liver asked

"When Juvy send a messages to her parents of her whereabouts. Chapp noticed that Tatsumi had carried Akame with his wings. Once they reach to the village. Chapp finds out that Tatsumi was the prince and Juvy was Dark Huntress. "Chelsea said with a shrug

"However the information didn't go as well. Chapp wanted to know the entire . Which is why he captured me and Chelsea to lure Tatsumi,Akame and Juvy."said Leone

"For what reason? They think they want me?"said Tatsumi

"Not just that. Chapp knows that Akame was pregnant and Juvy was his daughter from the future. The other part of the wild hunt was extremely ignored by Chapp's reports."

"At least Tatsumi was safe."said Bulat

"Not for long."said Mein

"Bro...its okay."said Kurome

"They can't captured Tatsumi yet. Chapp may be dead but still Esdeath was still outside. She would do anything in order to lure those three out."said Liver

"I agree with Liver."said Lubbock

"I need to be alone."said Tatsumi as he walked away.

"Tatsumi."said Akame

".Dad."

"I'll talk to your father."said Akame as she followed Akame

"Juvy are you okay?"Sheele asked

"I'm okay...um i need to rest first...if it is okay?"

".Okay..."said Najenda

The others were dismissed. However Akame watched Tatsumi closing his eyes on the cliff. He wind was blowing. However Tatsumi calmed down.

"You know that i am here for you."said Akame

"I know. I'm sorry that you were involved this."said Tatsumi

"You have done nothing wrong Tatsumi. I may be involved with it. But still i can fight...even i am pregnant. Are you having a lot of decisions to remove me?"Akame asked

"No. Akame. I love you and our baby. I was lost when you found me. In reality...it was you who showed me the real reason why. The day when i found you on the beach. You were exhausted and you were tired. Yet you still kept fighting."

".Alex."Akame hold his cheeks but Tatsumi kissed her hand.

"You and the entire night raid are my family no matter what. This is why i was scared of losing them...you. You Are everything to me."said Tatsumi

"You were everything to me as well. I won't die...i'm here for you no matter what."said Akame as they both embraced each other "Don,t ever let me go."

"Never."

Wave and Kurome looked on the moon. The moon was shining so brightly. However Wave saw Kurome leaning her face on his shoulder.

Sheele looked on her room before going to sleep. She wasn't going to be asleep at that time. However her thoughts kept her puzzled.

Leone and Liver were drinking beers. Not to mentioned that they will faced a lot of enemies for now. However they are going to fight no matter what.

Chelsea was on the hot springs relaxing. Apparently she looked on her hands and remembered of what happened.

Bulat was on his room focusing. The moment he trained Tatsumi. He gained a beother that he never had. Then he make Juvy smiled despite her condition.

Juvy was writing on the paper. Her thoughts were interrupted when Lubbock and Mein entered her room.

"I thought we could use some company."said Mein

"That's fine. I think i could use to it."said Juvy as she covered her paper.

"Are you okay?."Lubbock asked

"I'm fine, its just i got exhausted by a clown incident."said Juvy until her hand was fading. "Ahh!?"

"Juvy what happened to you?"said Mein

"Your arm its disappearing."said Lubbock until her arm went back to normal.

"Its fine..."

"What happened to your arm?."Mein asked but Juvy closed the door.

"I guess you need to know."

"You didn't tell Akame and Tatsumi that your hand was going to fade?."Lubbock asked

"I don't need to. I only kept this from them."

"Why would you do that?."Mein asked

" if i tell them. It would never been go so well. The fact is i existed on Mom's abdomen. She was carrying me. However my time is running out. Anytime now i am going to fade."said Juvy

"What it is?."said Mein

"You can't tell Mom and Dad about this. Not all of this. They can't know yet."said Juvy causing the two to gasped.


	30. Chapter 30

_Tatsumi._

 _Tatsumi opened his eyes. He was on the misty place. He saw Devil Tatsumi staring at him._

 _"Where are we?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"The same place. You really can't shut me like that."_

 _"I am not shutting you. I was just avoiding because i got noticed. How can i control you?."_

 _"Akame knows how to control me. Or you."_

 _"Rage."_

 _"Angry."_

 _"Tatsumi the first thing i controlled you when you said to kill Raphael. I did what you asked to."said Devil Tatsumi_

 _"My regrets and faults. I shouldn't have let Raphael followed me. I shouldn't let Lucifer killed by his brother."Tatsumi looked down._

 _"Raphael was stupid. He was targeting Lucifer for being God's choice."_

 _"Then what about me and Akame? We died when Juvy was 8 years old. The fucking 8 years old when we died. Tell me how can i stopped this?."_

 _"You killed Raphael. You stopped Kazuya from killing Lee. You did nothing wrong Tatsumi. You just saved the ones whom you protected. That is why Juvy did the same with you."_

 _"How long do you known this?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"Remember something Tatsumi."_

 _Tatsumi..._

 _Tatsumi..._

 _Tatsumi.._

Tatsumi gasped as he was awaken by Akame's voice. However he seems trapped. He went outside of the room to get a glass of water. Akame saw her boyfriend. She sneak behind him.

"I saw you."said Akame

"Guess you may be hungry."Tatsumi guessed

"For meat or you?"Akame asked but Tatsumi smiled as they kissed.

Despite being pregnant. Akame cannot resist her boyfriend kiss. It was passionate until Tatsumi lifted her up. Akame wrapped her leg's on his waist until Tatsumi put her to the table. Tatsumi kissed her neck causing Akame to moaned. Until Lubbock screamed panickly causing everyone to get up from their sleep.

"The hell?!."Leone woke up

That's it Lubbock if your waking up for a stupid pervert time. I am going to shoot you pumpkin."Mein warned him.

"What is that screaming?.."said Chelsea holding her teddy bear

"Its still early. Its already 2 am.."said Liver

"God can't Lubbock just can't stay awake at the time like this."said Bulat

"Why on earth Lubbock was screaming.?!.."Sussanno said

"What's that noise?."Sheele asked as Juvy looked on them.

"I didn't do anything i swear."said Juvy

"Juvy no one was...

 _Clash..._

 _Bang._

"What the hell Lubbock?!".. Tatsumi yelled

"Lubbock.."said Akame

Both of them went to Lubbock place was. He was thrown to them. Tatsumi and the others saw that something growling to them. Tatsumi turned into a lion and chased the creature that attacked Lubbock.

"Tatsumi?!."Akame said

"God i wonder what Dad was thinking."said Juvy

Juvy turned into a lion causing Akame to climbed into her and followed Tatsumi to the woods. The others saw those three left until they ran towards the forest. Tatsumi growled as creature immediately disappeared.

"Tatsumi."said Akame

"Its gone."

The three went to the base. Even they were on pajamas. Lubbock was shivering until Najenda came.

"You seem to have a panic attacked Lubbock?"said Najenda

"Not to mentioned waking us up in the middle of the night."Kurome pouted

"That creature what was it look like."said Tatsumi

"Something that a bear."

"A bear? Why would a bear attacked you in the middle of the night?.Liver asked

"Maybe it was hungry."said Chelsea

"In the middle of the night. Bears were attacked on the day light."said Akame

"I need sleep."said Sheele

"I think we should discussed this later."said Akame

 _Later._

"I hate that beast to attacked me."Lubbock said while Juvy and Sheele were playing chess.

"You've been saying that for like 2 hours ago."said Juvy

"I see you taught Sheele how to play chess?."said Liver

"She loves chess. I was getting bored from training and house hold chores. No offense Mom. I just helped you cook."said Juvy causing Sheele and Mein to chuckled

"I know."said Akame

"Why can't they get married already?."said Juvy

"We tried to tell them. But still."said Kurome

"What is Dad planning?..

"He was planning to fake Wave's death."said Bulat

".By using Ninjutsu clones?"Juvy asked

"Yep. He really does."said Bulat who was making a thumbs up.

"I am going to throw up. If that happens."said Juvy

"Aw don't worry your father well be fine."said Chelsea sucking a lollipop

"Ignore her."said Mein

"And cheer up Juvy. No one was going to hurt your father at the timd like this."said Leone

"No. That's not what i was asking."said Juvy

"What?"said Lubbock

"I hate her."

"Killer number 1 or killer number 2?"said Kurome referring Esdeath and Suzuka

"Both.."

"I'd say you'd be careful with Suzuka Juvy. Her sword was Yatsufusa. It was a sword that controled the dead people."Akame warned her

"I know what i am doing Mom. I am careful."said Juvy

"Okay fine."Akame said

.Was she worried that i might end like dead?.Juvy asked Kurome

"That was sis said."said Kurome

"I am not quite sure if Dad is fine with his wolf form. The lion form he was expressed of using it was helpful."said Juvy

"I heard that."said Tatsumi who came from nowhere.

"Aw come on."

"Did i really teach how to be a adventorous?."Tatsumi asked

"Dad...our house was near the forest? Also back into town."Juvy reminded him

"Wag mong sabihin nag hunt ka sa gubat mag isa ka lang?."Tatsumi asked while crossing his arms.

"Yung nga eh. Nag punta ako sa gubat."said Juvy

Everyone was laughing of their antics. True Juvy was closer to her parents but also night raid. Najenda came in with Sussanno.

"How's the meeting boss?"said Leone

"The revolutionary army suggest we have to wipe out the Esdeath and the Wild hunt. Before going to Honest."Najenda said

"I hate that clown."

"Seriously the clown was dead. And still your afraid of clowns."said Mein

"That means we can make you fear more clowns."said Chelsea causing Juvy to raised her hand filled with claws.

"Oh no you don't"said Tatsumi

"She's annoying."said Juvy

"No attacking Juvy."said Akame

"Screw.."Juvy swear

"JUVY.!?"Tatsumi and Akame yelled

"Aw come on not another window got cracked."said Lubbock

"However your task will be the same. All of you must be scouted missions. We had to lie low. Honest must have target Tatsumi from now on."said Najenda

"Yet that old man was so going to bust fist to my fist."said Leone

"They will once we get rid of Esdeath."said Bulat

"Esdeath may be thinking that Akame and Tatsumi will be there."

"So what are we going to do now?"said Tatsumi

"Oh shit."said Bulat

"Nothing, Right now we just needed to relax for today."said Najenda

"Whew so close."they thought except Akame and Tatsumi

"Is there something wrong?"Tatsumi asked

"No. Not at all."said Liver

"Alex."said Akame

"Sis. Juvy and i need to go out for a grocery shopping."said Kurome

"I thought you two and Leone went to shopping."said Tatsumi

"For sweets."said Juvy.

" _That was completely close."said Lubbock_

While Kurome and Juvy walked to town. Kurome looked at Juvy who entered the candy store and came back with sweets.

"Thanks."said Kurome

"Your welcome. Besides you need it Aunt Kurome."said Juvy

"I wonder what Wave was doing? Do they suspect that Wave is a night raid?."Kurome asked worriedly

"Of course not. But he is a brave teigu users. He will be alright."said Juvy

"You know Sis was right. Did they know our surprise already?"Kurome whispered on her ear.

"I know Mom and Dad are going to suspicious but i think they can't find out."said Juvy

"How'd you know?"Kurome asked

"Because i don't want a theraphist."said Juvy causing Kurome to shiver.

Until they got encountered by some bandits along with some demons on the outside of the capital.

"you know i think distracting them would be fine?"said Kurome

"I don,t mind."said Juvy as she raised Tetsusaiga "INCURSIO!?

Akame and Chelsea were on her room. Wearing some dresses of gowns. Mein and Sheele looked at her.

"Don,t you have other gowns to have?"Mein got irritated

"This is what i have save."sakd Chelsea

"why are we wearing this gowns. Its like we are going to have a wedding secretly.?."Akame asked causing everyone to gawped.

".What? No Akame. We are just making sure of what wedding you have."

"I told you already. We want just a simple wedding with all of you guys were there."said Akame

"We know that. Besides we are just going to make some dress clothing fun design."said Chelsea

"I was going to cooked."

"No. Sussanno already taken."

"Chelsea is there any other dresses that you had spare gowns because it seems like there is one."said Sheele

"Huh? I thought i bought 23 dresses?."

"23 dresses.? I did asked Juvy to bought some dresses before."Mein reminded them

"You did. Which is which why she was exhausted from shopping?."Akame asked

"Mind if i remind you that your pregnant?."Sheele asked

"I really need a theraphist."Akame muttered

"Hey Akame try this one. I found this one on the the cabinet,'"Sheele said

"Which cabinet?"Akame asked

"I don't remember.''Sheele replied.

The gown was indeed white strapless. However there was a pink ribbon on the waist. They both urge Akame to wear it. However she wear it with the helped of Mein and Sheele. This time she was wearing a veil..

"Akame it fits you."said Chelsea as she showed her the mirror.

Akame watched as she was wearing a gown with a veiled. The dress was perfectly fit.

"It looks perfectly for you Akame."said Najenda

"Really? Its not bad."said Akams

"Akame it's beautiful. I mean if my husband is here,"

"YOUR MARRIED!?"the three shouted

".Erm...that was before but he died."said Najenda

"How did he died?"Sheele asked causing Najenda to sweat drop

"he was killed by Esdeath."said Najenda

"What's next?"Akame guessed

"Questions mode."said Mein

On the other side of the room filled with the men. Tatsumi was going to be handling the others like Sussanno ,Bulat,Liver and Lubbock.

"Okay enough of those questions."said Lubbock

"Seriously i thought you three would decided to give me torture."said Tatsumi

"Why would we do that?"Liver asked

"Because you acted as a secret wedding planner? Or a banchelor party?."said Tatsumi

"No were not. We just asked for a few questions."said Lubbock

"I did said that Akame and i will have a simple wedding. With you guys all along. That's all."said Tatsumi

"And you said you and Akame will marry anytime you want. Don't worry Tatsumi. We are here for you."said,Liver

"Have you experienced weddings before?."Tatsumi asked

"I used to with my wife."

"You are married!?."Tatsumi and Lubbock asked but Bulat laughed so loud.

"Didn't you know?"

"We thought he was not married."said Lubbock

 _Meanwhile_

"Aw come on i hate this danger beast."said Kurome as she swung Masamune into it.

"Don't asked. I just being hit by a dense of a siren."said Dark Huntress as she slashed the demons using Tetsusaiga.

All demons are both down causing two woman to get exhausted. However Wave came back.

"Where the hell were you?"said Kurome

"Sorry. Esdeath kept consistent to take my patrol. I was going to fake my death and joined the Night Raid."said Wave

"Which you are."said Juvy

"Right. So how did it go?"said Wave

"Those two didn't know yet. I know they would ground me for sure. As long as these demons nor jaegers (except you) and the wild hunt. Along with the nasty empire."said Juvy

"You did called the empire nasty."said Kurome

"I know it is nasty. They didn,t know that we are planning for their wedding secretly."said Wave.

"Most of all they are going to be need a lot of therapy."

"Like consultant before going to marriage...or planning for divorce.?."said Wave

"I hate divorce."said Kurome

 _Later_

"Me divorcing her? Why would i do that?."said Tatsumi

"Incase if you abused her?."

"No. It is okay for us to quarell like normal person. I don't care if our wedding is today."

"Right. Normal quarrel. Check. What happens of you and Akame got into fight that night and she thrown you out of the room."

"She would let me sleep on the couch or in the ground for 3 days."Tatsumi replied

"Oh she would definitely do that."

"Why did you become my theraphist Juvy.?"Tatsumi asked as his daughter was holding a notepad.

"Well your therapist of the day got a little switch off . So i came here to discuss you two if your angerment issues."said Juvy

"I don't understand. Why the others are being secretly doing some missions without us? Care to explain this Alexandra."said Akame

"Mom even i tell you the real reason. You can't force me."said Juvy

"Fine you win. Okay. It is normal for us to fight. Adults can fight due to their marriage and besides it was just a simple quarrel."said Akame

"So no divorce?"

."Divorce? Juvy don't tell me that we divorced back there?"Tatsumi asked

"No. You and Mom hate divorce since day 1...which is today. "

"And?."Tatsumi asked

"Dad don't gave me that look.. I was just confidental on your marriage time."said Juvy

"We did. Liver and Najenda told us."Akame said

"I didn't bought flowers for nothing then."said Juvy

Akame and Tatsumi laughed at Juvy's suggestion. Even she was smiling sadly that her time is nearly out. Despite their bonding.

"Okay do you regret having me?..Juvy asked

"What? No.?!."Tatsumi said

"Juvy of course not."said Akame

"Whoa Mom..Dad. Its just basic questions."

"We love you."Tatsumi said

"I know you do. You and Mom were there for me no matter what happens. And i love you most of the time."said Juvy

"Hey...remember this Juvy. Why do we fall? So we can learn how to pick ourselves up."said Akame

"Anything else?"

"We failed before we succeed. Don't give up on your battles no matter what."said Tatsumi causing Juvy to cry.

"Honey are you crying. We don't mean to."

"No. I was crying for tears and joy that family and friends came first. I know you two can survive the war. But you both are stronger no matter what it takes."said Juvy

"Even our wedding is today. We are a family no matter what. Remember that Juvy."said Tatsumi

"I know. I love you Mom. I love you Dad."

"I love you too."said Tatsumi

"I love you so much."said Akame

Both of them embraced as a family causing Leone to cry silently. Bulat offered a hankerchief causing her to accept it.

"Families are great."said Leone

"I doubt it. Family was. No matter what blood you are. You are a family."said Sheele

"Me too. If it weren't for this organization. I would never met any family."said Mein

"How long have you staring there?!."Tatsumi asked causing the two woman to looked at them

"2 hours. You are both a loving family."said Wave sneezing

"Beautiful drama."said Kurome

"I can't belive you heard it."said Akame

"Aside from that. You three need to get dressed. Tatsumi out."said Chelsea causing Tatsumi to frowned

"Wait what is today? I am confused."said Akame

"Well you said during proposal. That you and Tatsumi are going to marry after the war. Yet both if you changed when you said that tommorow or any day is your wedding day. So we planned today."said Leone

"Oh crap she spilled it."said Kurome

"So our wedding is today? But its nearly night?"said Tatsumi

"Well it was still 4:30. So you still have time to dress up before going to the chapel."said Bulat

"Do you really have to count the time?"Mein was asking

"Geez looks like the temper was indeed her."said Liver

"Come on you two are getting married. What else could go wrong?"said Mein

"Akame what do you say if we got married today? What do you say?"said Tatsumi

"Wedding nearly night? Hmm i love it. So we're married today."

They kissed causing the others to laughed and clapped even they were on the base. They both smiled.

"I bought the camera in case we got into some memories."said Lubbock

"That's a great idea Lubbock."said Sheele

"Besides we already ready for the dress except for you two.."said Chelsea

"What happens to our targets or missions?"said Akame

"Oh Juvy and i handled them earlier. So the Wild hunt are doing their non stupid ideas before Juvy could go to killer number 1 and number 2 list."said Kurome

."Aunt Kurome."said Juvy

"Alexandra Juvy Carina Rose Wayne Cabueños."said Akame

"Aw come on."

While the they both dressed. Akame looked on the mirror seeing herself on a wedding dress and a veiled. Her hair was design by Sheele and Mein. While Cheslea made her a make up. Kurome was preparing her veil. She was nervous but excited. Right now she was married to the man of her love. Even there was a war coming. The door knocked.

"Come in."said Akame

"Hi Mom."said Juvy

"Juvy? What are you doing here? I thought you went to the place already?"Akame asked

"I was. But i decided to come here to see my mother. "Juvy replied

"I see. I noticed that you look decent lately."Akame joked

"Mom. Your making me uncomfortable."said Juvy who was laughing.

"Well as you can see. That makes sense at all cost. As a mother you have right to know that."said Akame

"Right. Um i got you a present."

"Honey you don't have to do that." Akame suggested

"I know its just i want to give this to you. I know you mostly needed it."said Juvy causing Akame to opened the little box that she had. It was a photo of both of them. The three of them.

"Honey this is beautiful. You make this."said Akame

"Aunt Kurome and i helped. She was seems to be an art person."said Juvy.

"She was a type of artist."said Akame as her eyes are watered.

.Mom...oh god...please don,t cry. You'll ruined the make up."said Juvy as she grabbed a hankerchief

"Sorry. I am just glad that you were lucky for us Juvy."

"Me? Why?"

"Well if it weren't you. Your father and i would never met. Even i am carrying you. You were our lucky gift that your father gave us."said Akame

"I love you Mom."said Juvy

"I love you too."said Akame

Their event was outside of the base. Tatsumi saw the whole gala. They organized it. Chairs and tables are everywhere. The flowers were there. It was filled with white curtain everywhere.

The entire male was wearing a black tuxedo. Tatsumi was wearing a white tuxedo. They were outside the base. It was was a beautiful suset. Tatsumi was excited that he was going to marry today. To the woman who loved him. And accepted him.

"Are you excited Tatsumi?"Bulat patted his back

"All the time. I was nervous. But even our promises that we are going to married after the war. But this is perfect thank you bro."said Tatsumi

"What for?"Bulat was surprised

"For everything you taught me. ,Lubbock,Sussanno are brothers that i never had. Liver was like a father to me. So thank you."said Tatsumi

"Aw Tatsumi...your going to make us cry."said Wave

"Look who's talking. Even we are wearing tuxedo's"said Lubbock

"So what's Liver supposed to?."said Tatsumi

"I'll be the priest."said Liver holding a bible

"Since when did you know how to handled marriages?."said Wave causing the entire male to laugh

It was time. The men prepare themselves. Tatsumi walked towards the altar. Then Wave came. Bulat,Lubbock and Sussanno came. The girls came next. Sheele was walking,then Mein was holding the rings. Chelsea came and Najenda came. Kurome walked in causing Wave to amazed of her beauty. Kurome blushed as Lubbock patted Wave's back.

Both of them go to their seats of their positions. Tatsumi relaxed as the last two people came. It was Akame with Juvy. His daughter and his wife. Tatsumi chuckled as the two walked towards the altar. Tatsumi was smiling as Akame was infact beautiful in a wedding dress or not.

Juvy embraced her father causing Tatsumi to embraced her back then they grabbed their hands causing electricity seeing their happy moments. The bride and the groom went to the chairs as Liver was holding the bible. Akame and Tatsumi smiled each other sweetly causing everyone to smiled.

"Here we are gathered for today. the wedding of Tatsumi Cabueños and Akame Wayne.

While Liver had announce the wedding values. Akame and Tatsumi smiled sweetly as they were holding their rings.

"Okay Tatsumi...repeat after me. I,Tatsumi Alexander Cabueños,take you Akame Rose Carina Wayne to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold,from this day forward,for better ,for worse,for richer,for poorer,in sickness and in health,until death do us apart."said Liver

Tatsumi:

" I, Tatsumi Alexander Cabueños,take you Akame Rose Carina Wayne to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold,from this day forward,for better ,for worse,for richer,for poorer,in sickness and in health,until death do us apart."

"Okay Akame repeat after me. I ,Akame Rose Carina Wayne,to take you Tatsumi Alexander Cabueños to be my lawfully wedded husband,to have and hold,from this day forward,for better,for worse,for richer,for poorer,in sickness and in health,until death do us apart."Liver told her.

Akame:

I ,Akame Rose Carina Wayne,to tale you Tatsumi Alexander Cabueños to be my lawfully wedded husband,to have and hold,from this day forward,for better,for worse,for richer,for poorer,in sickness and in health,until death do us apart.

"Vows?"Liver asked

"We had."said Tatsumi as he hold Akame's hand. "Akame. Before i met you. I was so lost and depressed of what is coming to me. Until i met you. You gave me a chance to live and accepted me whoever i was. You were the light you've given me. I love you."said Tatsumi causing the entire male to smiled.

"Tatsumi. Before i met you. I was on a rough life taking care of my sister and my family. Even i was lost like you. I lost a lot of family and friends. Until i met you. You gave me the reason to live and follow my path that i always wanted. And i accepted you no matter what you are. I love you so much."said Akame

The woman both smiled as their speeches were announced. Some of them are crying happily. Liver smiled until :

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."Liver told Tatsumi

Tatsumi looked at Akame until he pulled the veiled. Seeing Akame. They kissed sweetly causing the crowds to applaud amd cheered. They pulled back and smiled each other.

"I love you."said Tatsumi

"I love too."said Akame

"I love you three."said Tatsumi

"I love you four.."said Akame

"Forever."they said

Their reception was still near the base. It was outside but then they made some speech causing the two to blush. Kurome came.

"First i like to toast to the newly couple. My sister and my brother in law. Akame was a sister that was a mother to me. She took care of me even our parents sold us. But we had each other backs. Thank you sis. I love you .Tatsumi thank you for taking care of my sister. Even you two are most of all in a secret relationship before. I accepted that. So thank you."said Kurome

Finally all of their speeches were heartwarming. Juvy was the last. Tatsumi and Akame looked at their daughter.

"First. I would like to thank you all Night Raid for accepting my mother Akame and my father Tatsumi. And my mother. Akame. Thank you for not giving up on Dad no matter what trouble of his past were, you were there." Akame smiled " Dad...you gave me a reason why i was here. You and mom were. And i accepted the whole incident of what happened.. So i love you Mom ...Dad."said Juvy

The crowd applauded causing Akame and Tatsumi to embraced their daughter. Akame looked at her daughter.

"Thank you Juvy."said Akame

"Thank you so much Juvy. You were the luckiest child that we had."said Tatsumi

"Oi Pictures."

Lubbock and the others had taken their pictures in the gala. Kurome and Wave. Najenda and Liver. Sussanno and Chelsea. Bulat and Sheele. Leone,Mein and Juvy. Then Akame and Tatsumi. Then the family picture was there.

While everyone went to their rooms due to their tiredness. Akame and Tatsumi entered their looked on his wide staring on the window. Their neclace were shining. He covered her up using his arms. Until they kissed.

"You know i think i am the luckiest man to marry such a beautiful woman who was kind,compassion,brave and loyal."said Tatsumi

"And i am the luckiest woman to marry a man who was handsome,kind,compassion,brave and loyal no matter what troubles we had."said Akame facing her husband with a cheeky smile.

"You know seeing your smile makes me wondering."

"Really what is that? You do realized that i am carrying your child."Akame reminded him.

"I don't mind if Juvy was doing her my place."

While,smiling each other yet they kissed passionately. Akame couldn't get off her hands from her husband. Tatsumi waved his wand to locked the door. Akame felt his hands unzipping the back of her gown. Akame rips his shirt off.

"You know we've done this a hundred time."said Tatsumi

"And i don,t care."said Akame


	31. Chapter 31

_Your time is running out._

Esdeath remembered the old man's word. She failed to killed the prince. The prince,his wife and his child will destroy her and the entire empire with the help of the entire revolutionary army. This time she will kill them all.

Night Raid's base.

Akame and Tatsumi are tangled with sheets that covered them. Akame woke up since it was still early. Sne looked on the clock. It was still 2 am. She looked on her husband was still asleep. His hands went to her waist protectively. Tatsumi was still having nightmares about his past but Akame was there to calmed him down. Akame went to kiss her husband to her surprise. Tatsumi replied the kiss as he opened his eyes.

"Awake now?."Akame asked

"Not really. I felt you awake recently."said Tatsumi

"Ready?."

"Ready."

Their hands touched seeing their happy moments as husband and wife. Tatsumi and Akame watched their selves. They were both running on the beach happily. On the cliff ,their favorite place. Until they came back.

"This was a beautiful timing."said Akame

"We can create our future. I promise you Akame."

"That means Mrs, Cabueños to you."

"Hmm right. Well it doesn't matter now. I am yours Akame."said Tatsumi as Akame stroke his hair

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Akame snuggle into her husband's arms as they fall asleep as well. They would survive this war. Along with a child on the way.

While everyone was on their scouting missions. Mein was paired with Juvy as they walked into th mount seems quiet all of the sudden.

"I think your upset."said Juvy

"Me upset? What makes you say that?."Mein asked

"When i told you that i was fading away. I already existed but my time is running out."said Juvy

"Apparently so. But you stayed for us for like a short time. It will hurt your parents about this. Along with the entire night raid."said Mein.

"I shold be the one who should thanked you and the entire night raid for taking care of my parents. I know i stayed here for a short time but it was fun hanging with you both."said Juvy

"So anytime you will gone?"

"Yes. I will fade anytime but it only showed me bits and bits. When i send a distress call from Dad and Mom. I was nearly fading ,but they arrived on time."

"But still your going to get yourself killed. I don't want to lose a comrade was. I was getting a bit of tense."said Mein

"You have right to be worried. "Juvy told her

Mein smiled as Juvy showed her some moments. Even she had inherit her parents determination and advises. Mein was glad that she found a friend.

"Say Juvy tell me something."said Mein

"What is it?."Juvy asked

"May i see your scar?."Mein begged

Juvy sighed as she holds the collar of her shirt on her chest. She removed it seeing her pentagram red star similar like Tatsumi chest.

"It is the same."said Mein

"I know. I hid it away so that no one could see especially Esdeath."said Juvy

"So if it reaches to 100% that means Esdeath will be weak at that time like this?"Mein asked

"It depends. Esdeath was still vomiting about the poisons. And it won't stay effect."said Juvy

"I still don't get it."

"What?."

"I wonder what happens if Esdeath finds out that she was targeting you three?.."Mein wondered

"That was my fear. If Esdeath finds out that Dad is the prince. She's going to be pissed until she was going to get killed. Which is why i arrived on time. If i didn't. Dad will die."said Juvy.

"You got a point. However since Akame is carrying you. I wonder what happens when Esdeath finds out?."Mein asked

"I am not sure. Apparently i got a bad feeling about this."

 _Town,_

Tatsumi and Lubbock listened to Wave's information about the wild hunt. They kept avoiding and went to the bookstore.

"Instead Surya took the criminals and make them into Wild hunt?"said Kurome

"That makes sense. They were trying to recquite Zanku as well but its a good thing that Tatsumi killed him."said Leone

"What did Zanku saw you when you killed him?."Wave asked

".Oh yeah. You never said anything before."said Kurome

"Zanku saw me as Dark Hunter but he was frightened."said Tatsumi

"Why?..

"He saw me on a devil form."

"That figures. No wonder why Zanku was scared of the entire scene."said Leone

"Anyway what worried you lately?."Lubbock asked

"I don't know but i am worried of what is happening."

"About what?.."

"Akame and Juvy."said Tatsumi as he closed his eyes

Bulat and Liver were training. Sheele was was polishing pumpkin. Sussanno and Najenda had talked and Chelsea was sighed as she was holding her stomach. She was smiling to her team.

"Tatsumi."said Akame as she and Tatsumi are only moving.

"Akame. Don't worry its just me."."said Tatsumi

"Figures."said Akame

Mein came in from the door with Juvy . Tatsumi knew that Mein is paired with Juvy during scouting missions.

"Don't asked."said Juvy

"I wasn,t."said Tatsumi

"How did it go?."Kurome asked

"Avoiding the jaegers and the wild hunt was fine. But it didn't worked as well."said Juvy

"Don't mentioned it. Anyway what's keeping you lately?."Akame asked

"Nothing.."said Juvy

"Are you sure?."Akame asked

".Uh oh parental guidance role."said Liver

"Mom...i didn't do anything wrong. Mein and i went scouting missions like Najenda said."said Juvy causing Mein to bit her lip.

"You know you suck at lying?."Tatsumi asked

"I am not lying."said Juvy

"Okay fine."Tatsumi give up.

Najenda explains them the entire rules of their missions. Surya and his men needed to eliminate. Wave and Kurome came in.

"Your not going to love it."Kurome announced

"What happened?."Bulat asked

"Apparently i had enough."said Wave

".What?."Leone was confused

"Wave and I went to walked until we passed the crowd. Esdeath .Holimaca and Suzuka along with Bols decided to host another martial tournaments to lure the prince out."said Kurome

"What?! How?!."said Tatsumi

"Honest must have a reason. He and Esdeath must have planned to lure the three of you."said Najenda

"That is the most possible way. However they cannot outnumbered us. Bols teigu was destroyed by Kurome's Masamune attacked. And it can't use a weapon."said Liver

"There is Bols and Holimaca. It wasn't quiet well. Esdeath was still there along with Wild Hunt. The entire wild hunt were pissed that Champ was killed."said Wave

"Of course."said Chelsea

"What is it Chelsea?."Lubbock asked

"Normall i am not smart than the rest. However Esdeath doesn't know that Akame and Rose are one. Esdeath knows that Tatsumi and Rose are couple. But we know that they are married as husband and wife.."said Chelsea

"So?"said Mein

"I heard this before. When the empire captured one of the guards from your kingdom Tatsumi. He said three people were going to destroy the empire that Esdeath,Honest handled."said Liver

"Three people? Who are them?."Tatsumi wondered

"One who inherit a power from his father. A dangerous devil that passed down to his son. A beast that was more powerful than the rest of the teigu users."said Najenda

"A girl who was sold by her parents to the empire. She was a dangerous assassins. A girl who transformed into a demon who was holding the other parts of the sword of the devil."said Leone

"And lastly their child. A child who was hybrid who's blood was a powerful poisoned that eliminates the bad ones."said Mein

"But what does it mean for both of that?."Sheele wondered

"It means those three people who was going to destroy the empire was infact them."said Mein

"Tatsumi,Akame and Juvy."said Lubbock

"That's why Murasame was able to find Sis quickly. That's why Sis eyes turned red."said Kurome

"But still why does Juvy's eyes are black than red?."said Leone

"That figures."said Sussanno

"Of course."said Tatsumi

"What is it Tatsumi? Do you know something?."Chelsea asked

"When i was with Lucifer. He said that Tetsusaiga has 5 weapons on it. I kept the three weapons,while Akame has Murasame and Bulat has Incursio."said Tatsumi

"What does it even mean for that?"Lubbock asked

"Originally Akame's eyes are black. When she found Murasame her eyes turned red. It means when Murasame is out of Akame's hands. Her eyes went back to normal."said Tatsumi

"Could it worked?."said Leone

"Akame give me Murasame."Tatsumi said as Akame grabbed Murasame and gave it to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi and the others watched as Akame's eyes turned black. This causes anyone to gasped as Akame eyes went back to normal. Tatsumi looked at Murasame until he gave the sword back to Akame whos eyes turned red again.

''So that means Sis eyes was still there. When she touches Murasame her eyes turned red.''said Kurome

''Exactly.''said Tatsumi

''Cool. i mean no wonder why it happened to her.''said Wave

'''Um before i could interfere. There is General Budo guarding the palace gates and it is pissing me off when i was doing errands.''said Juvy

''Well that is the worst idea.''said Bulat

''Talk about that.''said Leone

"Alright i have an announcement. If Budo was guarding the palace gates. That will be tricky to enter. I want you to be careful during missions."said Najenda

"We will..."said Tatsumi

Akame and Tatsumi were training. Sheele and Mein looked at them. They smiled at the two members.

"Seems to be the husband and wife were sparring."said Mein

"It seems to be."said Sheele

"Say Sheele what are you going to do if we win the war?..Mein asked

"I don't know. I don't have anything else to do. What about you Mein?."said Sheele

"I would like to arrange the other courts to let the establishment the entire nation."said Mein

"Do you mind if i tagged with you?."Sheele asked

"Of course Sheele. I don't have a family anymore but this organization as well. You are my sister as well Sheele."said Mein

Sheele was smiling at Mein until Tatsumi and Akame were done sparring. Both of them are covered in sweat.

"Pregnancy tired?."Tatsumi teased her

"Nope. My stomach is still flat. Besides we can end this."said Akame

"I am flattered Mrs Cabueños. But honestly your one of a head cookie wife that i never had.".said Tatsumi

"Really? You seem scared when Juvy was with Chelsea."said Akame

"I understand her feeling of being a delinquent . Or a bad ass moment. That will be fine."said Tatsumi

"Hmm i am amazed but sometimes you are being nostalgic."said Akame

"Maybe i was. But i am with you from the start."said Tatsumi

Liver and Bulat were drinking beers on the table saying some old words. Althrough those two companions are a great company.

"That was close."said Liver

"That was nearly close. No one knows that you are married except me."said Bulat

"Your one to talked. Which is why no one from the night raid knows that i am married and sleeping on my wife ,where no one knows."said Liver

"And she kicked you.."Bulat drank the beer

"She was worried about me. Was she always like that. I mean before we go to missions. She would say be careful. I don't think she was planning to make me into a punching bag."said Liver

"I'd say you needed a theraphist to helped your mind."said Bulat

"I would do that. But how come she was so dead planned on me?."said Liver

"Maybe she was worried that you will get killed of the sudden. Don't worry you and your wife are going to handled this problem of yours."said Bulat

"I married her for 2 years. Yet she keeps calm and warned me to be careful. Was she always like that. I mean i am still angry of what Esdeath done to her."said Liver

"You know sometimes you acted like Tatsumi protectedly Akame."said Bulat

"That is what husbands do. Infact i don't know what to give her a gift for our anniversary."said Liver

"Oh dear she is so going to sue you."Bulat reminded him

"Damn well she was. I couldn't find anymore woman than her. She was the one who brighten my light. I was so angry that Esdeath had caused her to lose something."said Liver.

"You really need a therapist for wife moment."

 _Meanwhile_

Cheslea and Juvy (without her mask but she was wearing her suit) are walking into the flower path.

"You seem distracted Juvy. Anything wrong?" Chelsea asked

"No. I was just thinking of how long i am going to stay here. Having you and the others are completely fun and hanging out."said Juvy

"Why are you saying this is goodbye then?."said Chelsea

"No. I wasn't saying goodbye. I did hanged out with my friends during the day while i was doing my double identity."said Juvy

"hmm but it makes sense. Tatsumi and Akame are indeed grateful that you came in unexpectedly. I mean when we say you. You told us where Tatsumi and Akame was. Then secondly. You were bleeding on Tatsumi's arms."said Chelsea

"Worse idea that i had..."

"I had a plan..

Noises were heard causing the two to hide from the trees. Bols was there along with Holimaca. Bols heard a crying sound causing the two to looked on the girl. Who was crying.

"Huh why are you crying little girl?"Bols asked causig Chelsea (in disguise) looked at him

"Wahhhhh a ghost.."said Cheslea

"I am not a ghost little girl. Why are you crying?"Bols asked

"My family and i got separated on the woods. I don't know where they were."said Chelsea

"Don't worry we will find your parents."said Holimaca

Cheslea looked at Juvy who was holding her bow and arrow causing Chelsea to signalled her. Bols looked at her knee where it was bruised.

"Your knee is covered in bruises. Here let me help you."said Bols holding a bandage

Chelsea screamed hysterically causing Juvy to use her headphones to cover her hystericals.

"Wish Dad had handled my screams similar to Mom's antics."said Dark Huntress who was super pissed

Chelsea looked at Holimaca tearly. Until Dark Huntress fired her arrow but Holimaca missed . Bols used his teigu Kaku to shake the ground. Chelsea picked her needle and pricked it on his chest. But missed. Dark Huntress kicked Bols to the ground,while Dark Huntress punch Holimaca on the ground. Bols to looked at the two.

"Your the one who caused General Esdeath to lose her eye."Bols pointed a finger at Dark Huntress

"They are the night raid. We have to kill them.."Holimaca told Bols.

Bols used Kaku causing the ground to felt into earthquake. Dark Huntress throws a smokebomb on them and transform into a lion. Chelsea rode on her back. Holimaca and Bols chased the two into the depts of the woods away from the hideout and the empire. Bols used Kaku to make the earthquake causing to make the earth into two.

"Look out."said Cheslea

Dark Huntress looked on the riff. Until she continue to jumped to the riff. Once they reached to the mountains. Holimaca used her teigu causing the two to landed on the ground.

"Ow."said Dark Huntress

"Are you okay?."Chelsea asked

"I,m fine...that damn jaegers are to tough."said Dark Huntress

"For two night raid's are in a complete neutral."said Holimaca

Chelsea and Dark Huntress looked on the two jaegers. Holimaca was holding a scythe. Bols was still carrying Kaku. Dark Huntress released Tetsusaiga from her pocket. Chelsea prepare her fist.

".You and your precious night raid will die anytime soon."said Holimaca

"Your the one who talked nastiest."Dark Huntress taunted her

Holimaca and Dark Huntress clashed their weapons for each other. While Chelsea was battling Bols. Dark Huntress avoided Holimaca's attacked as she gave him a double spin kicked. Chelsea made a cartwheel causing Bols to landed on the ground. Both of them looked at each other.

"Do you think everyone will noticed that we will be missing.?"Chelsea asked

"They will but they have missions to do."said Dark Huntress

 _Later_

Royal guards were killed as the Night Raid had eliminate the other guards. Dark Hunter twisted their arms and jumped into their heads and snapped them killing them. Dark Hunter saw Bulat fighting with the others until a guard came behind him. Dark Hunter jumped and transform into a lion and mauled thhe guard behind Bulat.

"Thanks Tatsumi .."Bulat thanked him

Well all of tthem are dead. Their missions was a success but Dark Hunter took of his mask and looked at Bulat.

"Do you think she was okay?"Tatsumi asked

"Who? Akame or Juvy?".Bulat asked

"Both."

"I'd say they are both fine."Bulat reassure him.

Once they went back to their base. Akame kissed her husband lately causing Tatsumi to kissed her back.

"Missed me already?."Tatsumi teased her but Akame throws a knife at him.

Tatsumi dodge her knife attacked until it was stuck on the roof. The others looked at the knife on the top.

"I'd say yeah you miss me."said Tatsumi

"Aw how sweet of you."Leone cooed

"Aw come on. Its not just i am a married man. Liver is married as well."Tatsumi pointed causing Liver to chuckle

"I'd say terrible two. You and Akame are great married couple."said Wave

"Looks like someone else is jealous?."Mein asked causing Wave to blushed

"Me? Jealous? Give it up. I already have Kurome. Akame before you could kill me. I promise not to break Kurome's heart."Wave pleaded

"You know that you counted it since 34 times."said Lubbock

"What's his problem?."Sussanno asked

"Wave needed to talk to Akame about relationships status."said Kurome

"Wow that is recently. For me. My husband was over protective when i was out."said Najenda causing Liver to choked on his drink

"Er skip this.".said Bulat

"Wave i told you that you can take care of Kurome. Besides i did warned you a hundred time."said Akame

"See. Sis approved."said Kurome

"Finally i can relax. You know got a bad timing when i came to town."said Leone

"Hey guys."said Sheele

"Hey Sheele. Did you sleep well?."Bulat asked

"I didnt. I was sleeping on Juvy's room. And i see this photograph."said Sheele

"No shit."said Leone snatching the photoalbum from her hands.

The entire night raid except two watched the photos that Juvy had. Akame and Tatsumi wedding. Their celebration,and other happy moments.

"you know Sis. Juvy can be your little miniature."Kurome teased her

"I don't know why she was an Adrenaline junkie all of the sudden."said Tatsumi

"Aw cheer up. Tatsumi. Besides it seems Juvy enjoyed all of these activities."said Liver

"To cute."said Mein

"And impressive."said Susanno

"Akame i am glad that your daughter has followed your two footsteps. But otherwise. They are a bot of active role."said Najenda

"Hey look at this."said Lubbock seeing Juvy riding a bicycle on the road. Then her skateboard Akame looked at Tatsumi.

"Adrenaline junkie you said? Then why is she entering through dangerous tournaments?."Akame purred like a cat

"I don't know what to do with that girl."said Tatsumi

"Aw cheer up. Looks at this. She was jumping on rooftops using her bicycle and her skateboard."said Mein

"How much feet?"Tatsumi asked

"I'd say 100 ft."said Lubbock

"To true."said Liver

"I wonder where those two went?."Akame asked

."Sis i am sure those two are alright."Kurome said

"I know Kurome. But somehow i got a bad feeling for Juvy."said Akame

"Like what?.Kurome asked

Within a sudden Tatsumi 's chest was beating hardly causing him to grasp it. Akame rushed towards him.

"What's happening."said Wave as he saw Tatsumi 's arms and tattoos came in.

"Calm down...calm down."said Akame reassuring her husband

"I can't...control it. It's happening again."said Tatsumi as Akame embraced him tightly.

"you can defeat him...Tatsumi...you can control it."said Akame

"I can't."said Tatsumi as chains came out from nowhere.

Akame punch his stomach causing the others to gasped of what she done. Tatsumi mark and the other tattoos disappeared as he was breathing hardly.

"What on earth happened Tatsumi.."said Lubbock as Tatsumi's claws went back to normal.

"I don't know."said Tatsumi

"Yoy almost freaked us out during transformation. When you defeated Dr Stylish you turned into a devil Tatsumi."said Mein

"Was his transformation went out of control?."Wave asked

"He was. It was Tatsumi who destroy Iyokal house during their assassination. It did succeed."said Kurome

"I calmed down before it controls me."said Tatsumi

"That's why your father got ran out of control of it before he can control it."Najenda said

"I agree with Najenda. King Kenji may have used it before it control it."said Liver

"Which I banned devil to control me. I want to control it all over it again but i can't. Even i tried to calmed down. It went out of control"said Tatsumi

"No wonder why Akame was the only one to calmed you down."said Leone

"There is a good thing...i think you were meditate on your room. And found knives on the room."said Leone

"I was practicing.."said Tatsumi

"Somehow we can't control our anger and rage within us. Tatsumi felt the anger during his empire's downfall.."said Bulat

"Possible. There is a reason why Tatsumi cannot control his devil form because he was calming him down. Tatsumi did you control your devil sometimes?."Liver asked

"I did but somehow it turned worse. I was lost during my fights with Stylish until i heard Akame's voice to give me Murasame."said Tatsumi

The door opens seeing Cheslea and Juvy holding a sycne . The others recognise this was belonged ti Holimaca.

"Can't handle this weapon. This reminds me of Alistair holding as a grim reaper."said Juvy

"The hell happened to you both?."Bulat asked

"Dad hit me."

"Are you nuts? Why would i hit you?."Tatsumi asked

"Because i was getting paranoid seeing this blue eyed bitch.."said Juvy

"Don't tell me you used a snapping fingers technique on Holimaca?.."Tatsumi asked

"I did.."

"No wonder why Chelsea's clothes are covered in blood."Liver said pointing at Chelsea

"I am going to laundry this."said Chelsea

"This is Holimaca's imperial arms.."

"I knocked Bols out until Esdeath came in. I let Chelsea hide before Esdeath could identity her. Then we fought..."said Juvy

''She thinks she can find another solution. This is why she wasn't to fight her back."said Najenda

"However it is not matters. What Esdeath wants me,Akame and Juvy. Originally it was the three of us who defeated Esdeath. That is why Juvy came here from the start."said Tatsumi.

"but a life was lost."Juvy looked down

"We still had to let the Wild hunt and the jaegers. Wave is nearly wanted."said Bulat

"I still had to carry those information before i drafted out. Otherwise Syura nor Esdeath will figured it out sooned."said Wave.

 _Bedroom._

Tatsumi stretched his arms after his patrol as Dark Hunter. Once he opened the door. Akame wasn't asleep.

"I am guessing that you waited for me at this time."Tatsumi guessed his wife questions

"I was but i was feeling hungry."said Akame

"I,m guessing Juvy was asleep right now?."

"She was. She was tired all of the sudden. But you know her already."Akame reassured him as she took of his mask.

"Can't say i blamed her."Tatsumi's hand went to Akame's flat stomach.

"Don't worry. We will end this no matter what."said Akame

"I know. Come on. I know you were waiting for me to fall asleep. Besides. It is still midnight. I am sure Juvy stole my role for tonight."said Tatsumi as Akame's pinch his nose. "Ow."

"I can't say why you are protecting me and Juvy along with the entire night raid. But i should say one at the time. Calm down."Akame said

"You know that Liverwas married, right?."Tatsumi pointed

"I didn't know he was married."Akame said

"So do i. Bro said that Liver's wife was infact a night raid. But honestly...who was his wife?."said Tatsumi

"Najenda said so as well. She was married."

"I didn't know she was married."

"None of us could. I mean how long does Liver married?."Akame asked

"2 years. Why?."Tatsumi asked

"Because Najenda was married 2 years ago."Akame said

 _Meanwhile_

Liver was walking on the other side of the base of the night raid base. He sighed as he reached towards the door. He knocked the door. The door opens seeing Najenda. Liver was holding some flowers.

"I thought you forgot.."said Najenda who took the flowers.

"Who said i forget our anniversary."said Liver

"I did kicked you."said Najenda

"Already forgiven."said Liver

"Happy anniversary my husband."Najenda said as Liver smiled

"Happy anniversary my wife."said Liver as he entered Najenda's room.


	32. Chapter 32

Night

Dark Huntress and Kurome looked on the entire night scenario. Rumours said that someone had mauled villagers leaving them into pieces and pieces. The others were on the missions as well.

"Can't say i blamed this daily night."Kurome rubbed her eyes.

"i really need sleep."said Dark Huntress

"Let me guess your a late sleeper?."Kurome asked

"I was. Even Mom would wake me up. I did shoot the alarm clock a hundred times."said Juvy

"Me too. Sis would wake me at that time. When will this war over."Kurome pleaded

"Maybe anytime said so."

They looked on the streets. They were no signs of movements until they stopped seeing a person yelled. It was on the alleys. Dark Huntress and Kurome (who grabs Masamune) and looked . It was an animal who turned invisible. Kurome gasped as the man's corpse was on the ground. Dark Huntress grabs her gun and shoot it hurting mysterious creature. until it howled.

"Bad idea."said Kurome as the hound eyes turned red and its for spicky

Dark Hutress shot the invisible animal. Until it disappeared. Dark Huntress and Kurome chased the invisible animal.

"Where did it go?"Kurome asked as they both looked on the alleys.

"Aunt Kurome...be careful. I think that animal is not an ordinary danger beast."Dark Huntress said

Both heard of silence until wind was blowing the winds. Both of them looked until it lunged at Kurome. Dark Huntress used her hands to removed the animal from her. Then she slashed the animal. It howled until it disappeared.

"Aunt Kurome are you alright?"Dark Huntress asked as she was holding Kurome.

"I,m fine. What kind of danger beast that attracts to invisible."said Kurome.

"Don't know. I think we need to report this to Dad and the others."sald Dark Huntress as she sprouted her wings carrying Kurome away on the dark night. Back on the base. Everyone was yawning due to early mornings.

''Why this damn early night?'' Mein yelped as she rubbed her eyes

''I hate early mornings towards midnight.''said Lubbock

''Juvy was pissed going at the time like this.''said Tatsumi

''So was Kurome.''said Akame

''I wonder where those two end of up. I don't know what to do with this danger beast entering the capital.''said Bulat

''In the middle of the night? seriously?''said Leone

''Need more sleep.''said Chelsea as she was curling on the sofa with Sussanno with.

''Still does two aren't back yet?'' Liver asked

''Nope.''said Najenda

''Juvy is so going to murder me.''said Lubbock as Tatsumi yawned

''Don't be so sure. We all need sleep.''said Akame

The door opens revealing to be Kurome and Juvy. Akame embraced them both until Tatsumi embraced his daughter. However Akame pointed on Kurome's clothes as she was wearing Juvy's sweater.

''What happened to your clothes Kurome?'' Akame asked

''And mostly importantly. why are you wearing Juvy's sweater?'' Sheele asked

''I gave it to her...because a invisible danger beast attacked us.''said Juvy as she yawned

''Guess no sleep for you during vigilante nights or devil process builders?'' Tatsumi asked

''You could say that...i did sleep like doing patrol nights but on the midnights i sleep walked.''said Juvy

''Not you too.''said Leone

''What why?''

''Because your father used to sleep everywhere.''Leone teased her causing Juvy to fell on the ground

''Oh my god Juvy...are you okay?'' Tatsumi asked

''Need sleep.''

''she is tired.''said Akame

''Thank you mom.''said Juvy as Kurome chuckle seeing her niece

''I don't know what to do with you.''said Tatsumi as he crossed his arms

''Aw come on...knock me out.''said Juvy

''No way...if i knocked you out. your going to go back on time.''

''come on.''

 _Sprang_

Juvy lied on the ground. Akame and the others gasped as Sheele was holding a frypan. Mein and Lubbock closed their eyes but Akame and Kurome calmed down as Tatsumi slapped his forehead.

''Did i do something wrong?'' Sheele asked

''Nope.''said Akame

Next day

Kurome and Juvy were back on the ground where Kurome was attacked by a mysterious creature. Kurome chuckle hanging with her niece all of sudden. While Tatsumi and Lubbock where doing their information.

''I hate that time when you were attacked.''said Juvy

''Don't mentioned it. Besides you did what you had to do.''said Kurome

Tatsumi was walking with Wave. Esdeath was nowhere to be found ,however Tatsumi knew it won't last. The devil within him is outta control. Which is why he needed to stopped the Wild hunt. The jaegers and the entire empire...especially Honest. the one who murdered his family and the destruction of his kingdom.

''Tatsumi,''said Wave

''I'm fine...thanks.''said Tatsumi

''Honest who ordered Esdeath to destroy your kingdom isn't it?'' Wave asked

''Yes.''

''sorry i asked. but even i am married to Akame.''said Tatsumi

''Tatsumi...i know you had a handle time.''said Wave

''No...something is not right...i knew something is not right.''

''Why? What's wrong?'' Wave asked

''Nothing. Maybe it was something to remind me off."

"Who would attaked Kurome on the middle of the night. Are you sure it was not a normal danger beast.?"Wave asked

"I am sure of it. Great i had to quiz Akame."

"Its just a quiz right. Besides what if Akame was passed?"

"Well even she was an assassin and a cook...along my wife. She still needed to take course privacy. Otherwise i still got a bad degree..."said Tatsumi

"Aw your to sweet for your wife."Wave cooed causing Tatsumi to hit him

"And i got an hyper active daughter on the way. God i hope this is over."said Tatsumi

"Damn right you are."

Those two went back carrying the shopping list. And some errands. Akame was studying on the table.

"Mom...where back."said Juvy carrying a shopping bag.

"How's shopping?."Mein asked

"Great."said Kurome

"Horrible,'said Juvy causing them to looked at her.

"Let me guess Esdeath was there?."said Leone

"She was. God i hate her from the start."said Juvy As Kurome ate another sweets.

"She was having a doubtful decisions on killing Esdeath..only to realized that she was going into worse idea in her life."said Kurome

"Your going to be dead when your father comes home."Bulat pointed

"Aw come on. I did asked him to hit me. Only i passed out because of its total stress."said Juvy

"Aw to cute."said Chelsea

"Has anyone of you seen my phone?."Juvy asked

"Sheele has them."Mein pointed

Juvy looked at Sheele who was listening on some of her musics. She was crying because of the sad songs. Which earned her to cry.

"Mom don't look at me."said Juvy

"Why are you looking scared this day?"Akame wondered

"No i am not."

"Juvy."said Akame

"Mom...i am fine... I didn't know where to attacked Esdeath period. Of course it was neutral. As long as that demon extract can be removed."said Juvy

"Sometimes kids did inherit from their parents."said Liver.

"Hey gramps your back."said Leone

"Don't call me gramps."Liver scowled

"I am sure the wild hunt was going to be in a testified mode towards Honest."said Chelsea

"Nah. Syura was busy with his stupid comrades. Besides we still have to stopped the war."said Akame

"Now Mom is giving me creeps."said Juvy

"Alex."said Akame

"I didn't do anything i swear."said Juvy

"Actually you did try to kill Esdesth on the shop."Kurome reminded her as Tatsumi entered the door

"Screw."

".Juvy?!."Tatsumi yelled

"I didn't said it was you."said Juvy

"That still doesn't answer my question. Besides what could things go wrong."Tatsumi said

"Aw come on.."said Kurome

"Is somethings wrong Kurome?."Leone asked

"No but an invisible danger beast had attacked the capital earlier and we missed it..said Kurome

"I guess the wild hunt was there."Mein said

"Probably."said Akame

"I really hate to say this. But if Syura or Budo were guarding. I hate to say but they are both stubborn to die. So i will paired. Tatsumi and Akame. Leone and Chelsea. Bulat and Sussanno. Mein and Sheele. Wave you and Kurome can come as well. Juvy you and Lubbock need to go back on the capital before the danger beast will strike back again.

"Agree but if the danger beast was invisible. How come my senses cannot track the one who was attacked viciously."said Leone

"You said it was mauled right...to pieces?.".Mein reminded

"Yes why?.said Juvy

"Oh yeah baby,,,,hellhound is coming for you."Sneele sang

Everyone looked at Sheele who was singing hellhound. This causes Tatsumi and Juvy to sweat drop hearing the word hell hound.

"Aw crap. A hell hound was the one who nearly mauled Aunt Kurome."said Juvy

"What is a hellhound?."Leone asked as Mein slapped her head.

"I really need to hit Alistair for setting a hellhound on the loose."Tatsumi muttered.

"Hellhounds belonged to hell. When someone made a deal with a demon or something like a crossroad demon.."said Juvy

"Like a deal?."said Bulat

"Yes. When a person made a deal with the crossroad demon from hell. And that year was expired. The hellhound will find and killed who made a deal."said Tatsumi

"But who would made a deal with a crossroad demon?."said Akame

"And it was invisible."said Kurome

"Normally Hellhounds are invisible. They are vicious and a most of all worse than a tiger and lion."said Tatsumi as he opened the damnation book.

"Normally it was not just any type of hellhound. Hellhounds are worse. They can merciful killing innocents."said Juvy

"Have you experienced it before?."Liver asked Tatsumi

"I did.."Tatsumi replied until Liver looked at Juvy

"Lots. I was on school."said Juvy

"So was i..

"So hell hounds were nearly tried to mauled Kurome but it was running out of loose?."Wave asked

"Hellhounds are smart. They can even track whoever person they could find. Before it reach the target."said Tatsumi

"So what are its weakness?."said Mein

"Bullets...and salt."said Juvy

"Exactly.."Tatsumi pointed

"Salt? Hellhounds are afraid of salt? Then that is laughing moment."said Leone

"It can't afraid of that. But it hurts them. Just circle around and no one steps out of the salt because the hellhounds will mauled you to death."said Tatsumi

"So we need weapons as well. Problems is. Our swords can be deflected due to the attacks."said Akame

"Juvy you and Lubbock needed to find that hound before it got spreaded or gone insane on killing basisc. The other of us will distract the Wild hunt."said Tatsumi ,

 _."_ especially that. Because i got creeped out by that worse woman in my life when I encountered them."said Juvy

"Well Esdeath doesn't know that your Dark Huntress. So she never noticed. Besides it was you who caused to lose her eye.",said Akame

"Wait a minute..,you and Mom helped me taking out Esdeath."Juvy pointed

"Only you were trying to nearly killed yourself."Akame reminded him.

"Okay fine. You win."said Juvy

."Hardly because there is not just wild hunt. Bolic's bodyguards were there. So well handled as best as we can."said Mein

".Even Mom was pregnant?."Juvy asked

"You do realized that i no one noticed that i am pregnant. Except you both."Akame reminded her

"Oh uh here we go again."said Liver

"Mom...of course i know. Your ruthless during killings but on the inside your a compassionate and kind mother..,except Dad."Juvy said causing Tatsumi to gained tick marks

".Hey?!."Tatsumi scowled

"I am joking."said Juvy

"Hellhounds on my ass. Come and get me.."Sheele sang causing Tatsumi to glared at his daughter.

...For your information. I don't have a song that has hellhounds on it."said Juvy

"I might wonder why it has an appearance of a Hellhounds does sound?."Chelsea asked

Tatsumi gulped as he showed them the Hellhounds illustration on the danmation book. The others gasped seeing a hound but has red eyes and spicky fur.

"That's a hellhound.?.".Chelsea asked

"Yes. A creepy hellhound."said Tatsumi

"No wonder it looks like a hound but has spicky hair."said Bulat

"And careful. I think we are not handled with one hellhound. Dad before you go. I need to give you something."

."What is it?..Tatsumi asked

 _Whack._

 _later_

 _"_ Seriously i got one thing for our daughter like that."said Tatsumi holding the Tetsusaiga sword on his back

"the cheer up Tatsumi. She just hit you an nightstick rather than a shovel.."Wave reminded him

"Remind me? She is hyper active mode. She nearly tried to assassinate Esdeath on the shop. Right now i got a bad tendency of that."Tatsumi pointed

"Being killed by a hellhound before?."Mein asked

"I did. I killed it on the gym of the school."said Tatsumi

"Good thing no one saw it."Akame was relief

"Yeah good thing. Not to mentioned it nearly mauled me off recently."said Tatsumi as he grabbed his mask.

"Not to mentioned that your wanted as Dark Hunter but as Tatsumi no."said Leone

"I just hope so. Hey Akame...what did you gave an advice to Juvy earlier?." Tatsumi asked his wife.

"I just said to her to be careful. And always mind your surroundings."said Akame as they walked into the slums of the empire.

"Somehow Tatsumi. Your daughter got your cocky attitude."said Kurome

"Guess she was. But i am sure that hellhound will let them distracted"said Tatsumi

"Cheer up Tatsumi. I am sure that Juvy and Lubbock are fine as always. Besides what could go wrong?."Leone asked

"Not to mentioned that she put a lot of guns on rubicon."said Tatsumi

"Next time. I,ll drive."said Sheele

"Do you know how to drive Sheele? Because there is only one car here. The others used carts or chariots."Kurome asked while eating some sweets.

"Look i don't care if you both destroyed my car. Its fine."said Tatsumi

"I jst hope those 3 can handle those hell hound was making a mess."said Wave

"Nah those three will be okay."Leone cheered

"I don't know Leone. But i think Juvy will become paranoid seeing a hellhound even for Lubbock and Chelsea."said Bulat

"Right. Because i got one idea why Juvy was indeed hyperactive if she was drinking coffee."

"She's an adult."said Mein

"She's 19"said Tatsumi

"She is an adult."

Until the Wild hunt appeared causing them to prepare their battle stances. Leone activated Lionelle. While the others prepared their swords and weapons.

"Traitor."said Surya to Liver

"In second thought. I think she would be alright."

 _Capital_

Lubbock was preparing to make barriers to set the hellhound into the traps. Chelsea was hiding on the corridor while Dark Huntress arrived on the rooftop. However the entire place was quiet.

''No sign of the hellhound?''said Chelsea

''I don't understand. The entire town seems normal all of the sudden.''said Lubbock

''Hell hounds are seem quiet all of these night times.''said Dark Huntress

''And how are we going to find or hear the hell hound.''

The howled was heard causing the three to shiver hearing the sound. Dark Huntress grabs her bow and arrow and looked at the scene.

''Was it because it heard us?'' Lubbock muttered

''I think so.''said Dark Huntress

''I hate this...normally i hate hounds but i love dogs.''said Chelsea

Hell hound was growling seeing the victim. It licked it lips until Lubbock accidentally hit the barrel letting it down. The hell hound growled causing to go to Lubbock's direction.

''Holy shit?!''said Lubbock

''AWOOOOO AWOOOOOO!''said Dark Huntress

The hell hound was distracted by Dark Huntress screams until Lubbock used his strings to trapped the hellhound. Hell hound growled as it glared at Lubbock hysterically until the strings were snapped.

''Aw snapped.''said Lubbock

''Lubbock run!''said Dark Huntress as she and Chelsea left their hideout

The hell hound chased Lubbock as he pulled his gun from his pocket and aimed on the hell hound. It hit but it didn't hurt it. However back on the slums Dark Hunter avoided Mez attacks but Akame kicks her towards the ground.

''Akame...father did always trust you. You and Kurome were his trusted comrades.'' Mez taunted her

''You shut up Mez. You don't know what is happening on the empire.''said Akame

''Akame watch out?!''said Dark Hunter as Mez throws a grenade at them.

Dark Hunter has the grenade until it throws it to Bulat who throws it to Ibarra until it explode killing Ibarra. Mez gasped of what she'd done ,however she looked back seeing Akame shielding her stomach.

''Your pregnant.?'' Mez stared until she looked at Dark Hunter who grabs Tetsusaiga making a whirlwind cyclone '' Your the prince.!''

''Figures.''said Tatsumi as he gritted while holding his sword. ''Stay away from my wife and my friends!''

Dark Hunter throws Mez to the ground as Akame looked at Tatsumi who's eyes turned red and nodded in approval. Mez and the others looked at them. The entire night raid covered their ears.

''What the?'' Mez wondered as Akame holds Tetsusaiga while Murasame was sucked into Tetsusaiga.

Tetsusaiga's aura changed into dark red lightning causing the Mez and her comrades to stepped back. The other wondered of what Tetsusaiga was doing Tatsumi transform into his devil form causing Mez and the others wondered. Until

''Deadly Lightnings!''

Lightnings came from the sky until they fired it causing Mez and the others to felt the danger lightning until they began to fade. The others screamed itself as Tatsumi screams causing the others to be deaf except the night Raid. The lightnings were down and Mez and the others are killed. Tatsumi transform back into his normal self.

''Nasty...i've been trying to control it.''said Tatsumi as Akame embraced him.

''Your okay.''said Akame

''sis''said Kurome as they both embraced each other

''Worse technique ever,''said Wave as he shield them down

''Tatsumi are you okay?''said Liver

''Yeah i am good. Just a little dizzy using this.''said Tatsumi

''I wonder what happens to them?''said Liver

Back on the base,

Tatsumi and the others heard frim Najenda saying that the three didn't came back. However the door opens revealing to be Lubbock,Chelsea and Juvy who was exhausted until Juvy lied down on the floor.

"I am alright"Juvy moaned as she lied down

"How was the hell hound?."Bulat asked

"Worse."said Lubbock

".Terrible.."said Chelsea

"Damgerous hell hound, remind me again. If i find that freaking hell hound. Just kill Alistair otherwise Tessa going to mauled him."said Juvy

"Oh honey ..,i don't know what to do with you."Akame said until Juvy fell asleep on her bed.

The entire night raid were all asleep. Tatsumi and Akame looked at Juvy who was asleep peacefully but tired.

"She is tired all of the sudden."said Tatsumi

"Well aside frim doing your double doings. She deserve it."said Akame as she kissed her husband passionately.

"Bedroom?"Tatsumi guessed

"Bedroom."said Akame as Tatsumi carried her back to their bed room.

Tatsumi put Akame to bef and watched the moonlight shining so brightly. They both smiled until they kissed.

"Aside from that. I know that i am pregnant with your child."said Akame

"I guess Juvy doesn't mind of being hurt."Tatsumi said

". i love you.."

" I love you too Akame."


	33. Chapter 33

Akame was making breakfast. Leone scretch her arms and wrapped her up. She noticed that Tatsumi and Juvy are nowhere to be seen.

By the way Akame. Where are those two? I haven,t seen them earlier?"Leone mentioned until she heard a clashed of swords. Leone looked on the window seeing the two. Dark Hunter and Dark Huntress. They both battling their swords.

"Akame how long does those two have been sparring?"Leone wondered

"An hour ago."said Akame

"Isn't it a bit strange that those two are battling? Besides not to mentioned two devils."said Leone

"They can handle it."said Akame

 _Clang_

 _Clang_

 _Clang_

Dark Huntress avoided Dark Hunter's attacked however Dark Hunter throws a spin and throws her to the ground."

".Giving up?"Tatsumi asked

"Not really."said Juvy while holding Tetsusaiga

"Your to tough to handle it. Just like your mother."said Tatsumi as Dark Huntress kicks him to the top.

"oh sorry. I didn't know that you talking."

Tatsumi smirked as he used multiple Ninjitsu clones. Dark Huntress scowled as she punch the ground making an earthquake until Dark Hunter came.

"No fair using suritsu."said Juvy

"It is fair."said Tatsumi

"No its not. The last thing you did was to walked on water...or jumped into it."said Juvy

"Didn't i teach you that on Ninja school."said Tatsumi

"You did. You told me that there is Ozunu clan. No offense i got pissed it on."said Juvy

"I know."said Tatsumi

They clashed their swords again causing the two darks to covered in sweat. Until they both launched their final attacked. Only to let Akame stopped.

"You two have been doing that since day one. Can you two rest for a bit?."said Akame

"Uh oh sis is protecting mode again."said Kurome as she ate another sweets.

"We did.."said Juvy

"Besides Juvy and i got a bit of tense using our skills."said Tatsumi until Akame looked at Juvy who lunged Tatsumi down but Tatsumi avoided her attacks and throwns her down. "Mind your surroundings"

"lYou win Dad."said Juvy as she and Tatsumi smiled.

"You two have been training since earlier and Tatsumi...i told you to careful for Juvy."said Akame

"She was tough. "

They both rested until Juvy grabbed her bag causing Tatsumi and Akame to looked at her.

"Need to explore town or do you want some errands?.."Juvy asked

"I think you should be careful. Besides we just got grocery last week."said Tatsumi

"I know...maybe i was thinking of buying manga or some novels."said Juvy

"Fine. I ,ll met you to the bookstore. I need some time to spend your mother.".said Tatsumi

"Noted...and also...don't underestimate mom."Juvy warned him

"I will."said Tatsumi smiling as he watch his daughter leave again

Esdeath growled hystericaly as her soldiers were killed by Night Raid. Her plans were futile infact she was wandered on the capital. Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone. It was Juvy.

"Ow."said Juvy

"Are you alright.?"Esdesth asked

"I'm fine."said Juvy

"Sorry i hit you i didn't know that i bumped into a person lately. I apologized."said Esdeath

"That's fine. I wasn't minding my surroundings. I was strolling around."said Juvy

"You seem busier. Maybe i can give you a coffee or something?."Esdeath offered

"Not at all."said Juvy

" _Aw great...now i am having a conversation with a ice bitch."Juvy thought._

 _Night Raid base_

"Six."said Sheele

"No. Its nine."said Chelsea

"What are you two doing?." Bulat asked

"Playing memory cards."said Chelsea

"Memory cards. You do realized that you made an impression with Sheele."said Mein

"Its like a game. Like a poker."said Chelsea.

"I don't get you either. But somehow it was like a bonus round."said Liver

"I wish i could go shopping."Mein wished

"Aw Mein you already send Juvy to do your errands along with Kurome."said Akame

"I haven't paid her back."Mein yelled

"Well you could at least warned Juvy not to get i to hypermode. She was considered on threeson point,'said Tatsumi

"You think Juvy would be alright. I mean if she encountered Esdeath. You think she was going to removed the demon extrant on her?."Sheele was worried

"I don't know what to do with Juvy. Besides she told she can handle herself while she destroyef one of the ninja schools."said Tatsumi

"Which schools that has ninja's on it?."Bulat asked

"Ozunu clan. Don't worry she will be fine."

"I got a bad feeling for this."Akame wondered

"Why"said Mein

"I don't think Juvy is so goin to love Esdeath having around. Esdeath might figured that Juvy was like a miniature of me."said Akame

"Oh dear."

 _Meanwhile_

 _"_ So you fell in love with Tatsumi.?."Juvy asked while sipping coffee with Esdeath

"I was...but he had a girlfriend whom he loved so dearly."said Esdeath

"I am so sorry. I didn't know that you were affected on that relationship.."Juvy apologized

"I know but i can't be someone else's girlfriend. I am very interesting in love...because i will never stay in the capital for to long."Esdeath said

"Right. Noted."

"What about you?."

"What about me?.. "

"You reminded me of someone...like a worst enenmy of mine."

"Who?"

"Akame."

" _Lagot na ako to. Gago talaga ako mamaya kay Dad. Ano ba ang gina gawa ko Juvy."Juvy thought_

 _"_ Really? "

"Yeah but you are different from Akame. She is a ruthless killer and most of all traitor."

. _"Gusto ko na talagang patayin ang babaeng ito. Lagi lang sinasabi...lagot siya mamaya."Juvy thought_

 _"A_ nyway i got to go Juvy. It is nice to met you lately"

."Is something wrong Esdeath?."Juvy asked

"Some bandits have escaped and Dark Hunter was there. It is my time to captured that vigilante."said Esdeath

"Oh my that's horrible."said Juvy

"It is now excuse me. I got to go." Esdeath excused herself as she was out. Juvy sighed.

"Gotta get out of here"Juvy excused herself as she grabbed bag.

Meanwhile.

Dark Hunter and Akame were fighting bandits along with demons. However Akame had slashed the other bandits.

"Well that was unexpectedly."said Dark Hunter

"Damn it was. I didn't know they would came in."said Akame

"Esdeath...she's coming."said Dark Hunter as he released his wings and carried Akame to hiding place.

Once the pair saw Esdeath looked on the bandits. She was furious ,however Suzuka was there and explained their planned. Dark Hunter and Akame watched as the two went back to the capital.

"That was close."said Tatsumi as he took of his mask while his suit was there.

"Shouldn't you put it back. Incase they wondered."Akame said to her husband.

"Maybe later. Right now we going to be careful from no one. I don't think no one will noticed that Wave is a part of the night raid."said Tatsumi

"True...now we had to be careful..

Enshin one of the wild hunt came to the place where the bandits were killed. Tatsumi and Akame hide as Enshin looked on the trees. Tatsumi looked as Enshin grabbed his saber. His imperial arms. The leafs left their places like a vacuum causing Akame and Dark Hunter to hold tightly. However it sucked the branches. Dark Hunter grabs his bow and arrow and hit on Enshin's hands.

"Oi i know you two are there."Enshin said

Dark Hunter and Akame stepled out. However Enshin was alone. Both of them hold their weapons.

"Ahh figures...you know where the prince wasn't it?"Enshin taunted

"Like we care."said Akame

"You two damn night raids will never kill me. I am Enshin. One of the wild hunt."Enshin proudly announce

"Amd we are Night Raod to finished your empire."Dark Hunter scowled

Both of them attacked each other. Enshin raised his saber ,but Akame blocked the attacks,as she throws a kicked on him. Dark Hunter caught him and carried him back to the ground. Enshin growled as he throws Dark Hunter his knives. Both of them avoided the attacks. Until Enshin fired his imperial arms. Vacuum blades. Dark Hunter shielded Akame with his shield,while he throws his knives of electricity.

Enshin growled as he was hit by a struck of lightning. Until he ran towards them. Akame ran towards him and avoided his attacks,until she snapped his shoulder and throws to Dark Hunter,who made a double kicked to the ground. Then Dark Hunter knocked him down by punching him on the face. Akame felt her stomach changes. It was like a force was warning her.

"Akame.."said Dark Hunter as he carried Akame using his wings and flew away from the forest.

Once they went back to the base, they reported to Najenda about the incident. This time Juvy came in.

"Alex what happened to you?"..Kurome asked

"You are not going to believe this. Esdeath offered me to drink some coffee and she told me she reminded me as Akame. Then she was going to the bandits place along with Suzuka."said Juvy

"We already did. We encounted a wild hunt named Enshin."said Tatsumi

"Enshin.? He is a pirate and a misogyny.. I didn't know he would joined Wild Hunt recently."said Liver

"His imperial arms is infact a saber named Moonlight Sword Dance: Shamshir.. It throws its blades like a vaccume cleaner. It nearly sucked us."said Akame

"Normally pirates were among od the dangerous seven seas. Especially Black beard."said Chelsea

"Those where myths."said Bulat

"Enshin attacked us. However i knocked him out because Akame felt something wrong with her stomach." Tatsumi told them causing everyone to looked at Juvy.

"Force shields. Mom did that."said Juvy

"So this isn't affected my pregnancy during battles.?.."Akame asked

"Well it isn't. You can still fight Akame because your stomach was still flat and besides no one noticed that you were pregnant."said Najenda

"Still Sis was still stronger."Kurome cheered her sister.

"Dad before you could go. I like to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Juvy pressed the recorder that has Honest and Esdeath conversation. Both of them listened.

 _."That prince was nowhere to bbe found recently."Honest said_

 _"It was Prime Minister. It seems that revolutionary army knows Had kept him hiding.. However the prince was nowhere to be found."said Esdeath_

 _"And what about Dark Huntress ? I am sure she must have known where the prince was hiding."_

 _"She refused to say that. Even we have battled a hundred times. She was destroying me. She was the reason why i lost my eye on themfirst place like Najenda..."Esdeath pointed out_

 _"Well we need to destroy that Night Raid. If they had the prince. Then we could start the war all over again until none of them are alive."said Honest_

 _"But Wild Hunt had discovered a few things."Esdeath_

 _"What is that?"Honest asked_

 _"According to Chapps's testimonies. He said he followed the prince and Akame to his kingdom. Chapp was killed by Dark Huntress as she protectively protect the two.."Esdeath said_

 _"Let Syura knows this. Makoto doesn't know that it was me who destroyed King Kenji's kingdom on the first place, and i sent them to you and your troops to eliminate the entire people. But what happened? That damn prince was Alive and he was the Deadly Sin Wrath!?"Honest shouted_

 _"Under your orders. We will find the entire night raid and the prince. Also Dark Huntress seems to be protectively towards them."said Esdeath_

"He was a fool you know that?"said Liver

"I noticed. However she was hardly targeting Tatsumi as Dark Hunter. And mostly i had it figured."said Najenda

"Still those pesky Wild Hunt was pretty strong to. I don't know what to say but they seems like jerks."Mein spat.

"And what to say that Esdeath is on her verge in killing."said Najenda.

"The empire will never stopped at nothing. Unless they will kill innocents for luring the prince out."said Liver

"He really thinks he can make a plan to lure me out. Juvy i need your helped."said Tatsumi

"Why do i get a feeling something is not right?."Leone asked

"Because something is not indeed right."

 _Palace._

Dark Hunter and Akame arrived on the top of the castle. The The guards are guarding the entire area. However Dark Hunter and Akame stepped down and eliminate the guards silently.

"That will helped.."said Dark Hunter

"How are you being so sure.? I mean no one would knows of what were planning.."said Akame

"Pretty much. Honest may be a martial artist. But don't underestimate him Akame."

Both of them entered the palace. The entire place was darkness,however they were careful. They heard footsteps coming. The pair hide on the darkness. Esdeath was walking on the halls of the castle until Akame sneeze.

"Is something there...".Esdeath asked while holding rapier

Dark Hunter and Akame hide on the suits of the armour as Esdeath went to the statue where through they were. As Esdeath raised her hand. An arrow break to the window and hit Esdeath hands. Esdeath growls as she watched the window as Dark Huntress had hit her. Again.

"You goddamn brat?!."Esdeath yelled seeing Dark Huntress on the window.

"Aw miss me already. I guess you could at least noticed your own adverse."Dark Huntress spat as she ran towards every roof.

Esdeath growled as she chased Dark Huntress on every rooftop. Dark Hunter and Akame stepped out.

"You think that will worked.?"Akame asked

"Trust me. Juvy will distract Esdeath while we are doing our mission."Dark Hunter said

With Wave's help. Dark Hunter and Akame had eliminate the other guards silently. The door was nowhere to be found. However Dark Hunter entered the secret door seeing Makoto's imperial arms.

"You think they will noticed."said Akame looking the entire surroundings.

"They would."

Esdeath followed Dark Huntress who throws bullets at her using her gun. Esdeath avoided the collisons as her hand was wounded.

"Come back here you damn brat?!"Esdeath yelled

Dark Huntress watched as Esdeath was trailing her. She throws a ice daggers at Esdeath who grabs her rapier.

"Try you goddamn bitch?!."Dark Huntress yelled

Esdeath fired a ice wall to prevent her escaped. However Dark Huntress used her ice blocks to climbed on the wall. Esdeath growled as she was thrown by Dark Huntress.

"U really think you can protect the prince. You don't stand a chance against me."Esdeath made a sadistic smile,

You can smile allyur want. But you can't stopped using your teigu you rotten?"said Dark Huntress raising Tetsusaiga.

Both of their clashed their swords at each other. While Esdeath throws Dark Huntress to the ground. She recovered as she throws electric daggers. Esdeath avoided the collision.

The palace grounds were heard causing Esdeath to looked at the structures of the palace. She throws Dark Huntress to the edge using her force. Suzuka arrived seeing Esdeath and Dark Huntress. She raised Yatsufusa to create dead people whom she used. Dark Huntress watched as Nanami was one of them.

"Nanami..."said Dark Huntress as the zombified Nanami attacked her.

Dark Huntress fought the corpse dolls of Nanami. Until she slashed it without remorse causing Nanami to turned back into dust.

"I remember that i killed your damn friend. She did said to let you go easily."said Suzuka

"Your the one to walked or talked your own tongue you spike head?!."Dark Huntress yelped as she jumped on Esdeath attacks.

"You cannot handle us. You night raid."said Esdeath

However Dark Huntress smiled causing the two to be confused. Why was she was smiling. However Suzuka and Esdeath turned around seeing Akame and Dark Hunter.

"First of all...get away from my daughter?!.,Akame asked

"Daughter?!.Esdeath asked

Akame kicked Esdeath away as Dark Hunter kicked Suzuka on the shin. They regroup lately.

"Sorry we are late. We got unfinished business to do."said Akame

" i get it. I have been attacked by these lunatics for to long."Dark Huntress yelped.

Esdeath and Suzuka fought them off using their swords. Esdeath kicked Dark Huntress away allowing Dark Hunter to throws a punch at her. Esdeath growled as she lunged a sword to Akame. Akame fought her off until Suzuka came to hit her.

"Not a chance you dumbass.?!.."Dark Hunter said as she kicked Suzuka on the air

Esdeath scowled as she fought the three person. However Dark Hunter carries Akame and make a spin causing her to be thrown out of the way. Suzuka raised her aphand to punch Akame towards her stomach. However once she reaches through her stomach. Suzuka felt the fire that was burning her hand.

"Ahh!?"said Suzuka

"What's going on? Why is your hand burning?"Esdeath said seeing the three

Esdeath used her demon extrant powers to kill the. However they fought them kicked Akame away as Dark Hunter clashed their swords together.

"You won't escaped me."Esdeath scowled

"Who said i would be escaped by your grasp you initial fool?!."said Dark Hunter as he throws Esdesth to the ground.

"You can't defeat me?!. I am general Esdeath of the empire."said Esdeath

"And you destroyed my kingdom under Honest. You killed my father,my mother and everyone else. I should be the one who introduced you first."Dark Hunter released his mask causing Esdeath to gasped.

"Impossible."said Esdeath

"My name is Tatsumi Alexander Cabueños. King Kenji's son and the Deadly Sin Wrath, the red king."Tatsumi announced

"No."said Esdeath

"Don,t you ever touch my wife infront of me."Tatsumi hissed

Esdeath and Tatsumi clashed their swords together causing a destructive on the walls. Tatsumi punched her.

"Kill me then?!."Esdeath scowled

"No. Not this time...You remember my face from now on. "Tatsumi punched Esdeath to uncouscious.

The lightning came from General Budo. However Wave arrived a,ong with Kurome knocking him off. They escaped before they could exposed. Back on the base. Liver told them that Enshin and Dorothea were dead. Bulat was wounded but he will be alright.

"Now what what happens. Esdeath recognised Tatsumi from now."said Lubbock

"We will have to wait. There is still a time. This was the plan to expose me as the princd from thr another kingdom. Besides we still have a war coming."said Tatsumi

"Most of all the entire will changed when they find out that i betrayed the empire. Or you won't like it."said Wave

"Time will tell. This time we will stopped the entire empire troops. From now on."said Akame


	34. Chapter 34

Meanwhile Wave told them that Tatsumi,Leone are now wanted. Esdeath had reported to Honest that the prince was infact Tatsumi. Honest growled as the prince survived.

" _Book of the night._

"Your kidding me. You were nearly to be faded away and your suggested that you won't tell your parents?!."said Lubbock

"Juvy what were you thinking?"Mein slapped her forehead

"I know that it won't last. Because i already existed. Besides i still have to hit Esdeath to removed the demon extrant to within her. Dad and Mom can stopped her."said Juvy

"We still don't get it. Why on earth your blood was your blood was poisonous and it only affects the bad ones along with the demons."said Mein

"If i tell them. That will never happened. Dad and Mom deserve to stopped this empire without me,.

"lAre you nuts? We don't know how long Esdeath? Or how do you attacked Esdeath without being seen.?!..said Lubbock

" i'd say that is horrible. You did do it. And we trusted you."said Mein"I would say i would. If Jaegers nor Wild hunt was there along with Esdeath. I'd have a chance to do it. However Suzuka was there. And she will do anything to prevent me."said Juvy

"Eliminated Suzuka was helpful. However if Esdeath crashed through. You had a chance to."

"Exactly.."said Juvy slashed her wrist letting blood out. He blood drips towards me the arrow or knives that she had.

"What are you doing?."Mein asked

.Incase of unknown attacked. Both of you must be prepared for that. "

While Akame was sleeping. She was on the house again until she saw a toddler playing blocks. Until she raised up.

"Juvy..

".Mommy...they are already know."

"What . I don,t understand."

"Daddy is danger...Mommy,,,along with me..

Akame opened her eyes. She was on their bedroom. She must have been tired lately. However she holds her stomach and smiled.

"Thank you for being with us Juvy."said Akame

Tatsumi was training with Bulat and Liver. He was covered in sweat but he never gave up during fights.

"Dad?."said Juvy

Nothing.

".Dad?"Juvy called him but nothing answers. "DAD!?"

"What?! Wait how long have you've been there?"Tatsumi asked until Liver throws his kendo sticks but he blocked it away.

"Dad?

"Alex...you know that i am busy."said Tatsumi

" Never mind.., i will just go hunting."said Juvy

"Oh wait a minute..,this is was our appointment again.."

"I should talked to Mom...see you."said Juvy causing Tatsumi to looked at the two

"Your majesty I don't know about this...i think i should talk to Najenda about some planning."said Liver

"What was his problem?.."Tatsumi asked

"Wife material "said Bulat

"That's it i am taking those two out."said Tatsumi

Once Mein and Sheele were on the table. Sheele was observing Juvy's pacing or turning upside down. Leone would laugh. Kurome would ate her sweets. Wave looked at Juvy.

"You should be careful doing that."said Wave

"I did. I needed some routines first thing.."said Juvy

"First thing . What did you do during weekends?."Chelsea wondered

"Doing some skateboard and extreme sports on the day aside from hunting."said Juvy

"I mean what was your house looked like? I mean Tatsumi may be an architect on his days. He must have given you the house.'"said Leone

"I barely survive but most of all i slept everywhere. Mostly on the floor or the other parts of the house or the green house..."said Juvy

"Wait...you mean you were staying the Philippines the whole time? So Tatsumi and Akame went to Philippines."said Bulat

"Mostly yes. But somehow i mastered a lot of language...,then Dad pissed me off even i slept on their room...than my room."said Juvy

"Ohhh so there's a monster under your bed? Must be a boogeyman."Leone teased

"Actually Juvy couldn't sleep..because she was a scared child during that time."said Tatsumi

"Aw come on. How come you guessed?.."Juvy pouted

"I am your your father...remember that..

"Aw come on.. I sleep on the floor.."said Juvy

"Not happening."

"Well you and Mom do your missions of hunting and i did finished. Besides you and Mom seems quiet now. Did you argue?."Juvy asked

"No."

"Did you two had most argue agreements?."

"No. You told us about divorce..

"I didn't. You told me that divorce sucked. Which it is sucked."said Juvy

"It is. Which is why i am not divorcing Akame...because i love her..."said Tatsumi

"Dad i am not pursuing you. Geez."said Juvy

"On second method. Alright fine well go, and don,t worry...well be fine."said Tatsumi

"Hm havng married have changed your life. Besides maybe one day i,ll get married.".said Leone

"Leone you do realized that can flirt with anyone..."said Kurome

"I got pissed by the bird brain,s ass.."said Leone mentioned Ran.

"Oh bad entry you got there Juvy."said Wave

"Worse. Dad fired a grenade..

"You do realized that your mother and i got survived on that time."

"Even i was on school or doing my double times, besides screw him?!..

The portal opened until Juvy was hit by a shoe. The portal closed initially causing Lubbock and the others to laughed.

"Well he did heard you."said Tatsumi

Akame came on the hallways seeing the them. She smiled at her husband and child. However things would go messy during this time.

"Alex."said Akame

"Which Alex?."Tatsumi and Juvy said

"Both of you. I known that part which is why I have been noticed your closeness."said Akame

"I was closer to you Mom..said Juvy

"Sis may be my mother. She was guarding me like a mother. No wonder why you and Juvy are miniature."said Kurome

"Enlightened me Aunt Kurome."said Juvy

Juvy throws a knife at Tatsumi who Dogde it. The knife hits on the roof. Juvy pouted as Tatsumi smirked.

"Nice try."said Tatsumi

"Aw come on."said Juvy

"Juvy you know you and your father got into arguments. Aside that time..said Akame

"I still don't get it. Juvy why do you have poison blood lately."said Sussanno

"Er...i can,t tell."

.".Why not?."

"I won,t tell because it will altered the time line."said Juvy

"Was she correct?"Bulat asked

"Yes it was. Affecting something from time. I did used it...and aside it. I gave Kazuya one of the boats that i design.."said Tatsumi

"Only he was thrown into the volcano by his own father."said Juvy

"What?!"Tatsumi yelled

"Dad. Kazuya was thrown into the volcano by the old man. Which is why Kazuya was a little angry and owned G Corporation."said Juvy

"You do realized you just said it.."said Chelsea

"And what did Lee do?"said Tatsumi

"He was banished and sent to Bahamas. Not to mentioned you told him to make a company called Violet System."said Juvy

"Damn did they still continue their rivarly?."Tatsumi asked as he remembered that Kazuya and Lee had some friendly moments.

"i don,t know."said Juvy

Once Akame and Tatsumi reach to their destinations. Akame reach towards the ground. Tatsumi closed his wings. They reach into one of the abandoned caves that the empire wanted to go inside.

"I'd say you got a problem with those friends of yours back then?.Akame teased him

"Worse. I did fought with Kazuya that time."said Tatsumi

"Much worse."said Akame

"Kazuya and Lee have a rivalry. I was their classmate and friend that day. Lucifer was there. However he told me the history about the Hachijo clan."said Tatsumi

"What is the Hachijo clan?." Akame asked but Tatsumi stopped

"Akame i didn't tell anyone about this. Only you did. Juvy knows this as well. But i will tell you.."

They walked into the cave. The cave that was filled with darkness but Tatsumi opened the flashlight.

"Hachijo clan was a clan similar to mine..

"Devils."said Akame

"Exactly. Lucifer told me about their history. Hachijo clan was filled with Devils. Those who inherit their bloodlines will remained being a devil. However it was different. That clan was similar to mine."said Tatsumi

"Then they had a time traveling during sleep?."Akame asked

"Some can...others don't. Juvy had inherit mine so was yours."said Tatsumi

"What else can you know about that?..."

".Bits of those. Before we can controlled our devils. We go under control. I was out of control when i was fighting with Stylish and Ran. Then i heard your voice. That's why i came back."said Tatsumi

"Then what happens?.

.During my sleep. I was talking to my Devil counterpart. He said that i am shutting him down even he was waking me up. Then i refused to opened him...said Tatsumi

"That's why you got trouble sleeping?.."Akame guessed

"Aside from that. However i dreamed that Lucifer was killed and i went out of control when i was fighting with Kazuya."said Tatsumi

"That's why you pleaded to stopped."Akame asked.

".Yes,. I wanted to let it out but i was afraid if i hurt you, even i am a devil form and under control. You would be scared."

"And what if i got scared for you as well. Tatsumi i don't care if you turn into a devil form but i am here. I accepted you. And i don't care if i turned into a devil or not. That's fine."said Akame

"Akame..said Tatsumi

"I am your wife and i know that your upset. You told me all of your problems than the rest. And I understand you."Akame looked at him until they hold their hands causing electricity.

They saw a young Juvy more than 5 running towards them. Tatsumi carried her while Akame was watched them. Akame smiled as Juvy was a happy childhood. They both stared at them playing until Juvy stopped. Akame and Tatsumi stopped as Juvy looked back. She smiled warmly ,as she waved her hand.

"She saw us.."said Akame

"She truly did."said Tatsumi.

"I still don't get it. How come Lucifer was killed.? You still never tell me why he was killed."said Akame

"I will but...

The phone ring causing Tatsumi to growled. Akame looked at her husband until he picked the phone.

"Alex you do realized that i am gong to ground you anytime i want."said Tatsumi

" _Well you could say that...because you have been framed by the Wild Hunt."said Juvy_

 _"_ What the hell did i do?."Tatsumi asked

" _Apparently Bols wife and daughter were killed here on cemetary...and they framed you and Mom. Bols was outrage. So he went there."_

 _"_ Wait Bols is here?."said Tatsumi

" _He was."said Juvy_

 _"_ You be careful with the others there. No matter what."Tatsumi told her

"What happened?.Akame asked

"Wild Hunt has framed me as the murderer of Bol's family. Bols was here and he swore vengeance at me.."said Tatsumi

"What?! But it wasn,t you who killed them."said Akame

" Exactly. Then Bols is here. We need to hide before."

The ground was shaken causing the two to looked at Bols who was holding Kaku on his arms. Tatsumi and Akame raised their swords together.

"You killed me family."Bols raised his finger

"It wasn't me.!?"Tatsumi said

"Liar."Bols yelled

"I didn't kill your family Bols. It was the Wild hunt."said Tatsumi

"You may be the prince but your side with the revolutionary army. Deadly Sin Wrath.."Bols spat

 _"_ He was telling the truth Bols. You may be a jaegers but don't you ever insult my husband.!?"Akame yelled

Bols attacked them until the pair lunged at them. The blades were hit causing to make as a sound. Tatsumi swung Tetsusaiga and landed a punch at Bols. Bols was thrown back with such strength. Akame jumped into his head. Bols throws Akame towards Tatsumi. The pair landed on each other. The ground was shaking ,however Tatsumi and Akame fought them. Tatsumi made a circle of fire to make Bols hot.

Akame used her sword to fought Bols then she throws him to Tatsumi who snapped his arms amd landed on the boulder. Bols lunged at them with a strong block punch. Tatsumi shielded Akame until he was thrown the boulder to crashed. Tatsumi grasped until his eyes turned red. Akame gasped her husband until Tatsumi used her flashsteps to knocked Bols away. Bols looked up as Tatsumi prepare his fist to knocked him down.

Bols landed on the ground with a hard knock. Tatsumi and Akame ran as Bols regained his consciousness. Bols grabbed his imperial arms to make a create earth quake then he throws a grenade towards them. Akame grab Tatsumi's bow and arrow and aimed on the grenade who exploded. Both of them were hit by the explosion. However Tatsumi and Akame landed on the waters underneath the cliff. Tatsumi spreaded his wings.

"Tatsumi?!."Akame was falling.

Tatsumi used his wings and grabbed her. However the explosions was massive. They landed on the waters.

 _Meanwhile_

Juvy and Chelsea looked on the incident. Bols wife and child were killed by the Wild Hunt by framing Tatsumi. People saw the incident. Esdeath was there. Juvy clenched her fist releasing her red lightning. Chelsea looked at her until she holds her hand

"Calm down."Chelsea said as Juvy was bailing her fist.

"I can,t."said Juvy

Juvy released her aura alarming Esdeath. Esdeath looked on the crowds. It was indeed her. His time she would fight them back. Bols went to the cave where Tatsumi and Akame was.

"Juvy."said Chelsea

"I am fine."said Juvy

"We still had to eliminate those pesky wild hunt."said Juvy

"Well how are we going to do that."Chelsea asked

"I don't know, but i know Suzuka was on the verge on killing me."said Juvy as balled her fist until her eyes turned red.

"Not now."said Chelsea

Juvy gasped as her heart was beating. Chelsea grabbed shoulder. She was concerned of,what is happening.

"What happened?."said Chelsea

"Mom...Dad..."said Juvy

 _Meanwhile_

Akame opened her eyes. She was in the waters. She gasped as Tatsumi,s blood was everywhere. She looked seeing Tatsumi floating. She carried Tatsumi to the nearly surface. Once Tatsumi lied on the geound. Akame looked on the blood on his clothes.

"Tatsumi...wake up please."said Akame as she began to resuscitate him over and over again.

"Come on Tatsumi...stay with me.."said Akame

"Tatsumi.."said Akame

 _Flashback_

 _"Kazuya wait up."said Tatsumi_

 _"The hell Tatsumi. You gave me a heart attacked."said Kazuya who got irritated at his friend lately. "Where's Lee?"_

 _"Really that's what your going to say?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"Well what else i was going to say. Well that faggot seems to have a sense to me."said Kazuya_

 _"Why is it you hated him to much?! Kazuya. What on earth that he didn't do. Lee treated you as a brother..but you treated him like trash?!."Tatsumi yelled_

 _"On you? You think everything is fine living with that faggot. The old fart didn't care about us?!."Kazuya growled_

 _"And that's the reason you hate Lee for nothing...just for rivary?.!"Tatsumi asked_

 _"I didn't hate him?! You really wanted to answer the truth. Well we could fight somewhere we could get answer.. What do you say?..Kazuya made a deal_

 _"Kazuya i don't know why your angry or grumpy at that time. Lee told me that you acted kindlier to him. But instead you treated him like trash. So fine. I challenge you."said Tatsumi._

 _Both of them went home. Tatsumi entered the house,where Lucifer was there. Lucifer looked at his apprentice._

 _"Seems like you got a confrontation with Kazuya."said Lucifer_

 _"Your the one who should talked. The more time i got time. Kazuya and i got an argue every time we talked about Lee. Just because he was an Ass. He can't just treated him like shit.!?"Tatsumi growled_

 _"Oh that's why he challenged you to fight. How in the world that you got in counted with a devil."said Lucifer_

 _"Like Raphael didn't forgive you. Michael and Gabriel forgive you and he doesn't. I will destroyed that part."Tatsumi head straight down_

 _"What you need to do is that you can't let Kazuya knoss or what he was doing. Honestly Tatsumi. Your a devils as well."said Lucifer_

 _"I know. Even i got dragged by that mess. He still treated him like nothing."_

 _"Look Tatsumi. We can't save anyone whom we encountered. You know that. Part of it knows of what your doing or not,"said Lucifer who told his apprentice._

 _"What do you say to me that i got pissed him off. He wants me to challenge him and i will."said Tatsumi_

 _"You know you reminded when i was younger. Even i don't aged but still i value a lot of human life. I accepted of being a devil. Father forgived me along with those two. Still Gabriel was acting like a cherub like messing things round and clear."said Lucifer_

 _"Somehow i will get it. Even i will fight Kazuya with my devil form."_

 _"Tatsumi you need to be careful of handling may be out there. You know that."_

 _Lucifer tossed Tatsumi the sword. Tetsusaiga. Both of them are in training clothes until they clashed their swords together. They clashed again even sweat was over them. Lucifer used his powers to make a lot of ninjutsu clones. Both of them attacked Tatsumi ,until he was downed._

 _"Focus Tatsumi...Focus.."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Come on Tatsumi...,come on."said Akame as she perform Cpr at him. "Tatsumi?!."

 _Flashback_

 _Tatsumi arrived on his apartment. He put his back on he floor as he grabbed some shurikens on the drawer._

 _"Lucifer..."said Tatsumi as remembered that day._

 _Tatsumi trained and trained brutally. He continue to make some push ups. Since Tatsumi was now alone. He remembered his mentor and a father figure. However This time. He will come back._

 _End of Flashback._

Akame looked on her husband. She calmed down until she grabbed Tetsusaiga. She slashed her wrist. Akame gritted her teeth. Even Tatsumi had taught them,she had a choice.

 _"Sorry Tatsumi."Akame said_

Once Akame slit her wrist, blood came out. She put her hand on Tatsumi's mouth until her blood went to his mouth. Tatsumi opened his eyes

"Tatsumi.."said Akame

...What did you do?."Tatsumi asked as he tore his shirt

 _"_ You were dying..."said Akame

"i always did."said Tatsumi

Both of them stayed on the hole. Bols was incredible wounded. Tatsumi and Akame were shivering as Tatsumi wrapped his wings to protect Akame.

"Seems to be that i could ask you about what happened to Lucifer before i met you,'"said Akame

"When Lucifer and i first met. I decided to take first step training. However it didn't go so well."said Tatsumi

"What happened .?."

"Raphael chased us. He was furious at Lucifer to trained me. That is why we went to present time and stayed there."

"What is the reason? Why Raphael was angry at nis own brother?"

"God allowed Lucifer to trained me. Turning me into a Devils assassin. For now we hide and hide. Lucifer had trained me,education me."

"Did you and Lucifer got into an argument ?."

"We did mostly...he kept teasing me about you..

."About me?."

"He knows that i have a crush in you."

"So that's why our first kissed was helpful.."

"That's why."said Tatsumi as he looked down until he told her everything. Akame gasped of what Tatsumi told her.

"Tatsumi..."

"Akame. The reason why i was doing this. I don't want you to die...not the others were."said Tatsumi

"And you shut your devil down."said Akame

"I didn't shut him down, i just didn't want to make an exception of this."said Tatsumi

"Then let it out.

"What? You want me to let it out?."

"Tatsumi...i know its worse than that. But you can't let it stuck you down. We all need fears to handle. And i am with you from the start."said Akame

"Thank you Akame."said Tatsumi

"What for?."

"Everything. Now come on. We need to finished Bols once and for all."said Tatsumi

"You think Juvy would noticed us. Bols would noticed that we are hiding here."Akame said as she looked.

"He is losing his own mind. I got an idea."said Tatsumi

Akame and Tatsumi were still on the cave. Bols was nowhere to be found. Despite this. Tatsumi was clinging Tetsusaiga along with Murasame. Until Tatsumi used his wand to make a light.

"Tatsumi you think this has something to do with Tetsusaiga's true power."Akame told her husband

"I don't know. But this is worse. "

"Troubling with your friends before?"Akame asked

"Maybe yes."

Bols used Kaku however the two of them evaded his attacks. Akame grabbed Murasame as she was clashed their blades together. Tatsumi jumped and slammed Bols down. Bols growled as he punch Tatsumi to the face. However Tatsumi,s wings came from his back.

Tatsumi and Akame jumped into their places as they fought with Bols. Tatsumi used his punch to let the ground shake. Bols growled as he grabbed Tatsumi's foot and swung him around like a whirlwind. However Tatsumi grabbed his wand .

"Clementox."

Bols was hit by a strange power until he was thrown to the ground. Tatsumi caught Akame on his arms.

"Did i hit him.?."Tatsumi asked

"I think you did."said Akame.

Bols appeared but Tatsumi carried Akame and make a spin. Akame kicks Bols to the rocks. However Bols throws Akame to the ground.

"Suritsu?!.."Tatsumi throws his knives filled with electricity until it hit Bols.

"Don't you ever touch my wife?!.Tatsumi made a double kicked on Bols that caused him to landed on the ground. "Akame...are you alright?."

"Tatsumi look out?!..Akame pointed on the grenade. Tatsumi shielded Akame until they were thrown to the ground.

Akame and Tatsumi grasped as their wound was there. Bols holds Kaku. However he crawled to Akame who raised her hand to him (like they did with Ran). Tatsumi was nearly there until he holds Akame's hand causing electricity. Until Akame looked at Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi you have to go...said Akame

"No...not without you."said Tatsumi until he felt his heart beating.

"Tatsumi..."

 _Flashback_

 _Kazuya saw Tatsumi entering the destination. They decided to fight for what is truth._

 _"I know you will come."said Kazuya as he prepare his gloves._

 _"Kazuya fighting is not the solution but you asked for it."said Tatsumi as he prepare his gauntless._

 _Both of them came to Kazuya started to fought off with Tatsumi. Tatsumi avoided his attacks as he landed a punch at Kazuya. They fought desperately. Tatsumi jumped Kazuya's feets until he trapped him using his blocks. Kazuya throws Tatsumi to the wall. Tatsumi grunted as he watched Kazuya to lunged at him. He jumped on the top, as he made a double kicked. Then he throws Kazuya to the edge._

 _Kazuya lunged at him until they blockdd each other. Releasing their lightnings. Kazuya gasped as Tatsumi turned around and slammed him on the ground. Kazuya as his aura was released. He transformed into Devil. Devil throws a lazer on Tatsumi who dodge it._

 _"You can't defeat me easily Tatsumi."Devil said_

 _"Your the one to talked."Tatsumi spat as his aura was released_

 _Devil was taken back. Tatsumi was a devil like him. Tatsumi's black wings appeared from his back. Horns came from his head. Then his outfit changed. It changed into flamed ones. Chains were on his waist. Then tattoos came from nowhere. His hands turned_ _into claws._

 _"Tatsumi...your a devil like me?!."Devil said as Devil throws him a punch sending him to the debris._

 _Both devils were battling each other. Even there lazers came out. Then they fought. Devil Tatsumi was stronger recently. Until he appeared on Devil,s back. Devil tries a kicked but Devil Tatsumi punch him countesss of times. Then he throws him into the ground._

 _The ground was smashed. Kazuya coughed as he saw Tatsumi flew down until he slowly transformed back into his normal self. Kazuya coughed until Tatsumi was infront of him._

 _"I never hated him. I never hated Lee."said Kazuya_

 _"Then why did you act coldly towards him?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"I was protecting him. I thought i could protect from any ones i care. That old fart throws me to the cliff. Then i made a deal with a devil to get stronger."said Kazuya until Tatsumi said._

 _"We failed before we succeeded Kazuya. Remember that. And i understand why you were mad at me. And I understand that."said Tatsumi_

 _Kazuya was surprised of what his friend was. Until Tatsumi raised his hand offering Kazuya to stood up from the ground. Kazuya took his friend's hand._ _Tatsumi holds his shoulder._

 _"Even i am devil. I am not going to kill innocent peoples and creatures. I am going to kill bad ones. Even i accepted this curse. I don't have to make an exception. But to tell you Kazuya. Even i am a devil and knowing my purpose. I am still what i was. Don't be a cruel person Kazuya. Everyone still cares for yoy no matter what."said Tatsumi_

 _"Tatsumi..."Kazuya said_

 _"I may control my devil or not. Even i got bersek because of this power that i have. I am not using this for evil. I am using this for right reasons. And you can make your own choice Kazuya."said Tatsumi_

End of flashback

"I will spare you and your wife once. Surrending to the empire and you faced the punishment."said Bols

"I never killed your family."said Tatsumi

"Liar."

"Why would i killed the, when i was with my wife on the meadow that day?!."Tatsumi spat

"You didn,t have a choice. I will kill you and the rest of the night raid...if you had a choice or not."said Bols

"You had ...a choice...choice..."

Tatsumi looked at Akame who was breathing hardly due to the exhausted. However Tatsumi holds his shoulder. Tetsusaiga was glowing bright red causing Murasame to sucked it. Bols watched Tatsumi's sword was sucking Akame's sword.

"Akame...i promise to Lucifer...that...i can't give up my battles from now on.l...then i promised to him. That...i will never let my comrades to die. Then i want you to call my name using your voice...in case i got out of control."said Tatsumi seeing Akame.

Akame gasped of what her husband said,yet she glared and nodded in approval. Tatsumi raised his sword. Until his red aura was released. Bols stepped back as Tatsumi growled as he transformed into his devil form. Akame watched her husband transform. She trusted him.

"Your..."

Devil Tatsumi was released. Tatsumi was on his devil form again until lightnings within have came out. They were red. Tatsumi claws turned into claws of fist.

Bols lunged at Devil Tatsumi. Devil Tatsumi flapped his wings using Tetsusaiga until the blades where hit with each other. Despite that Devil Tatsumi kicked Bols hardly until he was thrown to the ground. Bols throws a grenade bit Devil Tatsumi flew down and slashed the grenade into bits.

"Tatsumi..."said Akame

Both of them have continue their fight. Devil Tatsumi landed on the ground until he slammed Bols to the ground. Bols and Devil Tatsumi fight again using the blades. Until Bols throws Devil Tatsumi to the boulder. Lightnings came in but Bols evaded it,ice ,fire,earth,water, and air had hurt Bols. Bols activated Kaku's trump card. A huge brown force came bit Devil Tatsumi throws his feather's to Bols to hit on the shoulder.

Bols scowled until he grabbed Kaku from the ground. Devil Tatsumi was growling until Akame ran towards Tatsumi. They both hold the swords.

"Tatsumi...we can handle this...no magter what."said Akame towards Devil Tatsumi.

"akame..."said Devil Tatsumi

"I know your there...and i believe in you...no matter what happens."

"Akame..."said Devil Tatsumi

"You and me. No matter what happens. That is why we promised on our wedding day."said Akame

"Akame...i did promised you...let's do it together."said Devil Tatsumi

Devil Tatsumi and Akame hold Tetsusaiga until the wand ,the bow and arrow and their neclace was glowing. Causing them to looked at Tetsusaiga. Until they removed their lockets and combined with Tetsusaiga. The bright light came. Bols recovered from the attacks gasped of what he saw.

"Impossible."said Bols

Devil Tatsumi and Akame looked at Tetsusaiga who transformed into a sword was turned into their initial blade. While the wand had organized it to handle.

"This is Tetsusaiga 's real power. The crimsom bow."sald Akame

"How?!."Bols growled as he throws a brown force.

Devil Tatsumi and Akame throws Tetsusaiga,s force revealing a red force. They both released it causing Bols's force to be destroyed. Then he looked at Akame who's eyes turned red similar to Tatsumi's devil form.

"Tetsusaiga...let us borrow your power no matter what?!."

"Lightning strikes?!."they yelled as they both released the arrow.

Tetsusaiga as the sword was released from the bow had immediately went to Bols chest causing red lightnings to emerge from the sky. Both of them looked at Bols who was hit by Tetsusaiga. Akame grabbed Tetsusaiga from the chest. Then Tetsusaiga returned i to his normal form. The neclace was released and went back to their necks. Murasame was back. As Akame picked Murasmae.

"Now we unlocked Tetsusaiga real power..."said Akame

"We did it...we.." Tatsumi Lied down down

"TATSUMI..."

"Akame i am fine..."said Tatsumi as he looked at Bols. "I didn't kill your family. The empire,did."

Both of them looked at the cave. Until Tatsumi released his wings and carried Akame to the soaring of the night.

"Are we going home?."Akame asked

"We are."said Tatsumi as they left.


	35. Chapter 35

Bols death caused Esdeath to get irritated. Wave told Najenda the whole truth. Apparently Kurome,Lubbock,Chelsea,Juvy and Wave are not wanted. Even they were doing their jobs as well. Mein was eatng some cheesecake. While Akame and Leone were cooking.

"Hey Akame. I noticed that you and Tatsumi had been laid off recently."said Leone

"Well we did handle a lot of missions. Besides Juvy was still here. Esdeath might be a little based off pissed."said Akame

"You got a point there. However i am so excited with your daughter.".

"She is not a stuffed a toy.".said Akame

"I know that but she is a little mini you and Tatsumi,."said Leone

".somehow i am going to asked Juvy why she was doing her own method.".said Akame

"Seeing you smile makes us happily Akame."said Leone

"What changed?..Akame asked

"Well everthing. You cared us all the time. The there are times that you were worried about our safety."Leone cheered her up.

"Leone..."

"What is it?."

"Thank you for being my friend."said Akame

"Akame i am your bestfriend. Besides you did give me advice at all times." Leone told her.

"I hope so."

Liver was training on the training ground. Tatsumi and Bulat went hunting with some danger beast from the forest. Even Akame and Kurome were both gluttons. Especially Akame who was pregnant. Liver was covered in sweat.

"You look horrible."said Najenda

"And now your teasing me.?"said Liver

"Well they were busy doing their jobs and besides i needed some time aside from planning the others."said Najenda

"Are you flirting me Najenda...because there are others who are inside the base."Liver teased her

"no i was worried. I was worried of what will happened. The entire night raid are both my friends...,but instead of treating them as friends. We treated them as our kids..said Najenda

"And your worried that something might happened to me. Even i am their father figure. They will never lost a war."said Liver.

"We will win this."

"We will."

 _Cafe._

"So you and your friend got into agreement. That's is a probable caused."said Kurome

"Well he did. He did raised me since 8 to 11. Apparently he and i got a close friendship or sort of.."said Juvy

"Well you can get used to it. I mean it."said Lubbock until Chelsea throws a spoon at Lubbock"Ow?!."

"Ignore him Juvy.."said Kurome

"I was wondering of what i was going to make a plan right now. Anyway Aunt Kurome did you and Uncle Wave kissed?."Juvy asked

"We did. Why?."Kurome asked

"No wonder why Mom was overprotective for us.."Juvy sighed

"You could say that."Kurome told her

"By the way Juvy i noticed something. I know you were closer to us night raid. I was wondering. How come your blood was poisoned."said Chelsea

"That will never worked. I just wanted to spend some time with you entire night raids."said Juvy

Juvy felt Suzuka and Esdeath entered the cafe. Kurome looked at the two. They were chatting something.

."We can't hear any closer."said Kurome

" i got an idea. "said Chelsea as she opened her teigu.

"Oh hell no."said Juvy

"Chelsea we don,t know who you are going to be disguised for. Right now we don't know what else they were planning.."said Lubbock

"Right."said Chelsea

However Esdeath froze everyone using her teigu except Juvy. Juvy pretended to be froze until Esdeath walked on every table. She passed Juvy's table. While Esdeath wasn't looking. Kurome's knife while eating some cake...fell down unexpectedly causing fo hit on Juvy's arm. Juvy gritted her teeth as blood was saw on her ground. Esdeath begins to coughed up blood again. Juvy tried to remove the knife until she snapped her fingers to return to normal.

Esdeath gasped as Dark Huntress was nearer. She didn't know that Dark Huntress was Juvy. Esdeath went back to her seat. This time Juvy wrote something on the paper and passed it to Lubbock.

"what is it?..Lubbock as he opened the paper.

 _Esdeath froze you both except me. However Aunt Kurome's knife fell down causing to hit. Now remove it._

Lubbock dashed to Juvy who pulled the knife from her hand. Kurome gritted her teeth while Chelsea bit her lip. Lubbock released the knife causing Juvy to be relaxed until Cosmina screamed hystericaly outside the cafe. They watched as Cosmina released blood from her mouth and nose.

"She is nearly killing her. Juvy use your snapping fingers now."Kurome told her

Esdeath and Syura went to Cosmina's direction. However Juvy snapped her fingers causing Cosmina to be killed by her fingers. Blood was over Esdeath and Cosmina was separated to pieces. Cosmina's hand pointed on their direction causing Suzuka and Esdeath to looked at it.

People were running desperately avoided the scene as fast as they could. Lubbock,Chelsea and Kurome hide under the table. Esdeath used her time froze allowing everyone to be frozen. Until she looked where Cosmina's pointed at. Esdeath saw Juvy who was immune to her powers. Juvy snapped her fingers returning the normal stage. Juvy opened the table cloth revealing to be Lubbock.

"Lubbock take Kurome...and Chelsea out of here."Juvy tossed the keys of rubicon to Lubbock.

"What why?."said Lubbock

"They already know that i am Dark Huntress.?!...Go?!.

Kurome and Chelsea were reculant to leave Juvy to them. However Lubbock told them to go. Juvy watched as they left with Rubicon. She sighed in relief. However she was going to turned away...but it stopped.

"Dark Huntress?!..."Esdeath yelled causing Juvy to turned around seeing Esdeath,Suzuka and Syura "So you finally revealed yourself."

"Figured it on your own Esdeath..said Juvy as she holds Tetsusaiga.

"I realized that you moved earlier as usual. I thought i use my time froze to know where you where. Then...you were here."said Esdeath

"Your the one to talked Esdeath. Along with your precious cronies of yours."said Juvy

"I noticed it. You were the one who throws me when i killed your friend."Suzuka told her

"I did. You killed a friend of mine...but i will never forgive you for what you did to my parents, my friends."said Juvy holding Tetsusaiga

"You do look like Akame and a bit of Tatsumi...You were the one who traveled back?!."Esdeath spat as Juvy raised her sword

"My name is Alexandra Juvy Carina Rose Wayne Cabueños. Tatsumi and Akame's child?!...INCURSIO!?"said Juvy

A large armour appeared and turned Juvy into Dark Huntress again. Esdeath,Suzuka and Syura prepared their imperial arms while fighting her.

"You imbecile.."Suzuka spat

"Try me you spike head..

The three attacked Dark Huntress using their imperial arms. It caused the wind to alarmed Akame and Tatsumi. Dark Huntress kicks Syura away,while fighting with Suzuka. Dark Huntress slammed her down to the ground,while fighting with Esdeath with her rapier.

"Figures you brat?,!"Esdeath growled as they were battling some blades.

"Not a chance."said Dark Huhtress

Esdeath kicked her to the ground .Syura grabbed his sword to hit her but she evaded it and hit the cart. She trapped Syura with a triangle choke causing Syura to breath hardly. Until her eyes turned red causing Syura to grasped. Dark Huntress throws Syura away using her punch.

"Suritsu."Dark Huntress throws her knives to the ground causing electricity.

Suzuka arrived in her back but Dark Huntress used her speed and climbed on the rooftops. Suzuka used Yatsufusa to create puppets. Nanami was there.

"Really?!."said Dark Huntress

Dark Huntress fought the zombified Nanami until she slashed it to bits. Esdeath kicks her to the ground as she used her powers of the demon extrant. Esdesth shot multiple ice shards to her . However Dark Huntress raised her hand containing 10,000 swords. She released it causing Esdeath to froze them. But it didn't worked as well. Dark Huntress kicks Esdeath away yet she avoided Syura's attacks along with Suzuka.

Suzuka ran as fast as she could. However Dark Huntress fought with Esdeath. Sword to sword. She released her arrow causing Syura to grab it.

"Missed."said Syura

"Not really."said Dark Huntress as the arrow explode.

Esdeath grabbed her rapier until they battled again. Suzuka jumped on her back until Dark Hunter amd Akame arrived. Dark Hunter throws his arrow avoiding Suzuka. Akame fought with Syura,who was spinning like a ball. Then Dark Hunter fight with Suzuka.

Suzuka released Kaiser frog from the ground. The frog attacks Them. Esdeath throws Dark Huntress to the ground.

"Juvy?!..said Tatsumi

"I,m fine."said Juvy as she grabbed Tetsusaiga and battled Esdeath.

Akame avoided Syura's attacks as he was using his imperial arms. However she used her flash footsteps and kicked Syura to the ground. Dark Hunter saw Kaiser frog releasing its frog. Tatsumi/Dark Hunter transform into a gigantic lion and battling the lion again. Esdeath was furiously mad at Dark Huntress until Juvy snapped her arm again. Growling in pain. Esdeath tried to disarm herself until she broke free. Dark Huntress raised her bow and arrow and hit her arrow on her leg. Esdeath growled as Dark Huntress knocked her out. Akame fight with Syura until she grabbed Tatsumi's wand to make a rune.

Rune appeared and trapped Syura until Akame jumped releasing her sword and lunged at Syura. Syura layed down as marks were appeared.

"Juvy?!."said Akame as they both embracing.

Tatsumi(on a lion form) battled the Kaiser frog. Then he mauled the frogs to pieces. Suzuka growled again until she attacked them. However Dark Hunter used his bow and arrow and hit Suzuka to the shoulder.

"We got to get out of here now.?!.."Dark Hunter growled as he transformed into a lion again

Both Akame and Juvy ride on Tatsumi on the lion form. Then they exit the capital from the grounds. The others were worried of what happened. Did something happened? However a growling sound was heard. They recognized it. Tatsumi arrived and on the tall tree until they went down. Kurome embraced Akame,Juvy and Tatsumi.

"Did they find out?."Leone asked

"they didn't know that Lubbock,Kurome and Chelsea are not wanted. Esdeath knows that Dark Huntress is Juvy."said Akame

"They figured it out. Esdeath used to froze time. However Juvy was unaffected. Then my knife fell down and hit's Juvy wrost letting blood on it."Kurome told them

"Esdeath coughed up blood unexpectedly. Then Cosmina came as she was affected. She was screaming as blood came her from her mouth and eyes. Then Kurome told Juvy to snapped Cosmina. Then she did it."said Lubbock

"However Cosmina's hand landed on the ground and pointed into our direction. Good thing Juvy hide us...but Juvy was caught."said Chelsea

"Good thing we felt Juvy's presence earlier. That's why Tatsumi flew back here and carried us back there."said Akame

"Its a good thing your both okay...nothing happened to both of you."said Bulat

"But they will released a wanted for Juvy on the wall."said Mein

"possible. Cosmina was killed because of Juvy's blood..."said Liver

"Juvy what blood type are you?. Because your blood was poisoned that attacks Bad people lately?."Leone asked

"She is right Juvy."said Sheele

"Dad...Mom..."

Akame and Tatsumi saw Juvy's arms were glowing until it was nearly faded away. Tatsumi and Akame gasped that Juvy was glowering. They didn't know this until Juvy gritted her teeth until her black wings appeared and her ,horns,chains and tattooos appeared .

"Alex...Alex..."said Tatsumi as he shook her shoulders until Tatsumi looked at Akams who nodded her head. "Sorry Juvy...

Tatsumi punch Juvy to the stomach causing the others to gasped until Juvy's devil form disappeared amd landed on her father's arms.

"Is she okay?."said Najenda

"No...she's not..said Tatsumi as he carried his daughter on his arms.

"What just happened?"Chelsea asked

"Was she fading.?.."Kurome asked

"We will talked this later. I need to get to her room.."said Tatsumi carrying his daughter.

Juvy opened her eyes. She was on her room. She looked on her hand. It was normal however Tatsumi and Akame along with the others knows this.

"Lousy..."said Juvy until Tatsumi entered her door. "Dad.?...

"Hey...you okay...you haven't recovered of what happened."Tatsumi said

"I guessed you need some explanation."

"you don't have to. Lubbock told me...so was Mein." Tatsumi told her causing Juvy to looked down.

"I,m sorry...I should have told you.."Juvy cried

"Hey no need to cry...it was not your fault...Juvy."said Tatsumi

"I should have..."

"Look i am here...were here."

Juvy explained to the entire night raid. Bulat and Sheele looked at Juvy...who was telling them.

"So your fading away?..."said Leone

"Yes."said Juvy

"How long?"Liver asked feeling grandfather voice

"Anytime now. Since i was existed on Mom's womb now. My hand was fading away anytime...and i was running out."said Juvy

"That's why you asked us.? That your saying goodbye."said Najenda

"Yes."

"But you can't go. We still had fun left..said Kurome

"Technically it was fine hanging with us. Especially Tatsumi and Akame were eager to see you."said Chelsea

"Especially you helped out problems."said Sussanno

"i know...i am so sorry Mom...Dad."said Juvy

"Juvy."said Akame as she embraced her daughter

"So your fading anytime now.? "Sheele asked full on concerned.

"I will.. But i need to remove Esdeath's demon extrant...before i fade away."said Juvy

"You helped us from this time...we still need you."said Wave

"And most of all you were giving is jokes." Mein saod as she embraced Juvy.

"Juvy...i know i didn't watched you raised. We died when you were 8 years old...and you faced of hardship back then."said Tatsumi

"Because i sucked Dad...,why i was so mad.?!..

"Alex it was not your fault."

"I tried to erase it that. I thought i could changed it...but i can't. I failed you."

"Why do we fall. So we can picked ourselves up."said Tatsumi

"Infact you were a night raid. Besides you give us advices like your parents did. And it was fine having with you."said Liver

"He is right. Night Raid is a family...even it was not blood related. We treated here as a family."said Najenda

Leone embraced her as Tatsumi embraced Akame. Even Juvy stayed there for short months. It was fun. Tatsumi sighed as he looked on the window.

"Tatsumi..."said Akame

"Is Juvy asleep?.."Tatsumi asked

"She was. I know your reaction of fading away. I know that part.."said Akame as she faced her husband

"Was it horrible.? I made a promise to you. And now it happened to Juvy. Akame. It is similar to what Lucifer and me. He faded away. And i didn't do it."

"But you avenged him. You did it."

"I did avenge Lucifer..but i didn't avenge everyone. Even i continue to become Dark Hunter."said Tatsumi but Akame hold his mask.

"When i saw you as Dark Hunter. You were mysteriously dangerous. You tried all your might. And i get that. I fell in love with the man who was mysterious vigilante. But also kind man who didn't give up anything. Do you know what Dark Hunter was given to us?..."Akame asked

"No."said Tatsumi

"Hope. Tatsumi...your the only hope. You become the Dark Hunter because of what you are. You may be a devil but on the inside you gave us to hope."said Akame

"It was nasty of being a devil. Even I controlled it or not. It was nasty.."said Tatsumi

"But terrible cool...said Akame

They smiled until they kissed gently until it turned passionately. Tatsumi carried Akame and put her to the removed his sweater.

" Even your pregnant. You give me a naughtly list.."Tatsumi told her

"And what number am i?.".Akame asked.

"Well for me...your only one."said Tatsumi

"I love you."Akame said

"I love you too."said Tatsumi .

I love you three."said Akame

"I love you four.."said Tatsumi

"Forever."they said

Juvy opened her eyes. She went to the kitchen only to see Sheele. Sheele smiled at her kindly.

"Aunt Sheele are you okay?.."Juvy asked

"I am okay. I wasn't sleeping yet."said Sheele

"I can't sleep. I just needed to talked someone. Aunt Mein and Aunt Kurome are both asleep. Mom was asleep. And i needed someone to talked to."said Juvy

"Aside from fading. I think i could helped you with that."said Sheele

"Really?."

"Yep. Akame said that you had a friend who was killed."

"I know...i blamed her death lately."

"You know you could tell me."said Sheele

"I will..."

Juvy told Sheele until she felt the wind was blowing. She looked on the sky until she looked down.

"Her name is Nanami."


	36. Chapter 36

Juvy looked at Sheele who wants to know Nanami better. Juvy sighed as she told her. Sheele was sad as she learned how Juvy,s life was without Tatsumi and Akame when she grew up.

"That must be horrible for you."said Sheele

"True yet i handled it all the time. Like you did."said Juvy

"You know deep down..,we felt them even we can't see them. When Tatsumi and Akame touched their hands. They saw you. You were crying while holding your sword."Sheele told her

"They felt me behind. Even i send them a warning. Its just i can't let them go."said Juvy

"Then why you did you hesistate killing Nanami...when you saw her as a puppet..used by Suzuka.?."Sheele asked

"The truth is. Even Nanami became a puppet. She told me to kill her. I hesistated seeing her."said Juvy as she cried

"Its okay for you to cry...Juvy. Besides we all feel the sadness within us."said Sheele

"Thank you Aunty Sheele..."said Juvy

"Your mother needs you. Your father needs you. We both need you no matter what."Sheele told her.

"I just wished that would never happened."said Juvy

"We can never changed the past. Besides we did what we do."said Sheele

"I don't think Mom and Dad...would know why i had to go from the start."said Juvy

"Well you still needed them."

Next day.

"Shotgun."said Juvy

"No."Tatsumi said

"Grenade."said Juvy

"No."

"Grenade launcher.?"

"Alex you give me creeps even we are playing chess here. Besides i am wanted so was you."said Tatsumi

"Do i really need to be wanted.? Because your giving me a lot of creeps."said Juvy

"Creeps? Wait a minute...it wasn't me who lose Esdeath eye..

"Whoa look who's talking...you and Mom were,there."said Juvy grabbing a knight to the black spot.

"Do they have to do this? Besides they've been playing chess for like an hour ago."said Mein

"Aunty Mein..,you do realized that Dad can hear you.."Juvu reminded her

"Sorry.."

"Besides Juvy you were wanted and you go most of the night. After killing Cosmina."Bulat said.

"She was poisoned."said Juvy

"By your blood."said Bulat

"Aw nuts.

"I think you two have been playing chess for like an hour. Besides we still have worked to do later. But Tatsumi why are you giving Juvy some stressmode?.."Leone asked

"More like distracted her."Kurome said

"I didn't know she loves chess. Not to mentioned being an extreme athelete."Tatsumi said

"You and Mom were both athelete"

"Oh Juvy i don't know what to do with you..

everybody laughed of what their reaction was. However Akame looked on the two as Chelsea was laughing.

"Sniper..said Juvy

"No..

"Aw come on."Juvy looked at her father

"Guessed. Juvy..

"No..

"They were playing some guessed mode. Tatsumi was going to make a question for Juvy. It didn't go as well."said Liver

".Hey gramps who was your wife lately?"Leone asked

"Don't call me gramps."said Liver

Chelsea and Lubbock came in. They told Najenda about the news. Some of the revolutionary army were killed. This shocken everyone.

"Juvy you need to remove the demon extrant within Esdeath."said Tatsumi

"That is the problem. If i stepped on where Esdeath was. She might have figured of what i was capable of. She knows who i was.."

"Damn right...the jaegers were only active. Wild hunt was destroyed and Bodu was there. "said Lubbock

"Infact there is a time. ."

"I think i should go hunting."said Akame

"About danger beast Mom? Or some demons who went rogue and worse."Juvy asked

"Both."said Akame

"Mom..."

"Alex...you do realized that i am still okay."

"For 2 months pregnant."Tatsumi said

"i'll come...see you dad..." Akame dragged her daughter out of the base.

"I don't know what to do with that girl. There are times i am going to make an escapee moment."Tatsumi slapped his head.

"You,ll get used to it.

 _Later._

Wave and Kurome went to the capital as they watched that Juvy's poster was there. Apparently Kurome pouted.

"Worse time for Juvy to come here?"Wave asked

"Actually i missed her hanging out. I do get that feeling that Juvy was fading away."said Kurome

"Are you thinking of havig a child in your own?"Wave asked

"Maybe after the war. I like children after the war."Kurome said

"I noticed. Don't worry...we will end this."said Wave

They went to the flower place. As Wave picked up a flower. He gave it to Kurome who smiled in return.

"Thank you Wave.."Kurome thanked him

"No problem Kurome. Your to beautiful at the time like this."said Wave

While they stay on the flower patch. Wave told Kurome about his hometown and Kurome would love to go there. However she felt something moving on the trees. Kurome raised Masamune to make a wind. It hit the trees revealing to be Suzuka.

"Suzuka."said Wave

"My...my...my what a lovely reunion you two did. I noticed why you disappeared into patrol breaks Wave...its because you were siding with A night Raid.."Suzuka spat

"Infact i am a night raid."said Wave

"Traitor.."said Suzuka

Wave transform into Grand Chariot. Kurome released Masamune from her shealth. Suzuka raised Yatsufusa. They battled each other. Suzuka released her puppets from the ground. Kurome slashed the puppets. Wave throws Suzuka to the ground. Suzuka arrived at the top. However Dark Hunter arrived and kicks Suzuka away.

"Tatsumi."said Wave

"Bro."Kurome said

"What the?..Suzuka yelped

"Suritsu."Tatsumi throws the knives to the ground until Lightning hits Suzuka.

"Thanks Tatsumi i owe you one..."said Wave but Tatsumi throws the keys to Wave.

"Wave...Kurome...take the car...i'll handle Suzuka."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi...you know that."

"I know...,get the others..NOW!?"Tatsumi barked

Wave pressed the key of the car until Rubicon came. They both entered the car and drive away. Suzuka looked at Dark Hunter.

"You were letting your friends to go away...while i battled you."said Suzuka

"Your the one to talked. I won't let you hurt my family infront of me. Your challenger is me.."Tatsumi raised Tetsusaiga

Suzuka and Tatsumi battled into strong Swordmanship. Once they released heir swords. Tatsumi turned around and kicked Suzuka to the tree.

 _Meanwhile_

Akame and Juvy were on the hunt. But now they were walking into the road. Avoidong the sight of the empires.

"What a pain of those."said Juvy

"I know what you meant. Those demons are very hard even we taught you back there weren't we?.."Akame asked

"Mom you trained non stopped but we did have a break."said Juvy

"I know...anyway...why are you looking sad this days.."Akame asked

"Mom...i wasn,t."

"Juvy you know that you can't lie to me."said Akame

"Okay fine you win. Seeing you and Dad made me happy again. Its like we are complete. Mostly i was closed with you two that no one could understand. Not a single thing. And i don't want to repeat that back."said Juvy

"Hey...even we are here with you. That doesn't mean that we left. I know what we saw. We saw ourselves died when you were 8 . It pained me to see that you were crying and scared. But your here...and i did what a mother would do."said Akame

"It was worst. Losing someone whom you closed with and it pained me worse,'"said Juvy

"Don't worry."

"I know.."

"How about i give you some advice tips.?."Akame told her.

"mom you give me a lot of tips."said Juvy as Akame and her walked on the abandoned ground.

"I know. And i kept telling you that your father and i wil always love you no matter what."Akame promised her

"I did missed you and Dad. It hurt me seeing you both."

"Honey. You know your father and i loved you very much. And to think of your actions. Your the best thing happened to me and your father. No matter what."said Akame

They embraced each other. Akame smiled as her daughter was there for her. Juvy holds her mother's hand.

"My what a happy reunion you have."said Esdeath causing Juvy and Akame to looked at Esdeath.

"Esdeath.."Akame spat drawing Murasame

"I already know why your daughter came here on the first place. Or should i say your already pregnant."Esdeath said with a maniac voice

"You were the one who killed my grandparents. And now your going to kill my mother and father in front of me."said Juvy

"Not a fight with you."

Dark Huntress and Akame attacked with Esdeath. Mostly she was targeting Akame but Dark Huntress used her mental shield to shield Akame. Esdeath released her ice icicles to her. However Dark Huntress throws her ice daggers. Esdeath avoided her attacked as she kicked Dark Huntress to the ground. Akame punch Esdeath to the ground.

"Of?!.."Esdeath muttered

"Mom are you okay?" Juvy asked

"I,m fine..

Esdeath send battled the two using their swords. Akame and Dark Huntress blocked her attakcs. Esdeath growled as she throws Akame to the boulder.

"Mom."Dark Huntress use her strings from her wrist. Akame was safety landed in the ground.

Dark Huntress jumped to Esdeath until she made a cartwheel to throw her to the ground. Esdeath coughed as Akame.

"You will never hurt my mother not my father"Dark Huntress lunged at her.

 _Meanwhile_

Dark Hunter and Suzuka fought swords together until Suzuka released her nails turned larger. Dark Hunter ran towards her as he used his ice technique to let him slipped the ice and Suzuka on her feet knocking her down.

"You really think you can beat me with that."Suzuka spat at Dark Hunter who was breathing hardly.

"You right. You may think of yoursef. But that doesn't matter if you continue doing this."said Dark Hunter

"Esdeath will be pleased even she was battling your wife and daughter. You three will reunite on hell."Suzuka throws Tatsumi to the tree

"Juvy ,Akame. "Tatsumi eyes turned red until he throws ice knives at Suzuka who evaded it but Suzuka released her puppets. "You have got to be kidding me..

The puppets attacked Tatsumi but he uses his powers and slahsed them with no remorse. He avoided the frog's attacks until he trapped the frog using his strings thus trapping to pieces. Suzuka throws a kicked at him. Tatsumi landed on the ground until he was trapped by Suzuka's knives.

"You idiot."said Tatsumi

"Considered it for betraying Esdeath's trust."said Suzuka

"You won't touch my family no matter what?.!"Tatsumi growled

Suzuka turned around until Tatsumi growled as his aura was released. He transformed into Devil Tatsumi. Suzuka gasped as Devil Tatsumi battled her non stopped. He throws her to the ground. Suzuka spitted blood but Devil Tatsumi released Tetsusaiga and destroyed her nails.

"You bastard.?!."Suzuka spat but Devil Tatsumi kills her unexpectedly.

"You may think this is better...but your not."Devil Tatsumi said as he killed her. "Akame...Juvy."

 _Akame and Juvy_

Akame and Juvy where exhausted as they battled continue. Esdeath throws Akame but Juvy kicks her back.

"Mom are you okay?"Juvy asked

"I'm fine."Akame told her daughter until her stomach pained her.

"Mom?!."Juvy yelled

"You two will never escaped from me.."Esdeath raised her rapier until Juvy used her shield powers to protect Akame and herslef.

Esdeath growled as she tried to broke the barrier. Yet Juvy fought Esdeath to the rocks. Esdesth throws a kicked at her. juvy blocked her attacks until she snapped her arms. And throws her to the ground.

Akame and Juvy ran and ran towards the abandoned ground. Akame looked at her daughter who was shielding her.

"Mom.."said Juvy

"Alex...go.."said Akame

"I am not leaving you."said Juvy

Esdeath arrives but Akame throws a punch at her sending her to the ground. Akame and Juvy battled Esdeath by sword fight. Juvy punch Esdeath's face sending her to the throws a powerful kicked at Akame ,as she landed on the tree. Akame gasped as her back was hurt. Then Esdeath throws Juvy to the boulder.

"Mom..."said Juvy as she saw Esdeath walking towards Akame

"I will kill you and your unborn child within you."Esdeath growled as she raised her rapier.

"You will never touch my mother...no matter what."Juvy stared at Tetsusaiga on the ground.

She cried as she used her blade. She slashed her hand with her blood letting blood came out. Esdeath vomitted blood. Akame and Esdeath saw Juvy who has red aura until horns came from her appeared on her wrist and waist. Her pants turned into flame one and Tattoos were everywhere. Hands turned claws . She has sarashi underneath it. There was black amd red slevess protecting her sarashi.

"Juvy."said Akame

Smoke was everywhere until Esdeath was thrown away by Devil Juvy who transform into a devil. Esdeath and Akame gasped as Devil Juvy throws a powerful laser that hit Esdeath. Esdeath grabs her rapier but Devil Juvy grabbed tetsusaiga as they battled on a sword batlted. Devil Juvy slashed Esdeath uniform thus throwing Esdesath.

"I won't let you hurt my mother?!."Devil Juvy lunged at Esdeath

".You damn brat?!."Esdeath growled

Akame watched Juvy and Esdeath battled. She felt her stomach pained. She looked on the sky until Devil Juvy was thrown to the ground. Akame ran to her daughter's place.

"Juvy are you okay?"Akame asked

"Mom...i am fine.."Devil Juvy

"We need to removed the demon Extranct on her. That wil be weaken her ability."said Akame

"Even i distracted her. She still used her demon extrant. "

Esdeath kicked the two woman on each other. Tetsusaiga was released from Juvy and landed on Akame. Devil Juvy and Esdeath fought again. Until Esdeath grabs her rapier. Devil Juvy grasped to the ground.

"Mom.."Devil Juvy raised her hand

"Juvy."said Akame as she watched her daughter. Akame looked at Tetsusaiga who has still Juvy's blood on the blade. She gasped of what she remember from that time.

 _Juvy's blood._

 _Juvy's blood was poisonous that effects the bad creatures and bad people._

Esdeath was gravely wounded until she walked towards Devil Juvy. She looked at her. Until she stabbed her rapier to Devil Juvy. Devil Juvy yelled so was Akame. As she released the rapier from her body. Esdeath looked at Devil Juvy.

"You were looked like your mother...and your .. father. But you are different from them."said Esdeath

"She is not different from us?! She is my daughter and Tatsumi's child. Juvy here?!."Akame tossed Tetsusaiga towards Juvy who grabbed it.

"Your time is running up you fucking bitch."Devil Juvy said as she stabbed Esdeath to the mark where the Demon Extrant were.

Esdeath gasped as her symbol of her demon extrant disappeared until she was covered in blood. Blue forces were revomed from her. Akame and Juvy used Tetsusaiga's force until they separated from Esdeath. Esdeath disappeared. Akame and Juvy were coughing.

"Akame...Juvy,"said Tatsumi as he rushed them.

"Tatsumi,..."said Akame seeing her husband.

"Are you okay?."Tatsumi asked his pregnant wife

"I am okay.."said Akame

"Mom...Dad..."said Juvy

Akame and Tatsumi gasped as Juvy was coughing. Immediately they run to her. Tatsumi saw the wound in her arrived causing everyone to stepped out. Sheele and Mein gasped as Juvy was hit.

"No."said Mein

"No...oh my god.."said Chelsea

"Juvy ...oh shit...Juvy...said Tatsumi

"Dad...Mom.."said Juvy

"Its okay Juvy...,Mommy's here."said Akame

"Dad..."

"Juvy...stay with with Daddy...i,m here,'said Tatsumi

"I,m sorry...i'm sorry i didn't tell you...earlier.."

"Its not your fault...Juvy..."said Akame as she holds her daughter's hand

"Mom...don't cry...i am still here...,,with you.."Juvy touched her stomach

"Juvy...i'm sorry.."Akame cried

"Dad...i removed Esdeath Demon Extrant...she has it no more...but i am running out of time...i am running out."said Juvy

"Don't say that...your mother and i needed you...we still need you Juvy."Tatsumi said

"But I already helped you a lot...you and Mom are both...my favorites. Night Raid...thank you for letting my parents to joined your guild."said Juvy facing the entire Night Raid

"Juvy."said Leone

"But this is unfair...you still needed here."said Mein

"I know...I should be the one who thanked you for taking care of them...but I am running out of time...Aunty Sheele thank you for telling me about your opinion."said Juvy

"Juvy..please don't."Sheele cried

"We should be the one who said thank you. Your parents took us in."said Bulat

"And I wouldn't never heard your advice. Even Najenda and I are married. You gave us advice."said Liver causing everyone to be shocked except for Bulat and Najenda.

"AAunt...Mein.?."said Juvy

"Juvy?"Mein cried

"You and Uncle Lubbock. You gave me advice even I didn't told them...but thank you."said Juvy

"Juvy..."Kurome cried

"It's okay...Aunt Kurome...you and Uncle Wave...needed to live. Thank you both for taking care of me and my parents.."said Juvy

Everyone was sorrow end . However Juvy looked at her father and her mother who was still crying.

"Dad...Mom...don't be sad...I am still here."

"I should be the one to thank you for saving my life Juvy."Tatsumi cried

"I know...even you and Mom saw me. I was happy seeing you both...because you are my parents...my love ones.."Juvy looked at Akame who was holding her hand

"Juvy...we love you so much,,,and thank you for saving us."Akame said as Juvy took her locket from her neck and gave it to Akame. "Juvy?"

"You gave me this locket when I was 3. After we returned from vacation. This is only one that I left with you both...and I wan't you to have it."

Akame holds her locket as Tatsumi raised her head up. Her hand was glowing causing Lubbock to realized it.

"This is the day you fade?."Lubbock asked

"Mom...Dad...I...love you..."said Juvy as she closed her eyes on Tatsumi's arms.

"Juvy...?...Juvy? Juvy?!."Tatsumi cried as Akame cried embracing her husband and daughter.

Everything was shining until Juvy faded away leaving her locket. Tatsumi watched the lights faded. Akame and the others watched Juvy disappeared.

"We love You...my daughter."said Akame

Tatsumi and Akame looked on the sky. Until they embraced each other tearly for losing someone. Their daughter.


	37. Chapter 37

Her death.

 _How many deaths will be happened?_

 _How many lives will be taken?_

I _didn't save her._

 _My daughter._

The entire night raid was quite for the night. Since Juvy disappeared,then dead. That still doesn't answer.

"How are the others?."Leone asked

"Akame did ate a little despite being a gluttony. She looked thinly and haggard."said Sheele

"I agree with Sheele. Juvy was gone and Sis was withdrawn all of the sudden."said Kurome

"And how was Tatsumi?."said Wave

"Well as a father. He is not okay. He did came out from their room. But they only did their missions and eating. Especially since Tatsumi still continue being as Dark Hunter."said Liver

"We all grieved at the time like this."said Chelsea

"Not to mentioned losing a comrade."said Sussano

"Being a pregnant at the time. They are quiet for the last night."said Bulat

Lubbock stared at the room. He remembered that he throws knives at her door. Only she throws him. Even the clown incident. Now she was gone.

"Man I miss her."Lubbock said

"We all missed her."said Bulat

"Even she removed Esdeath Demon's Extrant. She is gone."said Mein

" She still have her phone. I still have it."said Sheele holding her phone and. Headphones."said Sheele

"Then maybe you could make some musics Sheele."said Leone

"Not without her. Juvy gave me her phone so I can listened to her musics. But now she was gone. Her phone was the only thing she gave it to me."said Sheele

"To much. Juvy was gone and how are we going to strike the empire. Wave is wanted already. The Wild hunt was gone. The only remaining jaegers left was Wave."said Najenda

"There's gotta be a way to enter the castle and start the revolution war. Esdeath is already weak because her demon extrant was gone."said Leone

"It's up to Tatsumi to make a decisions. We need them...right now they need time to grieved."said Liver

"Guess we did missed Juvy. Because I already missed her."said Kurome

"Kurome we all missed her. Not a single second without her. We are dead inside. She did succeed removing Esdeath's demon extrant but the cost...we lost her."said Mein

"I remember when Liver and i had an agreement during our marriage. I asked for her advice."said Najenda

The door opens revealing to be Tatsumi. He looked at them as he closed the door.

"How's Akame,Tatsumi?"Sussanno asked

"She is fine. She missed Juvy. Even she was gone. Akame would cry on my arms. But Juvy is still here."Tatsumi said

"Too much memories that Juvy gave us here. Now she was gone."Chelsea said

"We do share her memories. But my daughter is still here."Tatsumi looked down until tears came from his eyes.

"Tatsumi."said Bulat

"Why her? Why her bro? Why my daughter was gone.? She may have succeeded her mission...but she is gone."said Tatsumi

"I know what you feel Tatsumi."said Liver

"I failed to save my parents,my friends, and now my daughter...i should be the one who died...not her"Tatsumi cried

"Tatsumi...,i know what you feel. But you think Juvy wants you to give up at the time like this? Do you want to die? Then what about Akame.?! She is carrying your child Tatsumi. Juvy wants us to win the revolution."said Wave

"I agree with Wave."said Lubbock

"So do i."said Kurome

"The only problem is...how are we going to stopped this war. We need to find a way to enter the castle and killed Honest and the others."said Najenda

"I don't know."Tatsumi said

"Can i talked to Sis.."said Kurome

"Of course...go ahead."said Tatsumi as he turned around.

"Tatsumi where are you going?"Wave asked

"I will go to Rubicon. I need to check my car. She left it here."Tatsumi left as he entered his car. Normally he wasn't okay.

Wave and Lubbock along with Bulat looked at Tatsumi. Tatsumi entered his car. He touched the steering wheel until tears came from his eyes. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel.

"Why did you do it Juvy? I should have been there."Tatsumi cried as he remembered her.

Tatsumi entered Juvy's room. He did come here when she was having problems. He smiled sadly as he opened the photo book . He saw himself carrying her when she was 4. Then they have Thanksgiving.

"Thinking about her?"Tatsumi turned around seeing Akame

"Much. She is still here."said Tatsumi

"I was worried for you. Wave told me that you went to Rubicon."Akame said as she entered the room

"Am i bad father?"Tatsumi asked

"No."Akame answered

"Guess your right. I was fighting Suzuka until i i killed her. You and Juvy fought Esdeath without me. Then she was gone."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi. I know how you felt the entire situation. I understand that."said Akame as she picked the picture book until she noticed something behind the picture, "Tatsumi look."

"Why she is carrying Grand Chariot with her during her journeys?''Tatsumi asked as she looked at the photo.

''Which world is that?'' Akame said

''Tekken world. I don't understand...she first carried was Tetsusaiga. There is only one answer.''said Tatsumi

Tatsumi grabbed his pen and making a rune at the ground. The gates of hell was opened causing the entire Night Raid to stepped back except Akame and Tatsumi whose eyes turned red again. Alistair stepped out from the ground.

''Tatsumi...i know your still grieving about losing Juvy.''said Alistair

''Cut the shit out. I am not in a good mood right now but i want to know first. How long have you known about Juvy?'' Tatsumi said filled with growling voice

''A lot of years...''said Alistair filled with fear

''Then how on earth did Rafael finds us in Tekken World.?!''said Tatsumi

''Honestly i don't know. Look the first thing we met when Lucifer taught you how to opened your powers even kept teasing you about Akame.''said Rafael causing Akame to blush

''I said it twice. Alistair you know what i am capable of. I can turned people or demons into ash in just one strike using Tetsusaiga or it is known as the first blade Incursio.''said Tatsumi

Everybody widen their eyes. Tetsusaiga was Incursio the first blade. Alistair looked down at his former protege that Lucifer assign him to do. Infact he knew it was the right to tell.

''Guess you have known.''said Alistair until Tatsumi holds the picture with Juvy on it

''This was Juvy on Tekken World. I know she was the one who saved Kazuya's son. But my answers will be clearly straight. Why there is Grand Chariot with her?''

Wave silently stopped at his imperial weapon heard. Alistair immediately sighed as he began to pace the entire surroundings. Liver noticed it before however Alistair began to tell the entire truth.

''Tatsumi. To me. I was born on the Polish backyards. Nazi's everywhere created war. Aside that i may be a cruel torturer in hell, but i am also a good person to tell the others if they want to survived or not. I sent Ran to heaven because he didn't know about the Empire's corruption. He wanted to avenge his students who was killed by Champ.''said Alistair

''Only Juvy killed it.''said Lubbock

''Not just that but the entire truth. About the first blade. True Tetsusaiga real name is Incursio. The wand,The bow and arrow along with the sword. Tetsusaiga along with other weapons that you make are linked. However this is worse. I supposed Cain told you why he killed Abel.''

''because Abel was going to make a deal with a demon wasn't it? To turned himself into corrupted.''said Tatsumi

''What? Wait...i don't understand. Abel made a deal with a demon?'' Mine asked

''He did. Abel was going to make a deal with a demon to turned into a corrupted person. This is why many worlds were created and Avalon was the center of the universe. However Cain witness the ideal. He told Abel how Adam and Eve would be disappointed with him. Abel called Cain an idiot because he was was the eldest and take responsibility. They got a fight. And guess who won.''said Alistair

''Cain.''said Akame

''Yes. He felt guilty for killing his brother. However God sends his sons there. Michael,Gabriel and Lucifer.''said Alistair

''Why Rafael wasn't with them?'' Liver asked

''Because Rafael was the demon that abel made a deal of. True Lucifer was a devil. But not all are bad. After this Lucifer forged Incursio to Cain. After that Cain ran away never to look back. Yet he still continue his role as the First Dark Hunter. Therefore he needed to get away because His twin sister is after him.''said Alistair

''He had another sister?''Kurome said

''Which is why his sister is unexpectedly came to kill him despite Adam's warnings. Adam know about what happened. So he told Cain to go and find a way before it happened. However that woman is unexpectedly rudesome.''said Alistair

''The love of the father for their child.''said Bulat

''That's right. As again. Cain became one of my protege. Then he continue to his role. Unexpectedly he received a call from Lucifer that his sister is looking for him. Cain went to Avalon and became the first king. The deadly Sin wrath. A devil. His sister heard of him which is why he hide and took many aliases as far as possible. The future can be alternate sometimes like you did and Juvy did. I mean there are other offsprings doesn't have time traveled during sleep. Which is it is divided..''said Alistair

''And Juvy came immediately before i was killed. That changed the timeline.''said Akame

''Possible. However since Tatsumi was safe and sound. Lucifer found him and took him to hiding before he came back here. That woman has a taste of humor. True we demons cannot be killed easily. But there are some demons that can be killed. i would continue. After Cain became a hell torturer. I gave him Grand Chariot as a token of gratitude. There are types of well aside from Imperial arms. However Cain immediately decided to retire and gave Incursio to Lucifer before going to you. However before he was going to give Lucifer Incursio. He and His sister fought, which caused Incursio to split into 5. 3 was on his possession while the two was lost.''said Alistair.

''Murasame and Incursio,''said Najenda

''Exactly.''said Alistair

''Why does Juvy has grand chariot with her.''Kurome asked

''I agree. Mostly she was closed to me. But she never said that she had Grand Chariot.''said Mine

''She immediately found it under your house...well technically i don't want to explain it first.''said Alistair

''Alistair...you said Cain sister was targeting him from the start. Then she began to killing spree by killing the other kingdoms was.''said Leone

''True. Aside from killing King Kenji's kingdom. Tatsumi survived causing him became the king of Avalon...based on Cain bloodlines. However some of them went into hiding. Until she eventually attacked Tatsumi kingdom. Lucifer immediately went to the kingdom, but Tatsumi was save by Juvy before she disappeared.''said Alistair

''But it was the empire who sent to kill King Kenji.''said Chelsea

''True. But she was one of the generals of the empire.''said Alistair

''No.''said Tatsumi

''Your kidding me.''said Akame

''The woman is..''

''Esdeath herself.''said Alistair

''All this time...she was the one who.''

''Who became this. Immediately i alerted about this. Esdeath needed to be stopped before the empire would do.''said Alistair

''And i reunite Incursio into one. But i died because Juvy was 8.''

''Time can be changed Tatsumi. I know it is dangerous but it can or cannot be altered. When Juvy decided to go back. She couldn't...because the complications of time.''

''And now the empire knows without Juvy here. Tatsumi are the ones that can kill Esdeath.''said Chelsea

''Possible.''

''oh god don't tell me.''

''What is it Tatsumi? Do you know something?''said Mine

''If Esdeath is Cain's sister. Then Raphael was here as well.''said Tatsumi

''Not anymore. Rafael was sent to hell already.''said Alistair

''How?''Sussanno wondered

''I killed him with Extase.''said Sheele

''Exactly. Juvy stayed with Sheele that day. After you left. Raphael found them and caused a lot of trouble here. Apparently Sheele and Juvy were here. Sheele was able to kill Raphael. After Raphael soul went to hell. I tortured him and cruelly called no Bastard idiot he Rafael wants more power that turned Esdeath into a greedy recitation.''said Alistair

''What happened to the other descendants of Cain. The Kingdoms where many..''said Wave

''Their dead.''said Tatsumi

''Which is why he was attacking King Kenji's kingdom was because he she was going to wiped all of you.''said Najenda

''Talk about this parts.''Leone shivered

''I don't need this kingdom. I don't need this. Avalon is now mine to control it. Now Juvy was gone and now how am i supposed to kill Esdeath.''said Tatsumi as the windows shattered

''Tatsumi. it is not to late to alter things. The Future can be alternate. You and Akame were the one who helped Juvy took out Esdeath's eye. So it was now a very great deal before Juvy will caused another warning hallucinations to you both.!''Alistair said

'''Warning hallucinations.?''Kurome asked

''You two didn't tell them?!''

 _Sprang_

''I thought we agree no more hitting me with a shovel.''said Alistair looking at Tatsumi

''I have right to.''said Tatsumi

''After Juvy's death. We sleep and then we found the baby Juvy in the porch saying something might happened to us. She told us to unlock it.''said Akame

''Unlock what Sis?''said Kurome

Both of them were silent causing the entire Night Raid to looked at them with a worried look. Eventually Akame holds her husband's hands and nodded her head. Tatsumi spoke.

''Unlocking Murasame's trump card.''said Tatsumi

''Are you crazy?!''Bulat yelled

''Tatsumi, Akame i don't know what is happening but it made terrible decisions on it. The baby will affected by it.''said Najenda

''True. ''said Sheele

''We are not discussing this first. All i know is. How can we get the empire.''said Tatsumi as he walked away.

''Well that is a rude gesture of a king would do.''said Chelsea

''Alistair can i borrow your shovel?''Mine asked grimly

''Why?''Alistair asked

''I want to bury this person right away.'' Mine as she chased Chelsea with a shovel.

''Typical Mine.''Sheele muttered until Akame felt dizzy causing Kurome and Wave to helped her.

''Are you alright Akame?'' Leone asked

''I am. Pregnancy is giving me tiredness. I think i should go to rest.''

''Well we need rest and plan later.''Liver said

Later

Tatsumi watched his wife Akame moaned on her sleep. He smiled as he gently kiss her forehead after hours of love making. Akame moaned until she opened her eyes.

''Hey.''said Akame

''Hey.''said Tatsumi

''Are you okay?.''said Akame

''No. As you can see i am not okay. But i calmed down after we had an argument.''said Tatsumi

''Then i told you that we can fix this. I calmed you down and we made love..''said Akame

''Akame there is no beautiful woman that i ever love is you.''said Tatsumi as he faced her

''I know. I am here with you till death do us apart.''Akame told him about their vows.

''We choose our destiny. I loved you when we first met..''

''And i your the boy who opened my heart to all the things.' It is not to late to alter the things. We can changed this things no matter how many times we have.''said Akame

''I faced a lot of battles and i nearly lost one of you guys. It if continues i lose'd you and our baby.''said Tatsumi

''You'll never lose me anymore. I am here even we are in different direction. We are separate in different direction.''said Akame

''Separate.?. That's it. Separate.''said Tatsumi

''What?''

''We have to separate them.''Tatsumi immediately rose from the bed as he opened his bag.

''what are you doing?''Akame asked while she holds the bedsheets as Tatsumi holds the Damnation book

''Separate was the reason. We have to separate them. Esdeath was distracting while Honest was going towards Makoto.''said Tatsumi

''Your is why Juvy was going to warning us.''said Akame until a pain hit her

''Akame are you okay?'' Tatsumi asked

''Yeah.I'm okay.''said Akame

''We have to end this.''said Tatsumi as he tighten his fist.


	38. Chapter 38

Days were passed as they planned to destroy the empire once more. Both of them head to the revolutionary base where the armies are waiting for the right attacks. Tatsumi saw his other friends from the other kingdoms willingly to fight with him. After the revelation of this. The Empire needed to be destroyed with the help of the prince or King Tatsumi of Avalon. The center of the universe. Tatsumi watched the entire revolutionary army and the other troops from other kingdoms agree to wipe out the empire.

''Your highness. The entire army are waiting for your speech.''said Najenda

''Najenda you don't have to call me formal names.''said Tatsumi as he stared at his boss

''Tatsumi as much as i can do. Your the king of Avalon.''said Najenda

''Have you seen Akame?''Tatsumi asked

''I think the queen is having a moment with her friends.''Najenda smirked

Akame was on the other side of the cliff when Kurome approach her. looking at her sister was always helpful to Kurome. Now Akame was now Queen of Avalon. she chuckle as she saw her sister.

''Hey sis.''said Kurome

''Kurome what are you doing?'' Akame asked

''I looked at you earlier. You seem distress lately. Is something wrong?''Kurome asked

''Its nothing Kurome. I just wondered how many times i would go to missions with you both and now.''said Akame

''Hey Sis can i asked?''Kurome asked causing Akame to looked at her sister.

''What is it?''Akame asked ready for Kurome's questions

''How on earth did you get pregnant before? When you told us that you were carrying a child then Juvy came. Did you and Bro got?''Kurome said while thinking causing Akame to laugh

''We did. We become one that day and this was Juvy's conceived.''said Akame

''What! When did you two did that.''said Kurome

''When we arrived from Ran. You told us that Dark Huntress was our daughter. Then i talked to Tatsumi who was reading the damnation book lately. He closed the door and locked it. I told him that i was worried for our daughter life. Tatsumi told me that he was scared to until we did it.''said Akame

''You didn't take birth control pills didn't you?''Kurome asked wide smile

''I forgot about them...lately

''Sis is this about Murasame's trump card?'' Kurome asked

''You know Kurome. If i activate Murasame's trump card on the battlefield...and i activate it when i am carrying.''said Akame

''Sis i know you were worried for this war. I get it as well but it is your decisions to activate Murasame's trump card or not. Sis we can end this. I know you a hundred time and i already know your a stronger person on the inside.''said Kurome

''I know. Thank you Kurome.''said Akame

meanwhile

Sheele was walking into the hallways. While the others prepare their weapons. Sheele decided to roam around the base again. She seem happy for Akame and Tatsumi. Sheele doesn't know what she was doing after the war. Maybe serving an empire or helping the others or making a family on her own. Normally Sheele wanted to have a family on her own her thoughts were interrupted when she tripped on the ground. Normally for an airhead on the group.

''Are you okay?'' The person asked offering Sheele a hand which Sheele completely accept the hand offering

''I am. Thank you for helping me.''said Sheele smiling at the man

The man was smiling sweetly causing Sheele to blushed more. He has black hair had green eyes yet he wears a black suit with thin, white stripes, and a black cape. He wears a gold knee guard on his right leg and black shoes. Sheele returned the smiled as she bowed gracefully.

''Thank you for helping me. I am so sorry that i tripped.'' Sheele said

''Its okay. It was an accident. Tatsumi bought me here and i needed to join this fight.''said the man

''You and Tatsumi are friends?''Sheele asked

''Yes. He was my childhood bestfriend till now. He and i were treated as brothers even we went to different kingdoms and worlds. Sorry i didn't mean to rattle you. What's your name by the way?'' the man asked

''Sheele.''said Sheele

''Just Sheele.?'' The man asked causing Sheele to smile happily

'' Aulea Sheele is my real name. What is your name by the way?'' Sheele asked

''King Regis. Regis Lucis Caelum C **XIII.''said Regis**

''Your highness.''said Sheele

''No please don't bow. It's okay. I understand what you meant.''said Regis yet Sheele smiled as they toured the base unknown to them. Chelsea and Lubbock looked at Regis and Sheele talking and laughing sweetly

''It seems that Sheele is interested with King Regis the 13th of Lucis.''said Chelsea

''Didn't Juvy said that she had a friend whom she was very close to.''said Lubbock

''Yes. Nanami was her name.''Chelsea replied

''Maybe.''

''What are you two doing?''Mine asked jumping the two

''Nothing.''said the two but Mine looked at Sheele and Regis talking really well

''Are you two spying on Sheele?''Mine asked

''No. We were just hanging around.''said Lubbock

''Hanging around or seeing Sheele with someone.''said Mine

''More than you can imagine.''Chelsea with a wink making Mine to shrug her shoulders and walked off

Today was their battle. The end of the battle of the Empire. Although Tatsumi knew he wasn't okay. The wind continue to blow a hundred times. He inhaled as he remember the entire daughter,his wife and his friends and family. He remember that day when he and Akame found the mysterious girl who saved them a hundred time was their daughter from the future.

''I know i found you here.''said Akame

''I didn't have place to be there.''said Tatsumi as he watched the sunrise while his wife stared at him

''Tatsumi can i asked you something?''Akame asked him

''Sure what is it?'' Tatsumi asked

''We talked about Murasame's trump card before. It allows the user to poisoned itself. I was afraid of using that trump card because of our baby, And you said that Juvy has poisoned blood that affects the bad ones. Why is that?'' Akame asked

''It came from mine.''Tatsumi replied

''It came from yours? How?''Akame stared at her husband for the answer. Normally she remember that Juvy slashed her own wrist resulting Cosmina's extreme death and Esdeath poisoning along with the rest of the guards.

"We devils target the bad ones. And the reason is that i can't do that to you."said Tatsumi

"What do you mean?."Akame asked

"My parents told me before. Mother is a normal human while Dad was a devil. He told me when the time comes i have to bite to regained my strength but i can't. When we got married i vowed never to bite you."said Tatsumi looked down feeling ashamed never to told Akame earlier

"You have to bite me? I didn't know it troubles you but i don't care if you bite me or not. I am staying at your side till the end. Till death do us apart remember."Akame reminded her that.

"I did. Sorry for not telling you earlier Akame."Tatsumi apologized

"That is okay. If i unlocked Murasame's trump card. I want you to bite me so that you can be strong again. I know you for a hundred time. You saved my life a hundred times and i couldn't be happier to be with you for the rest of my life."Akame holds her husband cheeks. "To me your everything to me. I love you Tatsumi Alexander Cabueños."

Tatsumi looked at his wife who gave him strength to fought back. He kissed her hand with such delicacy amd smiled." I love you so much Akame Rose Carina Wayne-Cabueños. You came to me that day when we first met. Thank you."

They kissed softly and leaned their foreheads. They embraced each other and looked at the bright sky. The wind continue to blow so harder making them comfortable.

"Let's go Akame. We need to stop this empire once and for all."said Tatsumi

The entire revolutionary base outside the imperial guards were there. They were guarding the main door however as Rubicon arrived there. The other guards are confused of what the thing infront of them. The windows opened revealing to be wave waving at the guards along with Kurome. The guards recognize them.

''Halt you rebel scum.!''the guards pointed at wave

''Chill are under the orders of the Red King.''said Wave holding grand chariot on his waist while holding the stering wheel on the other hand

''Where is King Tatsumi?''The guard demanded

''Whoa someone's impatient. I am sure the young majesty will never spared your life.''Kurome snarled as she prepare masamune

''I said where is the King?!''

An unknown speed appeared causing the guards to be thrown back with a huge force revealing to be Tatsumi and Akame. They were using Tatsumi's motorcycle that Regis gave him that day. It was on his possessions before Tatsumi guards opened fire but Tatsumi and Wave shoot them. The guards are dead and Wave and Kurome stepped out of the car. The other door opens revealing to be Lubbock and Chelsea.

''What now?''said Kurome

''The fighting began. Both of you handle the palace guards while Akame and i handle Honest or Makoto. If Esdeath is here around,we have a choice to fight her.''said Tatsumi

''Be careful the both of you. The underground passagesway is heavily guarded.''Chelsea told them

''We will.''said Akame as Tatsumi pressed the brake handle of his motorcycle and drove back.

''Lubbock you know what to do.''said Kurome

Lubbock nodded his head as he raised a flare. The flare was red allowing the revolutionary armies to handled the soldiers. They received the signs. Bulat and Sussanno looked at the empire castle. Bulat raised adayasu and slammed it to the ground creating a massive Quake. The ground shaken making a huge rift. The revolutionary armies attacked the soldiers. Back at the palace Tatsumi and Akame avoided the guards even the quake began. The guards attacked them even some of them died by the hole. Akame looked back seeing soldiers on their trails. She grabbed Tatsumi's bow and arrow and aimed at the guard who turned to dust,then she aimed it at the other torch setting the ground on blaze.

''Thanks Regis.''said Tatsumi as he transform into Dark Hunter

''What now?''Akame asked

''Well find them. I hope it is not too late.'' Tatsumi said as he and Akame ran

Esdeath was coughing up blood again. She walked into the hallways as she continue to coughed up blood. She had lost. She lost her demon extract from that brat. Tatsumi and Akame's future daughter. Their daughter is gone and the cost was to lost her demon extract,she can still fight even she killed a lot of revolutionary armies outside the base. However she gasped the other kingdoms have joined the revolutionary army.

She heard from an informant that Tatsumi reclaim Avalon and controlled it. The other neighborhood kingdoms joined against the empire.

''Damn you Cain and your descendants. I should have killed you.''Esdeath cursed as blood came out from her mouth. ''What kind of poison blood did that brat have?!''

Esdeath walked towards the hallway where she was greeted by Honest himself. Honest was affected by the poison himself lately,however esdeath explained the entire situation. The ground shakes causing them to be separated. After that Esdeath woke up seeing the Prime Minister honest was gone,yet she ruffled her head. she heard a yelling voice coming from the main gate. Esdeath saw the revolutionary armies entered the main door,she gasped as she saw Tatsumi and Akame riding on the thing, she didn't recognize but it was fast like a cheetah or a lion was running towards the territories. She got worried for the prime minister until she cough up blood again.

''Damn.''She hissed as she enter one of the other doors

On the other side Lubbock and Chelsea avoided the guards and killed them. The quake continue causing them to avoid collision. The guards were screaming as they fall. Chelsea slipped but Lubbock grabbed her hand.

''Lubbock!''Chelsea yelped

''Hold on. Don't let go.''said Lubbock as he raised Chelsea until they landed on the ground. ''Are you okay?''

'I'm fine.'said Chelsea as she looked on the ground.

The ground was deeper which they looked. More guards appeared but Wave and Kurome handled them. More guards came yet they saw Akame and Tatsumi zoomed around them with great force.

''Guess Sis did managed to fight while pregnant.''said Kurome

''We have to get going. We have to find the solution of them Empreror imperial arms.''said Wave

''We got your back.''Lubbock replied as Chelsea took a sword from her waist. Kurome recognize that sword

''Chelsea where did you get that sword?''Kurome asked

''Juvy gave that to me after she killed Cosmina that day.''Chelsea pointed

''That' Kiriichimonji. Sis wield it before me and sis defect the Empire.''Kurome said

''Good thing i am not rusty enough.''said Chelsea

Both of them avoided the collisions coming from the other side. Meanwhile Honest woken from his slumber. Esdeath was nowhere to be found. Honest looked on the path split into two. He entered the other paths. The Emperor is going to used his imperial arms to destroy his empire. He suddenly cough blood as he ran towards every passages. The guards were heard killed instantly. As he reach to the other path. A massive speed subdue him throwing him backwards. He looked and gasped. It was Tatsumi and Akame. Both of them saw each other.

''Your Highness...Tatsumi.''Honest said as the pair got off from the motorcycle

''Miss me Honest? Cause someone waited for you in hell.''said Tatsumi holding Tetsusaiga on his waist so was Akame

''Tatsumi...i didn't mean to kill your parents. Nor the other Avalonians. Please i begged you.''Honest said as he prepare his fist but Tatsumi/ Dark Hunter attacked him throwing him to every debris. Akame glared at her husband.

''Go! I'll handle Honest...go find Dorothy.''Tatsumi told her

''Tatsumi...''Akame said but she nodded her head as she went to the other side of the door

Honest regained conscious as he prepare to attacked Tatsumi but Tatsumi arrived and trapped Honest using his legs and kicked his nose. Honest yelped as he prepare to attack Tatsumi,however Tatsumi snapped his arms and throws him to the larger boulder. Meanwhile Akame was fighting Dorothy who used her demon pet yet,she avoided Dorothy attacks of biting her blood. Akame raised Murasame as she attacked the demon that Dorothy ordered. Akame distract the monster yet Dorothy came behind her. Until Leone arrived and slammed Dorothy to the ground.

''Leone.''said Akame

''Sorry i was late. Guards were giving me pissed off nature.''said Leone

''That is okay. I'll handle the demons. You'll handle Dorothy.''said Akame as she went to the demons side

''Right as you were your majesty.''Leone teased as she prepare her knuckles towards the enemy.

''You seem younger...maybe i should experimented on you.''Dorothy told her but Leone smirked which worried her

''Sorry granny ...but i enjoyed being younger than the older wiser.''Leone replied as she attacked Dorothy

Honest gasped as Tatsumi raised his arrows injuring him. Honest looked at him. He prepare to punch him but Tatsumi immediately made an impact and slashed his back. honest was down as Tatsumi of them are covered in bruises yet Honest was worse. Tatsumi raised Tetsusaiga and impaled Honest hand earning him an extreme yelped. Blood was spreading out but the sword continue to tightening the owner.

''You killed my father?!''Tatsumi said as his wings spread out

''I didn't mean...to kill them...i didn't mean...to''said Honest yet Tatsumi slammed his head down. ''AHHHHHH''

''We did targeted you because of your power and destroyed our base.''Tatsumi slammed his head again. ''You killed my mother,my kingdom,my father and the rest.

''AHHHHH! Your highness!''Honest pleaded as Tatsumi slammed him again on the ground. ''You and your father are both of you must be eliminated..'

''Says who? You?!''Tatsumi slammed him again

''AHHHHHHHH...i made a mistake..AHHHHHH!''

''I should have indeed kill you but i already did.''Tatsumi raised Honest with his hand.

He tightening his gripped despite Honest struggles. He looked at the Red King whose eyes turned red. Devil marks appeared again which Honest felt the hot andd fueled anger. Honest tried to released his gripped yet he screamed as ,he looked at the past Kings siding with Tatsumi along with King Kenji and Queen Kyline. He screamed as Tatsumi raised Tetsusaiga and hit him on the chest. Honest looked at him before he can turned into dust.

''I am the Red King,I am The Deadly Sin Wrath. Dark Hunter.''said Tatsumi

Tatsumi and the others felt the earthquake. The Emperor released his imperial arms. Akame and Leone avoided its immediate attacks. Leone slammed a boulder and kills Dorothy ,then lasers fired but the two missed. The revolutionary armies saw the imperial arms of the emperor.

''Is that.''Mine pointed

''oh my god.''said Liver

''Everyone got out of here.''Najenda ordered

''sheele.''said Regis as they avoided the blast again

Civilians were frightening as well. The entire houses were rumble due to the massive destructions. The others avoided the attacks as they rescue the civilians. Akame watched as she and Leone looked at it. The others appeared.

''That is too huge for that.''said Chelsea

''Geez where is Tatsumi?''Wave asked

''We can't handled that big.''said Chelsea

tatsumi immediately came with them reuniting with Akame and the others. They saw the Emperor imperial arms. It keep firing on the civilians and the rest. The revolutionary helped the civilians as well. Tatsumi released his wings as he carry Akame towards the Shikoutazer. Akame watched as she and Tatsumi faced Shikoutazer. The Emperor watched as Tatsumi faced him.

''Makoto enough?!''Tatsumi yelled while facing him

''All this time you were alive cousin. The revolutionary army destroys the Empire and its people.''Emperor Makoto said

''That is all lies! Lies that Honest make to manipulate you. The people here are suffering here because of Honest schemes. You didn't see it! You were just blinded by that old fool.''Tatsumi yelled

''Enough.'' Emperor Makoto activated the lasers to hit them but Tatsumi and Akame avoided his attacks until Akame raised her bow and hit one of the armors.

''Tatsumi.''

Shikoutazer immediately hit the two sending them to the debris. Tatsumi and Akame cough as Shikoutazer attack them again ,both of them avoided the incoming attacks as Tatsumi made a kick sending Shikooutazer to be thrown away. Makoto fired another beam but Tatsumi avoided it as he fired his arrows filled with electricity ,then Akame jumped as she make a wave to hit one of the armors of Shikoutazer. Makoto got pissed as he tried to grabbed Akame yet he was immediately attack by Tatsumi in a gigantic lion form sending down Shikoutazer. Makoto growled as Tatsumi attacked him

''Listen to me Makoto. I already claimed Avalon as my birth right but Honest was the one who destroyed this.''Tatsumi in a lion form told him but Makoto kicked him sending the giant lion to the other side

Lion Tatsumi growled as Shikoutazer was going to hit him but Akame distract it by stabbing into one of its wires. Makoto growled as he was going to lunged at Akame but Tatsumi as Dark Hunter came and grabbed Akame as they swore the entire guards keep attacking them yet Akame told Tatsumi to put her down so, she can distract the guards ,while he handles Shikoutazer. Tatsumi understood his wife's request as he put her down while he flies away. Akame handles the guards as she slashed them with Murasame. The marks appeared on their bare flesh leaving them down. Akame watched her husband as he fought the massive but huge imperial arms.

Emperor fired another missiles. The missiles went to Tatsumi yet he managed to avoid them. Unfortunately as another missile went into his direction shocking the revolutionary army and the others. However Regis kept mumbling suggesting Tatsumi not to give his battles until he recognize the red light coming and the lightning that affects the skies. Tatsumi and Akame came releasing the fog, then Tatsumi raised his hand. They gasped as they thousands of swords coming from nowhere.

''Whoa...what is that?''Wave asked while pointing at the swords.

''They are thousands of them.''Kurome looked at the other swords and metal weapons pointing at Shikoutazer

''Are they?''Najenda asked

''Arminger.''said Regis as he smiled seeing his friend had improved after his mentor and protector passed away.

''Arminger? what are they?''sheele asked

''Phantom swords. Able to summoned any swords or weapons coming from our ancestors.''Regis told them as the others watched as Tatsumi raised and attacks Shikoutazer

''We didn't see this before? How on earth Tatsumi managed to require this?''Sussanno asked

''Normally he shut it down after Lucifer was killed. However i convinced him to unlocked his arminger without his mentor to guide him,then this is the perfect time.''said Regis

''Tatsumi watch out!''Akame yelled as she avoided the missiles

Tatsumi avoided the missiles as he began to fired the lasers coming from his head. It hit on the center causing Makoto to fired another laser towards an innocent civilian however Leone grabbed her before they got hit.

''Makoto enough. you already hurt a lot of innocent because of Honest!''Tatsumi growled

''Enough. All i wanted was to save the kingdom and the revolutionary army killed the worse.''Makoto growled

''Then what about my father? What about the other kingdoms? What on earth did they do? They didn't do anything!? They all wanted peace but because of Honest power. He began the corruption that affected here. Then he ordered to kill my father. Your Uncle. For goodness sake!? You listened to that madman all along because you don't know what the entire people here. They are suffering because of this vile corruption that Honest made. Father already knew this all along...but why on earth did they die?!''Tatsumi growled

''Shut up Tatsumi. You don't know nothing?!''Makoto growled as he fired another lethal laser causing Tatsumi to gasped as he was about to be hit.

''Tatsumi?!''Akame and the others yelled

Tatsumi landed on the ground. His armour cracked as he was hit on the large boulder. The armor cracked leaving his sarashi underneath along with his armored torn pants. He layed down as blood was coming out from his skin. He was dying. He had failed to do it. He closed his eyes.

 _He opened his eyes seeing himself on the white place. He began to stand up seeing the familiar surroundings until it was revealed it on the cliff. the beautiful scenery where flowers and the sky was beautiful. There was a sun._

 _''Daddy?'' The voice called him causing Tatsumi to looked on the other side. It was his daughter Juvy on the adult form poking at him_

 _''Juvy?.''Tatsumi asked as he stood up seeing his daughter_

 _''Hi Dad. Been a long time.''Juvy replied as she helped her father to stand up_

 _''Am i dead?'' Tatsumi asked wondering where he was_

 _''not exactly Tatsumi.''The voice appeared from nowhere yet Tatsumi saw the person. It was King Kenji who smiled at his son_

 _''Dad.''Tatsumi said yet another person came. It was Lucifer_

 _''Sup been a long time. I haven't seen you for a hundred days.''Lucifer said_

 _''Yeah i know. This is the last of it isn't it?''Tatsumi said as he felt his tears coming from his eyes not saying goodbye to Akame and the others_

 _''Nope. not yet Dad.''said Juvy_

 _''but why am i here? Why is that i forgot the most dies in front of me. As a king i failed to save my own kingdom and the rest. I failed to save you three from your deaths. Mostly you Juvy.''said Tatsumi_

 _''Tatsumi. My death was the reason why you felt so horrible these years without a father to guide you. I should be the one who should tell you how sorry i was. Or how i blamed myself the day of what happened. Then i realized how hardship you suffer without me there nor your mother. But this is not your death yet my son.''said King Kenji_

 _''My death was not your fault at all Tatsumi. What Alistair said was true about it. However i made a promised to your father not to tell you the entire truth because of the depression you have. I made a mistake when i was a child Tatsumi and i learned it. When we were hiding at the Tekken World. I tried to managed to calm you down using your devils powers even it went berserk. However you mastered it and you earned and reclaim your own throne.''said Lucifer_

 _''what about Mom Dad? You told her to survived and you both promised to be there. My death was not your fault Dad. It was mine. I couldn't tell you when we first met or who i was. I was afraid but now i am not. Dad everybody needs your helped. Your the Red King, Your deadly Sin Wrath. your the Dark hunter. Devils Hunter. Fight back Dad. Let the Devil controlled you until you fought back. Fought back to fight Dad. Mom needs you...so was i.''said Juvy_

 _''Can i see you both again?''Tatsumi asked_

 _''Always. Good bye my son.''said King Kenji_

 _''Goodbye Tatsumi.''said Lucifer as he followed King Kenji towards the bright light_

 _''Not good timing. But i am still giving you warning hallucinations dad. My younger self would say to fight you. I love you Dad.''said Juvy as she walked towards the bright light_

 _''Goodbye...''_

Tatsumi grunted as he looked at Shikoutazer. He had to fight back. fight back. The words from his head told him to fight back. His eyes turned red and the markings came from nowhere. He eventually grabbed Incursio/Tetsusaiga on the ground and raised it. There was blood everywhere within him yet he vowed to fight back,he vowed to survived,he vowed to control Avalon,He vowed to Akame. He raised his sword and yelled.

''INCURSIO!''Tatsumi yelled

The armour came back and this time causing the entire Revolutionary army and Emperor Makoto watched at the distance where Tatsumi landed. Akame and the others cheered as Tatsumi activate Incursio this time. This time Tatsumi was now his Devil form with an armor within him. The horns and the markings were released its aura making Makoto to get frightened by his cousin reaction. Devil Tatsumi flew towards him and slashed the other parts of the armour destroying the missiles making Makoto raged. He suddenly realized that Tatsumi disappeared. He looked at the sky where the red star was shimmering to brightly. Until Tatsumi along with his arminger activated and aimed at the Shikoutazer yet the emperor gasped as he saw the deceased kings and gods are with Tatsumi during the battle.

''This is the end Makoto. . Lightning Strikes!''Devil Tatsumi yelled as he slashed the head making along with the others.

The lightning was heard and red lightnings were showed. Tatsumi's sword was flaming red and destroys the head of the Shikoutazer. Makoto was shocked when he saw the civilians yelling at Tatsumi. The real King,he realized that he was been manipulated and now he had to pay the price. Makoto was defeated however Shikoutazer began to self destruct possible the damaged that was created earlier. Tatsumi landed on the ground. Akame rushed towards her husband until she got to him.

''Tatsumi...''Akame said as she heard the pulse

No Response

''Tatsumi?! The strain you used have caused you to much...Tatsumi...wake up. Come back to me.''said Akame as she shook him.

The Devil outfit still remained so was the horns and the other markings. Akame realized that Tatsumi used his devils powers and the others saw the other deceased kings siding with him. Afterwards Akame looked at her husband lifeless body. He wasn't breathing causing Akame to cry. She cried as she lost her husband,her love of her life,her Alex,her king,Her Dark Hunter.

''Please don't leave me.''Akame cried as she saw the wounds completely healed but the blood remains. Akame watched as her husband lightning had regenerate him until Tatsumi coughed even he was still on his devil form. ''Tatsumi.''

''Akame...i told you that i would survived with you.''Tatsumi promised her

''Tatsumi...You controlled the Devil within you.''Akame said

''Akame i told you a hundred times.''Tatsumi coughed as they gazed at the destroyed Shikoutazer made Tatsumi to scratch his head after receiving a head injury on the missiles. ''Damn it did hurt like hell.''

"Your hurt?.!."Akame said as she looked at her husband shoulder

"I,ll be fine. I used a lot of my powers and strength to fought back but i'll be fine as always.."Tatsumi reassure her as he tried to stand up.

"Esdeath is not here."Akame said as she looked around gripping Murasame on her hand

"I noticed...for the love of gods."Tatsumi said as his whole body covered in blood along with his suit and armor are nearly cracked the explosions yet he managed to stood up from the ground. ''My wounds healed every time i got scratch..so don't worry about me.''

''Tatsumi. There is a problem. Esdeath still controlled her ice powers but her demon Extract was gone. There is a possibility that she may have weakened herself due to the poison.''said Akame however Tatsumi grabbed her.

The both landed on the other ground. Both of them stared each other seeing Esdeath holding her rapier. Apparently the two faced the iced queen. Esdeath immediately smirked watching the two.

''My...my...the two Cabuenos. I never realized seeing you two here.''Esdeath said as Tatsumi shielded Akame infront of her making Esdeath fully pissed apparently she smirked. ''You know Tatsumi. I would have spared you because of this. I did love you when we first ,then you already declared that you are in a relationship with Rose...or known as Akame.''said Esdeath

''I would never loved you. The only love that i have was my wife...and you'll never be Akame. Because i will end you down.''said Tatsumi as he sheath Tetsusaiga so was Akame as she sheath Murasame

''You know Akame that brat your carrying is the worsen to me.''said Esdeath

''Don't you dare call Juvy like that Esdeath. As a mother i would protect my child in any case of danger. You killed my daughter and i would never let you hurt my child again''Akame yelled as Tatsumi pushed her making Esdeath surprised as Akame kicked her sending her to the boulders.

Esdeath regained conscious yet instead of Akame. Tatsumi appeared and punch her sending her towards the fired another ice shield from the two's attacks but Akame jumped and raised Murasame. Esdeath blocked it with her ice shield,but Tatsumi send her another kicked throwing her backwards. Esdeath attacks Tatsumi sending him to the ground and punch Akame to the ground. Both swords clashed each other,yet they were thrown each other.

Akame raised Murasame to Esdeath but Esdeath throws her again only to be distracted by Tatsumi who hits smiled evilly as she throws Tatsumi to the ground. Akame watched as her husband was trapped by Esdeath until she looked at Murasame who was glowing similar with Tetsusaiga.

It was glowing red however Akame gasped as she saw the danger beast. Normally imperial arms would never saw the danger beast or how it was created. The form of the snake appeared on Akame,however it changed into a black wolf surrounded by red and black lightnings.

Akame recognize this danger beast when she reads the Damnation danger beast was not an ordinary danger beast but also a mysterious dangerous wolf. A wolf that carrying a dangerous blood within, A wolf who can heal a person wound despite using the trump card. This other part of the Tetsusaiga. Incursio was a dragon Tyrant, The lion was Acerian and this wolf was Garuda.

''Your Garuda. The wolf on the forest filled with poisonous part where no cure at all. .''akame said

'' _Indeed i am. I am Garuda. The other part of Incursio. I am glad to meet my owner after years of not showing around. I finally saw you my dearest Queen of Avalon.''said Garuda_

 _''_ Garuda Tatsumi is not okay. I don't know what to do. My only thing is to slashed Murasame trump card.''said Akame

'' _Slashing Murasame will allowed the user to be increased its speed and being poisoned to itself. However i noticed how a mother would do with a child carrying it. I don't do anything but to be allow you to used the trump card. The poisonous blood will be on your unborn child,so was yours unless the bite of the devil will help you to immune the other poisonous weapons that affect you and your child.'' Garuda told her that_

Akame remembers when Tatsumi decided not to bite her because of the reason of their child. However Garuda shows Tatsumi as he was reading on the damnation book. This time Acerian and Tyrant appeared on him. Akame was shock never to see this before.

' _'Your highness.''Acerian and Tyrant bowed_

 _''I can't bite her.''said Tatsumi_

 _''Tatsumi...you know what will happened.''Tyrant warned him_

 _''I can't because she was carrying my child. I don't want to bite her. I wanted to protected her. I failed when i saw her again and it pained me over years.''said Tatsumi_

 _''A kings decisions is not by choice from the head but by the heart of the love one whom he truly most.''Acerian said_

Akame wonder why Tatsumi was feeling gloomy this days. If he bit her then the poison will be on their childs womb so was herself. Akame didn't cared about what happened to her. Tatsumi needed her helped. She immediately raised Murasame.

''Giving up so soon Tatsumi.''said Esdeath

 _Slash_

Esdeath arm was being sliced by Akame. Esdeath growled as she yelled in pain ,then Tatsumi pulled a pole and knocked her down. Akame was downed yet Tatsumi left with her headed towards the other destination of the looked at Tatsumi who was checking at her.

''akame are you okay?''Tatsumi asked. ''The baby?''

''She's ...i spoke with Garuda. I saw you how you regretted that part of not biting me.''said Akame

''Akame...you know what will happened right. If you slashed Murasame into your skin or flesh. You know the consequences.''said Tatsumi

''I know but we can't handle her. Tatsumi we have to do this.''Akame convince him but Tatsumi immediately looked at his wife.

True they can't defeat Esdeath even she lost her demon extract. Immediately Tatsumi used his powerful shield while Esdeath was tied by his strings and anytime now,she was going to be released. Tatsumi looked at his wife with a worried face. Akame looked at her husband with a sad look.

"Tatsumi. I don't care of what the consequences mean to our baby and to us. We have no choice but to defeat Esdeath using Murasame's trump card and your devils powers. We have to do this...not just for our child but to our friends who needed our helped since the beginning."Akame told him that

Tatsumi looked at his wife before he hesitate then he finally agree the situation. Even controlling his devils powers or not. Akame managed to reach him from the darkness within him this is why he loved Akame. He knew it was probably a risk to do it but he doesn't have a choice screams were heard as she was coming nearby.

Tatsumi nodded his head while Akame raised Murasame and slashed it to her skin. Akame immediately felt the poison blade coming within her until tattoos appeared from nowhere, Tatsumi raised his teeth that turned fangs and bite her neck causing Akame to be grunted of the bite,the bite was like fang like a lion towards a wolf. However after the bite. Tatsumi felt uneasy until he was sent to unconscious.

''Tatsumi...Tatsumi?!''Akame yelled as Esdeath tried to broke the ice shield that covers them. However Akame felt the poisonous and the bite marks making her dizziness until she immediately fainted.

Esdeath tried to smashed the barrier a hundred time despite the shield filled with ice blocked her,even she used her ice. Esdeath yelled as she smashed the other ice. Tatsumi 's tattoo glowed as chains came back from nowhere. The marks appeared on his skins even Akame was. The marks of the Murasame immediately came to her lightning red immediately regenerate broke the ice barrier seeing the two holding their hands together.

''This is your plan? Letting you two to poisoned itself...how sweet.''Esdeath taunted them as she tried to raised her rapier to the two. ''Goodbye Tatsumi and Akame. I hope the two of you will joined your daughter on the afterlife.''

The sword clashed yet Esdeath was shock to see Devil Tatsumi holding Tetsusaiga on his was shock to see Tatsumi on his devil form seemingly protecting his wife and unborn child. Tatsumi kicked Esdeath afar.

''Impossible...how could he received such strength.''Esdeath asked as she raised her teigu however Devil Tatsumi immediately punch her hard sending her towards boulders.

''Even you barely weakened of your strength you went into waste of despair.''Devil Tatsumi said as he fired a laser throwing Esdeath to the ground

Esdeath spiked blood from her shoulder. She immediately tried to attack Tatsumi but Akame appeared and slammed her down using Murasame. Esdeath grunted as both blades were slid Murasame to her other arm and slashed Esdeath hair. Devil Tatsumi appeared and raised Tetsusaiga to slashed Esdeath other arm,yet it was separated. Esdeath backed from the attack yet,she saw Tatsumi grabbed Akame's hand and proceed to kicked her and punch her on the back. Esdeath saw the two disappeared she saw above as Akame came from above.

''Eliminate!''Akame said as she hit Esdeath with Murasame.

Esdeath backed away seeing the tattoo marks appeared from her skin however she was slashed by Tatsumi from the back. Tatsumi kicked Esdeath to Akame but Akame jumped at Esdeath and throws her to the boulder.

.Esdeath saw the two yet Murasame immediately sucked to Tetsusaiga/Incursio. Both of them hold the sword that released incredible energy until it transform into bow and sword. Esdeath immediately saw this.

''You think this will be the end of me.?!''Esdeath growled as she stared at the two

''Your the one who's mistaken Esdeath. You already destroyed half of my life my family and friends supported my decisions.''said Tatsumi

''And besides your the one who should be dead not the rest. ''said Akame

''I killed your parents,your friends and the rest...but you. Lucifer indeed took you out and Cain..!''

''Don't blame Cain about this. He may be my ancestor but he was not me to handle the lost Esdeath. You shouldn't have killed our daughter.''Tatsumi told her as lightning flashes from the sky. Esdeath gasped as she saw Juvy from nowhere. .''...no...noo...your dead...''

''so was you Esdeath.''said Tatsumi as he and Akame hold Tetsusaiga ''Lightning strikes

both of them attacked Esdeath as their blades hit her to the chest alongside with the danger beast on it. It mauled at Esdeath until she started to fade away from this earth. The dust was gone and the Great General Esdeath is perished. Murasame didn't returned the owner. It went back to its original owner. Tatsumi looked at Akame who was exhausted on the other kneel at Akame who was exhausted.

''Are you okay?''Tatsumi asked his wife yet Akame smiled at him

''I am ,you okay?''Akame asked her husband

''I am. I love you Akame.''said tatsumi as he tried to draped her arm

''I love you too Tatsumi.''said Akame

Both of them are weak and exhausted as they walked away from the ground site. Tatsumi drapped Akame's arm into his shoulders,as they walked they felt uneasy again due to the exhaustion yet they landed on the ground and lied to the ground uncouscious,however they hold their hands together seeing the destructive site.

 **This is the end of Esdeath. Anyways about Aulea. I didn't know what she was look like on Final Fantasy or known as Noctis Mothers. This is just a fanfic not real stories. Besides we are nearly end of Dark Hunter:Devils Hunter.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Anyway i am back. Summer came and no more thesis or works except household chores lately. I was planning to make another story of Luna and Nyx where Luna is an assassin vigilante while Nyx is a glaive as well. Well enough of the chattering times as well. Here we go.**

Prison.

The emperor Makoto looked at his hands. They are both handcuff now and yet he had to pay the price. The door opens revealing to be Najenda and the other revolutionary guards. Afterwards another person came revealing to be Tatsumi on his armor of the king.

"You survived."Makoto said

"I did...so was Akame. I am not asking of forgiveness but to talk to you as cousins and family."said Tatsumi

"I did have to pay the price seeing the entire Empire that i failed to do. Anyway as promised by the rules. I wanted to die of what kind of Emperor i was ,rather than taking exile."said Makoto facing at his cousin.

"There are chances that you have to choose Makoto."Tatsumi told him that as both cousins faced each other but Makoto shook his head.

"I choose this Tatsumi. I failed as an emperor watching the entire place. I want you to grant it. I will pay the price of what i did...nothing more."said Makoto

"I understand. I am sorry that you have to go through this."Tatsumi apologized while his coat was covering him.

"Najenda...i want to be executed infront of my people."Makoto asked causing Najenda to be saddened and agree.

"I understand your highness."said Najenda

"Take care of the empire from now on."Makoto said to him afterwards the two left the prison.

The crowds were silent as the emperor is going to be executed afterwards Leone offered to cut the Emperors head using the guillotine. The emperor realized that he made a mistake for not seeing or listening towards his people. He offered the entire trust of the empire to Najenda and the other revolutionary armies. Tatsumi was sad after his cousin decisions but he knew it had to be taken. Weeks have passed after the execution of the emperor. Tatsumi immediately watched as the entire Night Raid was on the tent with the others as well enjoying their moments.

"Tatsumi. How are you?"Sussanno asked

"Better than always. I got exhausted from our fights and the Emperor decided to die rather than taking exile."said Tatsumi

"So this is it the disband the Night Raid."Mine said as she looked sad

"We did all we could do. We did it together and one day we will go to our separate lives as well."Kurome admitted as she decided to stay with Wave at his own village

"Yeah.I am so going to miss you all."Leone admitted feeling sad until she grabbed Tatsumi and squeeze him on her bare chest despite their protest until.

"Hands off my husband Leone."said Akame as she appeared from nowhere yet Leone removed Tatsumi

"Aw Akame your no fun. I was going to give your husband a good bye hug."said Leone

"Hey Sis are you okay now?"Kurome asked while embracing her sister.

Akame smiled as she embraced her back. The difference now is Akame eyes have returned to black ones. Murasame was now on its original owner yet her baby was safe and sound.

"Yep. I am okay now. I am just glad my eyes returned now. Tatsumi aren't you supposed to be resting."Akame told him

"I did rest enough but you needed rest as well since you were carrying our child. Besides you were exhausted earlier."Tatsumi told her as he wrapped her arms around her until they kissed

"Get a room.?!."Lubbock yelled

"Shut up Lubbock why don't you and Chelsea became a couple instead."Wave said causing the others to laughed.

"Fine?!."Chelsea grabs Lubbock until they kissed shocking everyone. "Happy.?"Chelsea said with a cheerful smile.

"More than you can imagine."said Lubbock

"Young love is in the air.."Liver announce along with Bulat who came snickering

"Hey Gramps. You never told us that you and Najenda were married secretly only Bulat knows this."Leone said causing Liver to go red

"How many times do i have to tell you not to call me gramps. I am not old and besides Najenda and i are happily married."Liver said

"Way to go Leone."said Mine

"Don't worry Leone one day you will find a man who would respond to your heart."Sheele said with a quite blush

"Oh what about you Sheele? Didn't you hang out with King Regis this day.? Aren't you acted to flirty this days."said Leone making Sheele blushed

"You and Regis? Wow guess we did talked about a lot."said Tatsumi

"I see everyone is here."said Najenda entering the tent surprising everyone

"Hey Boss. How's the meeting?"said Bulat however Najenda looked at Liver who smiled as well.

"We are going to disband the Night Raid now. So much we already hanged our moments. Besides we enjoyed our team works. So all of you are going to make your own life."said Najenda as she began to cry yet Liver handed her a hankerchief. "Thank you Liver."

"Your welcome...so the Emperor decided to take the execution rather taking the exile."Liver said

"Yes. I tried to changed his mind but he decided to go his own way. He failed to do this."said Tatsumi

"What about you Tatsumi? Since you and Akame are married and a child on a way what will you do?"Bulat asked

"Well you can always visits us or write to us in Avalon." Akame suggested shocking everyone with their mouths draped except from Tatsumi who chuckled at his wife's antics.

"Avalon that center of the universe."said Lubbock

"We have to go back to Avalon and mads a new life to arrange this. All of you are allowed to visit us besides nothing could ever happened. Both of you were also my family."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi we always a family blood or not. We made a family."said Najenda

"And i gained a brother to Wave and I."Bulat declared

"Wave...please take care of Kurome for me. I know i told you this a hundred times but Kurome needs you."Akame told Wave

"I,ll be your highness."Wave bowed as Akame giggled afterwards Leone immediately nudge at Akame of her pregnancy lately.

''Your baby must have a strong genes while both of you went fighting. I guessed it has strong genes inherit from her parents.''Leone musses causing everyone to looked at her

''how do you know if it is a girl,Leone ?''Sheele asked

''Aw come on. We both know that Juvy was their daughter. Honestly Akame where did you get the name Juvy? Did you and Kurome went to dictionary basis or known from your comrades.''Leone smiled

''Leone we already know that.''Bulat added while he crossed his arms until Akame felt the pain.

"Akame are you okay?"Tatsumi asked as he went to her until Akame calmed down

"I am okay..".ahh!"Akame yelled as holds her stomach causing everyone to go into panic mode

''Sis is giving birth!''Kurome yelled

"Oh no,..its coming."Sussanno yelled as he went outside

"I can't believe it...call the doctor and the nurses now?!."Chelsea yelled tossing Lubbock out of the way.

"Yo that hurts,'said Lubbock

"The hospital are coming or nearly away."Kurome told them

''Tatsumi take her to the hospital now!''Liver barked

Tatsumi carried Akame as she kept yelling and went outside the tent. The others panicked until they followed her to the hospital. Every revolutionary armies looked at the couple but Najenda told them to go to their old post.

"I didn't know she would give birth today."Wave muttered

"NOr do i know."said Kurome

"Wait...a second. When Akame said she was pregnant how long did she and Tatsumi were."Sheele asked

"Sheele really?"said Mine

"We can discuss this later but Akame is giving birth today unexpectedly."Lubbock said

"Maybe it has to do with the accelerated power of Murasame and Tetsusaiga or their bloodline...maybe,'said Liver as they both dashed away towards the hospital of the castle.

While the others waited outside. They could hear Akame screaming and yelling that destroys their ears mostly Tatsumi. Leone decided to helped Akame as she tried to give birth. They were at the operation room. However Tatsumi came out with a frowned look.

''What's the matter Tatsumi?''Bulat asked glancing at Tatsumi

''The doctor is gone...i mean not gone but outside with people tend their injuries while i'll handle my wife who was going to labor.''said Tatsumi but then Liver talked

''Well your a doctor as well.''Liver barked

''Geez Gramps come on''Leone added causing Liver to gained tick marks

''Leone you with me.''Tatsumi grabbed Leone's hand and dragged her back to the room that confused the others as well. After seconds or minutes Akame screamed and yelled shocking everyone.

"Geez i didn't know Akame would scream this day."said Mine

"What you never heard Akame screamed hysterically?" Chelsea asked while sucking a lollipop

"Aside from killing no but this yes."Mine said as she grabbed a lollipop.

Regis came unexpectedly causing them to yelled however Sheele welcomed him and told him about this part. The screams were heard as Akame holds Tatsumi left arm, as sweat coming from her forehead while holding his arm. Akame yelled as she gripped Tatsumi's hand,Tatsumi on the other hand bit his lip even his arm is hurt now his wife is giving birth.

''Akame...breath slowly.''Tatsumi told her that a hundred times despite Akame's head was sweating.

''How can i breath slowly?''Akame yelled and stared at her husband

''Calm down. Okay i want you to calm down. I am here as well and i am not going to abandoned you till the day i died.''Tatsumi told her as Akame kept pushing.

''AHHHHHHH!''Akame yelled as she began to push then she looked at her husband. ''You did that a hundred time and now you kept telling me that.''

''Okay push Akame.!''Leone told her

''I swear Tatsumi i am going to take birth control pills from now on than this. It hurts''Akame growled as she yelled again

''Akame i know this. Chilld birth is painful more than you can imagine but i am here. I promised you that. I love you.''Tatsumi told her that making Akame smiled as Tatsumi went to her back ,so he can help her ease

''I love you too.''Akame declared as she yelled louder than usual

Outside the hospital the others are worried despite hearing Akame's yelling part. Normally Lubbock grabbed a headphones to cover the screams but it was no use. Akame was screaming like a devil from nowhere,aside from her husband of course. Both of them are pacing each other on the hallway. Tatsumi holds Akame hand tighter until she finally did it. Akame watched as Tatsumi smiled as, he grabbed a blanket and looked at Akame.

''Its Juvy.''said Tatsumi as the baby cried yet Akame reached for her.

''Hey...hey...its me mommy.''Akame said as she looked on her daughter as Tatsumi smiled as he looked at their daughter. ''Thank you again.''

''she's beautiful.''said Tatsumi

''Now i think i should leave you both lately. I needed some air since Akame continue to scream at me.''Leone excuses as she left the room. she had surrounded with the other night raids. They keep asking questions about what happened. ''she is safe and sound and also healthy.''

Back to Tatsumi and Akame

Tatsumi couldn't do anything but smile at their newborn daughter. Akame watched teary as she watched their daughter looked at her father. She began to cry but Akame began to sang the grand cross song to her daughter.

''So this is the reason why Juvy has poisoned blood. It came from us.''Tatsumi said as he smiled at his wife

''You know everything will be okay for us..once and for all.''said Akame

''You think? I mean the coronation will be held on the other day not today.''Tatsumi joked but Akame pinch his cheek

''More than you can imagine this days. I am here with you till the day i died.''Akame told him that

After the released of the hospital Akame and Tatsumi surprised everyone and introduce their daughter although Kurome and the others mostly Sheele was comfortable with Juvy. Liver and the others congratulate them. After the Empire rejoice the victory of the freedom. Both of them went to Avalon where Tatsumi reclaim Avalon and declared King along with Akame to be the queen of Avalon. Back to the Empire they rejoiced to much along with the other kingdom. They both stared at the sky where fireworks displayed into the night. The revolutionary army is now taking care of the Empire along with Najenda and Liver . The others were sad that the Night Raid was disbanded already,but they were creating new lives together. With Tatsumi now controls Avalon. The center of the universe. Tatsumi stared at the rest of the crowd. He chuckle as he saw Regis and Sheele talking sweetly until they kissed. From afar Lubbock and Chelsea continue to dance with the others. Kurome and Wave began to dance along with Mine who smiled now.

''Your not gonna join the others?''Tatsumi turned around seeing Akame holding Juvy in her arms yet Tatsumi smiled as he grabbed her daughter and embracing Akame

''Maybe later. I want to see the others from here on the balcony.''Tatsumi replied as his crown was on his head.

The crown was red along with some gold onto him along with the clothes he is wearing even the armor. Even Akame was now wearing the rest since she was now declared as the Queen of Avalon staring at her husband who began to smile.

''I noticed that part.''Akame said as she stares at Leone and Bulat using their telescope yet she began to giggled

''What?''Tatsumi asked

''They thought that Bulat was gay but he wasn't.''Akame announce as Tatsumi grabbed the telescope and watched them until he laughed when they kissed.

''Love is in the air. Well considered as done for them. I already know from the start that Bulat was not gay. I just keep it myself ,so that the truth will come out eventually. Same as always.''said Tatsumi as he holds his daughter

''Well we are here from time or anywhere we go. Sheele seems to like your old bestfriend.''Akame reminded him

''Oh Regis had his manners as well. For now we have to took peace here. Hey i am sorry that i couldn't get Murasame back to you...i tried so hard to removed it back but Tetsusaiga didn't want it.''Tatsumi apologized

''That is fine by the way you can call it Incursio from now on. Besides i can still wield any weapons based on what you taught me.''Akame replied as she planted a kiss on her husband cheek.

''Besides i am with you.I love you''said Tatsumi

''I love you two.''said Akame

''I love you three.''Tatsumi smiled yet replied

''I love you four.''

''Forever.'' they replied as their daughter squirming as they kissed.

Sooner fireworks appeared on the sky surprising everyone yet the two continue to kiss passionately until they looked on the sky seeing the gods have granted with their wish and their wish fulfilled the entire peace and freedom.

 **Guessing is the best way. Leone and Bulat were good together but it was perfect for them lately. After all there is another one coming and it will be the last one. guess who their child was.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Afterwards another story will be ended as well. I am busy during hold week this days. Also i am one of logan paul's biggest fan but i felt sorry for him after his dog or known as Kong the Savage passed away by those coyotes. Right now Logan is depress of losing his dog**

Peace had spreaded towards the Empire under the rule of Najenda and Liver along with the revolutionary armies along with Avalon fixing the damaged. For sometime now everyone was happy with the rest,but also everyone is also sad because of the moments. Afterwards Najenda and Liver are already married ,they were also established and improve the Empire from Honest and the others along with Sussanno

Lubbock and Chelsea helped the revolutionary armies and most of all Lubbock's successful bookshop was spreaded among the entire world that make him and Chelsea famous even they were in a relationship.

Mine was trying to improve the other nations land to be opened for them,since she was born from the west. Mine suffered a hard childhood but still ,she has her cheerful attitude towards the others.

Bulat and Leone continue to helped the citizen also Bulat came back and served for the Empire once. honestly those two were in a relationship now that surprised everyone. They all think that Bulat was gay,but those were facts. They had a secret relationship all the time.

Wave and Kurome went back to Wave's village where they started the new life together. Akame told Tatsumi that if she and Kurome met again...Kurome would be smelling fish ,but otherwise it had to be done. While Wave still part of the Empire's Jaeger and Night Raid. Wave decided that he and Kurome would be needed a new life on his home village while working with the Empire.

Sheele on the other hand went with Regis to Lucis . Sheele told Akame that she fell in love with Regis and decided to accompany him to Lucis. With Akame's suggestion Akame told Sheele to use her real name because it suited her,yet she told her that Sheele is one of her most friends and bestfriend to her. Sheele joined with Regis towards Lucis and introduced to anyone. As they continue to date a hundred time. Regis proposed to Sheele and they got married even Sheele used her first name Aulea.

At Avalon

Akame and Tatsumi visited their old friends back on the Empire along with their daughter. There are times that Tatsumi and Akame caught Nightmares from their past,but eventually they find each other towards their stronger love.

Avalon helped the Empire along with the other kingdoms that was destroyed but also Tatsumi also continue being the Dark Hunter of the other worlds,so was Akame who supported her husband decisions. Afterwards during her examinations of Akame. Akame wrote some stories and got passed on Doctors license with the help of Tatsumi.

Akame was outside the house with their daughter in her lap. She was playing with her book which made her smile. Afterwards Tatsumi came behind them,yet he joined his family. He looked at his daughter who gave him a bright smile.

"You saved us all my child."Tatsumi announce as Akame smiled

"You know everyone knows about these parts of demons here but don't worry my child. Your daddy and i will do everything to protect you. All of us."Akame said as she smiled at her husband ,as their child was playing the book.

"We love you so much and your mother and i will protect you no matter what."Tatsumi replied as they both kissed as they watch the beautiful scenery on the beautiful forest and mountains until the wind blew towards them. Tatsumi and Akame smiled at they felt her presence nearbly.

The war was over but life isn't. There are still out there ready to wreck havoc again but Tatsumi knew that his Dark Hunter is not done yet..but also in a new beginning at all cost.

 _ **Sneak Peek**_

Year 2019

The car continue to drove towards the road path. 4 persons were inside the car until they stopped on the dark cliff near the edge of the hiding place covered in opened the door of the car and looked on the bright sky.

''This is it? This place seems quiet every night.''Ignis told them as he stared at the long distance road

''Only known that part.''Noctis replied as he waited while tapping morse code on his fingers.

"Did we had a flat tire again?"Prompto asked as he scratch his head

"I don't think so. Prompto. Besides we are already here."Ignis replied as he was fixing his eyeglass

''Are you sure this is the place? Seem distances to me.''Prompto pointed

"Well we did reach the long road now."Gladious said with his arms cossed

"We are already here."Noctis said as they waited for answers as he looked on the stars yet the star turns red making him smile.

Until a red portal arrived causing them to stepped back except Noctis who recognize the portal all along. The fog disappeared yet the three persons looked at Noctis who began to smile.

"Welcome back Juvy...or should i say Dark Huntress."said Noctis as Juvy turned around seeing her friends.

"I am back now Noctis."said Juvy still on Dark Huntress form.

 **Thats the ending of Dark Hunter. Devils Hunter. The sequel of its next stories is Dark Huntress:Beginning to the end. Their daughter life. After all i still have stories**


End file.
